A look into the past
by sumrandomperson
Summary: We all know James and Lily were meant to be, but we've never got that much detail as to how they got together. Follow me along this bumpy road of their love and we'll battle their obstacles along with them, to help them find their true destiny.
1. Magical News

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

_Italics_ are people's thoughts except bold italics are when someone signed off or on on IM

**Bold** is people's screen names and their conversations.

Summary: We know all about Harry and co. but we barely know anything about James and Lily. If, like me, you're interested in finding out what happened, then come along and we'll take a look into the past!

PS: I started this story two years ago obviously, and I am editing this chapter right now (8/9/07) because all the IM talk really annoyed me. I can't believe I used to talk like that…haha anyway I didn't really change the content, just a few words here and there to make it sound better.

* * *

Chapter 1: Magical news

**Emeraldeyes99: Hey.**

**Magicalgirl58: Hi. What's up?**

**Emeraldeyes99: Nmu?**

**Magicalgirl58: Same. OMG I'm so bored!**

**Emeraldeyes99: I know me too. There's nothing to do.**

**Magicalgirl58: Yeah, we already had a thousand sleepovers with everybody, video games are getting boring and there's nothing good on TV.**

**Emeraldeyes99: I know.**

**Magicalgirl58: Hey, hold on a second, I'll brb.**

**Emeraldeyes99: Ok.**

"Lily!" called Marianne Evans from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Lily Evans replied.

**Emeraldeyes99: Oh, me too.**

She ran downstairs.

"What?"

Marianne was looking at a letter in disbelief.

"L-look at this," she said. Lily took the letter.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" She noticed an owl sitting on the table and screamed. "What's an owl doing on the table!?" Richard Evans and Petunia Evans, Lily's father and sister, ran in.

"What's going on?" asked Richard. He took the letter, read it, and sank down onto a chair. Petunia took it next.

"You're going to throw this away, right?" she asked.

"Well," said Marianne. "Someone went through so much trouble to train an owl to bring a letter, and to think of this. Maybe…"

"Marianne," said Richard. "This is ridiculous. It's obviously some kind of practical joke. Throw the letter away and be done with it." Marianne nodded. Lily looked at the letter wistfully; she'd have loved to see where this would go. Marianne looked at Lily and grabbed the piece of paper from the counter where Richard had put it. Petunia glanced at her family before leaving the kitchen. Richard went after her. He was a great person, but he hated practical jokers who would pull pranks like this.

"Here you go," said Marianne, handing Lily the letter.

"What should I do with it?"

"Keep it," said Marianne. "See where it goes. Tomorrow, you and I can go to this 'Leaky Cauldron' place." There was a brochure type thing that came with the letter, since Lily was Muggle born. It explained everything about the Wizarding world.

"What about Dad?"

"Oh, if it's true he'll be incredibly happy for you, just like I will, and I'm sure Petunia too. He just doesn't like things that he doesn't have proof about. That's why he's such a great scientist; he doesn't stop until he proves something." Lily looked at her mother suspiciously.

"You don't seem very shocked or surprised or anything," she said. "Did you know about this?" Marianne smiled and leaned closer to Lily.

"My brother's wife was a witch," she said. "And a great one at that."

"Aunt Molly?"

"Yes," said Marianne. "I used to love going over to Sam's house to see her do magic. But I stopped doing it when I married your father."

"Why? Didn't you tell him?" Lily asked.

"No, I never told him. I was afraid he might leave me or something," said Marianne.

"He'd never do that!" said Lily. Marianne smiled.

"This will be the perfect time to tell him then," she said. Lily nodded and ran back upstairs. She could already hear the sounds of her best friend Miranda Mitchell IMing her. Miranda lived right next to Lily. Lily had fiery red hair down to the middle of her back and sparkling green eyes. Miranda had black hair, and clear blue eyes. Lily sighed, thinking that if she went to…what was it called? She looked at the letter. Hogwarts. If she went to Hogwarts, she'd have to leave Miranda behind.

**Magicalgirl58: Back.**

**Magicalgirl58: Are you there?**

**Magicalgirl58: Hello!? Lily!**

**Magicalgirl58: Fine. I'm leaving in 5 seconds if you don't talk to me.**

**Magicalgirl58: 5**

**Magicalgirl58: 4**

**Magicalgirl58: 3**

**Magicalgirl58: 2**

**Magicalgirl58: I HAVE BIG NEWS!**

**Magicalgirl58: I KNOW WHO LIKES YOU!**

**Magicalgirl58: …but that always works…**

**Magicalgirl58: 1**

_**Magicalgirl58 signed off at 5:02:03 PM**_

_**Magicalgirl58 signed on at 5:02:05 PM **_

**Magicalgirl58: GET BACK HERE!!!!**

Lily sighed again.

**Magicalgirl58: Fine.**

**Emeraldeyes99: No, no I'm back. Sorry it took so long.**

**Magicalgirl58: What were you doing?**

**Emeraldeyes99: Um, I got this letter**

**Magicalgirl58: And…**

**Emeraldeyes99: Well, at first I was sure it was a joke…but then Mom told me about her brother's wife, my Aunt Molly.**

**Magicalgirl58: What about her?**

**Emeraldeyes99: I dunno if you'll believe this but…she was a witch**

**Magicalgirl58: Wow! So you're going to Hogwarts!?**

**Emeraldeyes99: My mom and I are gonna check the whole thing out tomorrow…wait. How do you know!?**

**Magicalgirl58: Oh my mom's a witch. I'm going to Hogwarts too!**

**Emeraldeyes99: You're kidding me.**

**Magicalgirl58: No!!**

**Emeraldeyes99: Wow! I was thinking I'd have to leave you behind if I went!**

**Magicalgirl58: And soon my SN will actually be true…maybe I should change it to almostmagicalgirl58…**

**Emeraldeyes99: Lol maybe I should change mine to emeraldeyedwitch99…when I learn some magic.**

**Magicalgirl58: You seem weirdly cool about this whole thing**

**Emeraldeyes99: I just know you wouldn't lie to me about something like this.**

For the next couple of hours, Miranda told Lily everything she knew about the wizarding world and Hogwarts.

**Emeraldeyes99: So then why do you have all the Muggle stuff?**

**Magicalgirl58: We have to seem like Muggles in case somebody comes to our house…like you do a lot.**

**Emeraldeyes99: Oh, right. Speaking of which, why are you telling me all of this online? We can just talk in person!**

**Magicalgirl58: Good idea. I'll be right over**

**Emeraldeyes99: Ok. Sus (see you soon)**

**Magicalgirl58: New word, huh?**

**Emeraldeyes99: Yup.**

_**Magicalgirl58 signed off at 9:20:59**_

_**Emeraldeyes99 signed off at 9:30:01**_

Miranda came over a minute later, equipped with her sleeping bag and pillow. Lily had already told her parents Miranda would most likely be sleeping over and started arranging the junk food and make-up. Whenever they had a sleepover, they would stay up later doing each other's nails, make-up, watching movies, and just talking. And you can't forget eating junk food.

"Hey, Mira," said Lily when Miranda burst into her room.

"I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts!" she exploded.

"I know! Me neither," said Lily. "I just hope I won't be called Mudblood and stuff to often." She gave a weak smile.

"You won't!" reassured Miranda. "Only the crappy Slytherins would ever call you that. Well besides the people who should be Slytherins but aren't."

"Ok," said Lily.

"Let's go online!" suggested Miranda. That was another thing they did at sleepovers.

"Ok," Lily said again. She pulled up a chair near her desk and sat in the big swivly chair in front of the monitor. She logged on. There were a lot of people on (they were both really popular at school).

"Can I go on? I want to talk to some of my friends and find out if they got accepted. They're from magical families too and live in Muggle neighborhoods. Maybe you can even talk to them!"

"Sure," said Lily. _Wow! I get to talk to some people who are from magical families. Well, besides Mira._ Miranda logged on. Instantly she was invited into a chat room by **NotasblackasBlacks. **"I don't get that sn…" said Lily.

"I'll explain it later," said Miranda as she accepted the invitation.

**Quidditchstar23: Hey Mira. Get accepted?**

**Magicalgirl58: Duh.**

**NotasblackasBlacks: Sweet. **

**Magicalgirl58: Hey, guess what?**

**Quidditchstar23: What!?**

**NotasblackasBlacks: What!?**

**Magicalgirl58: My friend got accepted too! She's Muggle born so be nice. I'm gonna invite her.**

**Quidditchstar23: Ok.**

**NotasblackasBlacks: Ok.**

"Get on your laptop," said Miranda. Lily had both a laptop and a desktop.

Lily did as she was told and signed on. Miranda invited her into the chat room.

**Emeraldeyes99: Um, hi.**

**Quidditchstar23: Hey.**

**NotasblackasBlacks: Yo!**

**Emeraldeyes99: So…who are u guys?**

**NotasblackasBlacks: Mira, dear, I'm shocked! You didn't even tell her who we are!**

**Magicalgirl58: It's not like it's important.**

**NotasblackasBlacks: – Heart attack –**

**Quidditchstar23: Well, I hope you're happy. You just killed Sirius! Before we even got to go to Diagon Alley!**

**Magicalgirl58: Good, I can die content.**

**Quidditchstar23: Anyway, since Sirius can't introduce himself, the dead person on the floor next to me…I mean at his house is Sirius Black. I'm James Potter.**

**Emeraldeyes99: Hi. I'm Lily Evans.**

**Quidditchstar23: So…emerald eyes, eh?**

**Emeraldeyes99: Yeah…I don't get Sirius' sn.  
**

"His whole family is made up of Dark witches and wizards and the whole lot has been in Slytherin for ages. Sirius is the only good person in their whole family, and he hates them all." Miranda explained.

**Emeraldeyes99: Nvm, got it.**

**Quidditchstar23: Would you look at that. Sirius is up from the dead. AAAAAAAAAAH HELP ME! HELP ME! ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMBIE!**

**Magicalgirl58: We'll see you in Diagon Alley tomorrow, right?**

**NotasblackasBlacks: Well James just had a coronary cuz he thinks I'm a zombie and since I pretty much AM the walking undead…we'll see.**

**Magicalgirl58: Haha.**

**Emeraldeyes99: Lol.**

**Magicalgirl58: Well it's been fun but we g2g. Hope you can transform Jamiepoo into the walking undead too so we can see you guys tomorrow. Byebye**

**NotasblackasBlacks: Bye!**

**Emeraldeyes99: Bye.**

**NotasblackasBlacks: James would say bye but he's…indisposed as you should know.**

**Emeraldeyes99: Lol, yeah.**

_**Magicalgirl58 has left the chat room**_

_**Emeraldeyes99 has left the chat room**_

_**NotasblackasBlacks has left the chat room**_

_**Quidditchstar23 has left the chat room**_

"That was fun! I can't wait to meet them," said Lily. "They sound so funny!" Miranda laughed.

"They are. They're really big on pranks and stuff. They can get annoying, but when that happens, just walk away. They won't be offended. And one more thing," she added. "They're really cute." Lily laughed.

"I can't wait," she said. The two girls headed down stairs and watched movies for a while. Then they went to bed and talked all night.

* * *

The next morning Marianne woke them up.

"I had a talk with Miranda's mom," she said. "We're all going to Diagon Alley today. Well not Petunia and your fathers. So get up, get dressed." **(a/n: Miranda's dad is a Muggle – he's a scientist, like Lily's dad, and they work together)**

She left the room. In two minutes the girls were gulping down their cereal.

"Ready!" shouted Lily, dumping the bowls in the sink. Marianne winced when Lily missed the sink and the bowls crashed.

"Hello," said Jennifer Mitchell, walking into the kitchen, right when the bowls broke. She whipped out her wand and with a wave of it, the bowls were whole again.

"Thanks," said Marianne gratefully. Lily stared at Jennifer.

"Wow," she breathed. "That was so cool!" Jennifer smiled.

"You'll be able to do much more than that in no time," she said. She ushered the others out of the house and they went back to Miranda's home. Jennifer led them into the living room where there was a fireplace. She took a pot above the fireplace and handed it to Miranda. Miranda took a fistful of something glittery from inside it and stepped into the fireplace. She looked at Lily and grinned. Then she threw down what she was holding in her hand.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" she shouted. Green flames surrounded her and she was gone. Marianne screamed and Lily stepped back. Miranda had told her about Floo Powder but it was still scary.

"Don't worry," said Jennifer. "It's perfectly safe." She handed the pot to Lily who uncertainly took some of the powder inside and, following Jennifer's directions, stepped into the fireplace.

Marianne looked unsure about letting her daughter walk into a fireplace and having unusually green fire surround her but didn't interfere.

"Okay, throw down the powder and scream 'The Leaky Cauldron.' Everything will be fine," Jennifer said. Lily nodded and did as she was told. Instantly she felt herself spinning. Suddenly it stopped and she fell out of the fireplace. She felt someone help her up and brush off her back.

"Come on," said Miranda's voice. "Let's get away so our Moms can get through."

"Okay," said Lily. Soon Marianne and Jennifer appeared behind them. Marianne by Floo powder and Jennifer by Apparation.

"Okay, let's go," she said. She led them to the courtyard and tapped the bricks. Lily and Marianne watched, fascinated, as the bricks moved apart and formed an archway. Once they were in Diagon Alley, Marianne created an account in Gringotts and they started shopping.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Lily, looking around.

"Miranda, you know Diagon Alley really well. Can I trust you two alone?" said Jennifer.

"Yeah," said Miranda and dragged Lily off before Jennifer could say anything more. And so they started a day they would never forget, by just walking into Flourish and Blotts to buy their books.

* * *

"C'mon, Mom, hurry up!" shouted James Potter. Sirius Black was standing next to him, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'm coming!" said Julia Potter. She came into the living room with a jar of Floo powder. James' father was a great Auror and his family was very rich.. Kathleen shoved the jar into James' hands. "I'll be at Diagon Alley, too, doing some shopping. If I hear about anyone's hair changing colors, I'll know you did it." James and Sirius nodded, grinning. They had been reading spell books non-stop lately.

"Bye, Mom," said James and Flooed to Diagon Alley.

"See ya, Mrs. P," said Sirius and followed James. Julia Apparated.

"Let's get the boring stuff out of the way first," said James, rolling his eyes and pointing at Flourish and Blotts. They walked inside and found their required books. On their way to the prank section, James bumped into a boy with sandy brown hair.

"Sorry," the boy said, gathering up his books.

"It's okay," said James. He picked up a book from the floor and handed it to the boy. "You going to Hogwarts too?" he asked.

"Yeah. I still can't believe I was accepted." Sirius and James looked at him quizzically. "I, uh, thought I was gonna go somewhere else," Remus Lupin lied quickly.

"Right…" said Sirius.

"Anyway, I'm James Potter."

"I'm Sirius Black," said Sirius.

Remus introduced himself as well.

"Wanna come with us to look for prank books?" James asked.

"Sure," said Remus. From that moment on, the three boys were best friends.

"Look! I found something," said Sirius. He went over to where James and Remus were looking and showed them the book.

"_Hexes and Tricks for Beginners_," Remus read. The bell above the door jingled as someone walked in. The boys didn't pay any attention until they heard someone behind them.

"Sirius? James? Is that you?" They turned around. Miranda and Lily were standing there.

"Hey, Mira," said James, giving her a hug. They were like siblings.

"Hi, James. Hi, Sirius," said Miranda. "This is Lily." Lily waved.

"Oh, is that emerald eyes?" asked James. Lily nodded.

"Yeah," she said.

"I see why," said Sirius, looking at her eyes. Lily blushed since everyone was staring at her. Miranda was right; they were really cute. Sirius had neat black hair that was slightly longer than other boys' and had blue eyes. He and Miranda looked alike. People often thought they were brother and sister, unless they knew that Sirius was a Black. James had really messy black hair and hazel eyes behind round glasses with black frames. Their eyes sparkled with excitement and mischief. '_The other boy is pretty cute, too,'_ thought Lily. '_I wonder who he is.'_

"Who's this?" Miranda asked, indicating Remus. It was as if she read Lily's mind.

"This is Remus Lupin," answered James.

"Hi," said Remus.

"Hi. So what are you guys doing?"

"Looking for good ways to change the color of your hair," said James casually.

"And ways to change it back, of course," said Sirius, noticing Miranda's glare. Remus snorted.

"That'll be the day," he muttered. He had only known them for a little bit, but he felt like he knew exactly what Sirius and James were like. The bell jingled again. A boy with sleek hair so blond it was almost silver stepped in, followed by a man with the same hair. They walked over to the shelves and started looking for the books they needed.

"Can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?" asked the manager coming up behind them. Malfoy turned around and sneered.

"No," he said. "Are you done, Lucius?"

"Yes, Father," said Lucius in a silky voice. "I just need one more. It should be over there, according to the sign." He looked around the shop unpleasantly. "I'll be right back." He walked over towards the group who were looking at him. He found his book in the aisle next to theirs, and started walking back.

Sirius, however, couldn't resist, and stuck out his foot. The blond boy tripped, and fell ungracefully to the floor. Lily, Miranda, James, Sirius, and Remus roared with laughter. Lucius got up and scowled.

"Had a little trip, _Lucius?_" said Sirius. The group laughed again. Sirius and Lucius had been enemies ever since they were born; their parents were friends. Or enemies on good terms because people who are Dark rarely have real friends.

"You wait until I get my wand, Black," said Lucius and strode over to his father, who walked over to Sirius, after seeing what happened.

"Your parents will hear about this. You mark my words. Nobody humiliates a Malfoy," he hissed and walked out of the shop. Lucius pushed everyone in line aside, dumped some money on the counter and followed his father. The next to enter was an enemy of James'. Sirius didn't know him, but James did because the Aurors had to inspect his family's house. James' father, Michael, had taken James along, and James had met the boy. His name was Severus Snape.

As Snape was walking past them, he saw James and came over with a sneer on his face. James pinched his nose.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" he said. Snape sneered.

"It's probably that Mudblood next to you," he said, looking at the Muggles Guide to Magic brochure that Lily was holding. It had come with her letter. Lily and Miranda gasped but the boys took action. James snatched the wand sticking out of Snape's pocket and pointed it at its owner. "You don't even know how to use that thing," said Snape.

"Oh really?" James muttered something and Snape's mouth closed shut. Snape couldn't move it or make any sounds. "That's a good one I learned yesterday," said James. He threw Snape's wand on the ground and went up to pay for the prank book. He then left the shop and the others followed him.

"I never thought it would start before I even got to school," said Lily quietly.

"Don't pay attention to him," said James. "It doesn't matter what he says. Let's just enjoy our trip to Diagon Alley starting now. Okay?"

"Okay," everyone else agreed.

"Let's go get our wands!" said Sirius excitedly.

"Yeah!" shouted James. He and Sirius ran off giggling like little girls. Remus and Lily and Miranda looked at each other, shrugged, and sighed. Then they took off after their new (in Miranda's case, old) friends.

When they made it to the wand shop, James and Sirius were already sitting in the waiting chairs. There was another boy getting his wand at the moment; he had blond hair and slightly watery blue eyes. He was short for his age but not terribly.

When he finished buying his wand, he sat down next to James and Sirius went to get his wand. James looked at the boy.

"Hi," he said. "I'm James Potter."

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," said the boy in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Haven't you already got your wand?" asked Miranda, sitting down.

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to meet my mom here. Who are you?" Peter asked.

"I'm Miranda Mitchell. This is Lily Evans."

"Hi. I think you heard but anyway, I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"Over there is Sirius Black," said James, pointing at Sirius. Peter squeaked.

"Really?" he asked, sounding scared.

"Yeah," said James slowly. "Why?"

"The Blacks have hated my family for ages because we aren't Dark."

"Oh, don't worry. Sirius isn't like them."

"Really?" Peter asked again, this time sounding relieved.

"Yeah. He's great." Sirius finished buying his wand and James took his place at the counter.

"Who's this?" Sirius asked.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," said Peter. He was still scared; his mother had taught him to run if he met a Black. Sirius gasped.

"Peter Pettigrew?" he ran at Peter, who was trying to get up and run away. Unfortunately, he was so scared he couldn't move. Sirius stopped right in front of the terrified boy and took his hand. He shook it vigorously. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your family has caused my family so much anger. You're my new best friend."

"Hey!" said James, hearing what Sirius said.

"Well, besides James." Remus cleared his throat. "And Remus." Miranda glared. Sirius sighed. "And Mira. And Lily." Lily was happy he said that, even if it was only so she wouldn't be left out. At least, that's what she thought anyway. "Okay you're one of my new best friends."

"Thanks," said Peter happily. He had been worried he wouldn't have any friends and now he had Sirius. And maybe even the whole group!

After about ten minutes and fifty wands, James finally bought his. Then he sat down to wait while Miranda got hers. After her was Lily. She took almost as long as James. Finally they were all done and right when they were leaving the shop, who should enter but Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello again, Malfoy," said Sirius. He made a move to take out his wand, saying how it'll be great to be able to use it for the first time on Malfoy, when Lucius' father walked in. He glared at Sirius and smirked. Then he sat down as Lucius went up to Mr. Ollivander. Sirius rolled his eyes at the Malfoys and they all left the store.

"Let's go get our animals!" shouted Miranda.

"Sure," said James, looking at Lily. '_She's so pretty,'_ he thought. Everyone stared at him. He sounded really unenthusiastic. Coming out of his trance-like state he looked back at them. "I mean, yeah! Let's go!" Lily and Remus shrugged it off but Sirius and Miranda looked at each other. That was strange. James loved animals. Especially owls. His family had a snowy owl named Ursula and James really liked her. He had a way with owls. Sirius and Remus, it was later discovered, had a way with canines.

The group took off towards the Magical Menagerie. James was glued to the window until Sirius dragged him inside.

"Wow!" exclaimed Lily. Owls were flying around, and sleeping in their cages. Monkeys were swinging from tree to tree in their make-shift habitat. Cats were curled up sleeping, or trying to get the rats from their cages. James and Sirius ran to the owl section. Remus walked slowly over there, as though afraid of them. In truth, he was afraid the animals would start acting strange around him because of his "disease". Miranda went to look at cats and Lily started looking around everything.

"I'm getting him!" shouted Sirius suddenly. The group assembled around him. He had an owl perched on his arm.

"Wow, an eagle owl!" said Miranda. "It's so cool."

"He's creepy," said Peter. "Look at his eyes." Sirius glared at him. "Don't get me wrong; I like him but he's a little…scary." The owl did look intimidating, with its red eyes.

"I think I'll get this one," said James. He, too, had an owl on his arm. This one was a great horned owl.

"He's gorgeous," said Lily.

"Yeah," agreed Remus. James nodded. He and Sirius made their way to the counter to pay for their owls. Miranda went back over to the cats and Lily stayed to look at owls. She decided on a barn owl. Lily paid for her owl (she named her Marigold) and went to join James and Sirius in buying all the food and things.

Miranda bought a black cat and named her Midnight. Remus didn't buy anything. His parents had promised him a broom next year and since they weren't very rich, he didn't want to spend money on a pet. Peter just didn't want anything. Sirius named his owl Ares and James named his Zeus.

Once they were all ready and had gotten everything for their pets, they left the shop together.

"Well, we should go find our parents," said Miranda sadly.

"Yeah, me too," said James.

"It's been fun, guys," said Sirius. "Oh, by the way, Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a computer?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a screen name?"

"Yup. Give me yours and I'll talk to you when I go on," said Remus. "Then you can give everyone else mine and stuff."

"Okay," said Sirius. He wrote down his screen name on a piece of paper. "I'll be online a lot for the rest of the summer and most holidays since I'm staying with James now, and for Christmas and stuff. But when I'm at my house I won't be able to go on. My parents hate anything to do with Muggles."

"Okay."

"Peter, what's yours?"

"Oh, I don't have one," said Peter. "But maybe I'll be able to get one. Anyway, there's my mom."

"She looks kinda mad," said Lily.

"I know. I wonder why….Oh no!" said Peter. "I was supposed to wait for her at the wand shop!"

"See you later, Pete," whispered Sirius as they all fled.

"Well, thanks, guys," muttered Peter. "Sorry, Mom, I totally forgot." His mother was standing right in front of him now. "I made some friends and we walked around Diagon Alley together."

"You made some friends?" said Charlotte Pettigrew. Her son had been unpopular in schools.

"Yeah! And you know the Blacks? Well, they have a son, named Sirius. He's not like them at all. He's actually the reason I have any friends!" And with his mother not mad at him anymore, Peter happily walked to the Leaky Cauldron with her, telling her everything that had happened.

* * *

**Magicalgirl58: So, did you have a fun time today?**

**Emeraldeyes99: Yeah, it was awesome! And you were totally right: they are soooo cute.**

**Magicalgirl58: Lol you know they're here right now?**

**Emeraldeyes99: Oh my God, are you serious?**

**Magicalgirl58: No, no jk.**

**Emeraldeyes58: Good. You don't have to laugh about it.**

**Magicalgirl58: Why do you think I was laughing about it?**

**Emeraldeyes99: I can see you.**

Miranda looked out her window, and, sure enough, there Lily was looking at her.

**Magicalgirl58: You know, that's kinda creepy.**

**Emeraldeyes99: Mhmm.**

Lily and Miranda both got chat invitations at the same time. They both accepted.

**Quidditchstar23: Hey guys!**

**Emeraldeyes99: Hey.**

**Magicalgirl58: Hey.**

**NotasblackasBlacks: What's up?**

**Emeraldeyes99: Nmu?**

**NotasblackasBlacks: Same.**

**Moonsrevil: Hey, I g2g.**

**Emeraldeyes99: Who's that?**

**NotasblackasBlacks: Remiepoo .**

**Magicalgirl58: Why are moons evil?**

**Quidditchstar23: There's no point in asking him that; he won't answer**

_And I have a good reason_ thought Remus Lupin, shutting down the Muggle invention called a computer.


	2. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

I'm using my IM talk for their online convos and if that's confusing for anyone, let me know and I'll change it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

The next day, Lily and Miranda could hardly contain their excitement.

"We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow! We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow!" they kept shouting. Marianne suggested that they go online to talk with people who were also going to Hogwarts, to calm down. That didn't help.

**Emereladeyes99: We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow!**

**Quidditchstar23: We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow!**

**Magicalgirl58: We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow!**

**Moonsrevil: We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow!**

**NotasblackasBlacks: WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!**

Finally, Marianne and Jennifer gave the girls some money and Marianne drove them to the mall. (A/n: I heard that England doesn't have malls…in a book, but I don't know if it's true. Anyway, if it is, pretend they do have them. And I'm gonna use American stores). After the car pulled away, Lily and Miranda excitedly ran into the mall.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Miranda. Lily looked at the mall map.

"Let's go to Pacsun!" she said. "I love that store." They walked quickly to Pacsun, making sure their wands (which they just _had_ to bring) stayed hidden. Miranda had only been at the mall once before, but Lily had gone numerous times.

"I love this shirt," said Miranda, holding up a blue shirt. It had a duck with a surfboard on it and said "Just add water." "But I think it would look better on you." They both tried it on, and it did look better on Lily. Miranda tried on a pair of cargo pants.

"They look really good on you," said Lily when Miranda came out of the dressing room.

"Thanks, I think I'll get them." Lily was walking over to the accessories when she found really comfortable looking socks. There was a sale so she and Miranda both bought three pairs. They decided to not buy any jewelry at Pacsun, and purchased their items. They browsed shops for a while, buying shirts and pants and skirts. Then, they went to Claire's and bought loads of accessories.

Tired and hungry from all their shopping, they went to the food court. Both bought teriyaki chicken from the Japanese restaurant. They didn't finish it all, because they were going to a restaurant with their families that night. After eating, Lily called Marianne, and she picked them up.

* * *

It was now 4:00 and Lily and Miranda were incredibly bored. They had gotten tired of trying on their new clothes and decided to go online. They logged on Lily's screen name and checked who was online. It was only Remus.

**Emeraldeyes99: Hi.**

**Moonsrevil: Hey.**

**Emeraldeyes99: Please tell me why your sn is Moonsrevil!!!**

**Moonsrevil: No, I can't.**

**Emeraldeyes99: Why not?**

**Moonsrevil: Because, I just can't.**

**Emeraldeyes99: Fine :( **

**Emeraldeyes99: Anyway, what's up?**

**Moonsrevil: Nm u?**

**Emeraldeyes99: Aside from the fact that I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow, nothing.**

**Moonsrevil: I know. I can't wait!**

**Emeraldeyes99: Me neither. I wonder what it's like.**

**Moonsrevil: I've heard it's awesome. It's this huge castle with a lake. They also have a forest in which a lot of creatures live. Some of them are dangerous even.**

**Emeraldeyes99: Wow! What kind of dangerous creatures? Like, werewolves and stuff?**

Remus shuddered, looking at his computer screen.

**Moonsrevil: Yeah…like werewolves and stuff. Listen I g2g, bye.**

"Did I say something?" Lily asked Miranda.

"No, he probably really does have to go," she replied.

**Emeraldeyes99: Ok, bye!**

Remus pressed the block button on their conversation. He wasn't mad at her; he was just uncomfortable talking to her for the time being. Miranda linked her screen name to Lily's and looked at her buddy list.

"He's still on," she said. She double-clicked on his screen name and began talking to him.

**Magicalgirl58: Hi.**

**Moonsrevil: Hey.**

**Magicalgirl58: Did you block Lily? Because she told me you just signed off but I'm talking to you.**

**Moonsrevil: Oh. I must have blocked her by accident. I'll unblock her then.**

Lily heard the sound of a door opening, which meant Remus had signed on.

**Moonsrevil: But I have to go, bye.**

**Magicalgirl58: Bye.**

Remus signed off and this time, he signed off on both of their buddy lists at the same time.

"Good, he didn't block me," said Miranda.

"Yeah. Well, there's nobody interesting on anymore, so let's go watch a movie," said Lily. They had barely made it down the stairs when Marianne appeared.

"It's time to go to the restaurant," she said. Lily and Miranda nodded. They ran outside and got in the car. Soon they were joined by Richard (who thought they were going because Lily started Muggle school soon. Marianne was going to tell him the truth tonight), Tom Mitchell, Marianne, Petunia, and Jennifer. They drove to the restaurant and parked the car. Then they went inside and were showed to their seats.

"So, how are you, Tom? We haven't talked in a while," said Richard.

"I'm good. Robertson over-filled one of the instruments today, though. It took ages to clean up."

"Really? He did the same in my lab on Tuesday."

"Well, if he does it again, he's probably going to lose his job. Bob won't stand for it." Bob was their boss.

"Yes," said Richard. "You know, I figured out what was wrong with that acid?"

"I heard. But I never got any details."

"There were some chemicals floating around in it. Apparently, someone spilled something in the container and just left it there."

"So, what will happen when they are caught?" asked Tom.

"They might be fired, or the cost of the new acid will be taken out of their paycheck, and that acid was incredibly expensive."

"I can imagine." With that, Tom and Richard opened their menus, and started looking at the choices.

Half an hour later, they were all eating and talking happily. The waiter came to take their plates, and Marianne decided it was time to tell her husband.

"Richard," she said.

"What?"

"I need to tell you something. You know my brother's wife, Molly?"

"What about her?" Marianne took a deep breath.

"She is a witch."

"What?"

"She is a witch." Richard stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"You're telling me, you're sister-in-law is a witch?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I get it. You sent that letter about that magical school for Lily, didn't you? Do you think this is some sort of funny joke?"

"No, I swear," said Marianne, her voice breaking. Richard's face softened.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to snap. But do you have any proof?"

"Lily's going to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"W-what?"

"She's going to be trained as a witch. She's leaving tomorrow."

"Oh." Richard turned towards Lily. "I don't know what to say. Well…congratulations! This is amazing. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine…wait. Shouldn't this be kept a secret?" he asked, looking at the Mitchells.

"Jennifer's a witch," said Tom. "We're what they call Muggles."

"Wow," said Richard, amazed.

"Wow, is right!" exclaimed Petunia. Everyone turned to look at her. "You're actually going to believe this bullshit?"

"Petunia! Watch your language," Marianne scolded.

"This is ridiculous! You're actually going to believe that there's such thing as magic? I can't believe it."

"I can prove it to you," said Jennifer. "After dessert. But now let's finish this dinner in a pleasant manner."

Petunia nodded angrily.

After a delicious dessert of chocolate cake, the adults paid for the dinner, and they all walked outside. They went behind the building where nobody could see them. Jennifer pulled out her wand. Petunia gasped and backed away. Jennifer muttered a spell and waved her wand. The dumpster in front of her levitated a couple of feet. Petunia paled.

"It's true. There is such a thing as magic," she said. Her expression hardened. "Then you're freaks. All three of you." She ran towards the car. Marianne frowned.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's all right," said Jennifer quietly. "There are people who might react like this."

"I can't believe her," muttered Lily once they were back home. She cornered Petunia in her room. "What's your problem?" Lily shouted.

"You're a freak! You all are! You, your friend, her mom, and anyone else who's like you! Leave me alone, Freak!" Petunia slammed the door in Lily's face.

"Fine!" screamed Lily through tears. She ran to her bedroom and threw herself onto the bed. She lay there for a while, before falling asleep.

* * *

At 9:00, Marianne walked into Lily's room. She turned over the calendar to September. She then shook her daughter, trying to wake her up.

"Lily. Lily, it's time to get up," she said. Lily moaned and rolled over. Marianne sighed. She went down to the kitchen and got a glass of cold water. Then she walked up the stairs and into Lily's room. she poured a drop of water onto Lily's neck. Lily opened her eyes groggily.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," she mumbled. Marianne left the room, closing the door behind her. Lily was starting to fall asleep again, but she saw her calendar. It was September 1st! She shot up and jumped out of bed. She showered and got dressed quickly. She found some stray items that hadn't made it into her trunk, closed it shut, and grabbed it along with Marigold's cage. Giving her room one last glance, Lily walked out into the hallway and closed the door.

She dragged the trunk downstairs and left it in the living room with her owl. Lily went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"I see you're finally up," commented Richard from behind his newspaper.

"Yeah," said Lily, helping herself to some pancakes. By the time she was finished with breakfast it was 10:00. The whole family (including Petunia) rushed into the car. Richard loaded Lily's things up and then got in and pulled out of the driveway.

They got to King's Cross in half an hour. After loading the trunk and cage onto a trolley, they started walking to the platform. Lily was getting strange looks because of Marigold. When they reached platforms nine and ten, Lily turned towards her family.

"Bye, Mom, Dad," she said, giving them hugs. "Bye, Petunia," she added glaring at her sister, who was sneering. Lily took a deep breath, grabbed the trolley's handles and started running. Marianne and Richard watched her anxiously, and Petunia looked on, hoping her sister would crash and make a fool of herself. But she didn't. Marianne shut her eyes as Lily neared the barrier, not able to watch. Richard and Petunia kept looking, though. And in a blink of an eye, Lily was gone.

* * *

The platform was full of students and parents. Older students, who were not even giving the train a second glance, and younger students who were staring, open-mouthed. The train was a beautiful scarlet color, and looked magnificent. Lily struggled onto the train and found a compartment. It was at the very end of the train. She was trying to put her trunk on the shelf when the door slid open. A cute boy with blond hair and blue eyes walked in.

"Need help?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," said Lily. With his help, the trunk was carefully stowed away.

"I'm Jesse Burnshaw," he said.

"I'm Lily Evans," said Lily.

"Cool. First year?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Second."

"That's cool," said Lily. She put Marigold's cage away. "Well, I was going to meet some of my friends here, so I better go."

"Oh, sure, me too." They both left the compartment, and Lily walked towards the exit. Jesse went in the other direction. Lily turned back to look at him, at the same time as he did. They laughed, and Jesse waved. Lily waved back, and turned away.

She got off the train, and looked for her friends. Miranda suddenly materialized out of the barrier.

"Miranda!" Lily called. Miranda looked at her and smiled. She walked over.

"Hey, Lily. What's up?"

"I just met this really cute guy," Lily said. "His name's Jesse Burnshaw."

"You have to point him out to me later. Let's get my trunk on the train," said Miranda. They got her things to Lily's compartment. Then they walked back out onto the platform. "Well, where is he?"

"Um. I'm not sure he's out here…no wait. There he is!" Lily said.

"Where?" Lily didn't want to point; that would be too obvious,

"Blond hair, medium height. White sweater."

"Ooh, I see him. Nice one," said Miranda. Lily laughed.

"He's in his second year."

"Nice. Have you seen James, Sirius, Remus, or Peter anywhere?"

"No."

"Well, let's go look." They found Remus and Peter and showed them the compartment. Then they all went out to look for the other two. The group strolled around the platform until it was 10:55.

"They're not coming," said Lily.

"Of course they are," said Miranda. "They wouldn't miss this for the world." At that moment Sirius and James burst through the barrier. They were panting; apparently they had run to the platform.

"Finally!" yelled Lily, running up to them. James and Sirius grinned and carried their things to the compartment. All six of them sat down, right as the train began to move.

"That was close," said Miranda.

"Why were you two so late?" asked Remus.

"We had to be fashionably late," answered Sirius.

"Fashionably late isn't five minutes before the train leaves," muttered Miranda.

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" James asked, pulling out a deck. They all nodded, and soon everyone's eyebrows were singed. For the next hour they talked, and then Lily had an idea.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," she said.

"Sure," said everyone else.

"I'm going first!" shouted Sirius.

"Whatever," Lily shrugged.

"For that attitude, you're my first victim. Truth or dare, Lily?"

"Dare."

Sirius grinned.

"Good. I dare you to go into the compartment next to ours and sit on the person's lap."

"What if there's more than one person?"

"First person you see. If it's a girl you don't have to do anything, but if it's a guy, you have to do the lap thing and then you have to say that he smells good. You have to stay on his lap for five seconds after that, too. And we're going with you."

"Okay." Lily stood up, and the others followed her. She seemed really calm, but inside she was nervous and praying it was a girl. She had never done anything like this before. She stopped outside the neighboring compartment and opened the door. Four faces looked up at her. The first person she saw was…Jesse. _'Oh no.' _Sirius nudged her forward, and the group hid behind the door but watched through the glass, so the people in the compartment couldn't see them. Lily gulped and walked towards Jesse.

"She's not gonna do it," whispered Sirius.

Lily took a deep breath and sat down on Jesse's lap. He looked surprised.

"Mmm, you smell good," she said. _One...two…three…_

"Er…thanks."

_Four…five!_ Lily leaped up and ran out. Sirius shut the compartment door and they all ran into their own compartment laughing.

"That was great! I can't believe you did it!" Sirius said.

"Neither can I," admitted Lily.

"Okay, your turn," said Sirius.

"Are we allowed to ask the same person who just dared us?"

"Yeah, but not more than once in a row," said James.

"Okay. Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Great. I dare you to go into compartment number…" Lily trailed off, trying to remember which compartment a particularly nasty looking girl had gone into. "Compartment number eighty-two, and do the same thing I just did. To a girl with black hair."

"Fine." Again, they all left the compartment, walking quickly past the one next to them. When they reached compartment eighty-two, Sirius slid the door open. When he saw who was inside he paled. "Dear God, no."

"What, scared?" Lily teased.

"No, let's go to a different compartment," Sirius said, and slammed the door shut. The girls inside stood up and reopened it, looking at him curiously. One girl remained sitting, however, the one with black hair. Sirius walked coolly back to their compartment.

"What was that?" Lily asked.

"I couldn't do it. She's my cousin!" Sirius said. "And a really nasty person. She's in her second year."

"Oh. What's wrong with her?"

"She's totally Dark. Like the rest of my family."

"Oh." The rest of the train ride, everyone either slept or talked.

Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone had changed by now, and were excitedly stepping off of the train. A loud, booming voice was heard.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, follow me!" All of the first years turned toward the man. He was huge, with a bushy beard and mustache.

"Wow," breathed James. The older students were walking by the man, towards carriages.

"Hey, Hagrid," most of them were saying.

"'ello," the man called Hagrid was replying. Then "Firs' years! Firs' years, follow me!" again.

When all of the first years were assembled in front of him, he pointed at the lake on which boats were floating.

"Four to a boat," he said. Hagrid climbed in one of the boats; he took up the whole thing. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter got a boat and Lily and Miranda found one with two other girls. One of them had blond hair and blue/grey eyes, and one had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi," said Lily.

"Hi," said the blond-haired girl nervously.

"I'm Lily Evans, and this is Miranda Mitchell."

"I'm Megan Thomas."

"I'm Tina Keeter," said the brown-haired girl.

"You guys nervous?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah. I could barely walk to the boats my legs were shaking so much," said Tina. The other three girls laughed.

"Me too," admitted Lily. "I'm Muggleborn."

"I'm half," said Tina.

"Me too," said Miranda.

"I'm pureblood, but I don't see why it matters. Only Slytherins care," said Megan.

"That's true," replied Miranda.

"Who were those guys you were with earlier?" asked Tina. "They were really cute. Except the short one. He was okay."

"Yeah, who were they?" asked Megan.

"The one with glasses is James Potter," said Lily.

"The other one with black hair is Sirius Black," said Miranda.

"Slytherin," said Megan at once. "They all are."

"Sirius is different," said Miranda defensively.

"Anyway, the other one is Remus Lupin, and the short one is Peter Pettigrew." Lily explained.

"Oh." The girls all watched as the boys started rocking the boat they were in. It seemed like in no time they were at shore. Lily, Miranda, Tina, and Megan joined the boys. Tina and Megan were introduced, and then they all followed Hagrid up the stone steps to the oak doors. They were greeted by a stern-looking woman. She led them into the entrance hall.

"I am Professor McGonagall," she said. Hagrid slipped through the doors behind her. As she explained about the Houses and points, Lily looked around the hall. There was a big marble staircase leading to the upper floors, and two huge doors behind Professor McGonagall. Soon, the doors were opened and the first years nervously followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. Inside it was a sea of pointed black hats. Boys and girls were sitting at their House tables, wearing uniforms with their House colors. The Slytherins were looking unhappy and sneering at the first years, scaring them. Everyone else was smiling, though.

Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a big table where Hagrid was now sitting. _'That's probably the teachers' table,'_ Lily decided. In the middle of the table, an old man in violet robes was sitting. He had half-moon glasses, and sparkling blue eyes. A three-legged stool was brought out in front of the teachers' table and on it was a tattered witch's hat. Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll from her pocket and unrolled it.

"When I call your name," she said, "you will come forward and put on the Sorting Hat. It will then place you in your House. Ashnin, Amanda." A girl with short black hair stepped forward and stumbled up to the stool. She sat down and put on the hat. It fell over her eyes. After a couple of seconds, a rip in the hat appeared.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. The first table on the right of the aisle burst into applause. _'So that's the Ravenclaw table,'_ thought Lily. There were no other A's, so people with last names beginning with B's were called up next. Soon it was Sirius' turn.

"Black, Sirius." He walked confidently up to the stool and put on the hat.

"Another Black, eh?" said the hat. "You're not like them, though. Maybe you'd do better in…GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius grinned and ran over to the first table on the left of the aisle. Lily's name came up so fast, it seemed like she was right after Sirius.

"Evans, Lily." She made her way up to the hat. When she put it on, it covered her eyes and she couldn't see.

'_It's better this way. I can't see everyone watching me.'_

"Muggleborn, I see. Not afraid to take risks…smart mind…brave," said the hat in her ear.

'_Brave? What's it talking about? I'm not brave.'_ The hat laughed.

"You may not see it now…but someday. GRYFFINDOR!" Lily walked over to the Gryffindor table happily. She had heard that was the best house. When she sat down, she immediately blushed but was pleased. She was sitting next to Jesse.

"Gigzley, Derrick."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Gontel, Annabelle."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jefferson, Elizabeth."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Kingsley, Michael."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Keeter, Tina."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kon, Ryan."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Kopper, Julia."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Lupin, Remus."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Lucius." Lucius walked coolly towards the hat, and it had barely touched a hair on his head when it shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy smirked and headed over.

"Mitchell, Miranda!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Soon it was James' and Peter's turns.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

(Skipping ahead…)

"Thomas, Megan."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting was over soon. The old man, who Lily figured was the Headmaster, stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he smiled. " I am Professor Dumbledore and I have three things to say to you all. The first is that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden! Second, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has a list of banned items in his office. You may see them any time. Third, tuck in!" Food and drink magically appeared in front of them. Lily gasped and began eating.

After the wonderful feast and dessert was cleared away, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now, off to bed! Prefects, please guide the first years." Everyone stood up, and the first years followed their House prefects. The two Gryffindor prefects led them up to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"The password is Fairy lights," said the male prefect, Tom. The female prefect led them through to the common room. Inside a fire was crackling merrily and there were comfortable looking chairs and couches.

"Boys' dormitories are the left staircase, girls' are to the right. And boys," said Emma, the female prefect, "don't try to go to the girls' dormitories. You can see what happens if you want, but you won't be able to get in. All of your belongings are in your rooms." With that they left to their rooms leaving the first years in the common room. Lily, Miranda, Tina, and Megan said goodnight to James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter and they all went to their dormitories, ready for a good night's sleep.


	3. What Happened to Us?

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

Chapter 3: What Happened to Us?

It was three years since Lily, Miranda, Tina, Megan, Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius had first glimpsed the castle. They were all the best of friends. All of them were the top in their classes, except Peter and Tina, but they weren't bad, just not the best. They all loved pranks, and would pull them often.

James was the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and Sirius was a Beater. James had already been made Captain, too. (A/n: To me it sounds kind of early, but Oliver Wood was already Captain in his third year if you count, I think). James was the person in the group who would get all the materials needed for the prank they were going to pull off. He had never failed to get a single item. Sirius and Remus were the two who made up the actual prank

Lily's passion was reading, but she didn't always insist on playing by the rules. If you could get it out of her, you could see her wild side. She would spend lots of time in the library, but not always for schoolwork or innocent reading. She would often times be looking up various spells, charms, and jinxes for the group's latest pranks.

Remus also loved reading, and he also had a wild side. He and Lily were probably the closest boy and girl in the group, and many people wondered why they weren't going out. The truth was, they were so much the same it would be boring.

Megan was a Chaser on the Quidditch Team, as was Tina. They both were adventurous and almost never missed a prank the boys pulled. When they did, they would do their own. Megan and Tina were the two people who would make sure everything for the prank was set, so that practically nothing could go wrong.

Peter had an adventurous and pranking side, but he was a follower, not a leader. He might have been able to pull off a prank or two, but he was more useful in helping with the pranks somebody else thought of. He didn't have an actual part in the pranking system, but he was really useful when one of the others needed help getting something (James) or finding a book on something (Lily), or anything else.

Miranda was the creative one. She loved pranks (they all did; even Lily) but her passion was arts and creating things. Lots of times, she would organize the pranks, like when to steal things they needed, when and where to pull it off. She was the criminal mastermind behind the whole operation. She even made up a name for their group: the Marauders.

* * *

The Marauders were the most popular people in Hogwarts. Kids could always look forward to waking up to see a roommate disfigured, snow falling in the common room, Slytherin underpants hanging on chandeliers with the owner's names on them, or an occasional prank on one of the Marauders themselves.

All of the boy members of the Marauders had already had numerous girlfriends; they had gone from cute to hot. All of the girls had had a couple of boyfriends. There were many people who wondered why the Marauders hadn't hooked up with each other (A/n: Boys with girls. No slash in this fic). They had all had their little crushes (and some still had) but never anything serious.

* * *

Today was the first Quidditch game of the season. Megan, Tina, James, and Sirius had already left to change and warm up, and the others were still finishing their breakfasts.

Some of the older players on the Quidditch Team hadn't liked being coached by a third year, but they had gotten over it when they saw that James was really capable of handling this job well.

"Okay, team. We're going to win this match. No Slytherins are going to beat us, ever," James was saying, pulling on his gloves. "If we win this match, we'll have an early lead for the Quidditch Cup. The Slytherins may be good, but we're better. So let's get out there and win!" The whole team cheered, and walked to the entrance of to the pitch. When they heard Madam Hooch blow the whistle, they all mounted their brooms and took off. The Slytherins were already flying around, their green robes billowing behind them.

The cheers were deafening; three Houses were cheering for Gryffindor, and one for Slytherin. As soon as the Gryffindor team flew out, the Slytherins started booing, but the sounds were lost in the cheers.

Once everyone had taken their positions, Madam Hooch walked onto the pitch. She opened the jumping box next to her, and the Bludgers flew out. They instantly flew towards either side of the field. Sirius tightened his grip on his club. Then Madam Hooch released the Snitch. The tiny golden ball flew out and circled around James' head. Then it flew towards Robert Zenelia, the Slytherin Seeker, and circled his head. After that it flew away.

"I want a nice, clean game! Out of _all_ of you!" said Madam Hooch, taking out the Quaffle. The Slytherins all grinned at each other, and Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle in the air.

"And the game begins!" shouted the announcer, Michael Delios. All at once, the six Chasers dove for the Quaffle. Tina got it first, and Megan flew away. Tina passed it to Megan, and Megan flew towards the Slytherin end of the field. She pretended to shoot, and passed the Quaffle to the other Chaser, Jeffery Minken. Jeffery threw the Quaffle into the unguarded left hoop, and it fell through.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" shouted Michael. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw cheered. The Slytherins booed. James grinned.

"Nice one!" he called to Jeffery as he flew by. Then he resumed his search for the Snitch. He noticed the Robert flying closely behind him. _'__Following me, huh? Well, this is going to be too easy then.'_ James pulled into a dive. Instantly, Robert followed him. James pulled up quickly but Robert took longer. He didn't crash though, much to James' disappointment.

"Thomas passes to Keeter! Keeter passes to Thomas! Thomas passes to Minken, Minken passes to Keeter! Jenkins intercepts the pass and is speeding away! Jenkins passes to Clauster! Clauster passes to Frollmen. Frollmen shoots...and scores! Ten points to Slytherin." The Slytherins cheered, while everyone else booed.

"Dammit," James muttered.

"Thomas intercepts the pass! Passes it to Keeter, who is flying down the field...she shoots...she scores!!! Yeah! Gooooooo Gryffindor! Up yours, Slytherins! Oh, sorry, Professor. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Michael after a stern glare from McGonagall. Megan flew up next to James, just as Robert dived.

"Why aren't you going for it?" she screamed. "He's going to get the Snitch!" Up in the stands the others were screaming the same thing.

"Go! Go! What are you waiting for, Potter?"

"James! Go! Get! The! Snitch!!!!" Lily, Remus, Peter, and Miranda were screaming. "What are you doing?"

"James!" Megan shouted. "The Snitch! The Snitch! He's going to get the Snitch!"

"No, he's not," said James calmly, looking somewhere else and then back to Robert.

"How do you know!?" Megan screamed, making sure Jeffery and Tina were handling it while she was yelling at James.

"Because, first of all, he's about to crash. And second of all, the Snitch is over there," said James, and with that sped off towards Gryffindor's side of the field. And no sooner had he wrapped his fingers around the fluttering ball then Robert rammed into the ground. There was a sickening crack and Robert lay motionless.

"Potter has caught the Snitch! 150 points to Gryffindor!" shouted Michael. "Gryffindor wins, 170-10!" The Slytherins groaned. The Captain roared. One of the Beaters screamed madly and rushed towards James. James didn't see him, because his back was facing him. James flew far up, waving the Snitch in the air and grinning. But suddenly, the Slytherin Beater hit a Bludger with all his might towards James, and it hit him in the head. James was aware of Sirius screaming just as madly as the Slytherin Beater, but then he was falling...falling…

* * *

Lily screamed.

"What? What's going on?" asked Miranda who had been looking somewhere else. Lily pointed shakily at the pitch and leapt up from her seat. Miranda and Remus and Peter looked to see James falling off his broom, blood flowing from his head. Sirius was charging to a Slytherin Beater, brandishing his club. Remus, Miranda, and Peter followed Lily onto the field. Megan and Tina had already landed and were trying to think of how to make sure James didn't break all his bones hitting the ground. The teachers were rushing onto the field too, and Dumbledore arrived seconds later. He raised his hand and said something. James slowed down, and landed on the ground softly.

Sirius had been restrained and brought to the ground. He had put up a fight but finally satisfied himself with the fact that he'd broken the Slytherin Beater's nose and bruised him severely. McGonagall led the Slytherin Beater off, muttering angrily about detentions and suspension.

The Marauders anxiously followed the stretcher bearing James to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey tried to shoo them out. After several useless attempts, she gave up and started taking care of James. She waved her wand and he was in red pajamas. Then she conjured a huge bandage and a magical potion that, when put on the cut would clear it out (bacteria and dirt and stuff. Same as the Muggle stuff, but a lot better), and poured some on James' head. The cut glowed white for a moment, then returned to its normal color. Madam Pomfrey then wrapped the bandage around James' head and, with a last disapproving look at the Marauders, left the room to see to Robert and the Slytherin Beater.

Lily was almost crying. She felt so bad for James and was worried he wouldn't be all right. She had had a huge crush on James for a while but he obviously didn't feel the same way. The reason Lily knew this entered the hospital wing at that moment.

"Hey, Britney," said Sirius dully. He and James were like brothers. Britney Jackson was a Ravenclaw third year, and James' current girlfriend. Lily unnoticeably glared at Britney as the latter sat down on James' bed.

"Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Does he look okay?" Lily muttered. Britney didn't hear her.

"That was so mean! How could that boy do that to James?" she said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"He's a Slytherin," she said. Britney ignored her. None of the Marauders, except James liked her at all. She had blond hair and brown eyes. She could be funny sometimes. Britney Jackson thought the world revolved around her and that she was the best. She was really mean and a world-class bitch.

It was starting to get dark out. Lily stood up to close the window. Britney turned towards her.

"Excuse me, Lily, dear," she said. Lily turned around.

"What?"

"Could you leave me and my _boyfriend_ to have some privacy for a moment? And the rest of you, too," said Britney, smiling. Lily smiled the same way.

"Why do you need privacy with him? He's _unconscious_." Britney's smile wavered, but she kept it on.

"Just leave us, okay?"

"Why? I have the right to be here, too. He's one of my best friends."

"Whatever," said Britney. She left the Hospital Wing, slamming the door behind her. Lily closed the window and calmly sat back down.

Madam Pomfrey made them go to the Great Hall for dinner, and then she wouldn't let them back in.

"He needs rest!" she called through the door, and shut it. The Marauders sighed, and headed up to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

The next day was Sunday, so as soon as the group finished breakfast, they went down to see James. They found that he had woken up and was eating a large bowl of Frosted Flakes. Madam Pomfrey was bustling around, looking at his head.

"Concussion...can be fixed in a heart beat...nasty gash...oh, I'm afraid it will be a scar..." she was muttering. James looked up from his cereal and smiled painfully at his friends.

"Hey, guys," he said. They waved and came over.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"Super," said James. Lily smiled. Madam Pomfrey took away James' cereal bowl ("Hey, I was eating that!") and waved her wand, pointing it at James' head. A jet of silver mixed with gold shot out and entered his head through the cut. James started laughing.

"Hey...that...tickles!" he gasped. Then the jet of light shot back out of the cut and disappeared. Madam Pomfrey checked his head again.

"Good, good, that fixed the concussion," she said. She waved her wand again, and a large bandage appeared over James' cut. "I'm afraid you will have that scar for a long time, maybe forever," she said to James. "Luckily it's mostly concealed by your hair." He nodded. "You can go. I want you back here at the end of the day, though." James nodded again and smiled. He carefully climbed out of the bed and padded across the stone floor to the bathroom to change.

When he came back out, the Marauders were still waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," answered James. "Is today a Hogsmeade day?"

"Yeah," said Miranda. "Let's go, or we might be late." They headed out of the Hospital Wing to the Entrance Hall. Lots of students were gathered there, waiting to board the carriages. Finally, Hagrid came inside and said the carriages were ready. The students all walked out of the hall, chatting. The Marauders managed to get their own carriage.

While they were riding, Miranda started on one of her favorite topics.

"So, Sirius, who do you like?"

"You, of course," he said, grinning. Miranda grinned too.

"Then I'm sitting next to you. James, scoot." James dutifully switched places with her, and he was now sitting next to Lily. Sirius put an arm around Miranda's shoulders.

"Sirius, you cheater," said James. "Don't you have a girlfriend? That girl in Hufflepuff?"

"Oh, yeah," said Sirius, pretending to have forgotten. This was a game they played often, with different people. Usually it meant nothing to any of them, but this time Miranda felt a pang in her heart.

'_What was that?'_ She wondered. _'__I don't care if Sirius has a girlfriend. I don't like him...do I?'_ She frowned and mentally shrugged it off. "How about you, Remus?"

"I dunno," he said. "No one at the moment."

Everyone smiled.

"Suuuuure," said Miranda. Then she turned to Lily.

"Who do you like, Lily?" Lily looked around confidently, pretending to study everyone carefully. She seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside she was a nervous wreck. She always told the truth about this, but she couldn't this time!

"It's someone in this carriage," she said finally and truthfully. Everyone looked around at each other.

"Oh, it must be me," said Sirius. "Who wouldn't like me?"

'_Yeah, who wouldn't?'_ thought Miranda. '_Wait! What was that thought? I don't like Sirius Black! He's my best friend! But he's so hot...SHUT UP!!!'_

"It could be you," said Lily. Miranda sighed.

"Well, we're not going to get anything from her. James, anyone besides Britney?" James rolled his eyes.

"Britney? Please, I can't stand her. She's so...annoying. Thinks the world revolves around her. No, I'm breaking up with her today."

"Then why did you put up with her for so long?" asked Sirius.

"I kept thinking she might get better, but I've had enough," answered James.

"So, who do you like?" Miranda asked. The boys all looked at each other. James had told them last night. It was against the Marauder rules to tell some people something but not tell others, but, hey, Marauders were rule-breakers. As James pointed out to Miranda when she accused him of telling the other boys.

"You'll see later," said James. "Miranda...who do YOU like?" Miranda blushed.

"No one..." she said. _'__Yes you do...'_ teased her brain. _'__You like Sirius Black. And you know it...now admit it to your friends.' _She ignored the little voice and looked at Megan. "Megan?"

"No one, at the moment. I did like Stanley McTigue earlier, but not anymore."

"Ooh, he's a hottie," said Tina. James opened the carriage door as it came to a stop. He was the first to climb out. When everyone was out of the carriage they headed off towards Hogsmeade.

"Let's split up," suggested Lily. She needed to talk to her girl friends.

"Okay," agreed James. He needed to talk to the guys.

"We'll meet at the Three Broomsticks in…say two hours?" said Tina.

"Sure," said everyone else. The girls and boys split up and went in two opposite directions.

* * *

"Oh my God. Oh my GOD," Megan was saying as they were looking at dress robes. "You like James?" Lily had finally admitted it.

"Yeah," she said miserably. "But I'm sure he doesn't like me."

"He might," said Miranda fingering some satin robes.

"I doubt it."

"We'll see," said Megan.

"How about this?" Miranda snapped her fingers as an idea came to her head. "He's probably going to ask his current crush out today...so if it's not you send him an anonymous letter. Like a secret admirer thing. We'll see where it goes from there." Lily thought it over.

"Okay," she said. "Yeah. I like it."

* * *

"Do you think I should do it?" James was asking his friends as they walked the cobbled streets.

"Yeah, go for it," said Sirius.

"I think she might like you," said Remus.

"And what's the harm, really? If she says no, you can still be friends," put in Peter.

"Yeah," said James. "Okay. I'm going to ask Lily out then."

* * *

When they met at the Three Broomsticks later, everyone was excited. Lily couldn't wait to find out whom James was asking out and if it wasn't her, to send the anonymous letter. James couldn't wait to ask Lily out. The others couldn't wait to see it all.

"Everyone want a butterbeer?" asked Sirius, standing up. They all nodded and he walked up to the bar. "Eight butterbeers, please," he said to Madam Rosmerta. She nodded and walked away. Soon Sirius came back carrying four frothing mugs and levitating the other four. Everyone drank their butterbeer and talked about nothing in particular. In what seemed like no time, it was time to go back to the castle.

They climbed in a carriage and rode back up. James was silent, thinking about how he was going to do it. Lily was staring out of the window, getting more nervous every second. Everyone else was just sitting quietly, thinking about things.

When they reached the castle, it was already time for dinner. The Marauders walked into the Great Hall, anticipating a great meal. As they sat stuffing their faces (at least the boys were. The girls were picking at their food, nervous for Lily), Britney came over. James wiped his mouth on his napkin and looked up at her.

"Hey, Britney," he said as she sat down. Lily was sitting across from him.

"Hi, James," Britney smiled.

"Listen, can I talk to you?" James asked. Everyone else, except Lily, was talking to each other. Britney looked at Lily.

"Sure," she said. "But Lily, you should go away then. It's private."

"How do you know?" Lily retorted. "You don't even know what it's about."

"Just go away."

"No," said Lily and returned to her salad. But then Britney said it. The thing that made Lily crack.

"Why do you hang around with James, anyway? Or, why does he hang around with you? He must feel sorry for you. You're so ugly, and useless. All you're good at is schoolwork. You're totally boring. You only have friends because they pity you. That's what James always says, anyway." Lily turned to James and hurt filled her eyes. James had a shocked expression on his face.

'_Probably because he thought she wouldn't tell.'_ thought Lily bitterly. All this time she had thought he was her true friend, but he only pitied her. _'__Fine. I don't care. I don't need James Potter to survive.' _Lily looked at Britney who was smirking. Lily tried to glare, but couldn't because tears were starting to fall. She pushed back her chair with a loud scrape and ran out of the Great Hall. The whole Gryffindor Table watched. James stood up just as quickly and ran after her.

* * *

Lily ran blindly down corridors, wiping tears out of her eyes. She couldn't believe it

'_How could he do this to me? I wish he had gotten more damage from that Bludger.'_

* * *

James was having a hard time following Lily. He couldn't believe Britney. How could she do this?

'_Aah, Lily, where are you?'_

* * *

Lily sank down on the floor, unable to run any longer. James soon found her and sat down next to her.

"Lily –" he began.

"No," she said. "Go away. I can't believe you. I never thought you were capable of doing something like this to a person. Why are you even here, anyway? Shouldn't you be with Britney, laughing it over?"

"Lily, believe me, Britney made all of that up. I never, ever said that, any of it."

"Oh yeah? Why would she make something like that up? She had no reason to. It's not like I'm a threat to her. You don't like me."

"Lily-" she cut him off again.

"You know why this hurts even more, James? I have this huge crush on you. Or had, by now. I was so excited to see who you were going to ask out tonight so that I could send you a secret admirer letter, if it wasn't me. I've liked you for a while. When you were unconscious because of the Bludger, I was worried that you would have permanent damage. That something awful would happen." She stood up, and so did James. "But you know what? Now, I couldn't care less. Now, I know what your really are like. I'm glad that, finally, after three years, I know who you are as a person."

"Lily, I _swear_, Britney made it all up!"

"Why!? Why would she do that, James?"

"Because, she knew I didn't like her anymore! She knew that I liked you! She knew that it was you I was going to ask out tonight!"

"Yeah, right. Just leave me alone, Potter," Lily said. She saw the hurt in his eyes, but she didn't care. He had hurt her so much worse. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. She looked right into his eyes. "What?" she asked coldly.

"C'mon. Why are you believing Britney? She's lying!"

"Stop trying to lie your way out of this, Potter. It's not going to work," Lily said. She was one of those people who didn't take these things lightly. Once again, hurt flashed through James' eyes, but was immediately replaced by anger.

"Fine!" he said. "I'll leave you alone. I never knew you were like this. I never thought you would be one to believe what your enemy, since I know you two hate each other, says over what your best, I mean _former_ best friend says. Since you want it so much, I'll leave you alone, _Evans_," James said bitterly. The cut in Lily's heart got deeper. Evans. That was what she was to him now. And he was Potter to her.

"So this is how the inseparable Marauders start separating," Megan whispered sadly to the others from around the wall they were watching Lily and James from.

Then James turned around and walked away.

_I thought it was too good to be true  
I found somebody who understands me  
Someone who would help me to get through  
And fill an emptiness I had inside me  
But you kept inside and I just denied  
Some things that we should have both said  
I knew it was too good to be true  
Cause I'm the only one who understands me_

_What happened to us  
We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely  
What happened to us  
And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?_

_-What Happened to Us, Hoobastank._


	4. The New Marauders and a Friend's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4: The new Marauders and a friend's secret

A week later, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Miranda, Tina, and Megan were ready to drop everything and scream in frustration. James and Lily would glare at each other whenever they saw each other. James was keeping Peter, Remus, and Sirius away from Miranda, Tina, and Megan, and Lily was doing the same. Two weeks ago, you would have seen them having a great time, laughing about a joke or prank they pulled. Now, whenever they passed each other, Lily and James would glare and pull the others away. The others, in turn, would shrug and sigh. They were getting tired of this.

One night, the girls stepped into the common room and looked around. Seeing neither Lily nor James was there, they headed over to where the boys were sitting. They sat down on the couches with frustrated sighs.

"I can't stand her!" said Miranda. Nobody had to ask who "she" was. "_All_ she _ever_ talks about now is how James is such a liar, how he's so annoying, how much she hates him."

"I know! James is no better!" said Sirius. He was getting very annoyed with his best friend. Miranda was sitting next to Sirius. She looked at him sympathetically.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Sirius as a blond-haired girl walked through the portrait. She looked around, saw the group, and headed over.

"Hey, Sirius," she said, smiling. Sirius smiled back.

"Hey, Beth." Seeing there wasn't a lot of room, Beth sat down on his lap. Miranda stiffened beside them. Beth was a second year. She and Sirius had been going out for a week. Miranda had generally liked Beth…until she started dating Sirius.

"Hi, Miranda," said Beth.

"Hey, Beth," said Miranda dully.

"Is something wrong?" asked Beth.

"Just the whole Lily/James thing," answered Miranda sighing.

"Oh. They're still doing it?"

"Yeah."

"That's too bad. I always thought they would make a good couple."

"If it wasn't for Britney, they would be a couple right now," said Tina. Beth nodded. A girl on the other side of the common room saw her with Sirius, and beckoned her over.

"I'll be right back," said Beth. She jumped up and walked over to the girl. They started whispering, occasionally looking over at the group.

"So anything new with you guys?" asked Megan.

"No," said Remus.

"Well, actually," said Peter, blushing a little.

"Yes?" prompted Megan, smiling.

"I asked a girl out today," he said.

"And…"

"She said yes."

"Whoo! Go Peter!" Sirius shouted. A few people turned to look at him.

"What's her name?" asked Remus.

"Janice," said Peter. "She's in Hufflepuff. Brown-haired with red streaks."

"Oh! I know who you're talking about," said Sirius.

"That's probably because James went out with her," said Peter.

"Yeah, but it didn't last long. I guess she likes you better. Nice, Peter." Peter blushed again. Beth and her friend had apparently finished their conversation and she came back over. For some reason, she looked angry. Sirius was smiling at her, but his smile was wiped off of his face when she slapped him. He put a hand to his cheek, a shocked expression on his face.

"Are you cheating on me, Sirius Black?" Beth asked angrily. Remus smirked and raised his eyebrows at Sirius as if to say "How are you gonna get out of this one?" Just the night before, Sirius had told his friends about how he _had_ cheated on Beth, only once, but still. Remus told him to tell her about it or she would find out some other way and it would be worse. Sirius had said everything would be fine.

Miranda smiled slightly.

_Sirius is gonna get dumped!_ She thought. _He'll be single again!_ But Sirius Black never got dumped. And neither did James Potter who came in at that moment with a girl on his arm. He walked over to the group, seeing that Lily wasn't there.

"Hey, guys," he said. Seeing the look on Beth's face, he nodded knowingly at Sirius and sat down with his girlfriend. They started making out, not caring about anyone else there.

"What are you talking about? Why would I ever cheat on you? You're the best girlfriend I ever had. You're beautiful," Sirius whispered and kissed Beth's neck, "intelligent," he kissed her again, "funny," another kiss, "and many other great things." Beth didn't look angry anymore. She giggled and put her arms around Sirius' neck. The others all knew Sirius would most likely dump her the next day, or in a couple.

If they could be anything, Sirius and James were charming. They were on their way to becoming the biggest players in Hogwarts, and no girl could resist them. Almost.

Miranda scowled. She tried to move away from Sirius and Beth, who had started making out as well, but there was no room. She stood up and ran to the girls' dormitories, tears in her eyes, but she would not allow them to fall. Tina and Megan exchanged worried glances and ran after her. Sirius didn't notice anything. When he and Beth came up for air, he looked around.

"Where did Miranda, Tina, and Megan go?" he asked. Remus frowned at him.

"You are pretty clueless," he said. Sirius furrowed his brows, trying to figure out what Remus meant, when Lily walked in. She scowled at James, who was still attached to his girlfriend.

Lily sat down on the other side of the room and started taking books out of her bag. Apparently she forgot something, because she cursed and ran out of the common room. Beth had gone to bed so Sirius was bored. He decided to play a game. While the others looked on amusedly, he cast a sticking charm on his hands and feet.

Sirius put his hands on the walls of the girls' staircase. When he made sure he was sticking, he put his feet up. Then, with difficulty, he started climbing up. He couldn't make it past the third landing so he got his wand out of his pocket and prepared himself to fall. He did the counter-charm and fell onto the stone steps with an _oomph._

The stairs immediately changed into a slide and Sirius slide down, around and around, making him dizzy.

"Wheeeeee!"

When he reached the bottom, he stood up, steadied himself, and repeated the whole procedure. When he reached the third landing, this time, he heard voices. He stayed for a little to hear what was going on. He couldn't tell who was speaking, but he could hear a girl sniffing while she was talking.

"I really like him! And he just starts making out with her in front of me!"

"He doesn't know that you like him, though," said another voice.

"Yeah. Maybe you should tell him," agreed another.

"I guess," said the apparently crying girl. "Let's go, now. I'll tell him if she left." Sirius didn't have time to cast the counter-charm before the door opened and he was looking straight into shocked blue eyes. Miranda let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Er…hi," said Sirius.

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" shouted Miranda.

The people in the common room looked up.

"Um…"

"WERE YOU EAVESDROPPING ON US?" Miranda continued yelling.

"No, I swear. I just wanted to go on the slide…" said Sirius.

"OH MY GOD! NOW I KNOW WHY LILY HATES YOU ALL SO MUCH!"

"Hey! She hates James, and for no reason!" Sirius screamed back.

"Whatever! Since you wanted to go on the slide, here you go!" Miranda shouted and pushed Sirius with all her might. He fell off the wall and started sliding down the newly made slide head first on his back. A couple of girls screamed and Miranda slammed the door. Sirius was tumbling down the slide. He heard a couple of shrieks and saw some girls lying on the floor in front of the slide. They had tried to get to their dormitories when Miranda had pushed Sirius. Sirius landed on top of one of them. She didn't really seem to mind, though.

Sirius groaned. His head was throbbing painfully. He got up slowly and swayed towards the couches the rest of the group was occupying. He fell down onto one.

"That sounded like it hurt," said James. His girlfriend had left. Sirius just groaned in response.

The next morning, Sirius and Miranda were glaring at each other. Lily had heard about what had happened and was glaring at Sirius too. Everyone else was just eating their breakfast. Remus was looking terrible and his friends were concerned. That evening, after classes and before dinner, Sirius, Peter, and James confronted him.

"Remus," said James. "You've looked terrible for a couple of days almost every single month for three years. What's going on? And how come your mother is sick so much?"

"I don't know! It's not like I control when she is sick or not!" snapped Remus. James looked taken aback.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "Anyway, I've decided to share something with you guys. Sirius already knows about it…but now I want to show you and Peter." He went to his trunk and dug under everything in there. He took out the chain he always had around his neck. Attached to it was a little golden key. He stuck it into the bottom of the trunk and twisted it. The bottom of the trunk opened up, revealing a large space. James tucked the chain back under his shirt and pulled out a silvery cloth. He closed his trunk and stood up. Peter and Remus looked on in awe as James put the cloth around his shoulders.

"Oh my God!" Remus gasped. James' body had disappeared. "That's an- an _Invisibility Cloak!_"

"Yeah," said James. "This is the perfect way not to get caught. I never told you about it before because when we were friends with the girls, there wasn't enough room to fit everyone under. I've been working on enlarging it, and it can now fit seven people."

"Wow!" said Peter.

"So, let's go!" said James cheerfully. They covered themselves with the cloak and crept out of their room. They pushed open the portrait. The Fat Lady looked suspiciously to where they were supposed to be.

"Sneaking out again, Mr. Potter?" she asked. Remus and Peter looked shocked.

"She can see through these types of things," whispered James. "Sirius and I used to sneak out to explore."

"Oh," said Remus. The boys walked outside onto the grounds. There would be a full moon the next day. They sat down in the bleachers near the Quidditch Pitch. Remus looked nervously at the moon. For the past week, his hearing, eyesight, and smell had sharpened. He could know when someone was coming before he could see them and he could even tell who it was. He was already getting some wolf instincts. If someone would be annoying him, he might growl at them menacingly.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked James, leaning back casually.

"Let's visit the house elves," said Sirius grinning. James grinned back and stood up.

"All right," he said. They all clambered under the Invisibility Cloak again and went back inside. James and Sirius led Peter and Remus around for a while before they reached a painting of a bowl of fruit. James stretched his arm out and tickled the pair. It giggled and the portrait swung open.

"Wow!" exclaimed Peter and Remus simultaneously. The kitchens were big and there were four tables, directly under the tables in the Great Hall, in the left. The kitchens were dark, but as soon as they entered, house elves came pouring in from every side. One called Daisy rushed up to James.

"Master Potter!" she cried. "What will you be needing? Cake? Tea? Candy, food?"

"No, thanks, Daisy. We were wondering if you could help us with a little prank," said James. Daisy nodded enthusiastically. "Great! All we need you to do is…" James started whispering in her ear. When he had finished telling her, he brought some things out of his pocket and handed them to Daisy. She took them excitedly.

"Of course, Master Potter," she said. "I'll do exactly as you said."

"Thanks, Daisy," said James. He gave her a chocolate bar (she LOVED them) and they all walked out of the kitchens.

"So…what's going to happen?" asked Remus. James told everyone and they burst out laughing.

"Great," said Peter. They made their way back to the common room, but were almost there when Remus stuck out his arm. They stopped walking.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Shh!" whispered Remus. Everyone went quiet. "Filch is coming! I can hear him." He pulled them behind suits of armor.

"I can't hear anything," said Peter. James and Sirius agreed with him.

"Shut up!" said Remus. A minute later, Filch came around the corner with his kitten, Mrs. Norris. (A/n: I decided she'd still be alive in Harry's time because she's magical)

"Anyone here, my precious?" Filch was saying. He was holding a lantern above his head. Mrs. Norris meowed and looked in the boys' direction. Filch looked too. "There's nothing here. Let's go check the library." They walked away. Remus waited a little before letting them leave their hiding places.

The boys looked at him strangely.

"How'd you know?" asked Sirius.

"I told you, I heard him," said Remus. It was only then that he realized…it was his werewolf senses. He mentally slapped himself.

"But…" James started, but Remus gave a huge, fake yawn.

"I'm really tired. Let's go to bed, now," he said. He ran to the portrait and straight up to the dormitories. By the time his friends had gotten ready for bed, he was asleep. Or so it seemed.

_That was close _he thought as he lay in bed with his back to all of them. _I'll have to be more careful next time._

The next morning, the boys came down to breakfast anticipating a fun morning. They were watching the Slytherin table carefully. After about five minutes, there were shrieks coming from the Slytherins. Some started jumping up and down like monkeys.

"Itching Powder," whispered James. "Muggle thing." Lucius Malfoy suddenly started feeling his head.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! OH MY GOD!" he screamed. "My hair! My beautiful hair! It's gooooooooone!" Then he stood up and let out a blood-curdling scream. He looked like and over-sized evil baby since he was now bald.

Snape was rolling his eyes at his fellow Slytherins (who were making animal noises now and growing horns) and eating his breakfast calmly. Until he felt something wet on his head. A bucket of water had appeared out of thin air. It had tipped over and spilled on his head. Then a shampoo bottle emptied itself on his hair. Invisible hands started massaging the shampoo into his head. Then another bucket appeared and rinsed his hair out. After that it was time for conditioner. When the whole process was done (which included dying his hair hot pink) a huge sign appeared in front of Snape's nose that said: _WASHING YOUR HAIR IS A **GOOD** THING. _Snape tried to swipe it away but it wouldn't leave.

Madam Pomfrey ushered all of the Slytherins out of the Great Hall. All of the other students were roaring with laughter. Murmurs were going around as usual. Everyone was saying "the Marauders finally made up" and turned to look at the Gryffindor table. But instead of the boys and girls sitting next to each other and high-fiving each other, it was only James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius exchanging high-fives.

And from that day on, the boys were the ones known as the Marauders.

* * *

Remus wasn't at dinner that night. In second year, James, Remus, and Peter had started marking off the days Remus was away visiting his mother, on their calendar. They found that it happened around the full moon, almost every month. They had done some research and decided that Remus was a werewolf. They knew for certain because of that night they went to the kitchens.

Around the time of their transformations, werewolves' senses started to get sharper. They would be able to hear, smell, and see better. They would get a little temperamental too.

"It's time to confront him about it, guys," said James after dinner. It was still dusk and the moon wasn't out yet. They decided to go to the hospital wing and see if Remus was there. They would take the Invisibility Cloak and follow him wherever he went. Even Peter agreed to do this, without having been forced to.

They got into comfortable clothes and put on sneakers. They covered themselves with the Invisibility Cloak, cast a Silencing Charm around themselves and were ready to go. They crept out of the portrait.

"Why are you under that thing? It's not past curfew!" said the Fat Lady, but they ignored her. Just as they reached the double doors of the hospital wing, they burst open. Madam Pomfrey and Remus were hurrying away.

"We're late!" Madam Pomfrey was exclaiming worriedly. The boys followed their friend and the nurse out onto the grounds. Madam Pomfrey got a long stick and tapped a knot on the Whomping Willow and it froze. "I'm sorry, I can't risk going in with you tonight. The moon will be out soon," said Madam Pomfrey. Remus nodded in understanding. Suddenly a sliver of the moon appeared. Remus began changing. Madam Pomfrey gasped, but Remus was still in control. "Run!" shouted Madam Pomfrey. Remus ran. The Whomping Willow started thrashing about again as he ran under its branches.

The boys stood shocked as Madam Pomfrey headed back. At the doors, she turned around and said,

"Good luck." Then she slipped inside the castle.

"We just saw Remus grow fur," Sirius kept repeating on their way back to their room.

"Yeah," James was in shock. They reached their room and fell onto their beds. None of them slept though.

* * *

"Remus!" James shouted when Remus snuck back inside.

"Hey," said Remus weakly.

"Listen, I'm not going to dance around this. We know about your…" James searched for a word. "Lycanthropy." Remus gulped.

"You do?" The other three nodded. "So you're going to abandon me?" They looked shocked.

"No! Of course not!" Peter exclaimed.

"Actually," said Sirius. "We're going to help you and become…drum roll please." James obliged. "Animagi!"

"W-what? Animagi? Have you lost your minds? Thanks and all, but a) you need a license and b) its VERY hard!" Remus said forgetting all about them possibly abandoning him.

"Well, we were thinking about illegally," said Sirius.

"ILLEGALLY?"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Really, it's just a bigger prank, if you think about it," James reasoned. Or tried to.

"NO IT'S NOT!" shouted Remus.

"Remus, please, just let us try," said Peter. He was feeling brave this week. He had decided to have a new attitude. No one's sure, but it is said Peter is the reason Remus let them. He sighed.

"Peter, are you really up to it?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, then. I'll let you try. But you have to promise, that if something goes wrong, you'll tell someone or stop trying."

"We promise," sad James, Sirius, and Peter in unison.


	5. A Trip to Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Harry Potter.

When people are having mental conversations with themselves (not crazy type, you'll see what I mean) their brain will be **bold**, their conscience will be **_bold and italics_** and they will be _italics_.

* * *

Chapter 5: A trip to Hogsmeade

"You'll never believe it!" squealed Lily a few months later.

"What, what?" the girls crowded around.

"Remember that boy, Jesse Burnshaw?"

"Yeah," said Miranda.

"No," said Tina and Megan.

"He's in fourth year. Blond hair, blue eyes," said Lily.

"Oh. What about him?" said Tina.

"He asked me out!" shouted Lily.

"Really?" her friends screamed.

"Yeah! And I said yes! We're going to Hogsmeade together next weekend!"

"Wow! Congratulations, Lily!"

"Thanks. Oh my God, I can't wait," said Lily.

The following weekend, Lily awoke a bundle of nerves. She climbed out of bed and walked towards her dresser. An hour later, she still hadn't figured out what to wear. Her friends were getting out of bed now.

"Lily?" asked Miranda groggily.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you up so early?"

"I was trying to decide what to wear today but I can't find anything!" said Lily helplessly. She was usually the fashion expert and would pick out everything for her friends, but today she needed help. Miranda sighed.

"You need beautiful but simple and casual," she said. She pushed Lily aside and started rummaging through the piles of clothes. "Here you go." She handed Lily the outfit and went to pick out shoes.

Lily put on the clothes. It was a red turtleneck with three-quarter sleeves, and a black mini-skirt. Lily cast a warming charm on her legs so they wouldn't freeze. She didn't think a mini-skirt was that casual, but she didn't care.

Miranda came back with shoes. They were knee-length black boots and looked great with the outfit. Lily put on some nude lip gloss and mascara and was ready to go.

Miranda picked out a green sweater with jeans and sneakers. She decided to go without make up. Once Tina was up, she put on the same thing as Miranda except with a red sweater. Megan had on a blue Lilu shirt and tight jeans. She put on spiky black boots and white droplet earrings.

The girls walked downstairs once they were all ready, and saw James and Sirius leaning on couches casually. They were waiting for their girlfriends. James was going out with a second year named Caitlyn and Sirius had hooked up with Beth again. Since James and Sirius were officially players now, going out with a girl once, having a make-out session, and then dumping her, this had come as a shock to everyone.

Caitlyn and Beth came down after Lily and her friends. Caitlyn had brown hair with red streaks and was wearing tight cream colored pants with a navy colored sweatshirt. Beth was in a pink sweat suit. They were in the stairway (and so were the third year girls) when James started talking to someone. They looked towards the direction he was speaking in and saw Jesse.

"Hey, Jesse," said James.

"Hey, James. What's up?"

"Nothing really. How about you? Hot date?" They both grinned.

"Yeah," answered Jesse.

"With who?" Jesse looked at the girls. Lily blushed.

"Lily," said Jesse, pointing.

"_Evans?"_ James asked incredulously. Deep down, he still liked her, but he would never admit it. Besides, he liked lots of girls more. Jesse frowned.

"Yeah, _Lily_," he said. Lily glared at James. Her situation was the same as his. She still liked him, but wouldn't even admit it to herself. She walked over to Jesse and he took her hand. Lily felt herself blushing but she tried to fight it down. They walked out of the common room.

James and Sirius stared after them, but Beth and Caitlyn were down by then. They both took their girlfriends' hands and led them outside.

Peter was in the hospital wing. He had gotten a magical disease and was cured, but he still needed to rest. Remus had gotten the disease from Peter, and since it was right after a full moon, it was much worse on him. He was in the hospital wing too.

The Marauders were working hard on the animagi front. They had gotten lots of useful information. James, Sirius, and Peter tried to get detention with McGonagall as much as they could so that they could get extra information. Remus didn't want to since he was aiming for Prefect in fifth year. James felt like they were really close: there was just one missing piece of information. Unfortunately, he didn't know what it was.

When they got to Hogsmeade, the two couples split up. James took Caitlyn to the Three Broomsticks and they found a table in the corner.

"I'll be right back," James said. She nodded and looked around. Being a second year, she had never been here before. There were broomsticks on the wall and pictures of famous witches and wizards. James had charmed the paper with all of the third years on it to include Beth and Caitlyn so that they could get in.

In a couple of minutes, James was back with two frothing cups of butterbeer. Caitlyn took hers from him and sipped it. A warm feeling filled her stomach.

"Mmm…I've never had this before. It's so good!" she said. James chuckled.

"It is, isn't it?" he said. As they were drinking their butterbeers they watched the other people in the pub. There was a strange person in a velvet green cloak. He was looking around uneasily as he gulped down his Firewiskey. Madam Rosmerta didn't even blink an eye when he slammed some gold down onto the counter and walked out of the Three Broomsticks. She took the money and began wiping the counter.

"He was strange…" commented Caitlyn.

"Yeah. But if you want to see really strange you should go to the Hog's Head," said James. Caitlyn's eye-lined eyes widened.

"You've been to the Hog's Head?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's not that bad. Just a little unpleasant because it's kind of dark and murky. There are dangerous people there, too, but they won't get away with anything." Caitlyn looked at him doubtfully.

"How did you get in there? I thought only adults were allowed."

"No, anyone is allowed in," said James.

"Oh. I didn't know that. Oh, no," said Caitlyn. James looked to where her gaze was falling.

"What?" he asked.

"Malfoy and Snape," Caitlyn groaned. "Let's go." Before they could, though, Malfoy and Snape had reached their table.

"On another date, Potter? How long is this one going to last? A day?" Malfoy sneered.

"You just can't sit still, can you, Potter? You're such an attention-seeking child you just have to be called a player, so you go after every girl in the school," said Snape.

"At least I get dates," said James coolly. Snape blushed. At the end of last year he had asked out a girl and she had laughed in his face and poured pumpkin juice on his robes. Malfoy didn't pay attention to his friend's embarrassment and turned towards Caitlyn.

"Why are you hanging out with this blood traitor?" he asked. "You're a pureblood. You should be with real purebloods who understand the real meaning of that word."

"The word 'pureblood' was invented by lunatics like you, Malfoy, because you think you're better than everyone else since you're 'pureblood.' You think Muggle borns are too stupid, and unworthy, to be learning magic, but let me tell you something. A lot of the Muggle borns in this school are so much better than you at everything they do. Take Lily Evans, for example. She's the top in almost every class. You're nowhere near her. So stop with this pureblood crap and leave everyone alone about it," Caitlyn spat. James looked at her, amazed. No one had ever been brave enough to talk to Malfoy like that. Only the Marauders.

Malfoy's face was red with rage. He whipped out his wand and was starting to say the first spell that came to his mind but Caitlyn beat him to it.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" she said. Malfoy floated into the air. He looked around wildly.

"Help!" he shouted squeakily. Everyone in the pub started laughing. Caitlyn levitated him (James got Snape) out of the door and dropped him there. He fell on his butt and ran off clutching it and screaming in a high-pitched voice.

James laughed and high-fived Caitlyn. She grinned. James stood up and took her hand.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go to Honeydukes." She nodded and stood up. James took her outside. The snow was beginning to fall in big flakes. It began sticking right away. James grinned. He loved the snow.

"Do you like the snow?" asked Caitlyn, seeing him smile.

"I love it," he answered.

"Me too," said Caitlyn. She spread her arms out and stuck out her tongue. A couple of snowflakes melted on it and she closed her mouth. James watched her, smiling. He was tempted to kiss her, but for some reason didn't want to. Maybe it was because he knew if he did, she would end up like very other girl: gone in a couple of days, and he didn't want that.

"Let's go," he said.

"Ok." As they were walking the snow covered streets Caitlyn asked, "So, does Honeydukes really have the best chocolate?"

"You bet! Remus, you know him right?" She nodded. "Well, Remus, he _loves_ chocolate. He's probably consumed more in a week than a normal human being has in two months." Caitlyn giggled. "Anyway, he even says it is the best chocolate."

"Well, I guess I should trust Remus then. But I still want to see for myself."

"Of course. Well, here we are," James said and opened the door. It was covered in green and there were candy mistletoes hanging from the ceiling inside. Christmas trees were in every corner. There were also decorations for the other holidays.

"It's beautiful!" Caitlyn gasped.

"Yeah," said James, looking around. He had never been there during the holidays. "Come on." They made their way to the wall where all of the new products were sold.

"Cheaters' Chocolate," Caitlyn read off of a candy wrapper.

"Where?" asked James. Caitlyn pointed and he rushed over.

"Puts new cheating thoughts into your head…guaranteed to help you ace a test or your money back." James grinned and took four. Then he walked over to Caitlyn. "Lovers' Licorice," he read. She blushed.

"What does it do?" she asked. He picked up the candy bar and looked at the wrapper.

"Give this to somebody and, when they eat it, they will kiss the person they have a crush on. Interesting," said James, looking at Caitlyn cheekily. She grew bold and grinned. Taking the licorice from him, she unwrapped and it stuffed it into his open mouth. He looked surprised for a minute but started chewing. Suddenly, James felt an electrical surge run through him. All he could see was Caitlyn. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back, happy that he liked her. When he pulled away, he finished reading the wrapper. "If the person has more than one crush, the one they like the most will be the one they kiss on the lips." Caitlyn's smile grew.

_He likes me the most out of all his crushes! Or maybe I'm his only crush! Wow! _

"Well, that was interesting," said James. "But I don't want our first kiss to be forced by candy. So that one doesn't count," he whispered. Then he leaned in and kissed her again. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. They stood there kissing until someone bumped into them.

"Managed to sneak a second year in, huh?" Lily asked. James broke away from Caitlyn to look at her.

"It would seem so," he answered. She scowled.

"That's against the rules!" she said.

"And…"

Lily sighed impatiently.

"Never mind," she said. "I wouldn't expect _you_ to care about the rules."

"Here, have a licorice." James said and handed her the Lovers' Licorice. She looked at it suspiciously.

"Did you do something to it?" she asked.

"No, he didn't," said Caitlyn. "Don't worry."

"Where's Jesse?" asked James as she took a bite.

"Bathroom," she said. At that moment the bells jingled and another couple entered. Sirius and Beth spotted James, Caitlyn, and Lily and walked over. But suddenly Lily's eyes widened and she ran towards the bathrooms. Jesse was just walking out. She grabbed him and planted her lips on his. When she broke away Jesse looked astounded.

"Lily? What are you doing?" he yelled, embarrassed. The whole shop was watching them. James and Sirius were rolling on the floor laughing (James told Sirius about the licorice) and Beth and Caitlyn were laughing silently. Lily turned her furious eyes to James. She stalked over and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the shop on his back. She let him stand up before she started screaming. No one could really hear what they were saying though.

"POTTER! What's your problem? You just HAD to embarrass me in front of EVERYBODY didn't you? Don't even try to defend yourself! Just stay away from me!" Lily raised her hand and slapped James on the cheek. Suddenly she felt electrical. She leaned in and kissed James on the cheek. He did the same after she kissed him. They stood, shocked and confused, just like everyone in the shop. All they had seen was Lily slap James and then kiss him on the cheek and him kiss her on the cheek. Jesse and Caitlyn were surprised and a little mad. They walked out of the shop.

"James!"

"Lily!" They yelled at the same time. "What are you doing?"

"I…don't know," answered James. "I just suddenly…had to kiss her."

"Me too. I don't know why I did it," said Lily. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Caitlyn," said James.

"It's ok," said Caitlyn.

"Yeah, it's all right," said Jesse. He put his arm around Lily's waist. "Let's go get a butterbeer." She nodded and they walked off. Lily looked at James confusedly but then turned away.

"Let's go get some normal chocolate," offered James.

"Ok," said Caitlyn. They walked inside the store, where everyone had stopped paying attention already. She seemed a little put out. _Why did he do that? Does he like her too?_ James sensed her being a little uncomfortable so he bought her a little heart-shaped box with chocolates inside. There was a little card with Puss in Boots from Shrek 2 (A/n: Yeah, I know, I know the seventies and they're wizards but pretend they know about it) standing holding his hat and doing his kitty eyes thing. It said: Forgive me, please? James put it in his pocket and went to join Caitlyn again.

"This looks good," he said looking at the fudge brownies. Caitlyn licked her lips.

"I love brownies," she said. James grinned.

"Want me to get them?"

"No, that's ok, I'll do it. You don't have to."

"No, I want to."

"Well, then I guess you can." Caitlyn smiled. No boy had ever offered to buy her something before unless you count her brother. James bought a couple of brownies and paid for the Cheaters' Chocolate. Then the two of them walked outside where the snow was still falling. They walked up the hill to the Shrieking Shack and sat down on a blanket James transfigured. He was very advanced in Transfiguration. They began eating the brownies and talking. Caitlyn still seemed strange and not as excited, though.

James wiped his hands and got the heart box out of his pocket and turned towards Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, I'm really sorry for what happened with Lily. I really don't know what happened. I think it was the chocolate, because, before our group broke up I had a crush on her. Maybe I have some feelings for her still, but there's so little that I don't even know they are there," he said and gave her the chocolate. She took it hesitantly but then smiled.

"It's ok, James. Really, it was just a peck on the cheek; I don't know why I was so upset. I really overreacted. But that made me feel loads better," she said. She looked at the card and laughed. "Aww, it's so cute! Thanks, James." She gave him a little kiss on the lips. He smiled as she put the box in her bag to save for later.

"Listen, Caitlyn, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me? I mean, I know I asked you out to Hogsmeade, but I want to make sure that we're actually going out and not just on one date."

"I don't know. I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, but you have a reputation of a player. You just dump every one of your girlfriends after a week or something. I'd want to, but sorry, no," she said. She looked calm but inside her head there was a bloody war being fought. **Why are you doing that?** Screamed her brain. **This is James Potter! **_Yeah, exactly. Think of his reputation. _**But-!**_ And I don't want to seem like those desperate girls in the JPFC. _**The James Potter Fan Club girls are obsessed, yes, but you won't by just agreeing! **_Focus! He's saying something!_

"Thank you!" James shouted and enveloped her in a bear hug. "You're the only girl who has ever turned me down!"

"So…why are you thanking me?"

"I don't know, it's just a biiiig change from those girls who follow me around begging for dates."

_Told you!_ Said Caitlyn to her brain. _Whoa…this is weird…I'm arguing with myself. Am I mental…? _**No.**

"Would it make you think that if I changed my mind now?" asked Caitlyn. "Only if you promised to not play me."

"Ok. No, I wouldn't think that if you changed your mind."

"Well, then, I _will_ go out with you."

"Great!" James kissed her and then picked her up. He ran down the hill, with her screaming and laughing all the way.

* * *

James and Caitlyn were running out of things to do (they had been to a lot of places) so they went to the little park. They were walking in silence with the snow crunching under their feet when James spotted something in the distance. He put a finger to his lips and motioned for Caitlyn to follow him. She did and in a minute they came to a large rock. About 100 feet away was a tree, in front of which were Sirius and Beth, making out. Caitlyn laughed quietly.

James grinned and moved away a little. He pointed his wand at himself and whispered a spell. Immediately, his hair changed to white and grew down to his waist. He grew a white beard too. It came down a little past his face. He changed his jeans and sweater into long purple robes with stars and moons on them. He cast a little wrinkling charm on his face and suddenly, Caitlyn was looking at Dumbledore!

"How did you do that?" she whispered. James changed his voice.

"My parents used to always have to do these kinds of things without the Polyjuice Potion to spy on Death Eaters and stuff. I guess I just learned how. It's simple, really, but I can't change my eyes because that takes a half an hour," James explained.

"Wow!" said Caitlyn. James changed his glasses into half-moon glasses.

"You only actually learn how to do this in fourth or fifth year. Maybe even more for the vocals," said James. "But my parents wanted me to be ready so they did it in front of me a lot and I learned. Now," he grinned, "Time for the fun." He made a snowball and threw it at the back of Sirius' head. He broke away from Beth and looked around.

"Who's there?" Nobody answered him so he shrugged and turned back towards his girlfriend. Caitlyn followed James' example and threw a snowball at Sirius. He looked around again. Nobody was there. He turned back again and this time, both Caitlyn and James threw snowballs at him. He didn't break away from Beth, just stuck out his middle finger in the direction of the snowballs. Caitlyn was almost in hysterics when James stepped out from behind the rock.

"Mr. Black," he said. "I never thought you would do that." Sirius turned towards James in horror.

"Sorry, Sir," he said. "I-I didn't know it was you."

"Well, still, now that I've seen what kind of behavior you have towards strangers-"

"Please, Sir, it's not towards _all_ strangers. Just the ones who throw snowballs at me," said Sirius lamely.

"In any case," James went on. He was struggling not to burst out laughing then and there. "I shall have to move you to Slytherin."

"WHAT? Professor, please, I-" Sirius looked into James' eyes. "What the-?" Suddenly he jumped up and tackled James.

"Sirius! What are you doing! That's _Professor Dumbledore!_" screeched Beth. Caitlyn was rolling on the ground with laughter behind the rock.

"That's not Dumbledore! His eyes are supposed to be blue, not hazel!" shouted Sirius. "_Finite Incantatem!_" James' hair turned back to short, messy, and black and his beard disappeared. His clothes and voice changed. His glasses changed back to normal.

"James?" screamed Beth. Caitlyn crawled out from behind the rock and collapsed, laughing. "Caitlyn?"

"You…should…have…seen…your…faces!" gasped Caitlyn.

"That wasn't funny," said Sirius, letting James up.

"Oh, yes it was," said James.

"Well, maybe a little," said Beth, starting to laugh. Sirius glared at her before cracking up.

"Ok, it was hilarious. You know, if it wasn't on me," said Sirius.

"Well, then, come with me," said James. He lead them to another couple. He recognized the red hair immediately. Lily and Jesse were sitting on a blanket, making out. James and Sirius grinned. James changed both of them into Dumbledores and the girls into McGonagalls. Sirius was the first one to act as Dumbledore and Beth was the first McGonagall. Everyone threw snowballs at the couple and Jesse had the same reaction as Sirius.

"Mr. Burnshaw!" reprimanded Beth. "What on earth did you do that for? Do you have any idea who we are?"

"Of-of course I do," stammered Jesse. "It's just I didn't see anyone and thought it was just some trouble makers. Really, I wouldn't have if I had known it was you."

"In any case," Sirius said. "I'm afraid you'll have to be moved to Hufflepuff-no you're not loyal enough-Ravenclaw, then, but you're too stupid. Slytherin is the only other option, but I'm afraid you're not cunning at all. I guess we'll just have to kick you out." Then he ran away, giggling like a little girl. Beth gave Jesse the finger and stuck her tongue out and ran after Sirius.

Then James and Caitlyn stepped out.

"Wait-you just ran away," said Jesse.

"And…you giggled," said Lily.

"Oh dear, they've gone mental," said James. "We don't want crazy lunatics running around our school. So here you go," he gave them each some candy, "and get out." James walked away, humming. Caitlyn giggled and ran after him.

"Oh, Albuuuuuuus!" she said in a sing-song voice. Once they disappeared, Lily and Jesse looked at the candy.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Lily was almost hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Lily," said Jesse, even though he was freaking out too. While panicking, they unwrapped the candies and saw the words "just kidding" carved into the chocolate. They sighed happily.

"Thank God," said Lily. "I don't know what I'd do if I was really expelled."

"I know. Today has been _really_ weird," said Jesse. Lily nodded in agreement, and they walked towards the carriages that would bring them back to Hogwarts.


	6. Animagi

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6: Animagi

The Marauders were walking down the hall under the Invisibility Cloak. It was 1:00 AM and they would get in big trouble if they were caught. They were trying to find secret passageways.

At the moment, they were on the seventh floor. There was nothing on this floor, just some tapestries and empty broom closets.

The boys all felt the walls and made up passwords and tried to find stones that were actually a door, but they didn't discover anything.

"We should go back; there's nothing up here," whispered Remus. The other boys nodded and started walking back down the hall they had come from. Remus suddenly stopped them across from a tapestry. He put his finger to his lips and peered around the corner.

"Anyone up here?" said a raspy voice. It was Mr. Dintrum, the caretaker. He had taken over Mr. Filch, who was said to have a son who was a squib. Mr. Dintrum was a white-haired, old man, with pleasant brown eyes. He was a good wizard, and many of the students liked him. He was one of the only caretakers who anybody didn't hate.

The Marauders held their breath. Maybe he was a good person, but he would still hand out detentions and dock points. They turned around but found that they were at a dead end. Apparently they went down the wrong hallway. They walked to the end of the hall and looked around the corner. Mr. Dintrum was getting closer. They walked back to the dead end, as if hoping a door would appear. Nothing happened, of course, and they ran frantically back and forth a couple of times. Each of them was thinking '_Where can we hide, where can we hide?'_

Suddenly, a door appeared. It was shiny gold. The boy looked at it cautiously, but Mr. Dintrum would see them any minute (they had forgotten about the Invisibility Cloak in their panic). James reached forward and turned the smooth handle. The door swung open without a sound and they scrambled inside. There was nothing there. It was just an empty room. The walls were grey and the floor was stone. Sirius pressed his ear against the door and sighed once Mr. Dintrum had passed.

"What is this place?' wondered James, intrigued.

"Dunno," said Peter, leaving the room. As soon as they were all out, the door melted into the wall. Remus went up and felt the wall. There was no indentation or bump of any kind; no sign of the wall had been left.

"It was some sort of secret room," said Remus. "But how did we get in?" Sirius started pacing.

_I wanna know how we found this room _he was thinking. After a couple of times of going back and forth, a door appeared again. The boys excitedly opened it but there was just a wall. Once it was closed, it melted into the wall, like the last time.

"Sirius, you were pacing! Do whatever you were just doing again!" said James. So Sirius paced around once. Nothing happened. He paced around once more. They looked at the wall, but no door appeared. One more time, he paced, but still the wall remained blank.

"James, I couldn't have paced around twenty times!" Sirius said annoyed, after a while. James looked thoughtful.

"What else were you doing?" asked Remus. "Were you, like, thinking or something?"

"Yeah," said Sirius.

"What were you thinking?"

"That I wanted to know how we found the room."

"Do it again!" Sirius obliged, and a door appeared after three paces. There was just a wall behind the door again, though.

"I think I understand!" said Remus happily. _I want lots of chocolate_ he thought while walking past the wall three times. A silver door appeared. Remus opened it and suddenly they were surrounded by chocolate falling out of the room. "You walk past the door three times thinking about what you want or need…and a room will appear!"

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed James. He pulled out a roll of parchment and scribbled down what to do to find the room.

"I just had a thought," said Remus. The others looked at him expectantly. "We should make something that will help us move around Hogwarts. That will tell us how to get into secret rooms and passageways and where everything is."

"You mean something like a map?" asked James.

"Yeah, I guess. It'd be really useful," said Remus.

"We could also make it tell us where everyone in the castle was," said Sirius.

"Yeah. But that would be really hard, wouldn't it?" said Peter.

"I suppose it would, but we could do it."

"Yeah, we should," said Sirius.

"We'll start on the holidays," said Remus, taking control.

"But that's a week away!" whined Sirius.

"The thing is, we have a lot of work right now, and the full moon," whispered Remus. Even though there was nobody around, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Oh yeah," said Sirius. "In three days." Remus nodded.

"We should get to bed. Classes start in seven hours," he said. The others agreed and James put the directions to finding the room in his pocket. Then they set off to bed.

The next day Remus was very irritable. He would snap at everyone and growl in impatience at the littlest thing. This was, of course, because of the approaching full moon. It didn't used to affect him like this, but that was when he was younger. He didn't really see the need to fight the wolf inside of him when he was younger, but now as he grew older, he had to struggle with it. This caused him to be frustrated and short tempered.

Everyone would walk on eggshells when they were near him. They would whisper instead of talk normally and no one wanted to sit next to the Marauders at meals.

James, Sirius, and Peter were irritable that day too. They had gotten almost no sleep, and were having to try and keep themselves awake in classes. They had each gotten a full week of detentions for falling asleep in McGonagall's class (a couple of times) and lost fifty points (altogether), but Lily and some others earned them back.

Only the Marauders knew where Remus was the day he mysteriously disappeared, again. The rest of the school was led to believe that he just didn't feel well, but the Marauders knew he was in the hospital wing anxiously awaiting sundown when Madam Pomfrey would take him to the Whomping Willow.

As soon as dinner was over, James, Sirius, and Peter rushed off to the library. They had hoped there would be nobody there, but unfortunately for them, Lily was sitting at one of the middle tables, doing her homework. When they entered she looked up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We're allowed to come to the library aren't we?" snapped James. "What are you even doing here, Evans? The common room is for doing homework and stuff." Lily's face contorted with anger.

"I'm allowed to be here too! And I need some extra information for this essay, Potter." Madam Pince came hurrying over.

"Shh! This is a _library!_ Have some respect!" James smirked at Lily and the Marauders moved over to a shelf. As soon as they saw that Madam Pince was gone, they worked their way over to the restricted section. Lily's eyes were following them, and widened when she saw James picking the lock.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Shut up, Evans!" whispered Sirius. He was on the look out for the librarian.

"You're breaking the rules! What are you doing in the restricted section?"

"If Pince hears, you'll wish you'd never spoken a word," said James, coming out with an armful of books. His eyes trailed to his wand and then back to Lily. "Get it?" Lily nodded, not able to believe they were threatening her.

James set the books down on a back table and they began to work.

After two hours James started gasping.

"I-I think I've got it!" he shouted. Lily – who still hadn't finished her homework – looked up, and so did Sirius and Peter. They immediately crowded around him while Lily tried to see without getting up. Finally she just pushed back her chair and walked over. As soon as he saw her coming, Sirius covered up the book. She frowned.

"Fine, I'll leave," she said.

"No, that's ok, we're done," said Peter. James was scribbling down what he had found and as soon as he was done, they ran out. Lily scowled again, but sat down and continued working.

"All right, Boomslang skin, dragon claw….I think we've got everything," whispered James. They were in the Potions room, going through the private stores. It was dark and the moonlight was casting shadows inside. It was very creepy, in Peter's words.

They silently crept out of the dungeons with the needed ingredients. Deciding to use the room they had found earlier, they went up to the seventh floor.

They soon reached the magical room, which they had dubbed the Room of Requirements.

_We need somewhere to become Animagi_ thought Peter. A blue door appeared and they walked inside. James set down the ingredients and looked at his instructions he copied from the book.

"Mix powdered mint leaves with dragon claw in cauldron…stir three times clockwise, five counterclockwise…" James was muttering. Peter was keeping watch and Sirius was passing James the ingredients needed. James was actually making the potion.

At the stages where they had to wait a couple of minutes, it seemed like hours. None of the boys could wait to get this done.

Finally, after a couple of hours, the potion was ready. James took out the parchment again and looked under the directions for the potion.

"'Each person becoming an Animagus drinks a sip of the potion, less than an hour after it is made. After an hour it's useless.' Right. Well, who wants to go first?" said James. Sirius and Peter immediately pointed at him. "Thanks, guys," said James. "All right. Well, here goes." He dipped a little vile into the cauldron and drank a sip out of it. He stood still for a moment before his eyes clouded over. They rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground, limp and unmoving.

Sirius and Peter looked at each other in horror.

"Oh my God," said Sirius, "he's dead!"

"No, he's not! Look!" said Peter, pointing at James. He had started twitching on the ground like he was having a fit. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and he let out a scream. He grabbed his head, just as something started growing out of it.

**James' POV**

I lifted the vile to my lips. The liquid felt cool and pleasant in my mouth. After I swallowed, I couldn't feel anything changing. I tried to look at Sirius and Peter to see if something had changed, but I found I couldn't move. Then suddenly, there was a bright light in my eyes and I felt myself fall to the floor. Then everything was black.

It might have been only a couple of minutes, maybe even seconds, but it felt like eternity until there was light again. But it wasn't good light. It was too bright, and suddenly there was a searing pain in my head. I opened my eyes and grabbed my head. It felt like it was splitting in two. Then I felt my hands being pushed away from my head by something hard. I tried to crawl to the mirror to see, but found that I couldn't use my hands. I looked down. Where were my hands? They were gone! Instead there were…hooves. I looked at my legs and the same thing had happened. I felt little prickles on my skin and saw that I was now covered in snow white hair, all over. I suddenly had better hearing, too.

I tried to stand up, but fell unsteadily. My legs were thin and uncomfortable. From my place on the floor, I looked around. Sirius and Peter were staring at me.

"James?" Sirius asked uncertainly. I tried to say yes, but no sound escaped my throat, so I just nodded. "How long -" but he stopped in mid-sentence. I felt my feet and hands spread out. I had fingers again! The things were gone from my head, and I was normal skin color again. I stood up quickly. My legs were normal and comfortable to stand on.

"What happened?" My voice worked.

"You-you-you are a-a stag," stammered Peter.

"Huh?" Oh yeah! The Animagus Potion! "Oh! Cool! Sirius, go!" Sirius looked hesitant.

"I dunno, it looked like it hurt a lot," he said.

"It's just the first couple of times. Are you going to do it or not?"

"I guess." Sirius sighed and drank a sip of the potion. First he went stock still, and then he fainted. Soon he opened his eyes and screamed and pain and grabbed his…butt. I bit back my laughter as I watched him grabbing his butt and screaming in pain. It was even harder to control my laughter when something black and hairy started growing out of it. Let me tell you, it looked _very_ strange. Sirius' ears grew pointy and his face formed into a muzzle. His hands and feet turned into paws. Before we knew what happened, Peter and I were looking at a big black dog where Sirius had just been. But then, his ears grew normal, his incisors grew back into normal teeth, his paws turned back, and his tail disappeared. I couldn't control myself anymore. I burst out into laughter. Sirius glared at me after Peter told him what happened. "Shut up….Prongs," he said, looking very proud of himself and thinking it was a great insult. But it made me think.

"Prongs…I like that. Since you're a dog, you can be…Padfoot. And Remus can be…I know! Moony! They'll be our nicknames," I said. "Peter, it's your turn." He gulped but moved forward, and went through what Sirius and I had just experienced. He ended up a rat.

**Peter's POV**

I couldn't believe it! I was a rat. A _rat._ I was so embarrassed. James was an elegant stag and Sirius was a cool dog. I was an ugly rat. It cheered me up somewhat that James and Sirius didn't seem to find this funny. James nicknamed me Wormtail, though. I could get used to being a rat, I guess. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Oh, who am I kidding? I was a friggin rat!

James walked over to the directions and read the next line.

"Ok, so we have to concentrate really hard on a picture of our animal and eventually we'll be able to transform completely without any trouble or pain. Let's start."

All night we practiced. What amazed me most was that I had gotten farther than the other two. I had managed to change my teeth, tail, and size. Sirius had just managed to change his teeth and James had gotten hooves.

By the time we crawled out of the Room of Requirements, completely exhausted, I was more at peace with the idea of being a rat. I couldn't wait to tell Remus about it.

**Sirius' POV**

A day after the full moon, Remus reappeared. He was back to his old self, nice and generous. Of course, he was overjoyed when he learned that we had successfully made ourselves Animagi.

"But didn't McGonagall say that it took years to become one?" I asked thoughtfully at breakfast. That had been bugging me for a while.

"Yeah. But that book was from the really restricted part of the library. Maybe it's a faster way," said James in a whisper as Lily, Miranda, Tina, and Megan walked by. I stared after Miranda. She was wearing a tight shirt and she had shrunk her skirt. Her tie was loose and her hair was in a messy bun. She looked really hot.

_Where did that come from? I did not just think that._

**Yeah, you did.**

_Shut up._

Lily was wearing the same type of clothes and hair style as Miranda. I could see James eyeing her.

Once they were gone, we finished our breakfast and headed off to class.

**Nobody's POV**

It took the Marauders six months to successfully transform into their Animagus forms. In that time, they developed the map they had been talking about. They called it the Marauders Map and it showed all of Hogwarts castle, including its occupants. It showed where everyone was and what the passwords to the secret passageways were. Of course, there was a secret way to access the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," whispered Remus as they walked down to the kitchens. Once they reached the pear he said, "Mischief Managed." And the map was instantly blank. The Marauders entered the kitchens and the house elves came bustling up to give them food.

"We'll be able to come with you next week, Moony," said James excitedly. Most of the Hogwarts population wondered at the sudden appearance of the nicknames, but they got used to it quickly.

"Yeah," said Remus. He was a little worried. Obviously, no one besides the Marauders knew about them being Animagi. Not even Dumbledore. They could get in so much trouble if they were caught. But it gave him a thrill to be doing something so dangerous and unlawful.

"I can't wait," said Sirius as they all ate their chocolate donuts. Soon they got up and left the kitchens to go to bed. Each of them went to bed that night with visions of the full moon and the animals' adventures filling up their minds.


	7. The Full Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7: The full moon

One night, Lily and her friends were sitting in the common room talking about boys.

"Ok, who's hotter, Rickie Lavitz, or Gilderoy Lockhart?" said Tina, chewing on a licorice.

"Hmm," said Miranda. "I'd have to go with Rickie." The others nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what people see in Lockhart," said Lily.

"He's not that bad," said Megan. Suddenly Miranda stopped chewing and looked alert.

"What is it?" asked Tina.

"Shh!" said Miranda, putting her finger across her lips. She was looking at the foot of the boys' staircase. She cautiously stood up and moved closer. It was all quiet but suddenly, the portrait hole burst open. The girls screamed and whipped around. Peter stood there, looking startled.

"Sorry!" he said. "I didn't know you were here."

"It's ok," said Lily, breathing heavily. Peter seemed to be searching his pockets.

"Oh, shoot!" he said. "I forgot my wand in the library." And with that, he was gone.

**Peter's POV**

I hurried away from the Gryffindor tower. That was too close. We'd have to be more careful next time. I looked out the window. The sun was setting, turning the sky oranges and pinks. I quickened my pace; it was almost time.

I reached the Entrance Hall, and saw that, luckily, the doors were still open. I walked across the grass until I saw the Whomping Willow. James and Sirius were standing behind it. It was getting dark, fast. The sky was steadily turning black. I ran to my friends and we went over the plan. I was to transform and press the knot on the tree trunk to make it freeze. Being a rat did have its uses after all.

**Nobody's POV**

As soon as the sky was pitch black, Peter transformed. He raced through the flailing branches and reached the trunk of the tree. He pressed the knot, and it immediately froze. James and Sirius also transformed. They ran through the tunnel, just as the moon was coming out. They started hearing cries of pain which gradually turned into howls. Peter cringed.

'_Poor Remus',_ he thought.

'_Yeah_.' Peter jumped. Did he just hear Sirius' voice in his head? '_Yeah'_ said Sirius again.

'_I read in the book that we'd have mental connections with whoever became Animagi using the potion we brewed. And if we all did it for a certain reason, we'd have connections with the reason. In other words, we'll have connections with Remus. But we have to be within 100 feet of each other for it to work'. _Peter jumped again.

'_Since when are you a bookworm, James?_'said Sirius.

'_Since we needed to become Animagi,'_ said James. _'But I'm not a bookworm!'_ A new voice entered their heads.

'_Would you all shut up? You're being so annoying.'_

'_Moony!'_ Sirius cried…in their minds.

'_Well Moony, the wolf that is, controls me more or less but I still have my human mind. It's not a big help though.'_ The Animagi had reached the end of the tunnel now. They went up through the trap door and saw a wolf lying down there.

'_How come you aren't being a murderous raving lunatic wolf?' _asked James.

'_I think it's because I know you're going to be here for me soon.'_

'_Cool,'_ said Peter.

'_I have an idea! Let's explore!'_ Sirius exclaimed. James suddenly looked around.

'_Hold on a moment…are we in the Shrieking Shack?'_

'_Yeah,'_ said Remus. _'It's called the Shrieking Shack because of the noises they hear when I transform.'_

'_Oh. Well anyway, let's go out on the grounds and explore!' _said Sirius. The wolf jumped up.

'_No!'_ shouted Remus. _'You don't know how much you'll be able to keep Moony in control. We have to stay here for tonight. Maybe next month.'_

'_But I checked the calendar and there's no full moon next month!' _whined James.

'_Then next time. We're staying here today.'_

'_Fine,_' the others grumbled. They spent the night talking in their minds, and occasionally trying to control Moony when he had a murderous rage and started destroying things in the Shack. When it was nearing morning, the Animagi were falling asleep so they decided to play with Moony to keep themselves alert and awake.

'_Come on, Remmy, you can do better than that!'_ laughed James running away from Remus. He tried to run into the kitchen but his antlers got caught on the doorway and he flew up and Moony ran under him. Sirius and Peter were in animal hysterics. Sirius was barking and Peter was squeaking away. And suddenly, the sun's rays filtered through the blinds. In only a minute, the fur had disappeared, canines and claws turned into teeth and nails, and the tail was gone. Remus was a person again.

The Marauders helped him back, insisting that he looked terrible and must feel terrible too. Remus kept saying that they needed to get some sleep before classes but they would have none of it.

When they reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey looked happily at the friends.

_He's so lucky to have such good friends_, she thought. She didn't even take a moment to wonder why they were up and helping their friend back from the Shrieking Shack at 6:00 AM.

She had them lead him to a bed and drew the curtains around. As soon as his head touched the pillow, Remus was asleep. The rest of the Marauders walked out of the hospital wing to get an hour of sleep.


	8. Breaking Up and Making Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

I'm sorry for not updating for a while. Not that many of you care - I have like, what, four reviews? Oh well, it kind of sucks that not a lot of people like this but whatever. I like writing it so ha! You people are stuck with it! Ok, I'm done. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Breaking up and making out

James walked across the platform hoping to get a glimpse of Lily. He was wearing kind of baggy, faded jeans and a white shirt. It was September 1, the first day of his fourth year. Over the summer, he had been looking at a picture of him and Lily and suddenly a feeling overtook him. It had been in the background for a while, but now it was at the front. At the time he had tried to convince himself it wasn't possible that he liked Lily Evans. But that was tough, considering he did.

He pushed his trunk onto the train and searched for a compartment. When he neared the one at the back, he heard voices from inside. He recognized Sirius' and pulled the door open. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Megan was sitting on Sirius' lap, giggling as he whispered something in her ear. Lily was sitting next to them, uncomfortably squirming and Miranda was sitting next to her with a sour expression on her face. Tina was nowhere to be seen. Remus and Peter were sitting across from the girls and Sirius. James carefully pulled his jaw up to where it belonged and put his trunk where it was supposed to go. Then he sat next to his friends and proceeded to stare at the couple just like Remus and Peter.

"So, um…uh…" James tried to start a conversation. He cleared his throat. "How did this happen?"

"They hooked up over the summer," said Miranda. Then she pulled a book out of her bag and stuck her nose in it.

"But they hate each other. Er, hated," said James, looking at Sirius and Megan.

"Well, I certainly never thought we'd be on better terms this soon," said Remus.

"Oh, shut up," snapped Miranda. Everyone (including Sirius and Megan) looked shocked. She sighed. "Sorry, I'm in a bad mood." Remus nodded understandingly while Lily looked thoughtful. Then she shrugged and continued looking out the window and trying to move away from Megan and Sirius.

During the train ride (Tina had appeared by then and seemed shockingly mortified over the new couple) everyone read or talked. James went over ways to ask Lily out in his head while staring at her.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, the group put on their hats and made their way to the Gryffindor Table. James seated himself next to Lily but never got a chance to ask her. First it was Sorting, then Dumbledore's speech, and then the feast. James was so caught up with trying to ask Sirius what he had done over the summer besides hook up with Miranda which, by the way, he was never told about, that he forgot to talk to Lily.

Soon they were walking towards the Fat Lady with full stomachs and tired eyes.

"Fairy Lights," said Lily and they all walked inside. When everyone was leaving, James held Lily back.

"Lily, can I ask you something?"

"What is it James?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Will you go out with me?"

Her eyes widened.

"What? Go out with you?"

James nodded.

"Will you?" he asked.

"James, where's this coming from? You hated me last year!" she said.

"I know, but I was looking at a picture of us together and I just had this pang. Suddenly I realized I had liked you all along, I just never saw it."

"James, that's really – look, I know you'll end up playing me in the end. No matter what you say, it'll happen. You know why? Because you're a player. It's what you do."

"No, I promise, I won't, Lily," he was almost pleading. Suddenly her eyes hardened.

"No, Potter. I don't know why I'm even still standing here. I could be in my warm bed instead of talking to you. God, this is a waste of time. I would never even consider going out with you, Potter. Don't think that just because Sirius and Megan are an item we can become one. We won't even become friends, so don't try." With that, she turned around, and walked up the stairs to her dorm.

**James' POV**

She just left me there, staring at her retreating form. I had really meant what I had said, but she might as well have hit me on the head with a large metal object. I really liked her.

I slowly stood up and walked towards my room. When I got inside, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were whispering things but stopped when they saw me.

"What's wrong, Prongs? You look crushed," said Sirius.

"Nothing," I mumbled and went to bed.

**Sirius' POV**

I have to say, James looked really bad. Of course, we had been spying on him and therefore knew exactly what had happened but he didn't have to know that.

A day later, he was totally recovered though, with a new girl on his arm. I was really glad I hooked up with Megan. She was awesome, and I really liked her. Whenever Miranda saw us though, she seemed to run away or glare. It was really strange but I would just shrug it off.

Nothing else was different, really, but I had noticed Lily was pretty distant lately, when she was around us. Especially James. That led me to wonder if maybe she actually liked him or she just hated him more and was uncomfortable around him. I resolved to get to the bottom of this.

I came into the common room one night and was going to talk to Miranda about Lily and Lily about Miranda when I heard voices. I hid behind the sofa and watched. Megan and Miranda were standing up facing each other. Neither of them looked very friendly.

"You could have told me earlier! Then I wouldn't have said yes!" screamed Megan. I jumped back, almost revealing myself. I had never heard her scream.

"I did tell you earlier!" yelled Miranda.

"Yeah, earlier as in, like, last year!"

"Well you could have told me it had happened over the summer instead of on the train! Or asked me if it was ok!"

"You're being so selfish! I can date whoever I want to! I don't have to ask you! And besides, he didn't even tell James, did he?" said Miranda. Ok, they were definitely talking about me.

"Well James doesn't have a crush on you, does he?" asked Miranda. Hmm, what does that mean?

"Maybe he does, we don't know!"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. James Potter, fall for you? Besides, he likes Lily, remember? She told us he asked her last night!" said Miranda. I gotta say, that was harsh. What if Megan did like James? Wait…no! She can't! She's my girlfriend!

"What do you mean? I'm not good enough for James?" asked Miranda.

"Yeah! He'd never fall for you!"

"Why not? I think you're talking about yourself because I am a pureblood! You're half!" Megan screamed and immediately covered her mouth. I was shocked. How could she say something like that? I mean, it wasn't exactly mean, but it was really uncalled for, and none of us cared. Miranda looked surprised and hurt. "Miranda, I'm so sor -"

"Who cares about blood? Besides, Lily's Muggle born and he likes her!" Yeah, good point. Wait, why were they fighting over James?

"I'll prove to you that I am good enough for James! I'll make him fall for me! That'll show you!" shouted Megan. Ok, I had had enough. I stood up and made it look like I just came in. They didn't notice me.

"You slut! You're with Sirius!" said Miranda. It was my turn.

"Not anymore," I said. They turned around.

"Sirius!" Megan exclaimed.

"Listen, I don't need to know why exactly you were fighting over James, my best friend, or why you want to be with James now. I just want you to know that we're not going to be going out anymore. We're over," I said and walked to my dorm.

"Sirius! Sirius, wait!" Megan called. I didn't, though. I entered the dorm, and went to sleep.

**Remus' POV**

I had heard the whole thing. There had been so many fights and it was still the first day. How much more heartbreak was going to occur in that room?

The next day Megan and Miranda were miserable, Lily was still distant, and Sirius was acting happy but I knew he was hurting inside. James looked normal, but I knew he had changed. Lily was the only girl he had liked a lot. It had been obvious, when we were all friends and when we were enemies. I think I was the only one who noticed. He probably hadn't even known. James was acting more arrogant and he was showing off. He had a new girl even more often than usual. Sirius did too, as if that would make Megan jealous. My friends had strange ways of dealing with pain. Only Tina, Peter, and I were really normal.

Peter had hooked up with Janice again. They had broken up a couple of times during third year but I think this time they were going to be together for a long time.

I was going out with a girl named Leah from Ravenclaw. She was in our year and had blond hair with grey eyes. We had been going out since the end of last year.

Us Marauders were known as the players of Hogwarts but Peter and I had long relationships recently. James had been trying to get into a serious relationship and Sirius had been in one until she made it sound like she liked his best friend.

I have to say, Megan did a pretty bad thing. It was going to be hard most likely, to get Sirius to forgive her. James was his best friend. They were like brothers. He had been really hurt by what she had done.

**Nobody's POV**

A couple of months later, James came up to Lily.

"Hey, Evans. There's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend. What do you say we go together?" he said. She made a disgusted face.

"No way, you arrogant jerk." James just smirked.

"Your loss," he said. "Hey, Anna!" he went after another girl. Lily's expression looked hurt for a split second, but then was replaced by anger.

"How dare he?" she said and started walking away. Miranda, Tina, and Megan followed. Soon James came running back and, judging by the fact that the girl named Anna was walking away giggling, she had agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him.

**James' POV**

Ok, I have to say, that hurt. Pretty harsh, Lillian. But she was right; I had become arrogant. That was the way I dealt with her constant rejections. I hid myself behind arrogance and showing off.

Things had gotten even worse between us. I had started to ask her out a lot and she would always say no. She even slapped me sometimes. Hard. I can still feel it stinging. But that's all right. I love her anyway.

**Lily's POV**

Was he _ever_ going to stop asking me out? Didn't he realize I absolutely hated him and would never, ever say yes? And I hope he didn't think I didn't see him running after Anna! I saw it, all right. I can't believe him! He is so infuriating! He just makes me want to scream out my lungs so everyone as far away as America, or at least France, can hear me!

Oh, you're probably wondering about Jesse. Why would James ask me out if I was taken? But Jesse and I looked like such a good couple…yeah, I know. Nothing that good lasts. I don't really know what happened between us. I think we got in an argument. He thought I liked Amos Diggory and broke up with me. It happened so fast. To get back at him I said yes to Amos when he asked me out, but it didn't work out. He cheated on me with Chelsea Burnshaw, Jesse's sister. She's in sixth year, like Amos. It was weird. My boyfriend thought I had been going out with someone so I did go out with him but he ended up cheating on me with my ex's sister. Anyway, that's why Jesse and I weren't together anymore.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, I was walking to lunch when, speak of the devil, Jesse pulled me aside.

"Hey, Lily, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said. We walked into an empty classroom.

"Listen, I know it didn't work out last time because I didn't trust you. And I'm sorry, I really am. I should have known you wouldn't cheat on me and I don't know why I thought you might. It's just, all of the girls seemed to like Diggory and I had heard you talking with your friends about who was the hottest guy in Hogwarts and one of them said Amos and you agreed that he was hot and all…I don't know, I just got jealous. I'm really sorry about it. Do you think we could try again?" Jesse asked hopefully.

I stood there, blinking.

"I – I – um – yeah. Yeah, we can try again," I said, smiling.

Jesse grinned.

"Thanks," he said and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

We walked into the Great Hall together. His arm was around my shoulders and he was whispering in my ear. As we walked to the Gryffindor table, I saw the Marauders and my friends staring. James was looking funny. Not funny like "ha-ha" funny, more like "something isn't right" funny. I couldn't read his expression. Jesse and I sat down next to Miranda, Tina, and Megan. Miranda and Megan still weren't speaking to each other after about three months. They would talk on and off but the littlest thing would flare up their tempers.

**Flashback…**

"_Hey, Megan, can you pass the ketchup?" asked Miranda at dinner. She was sitting next to Sirius and Megan was sitting across from them. _

"_Get it yourself," grumbled Megan._

"_What, is it so hard to pass ketchup?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What the hell is wrong with you? All you have to do is extend your arm!" screamed Miranda._

"_Oh, shut up! You can lean over your precious Sirius to get it!" Miranda stood up. So did Megan._

"_I have had enough of you! God, I hate you so much!" shouted Miranda. She and Megan got into an all-out cat fight. In the end, the teachers had to use magic to separate them and gave them two weeks of detention._

**End flashback…**

It was really tough for me. Tina barely ever hung out with us anymore. She had found a group of Hufflepuff girls who she apparently liked better. She didn't leave our little group or anything; she just hung out with them more. But it was ok, we were on good terms. Anyway, with Tina barely ever around and Miranda and Megan at each other's throats all the time, it was really hard. The only time I could have a good time with my friends anymore was when either Megan or Miranda wasn't there. Remus and I had become friends, though. I know he didn't like how I treated James but I know he also didn't like how James treated me. That's probably why he never interfered. Remus was the most sensible out of the Marauders. I liked him the most. He was just like me. We both loved books and were in the tops of most of our classes.

Remus was who I hung out with most these days. Of course, he was always with the rest of the Marauders so that created problems. Usually I would just come up to them, say no to James before he even said anything, wave at Sirius and Peter (I was ok with them), and fall into step next to Remus and we would start talking. I guess the only person I actually hated out of the Marauders was James.

In almost no time, it was Christmas. We had had an eight-day leave for Hanukah and the Jewish kids got to go home. Then it was two weeks of classes and Christmas. I have to say, I was relieved that Megan went home. It wasn't that it was Megan; I would have been just as happy if it had been Miranda. Or both, incase they decided to rant on and on about how they hate the other one. Peter, James, and Sirius left also. Sirius was going to spend the holidays with James' family.

I was sitting in the common room with Jesse. We had been together again for a month. I was reading a book when suddenly he turned to me.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked, putting down my book. He sighed.

"I have a confession to make," he said. Uh-oh. This couldn't be good.

"Yeah?"

"I cheated on you," he said in a rush. I was shocked. This has got to be a joke.

"What? After accusing me of cheating on you a while ago?"

"I know, I know. And I feel terrible about it. But I promise it was nothing big. Just a couple of kisses."

"You know, that's big enough! With who?"

"A girl named Olivia in my year," he said.

"I can't believe you!" I screamed. He looked really guilty.

"I know. I can't believe it happened either! It was just…heat of the moment. I understand if you want to break up." He looked so cute when he was guilty.

**Focus Lily, focus!**

Right.

"I don't know." I thought for a bit. "Let's break up while I think."

"Ok, but why can't we stay together while you think?" he asked hopefully.

"Because I won't feel guilty if I kiss another guy then."

"Oh. Good point. Well, ok. Tell me when you're ready to talk again. I'm really, really sorry," Jesse said. He stood up and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you later." I nodded and watched him leave.

The next evening I was sitting on the same couch when Remus came down. His shirt was unbuttoned and he tie was loose. He plopped down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey," he said. "I heard about what happened. You ok?"

"Yeah," I said. I turned to look at him. The firelight was dancing in his eyes and making his face an orange color. He looked really cute. "Everything's such a mess now. What with Miranda and Megan hating each other and Tina not being around anymore and James and Sirius playing even more girls...I dunno it's all just bad." I turned away but he reached out and pulled my face back. He had his hand on my chin and he was staring into my eyes. He hesitantly leaned in. My heart was beating fast. I saw him close his eyes and I did too. Our lips found each other's and came together passionately. He moved his hands around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. It was all wonderful until I remembered. I broke away. "What about Leah?" I asked.

"We're on a break right now," he said.

"Ok, then," I said and pressed my mouth against his. We stood up and mashed our bodies together. I felt his tongue on my lips and I opened them, allowing his tongue to find mine. I pulled his shirt over his head, still engrossed in the kiss. My hands ran over his smooth and muscular chest and stomach. He lay me down on the couch and hovered above me. Then he brought his head down again.

* * *

No, Remus and I did not sleep together, which was good, considering the fact that we didn't have real feelings for each other. It was just hormones, I guess. A one night stand sort of thing. The next day it was a little awkward but then we talked about it and somehow found it hilarious. 

A week later I got back together with Jesse and Remus did with Leah.

**Remus' POV**

I was afraid of what James would say when he found out. I knew he would find out; Sirius would drag it out of me and James would know about it. But I still wouldn't tell them until they got it out of me. I didn't have to wait long.

"There's something different about you," said Sirius the night they got back.

"No there's not," I said quickly.

"Yeah there is. Come on, tell us!" This continued for a while before I gave in. I looked at James and cautiously told them.

"I sort of made out with Lily a week and a half ago," I said quietly. James looked shocked but not mad.

"So…" he said.

"So what?" I asked.

"Is she a good kisser?"

I grinned.

"Yeah."

Far from making him mad, this seemed to motivate him even more.


	9. Just a Name

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 9: Just a name.

**Nobody's POV**

So, Christmas came and went and James kept asking Lily out. Sirius got back together with Beth for the third time. Megan had a defeated look the day it happened and everyone knew it was because there was no chance for her anymore.

Four months later, James got back together with Caitlyn and gave poor Lily a break. Remus stayed together with Leah and Peter was with Janice. Miranda took a chance and went out with Amos Diggory. He hadn't cheated on her, either.

"Ugh, exams are so soon," moaned James as they walked down the hall to lunch.

"Don't remind me," said Sirius. "I just want to go through the time without exams peacefully."

As they entered the Great Hall there was a swarm of girls who were asking them to be their ball date. The beginning of next year, there would be a ball. There was no time at the end of this year, so Dumbledore had said it would be next year. All of the Marauders were going with their girlfriends so there was no point in those girls even asking. That didn't stop them, though.

The Marauders sat down at the Gryffindor table and began piling their plates with food. The girls (who were sitting across from them) watched disgustedly, picking at their salads.

"How much food can fit into your mouth?" Lily asked. She and James were on better terms since he stopped asking her out, but she still hated him. The boys shrugged and continued eating. Lily rolled her eyes and turned towards her friends. "I got the _Daily Prophet _today," she said. "There have been more attacks." This wasn't shocking to anybody, but it was still interesting. The boys even looked up.

"Who?" asked Tina.

"The Wilsons," said Lily grimly. She nodded at a somber looking girl sitting at the Slytherin table.

"A Slytherin?"

"Apparently, they refused to join You-Know-Who," said Lily.

"Oh," said Tina quietly.

"Why do you say 'You-Know-Who'?" asked James.

"What else should I call him?" snapped Lily.

"How about his name? Voldemort?" everyone flinched. "Oh, stop it." James could say Voldemort because his parents had always taught him not to be afraid.

**Flashback…**

"_Never be afraid to say someone's name, James. Fear of a name, only increases fear of the thing itself. Remember that."_

**End flashback…**

His father had said that to him last holidays when Voldemort was making his presence even more known.

"It's just a name," said James distractedly.

* * *

The next morning everyone was eating breakfast and talking happily when James' family's owl, Ursula, landed smoothly next to his orange juice and stuck out a leg. He took the envelope and gave her some bacon. Then she flew off.

James opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. As he unfolded it he saw that it was written in black cursive. He grew slightly frantic. No one in his family ever wrote letters in black unless something bad had happened.

"James? What's wrong?" asked Remus.

"Potter, are you having a heart attack or something?" said Lily. Remus glared at her and she shrugged.

"What if it's bad and what happened and who's hurt?" James said frantically, tearing open the letter.

"James, read it," said Sirius. The Marauders crowded around James to read but he wouldn't let them. Sighing, they sat down and waited.

As James read, he grew more and more pale. When he reached the end of the letter he let out a strangled sound.

"James? What's wrong?" asked Peter.

"You ok, Potter?" asked Lily.

"Prongs, what happened?" asked Sirius.

"I – I gotta go," said James. He stood up and ran out of the Great Hall.

* * *

He ran to the owlery and threw the door open. Several owls hooted angrily and flew out. James walked over to where they would fly in and out from and sat down. If he leaned even slightly to the right he would fall out. James scooted over on the ledge and looked outside. How could this happen? How could his father…he couldn't finish the thought. He put his arms around his knees and cried. Cried for the first time in many, many years.

* * *

He sat there all day, not coming down for meals or classes. His friends constantly came up to see if he was there but he had the Invisibility Cloak and would cover himself with it. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone right now. He just wanted to be alone.

* * *

At 8:00 PM, he finally stood up. Zeus had just flown in and landed on his master's arm. James stroked his owl absentmindedly for a while and then let him fly away. He strode out of the owlery, putting a concealing charm on his face so no one would see that he had been crying.

* * *

Lily was the only one in the common room when James walked in. She didn't look up when he came in. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. Only then did she seem aware of his presence.

"James! Oh my God, everyone was so worried! Where were you?"

"Thinking," said James. Lily looked at him suspiciously but turned back to what she was doing. James took a notebook of the table and opened it up. It happened to be his. "Hey, Lily -" he began.

"No," she said, not looking up from her homework.

"No what?" asked James. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes I do. And the answer's no."

"Ok then," said James. He leaned over her legs and stretched out his arm. She gasped and smacked him. She stood up furiously.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted.

"I was getting that quill," said James, pointing.

"You should have asked me to get it!"

"I tried, but you said no."

"You were going to ask me out!" Lily screamed. She saw the anger in his eyes.

"No I wasn't!" shouted James. He stood up as well and threw down the notebook. "God, you think you know me so well, don't you, Evans? But the truth is you don't know me at all! I have a girlfriend! I would _never_ ask another girl out when I had a girlfriend already! I'm not that kind of guy! And what makes you think, that every question I'll ever ask you will be 'will you go out with me?'?"

"The fact that all of your previous questions to me have been 'will you go out with me?' or something of that nature!" yelled Lily. James was getting _really_ mad. The hurt and anger of Lily's rejections and the letter were mixing together and producing a really nasty result.

"There's always a first for something new!"

"Yeah, well, you're just full of surprises, Potter!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Evans?"

"You used to be so nice, and sweet! Now you're arrogant and a bully! You think you're better than everyone else because you have a rich and perfect family! You think everything's just given to everyone like it is to you! Well, guess what, James? It's not! You probably don't even know how hard your mother and father are working to earn so much money and make your life perfect!"

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ SAY THAT AGAIN! MY LIFE AND FAMILY ARE _NOT_ PERFECT!" Lily looked taken aback. James calmed down before continuing. "You don't know how hard it used to be for me! Until my parents finally got accepted as aurors, we lived in a little cottage! I had no friends because I was so poor! Kids would pick on me and steal my lunch money! I wouldn't have any money left for food, sometimes! I made bake sales and lemonade to just earn a little bit of money so I could help out my parents! And now my father is dead!" James yelled. By now, everyone in Gryffindor Tower was watching.

"W – what?" said Lily.

"That's right. My father is dead. DEAD!" James turned around and punched the wall. That concoction of feelings was poured into that punch. "AAARG!" James screamed as his fist connected with stone. He turned back to Lily with his right hand all bloody.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Lily.

"No you're not! You hate me! People don't feel sorry for people they hate! Don't try to deny it, you know it's true! And you also know that it's true that you hate me for no reason. You know it's true that Britney lied to you that day in third year and that you were just gullible! And you're just too proud, stubborn actually, to admit it! Maybe it's time to step down, Evans. Let's see who's the one who doesn't care about anybody's feeling except her own. Let's see who's the one who does anything she wants and expects everything to just remain great and perfect, no matter what happens." James was quoting what Lily had said to him once. "Remember that time in September? I remember perfectly.

**Flashback…**

"_Hey, Lily," said James. "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?" _

"_Because you're an insufferable jerk who bullies people for no reason. You're as annoying as hell, strutting around the castle as if you're the best. You think your hair looks cool and it's so great that you're the Quidditch Captain and Seeker. As if no one's ever done it before. The only thing you take seriously is Quidditch. You think girls are trophies, to be discarded when you don't feel like looking at them anymore. There are a lot more reasons, Potter, but I don't have time right now," said Lily and walked off with her friends laughing and giggling as if nothing had happened._

**End flashback…**

"You didn't care what that did to me, did you, Lily? You didn't care to know that inside my heart was shattering into millions of little pieces. No, you just went on with _your_ perfect little life, with _your _perfect little friends, not having a care in the world for anything except yourself." James brushed passed her and the boys that were assembled on the stairs. He walked into his room and slammed the door. He didn't even notice the throbbing pain in his hand which was then joined by his head until he lay down and closed his eyes. He tried his hardest not to think of anything that had happened but failed miserably.

* * *

**James' POV**

The next morning, I woke up and washed and bandaged my hand. My knuckles were sort of oddly shaped and it hurt to move my fingers. If it weren't for the present state of things, I would have congratulated myself on throwing such a good punch.

I walked down to breakfast alone and knew at once that it was in the _Prophet._ People were gasping and looking at me. They would whisper to each other and I knew what they were talking about.

As I sat down at the table, Ursula flew up to me. I stroked her head and opened the letter. I recognized my father's handwriting and my heart leapt.

_Dear James,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will be dead. I know it will happen soon. I guess before I start telling you what I need to, I should explain why. The Ministry gave me an assignment to go into Voldemort's hide out and disguise myself as a Death Eater. I would spy on them there. But something went wrong. As I was trying to disguise myself, a Death Eater came around the corner. He only saw me as me for a split second, but the damage was done. I don't know why it took longer than expected to disguise myself. I had it all worked out. Maybe I was nervous, or maybe the spell was faulty. In any case, the Death Eater led me to the gathering because I was supposedly new. After it all, I apparated home as soon as I could. Your mother and I hid away for a while. We are in hiding now. I know they are coming for me. As soon as they find me your mother will go back home. They don't need her. I am trying to record everything I found out and send it to the Ministry, but this is more important. James, remember this: Voldemort is just like you and me. Sure, he has found spells and potions that make him very powerful, but you and me, and all of the other witches and wizards out there are capable of everything he is. Don't be afraid of Voldemort. After all, he's nothing but a name. He's just a name, James. Remember. _

_Your loving father,_

_Harold. A. Potter_

I blinked back tears and carefully folded the letter up. I would keep it forever. Thinking about what my father had said, I decided that it was all the Ministry's fault. They were the ones who sent him to Voldemort. But, no matter whose fault it was, my father was right. There was nothing to be afraid of. Voldemort is just a name.


	10. Piercings and My Mom's New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

When people are having mental conversations with themselves (not crazy type, you'll see what I mean) their brain will be **bold**, their conscience will be **_bold and italics_** and they will be _italics_.

* * *

Chapter 10-Piercings and my mom's new friend 

**Lily's POV**

I did feel bad for James. I really did. But in a while he was back to himself and all of those feelings vanished to be replaced by the normal hate and anger.

Nothing else exciting happened in fourth year. Before we knew it, it was over. Megan and Miranda STILL weren't talking to each other. Seriously, it had been, like, half a year. They really had to grow up and get over it.

I didn't have anyone to talk to while packing my trunk. Tina had left already to go talk to her other friends, and on either side of me, Miranda and Megan were slamming their trunks shut. They had just had another fight and I was so annoyed with them, I wouldn't have wanted to talk to them anyway.

I got out of there as soon as I could. Immediately after I shut the door, they started shouting again. Apparently, Miranda tripped Megan down a couple of stairs. I leaned back against the wall.

"Oh, Merlin," I sighed. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around me. I smiled and shifted over so I was completely in Jesse's embrace. I leaned back into him. Wait a minute…that doesn't smell like Jesse.

**Yeah, it smells better.**

_No, it doesn't!_

Anyway, who the hell was hugging me?

My eyes shot open and I let out a blood curdling scream. I whipped around and found myself staring not into Jesse's blue eyes but Potter's hazel ones.

"POTTER!"

He grinned.

"Oh, come on. You liked it! Admit it!"

I blushed.

"I thought you were Jesse!"

"Talking about me, are you?" came Jesse's voice.

_Oh, no. Can this get any worse?_ I thought as James grinned. Apparently it could. Black came through the portrait at that moment.

"James, when the bloody hell are you gonna be ready?" He stopped when he saw what was going on. Only then did I realize James's hands were still on my waist.

_Oh, shit._ I blushed even more and pushed them off.

"Ok…what just happened?" asked Jesse.

"Nothing, I thought he was you. I had my eyes closed."

"Ok…" Jesse said again. "I'm going to believe you on this one...but I think I'll go now." He dragged his trunk across the common room and disappeared out of the portrait.

"I can't _believe_ you!" I shouted at Potter.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. Come on, Sirius, I need to get my trunk." They left up the stairs but not before Sirius winked at me.

"That's what you _say_ happened," he said. I growled and he ran up the stairs.

Fuming, I pulled my trunk through the halls and came to the entrance hall. Remus was standing alone (Peter was off somewhere with Janice) so I walked over to him.

"You ok?" he asked noticing my face being the same color as my hair.

"I'm just peachy," I grumbled. Peachy. What a funny word. Suddenly I smiled. Then I started giggling. Then I started laughing insanely. "Ahahahahaha! Peachy! Ahahahahaha" Remus looked at me strangely.

"Right…"

"What exactly did you do to my girlfriend, mate?" Jesse asked, coming over. I was on my knees on the floor, clutching my stomach.

"I asked her if she was all right, and she said she was peachy, and then she started laughing."

"Anybody need a straight jacket?" asked James wheeling his trunk over with Sirius behind him. They looked very amused. I suddenly stopped laughing.

"Say one more word, Potter, and I'll make you…look like James and the Giant Peach!" It was all I could think of. Wait a minute…peach, peachy, peach, peachy! A peachy peach! "Ahahahahaha! A peachy peach! Ahahahahaha!"

* * *

Soon Hagrid came inside and told us that the carriages were ready. I had gotten over the peachy thing and was walking with Jesse. We had left our trunks in the entrance hall for someone to come and take them onto the train.

I found a compartment with Jesse and his friends and ducked into it as soon as I saw Miranda coming. I wanted to avoid both her and Megan completely.

The train ride passed smoothly. I spent most of it cuddling with Jesse and making out with him. His friends left to see their own girlfriends, or just to go anywhere where Jesse and I weren't.

My parents met me at the platform and I introduced them to Jesse. They seemed to like him. After a couple of minutes of light conversation, he left, and I walked out with my parents.

When we came outside, I saw this beautiful car, which looked very expensive. I was admiring it when I noticed two people walked up to it. One of them was James and one was probably his mother. She was wearing a black skirt that stopped at the knees and a black blazer. She also had a black hat on with a black veil over her face. I suddenly felt so bad for the Potters. I turned away and walked to my family's car. I hadn't been able to see her face clearly because of the veil.

When I got home, my mom ran to the kitchen and brought a batch of hot chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. My favorite. She made them every year when I came home from school. Petunia still had a week left of school, for which I was grateful.

My parents and I sat around the table dipping our cookies into milk and catching up. I found out that my dad had been promoted (again) and he was now vice president of the company! It had happened two days ago. Miranda's dad was the position just under Dad's.

Soon my dad had to return to work (he was working from home today since I was coming home) and Mom proceeded to get back into the car and go grocery shopping. I, however, took the plate of cookies and a fresh glass of milk and walked into the living room where there was a big plasma TV.

"Well, this is new," I said and plopped down on the couch. I had three favorite shows. _Friends, The Simpsons, _and _Just Shoot Me._ Of course, being away at school for nine months meant missing a lot of the episodes. For the past couple of years, my dad had agreed to tape them every day (my dad rocks!). This year, when I walked in, I saw a couple of DVD cases on the coffee table. (A/n: pretend they had DVDs). I looked at them and saw that they were every season of those three shows! (A/n: Do they make those of _Just Shoot me_?) I squealed with delight. I had SO MUCH to watch in two and a half months.

I flipped channels for a while before going upstairs. When I logged on, I was instantly bombarded with IMs from friends I hadn't seen in years.

As I was talking in a chat room with Miranda and some other people form our old school, I heard a bus drive up. I looked out my window. Petunia came out of it, laughing at something someone said. She was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top. Maybe she was nasty to me, but I heard she wasn't unpopular.

The door opened and I heard her call out that she was home. I heard a _thud_ and decided she had dropped her backpack. Soon I heard a grunt as she picked it back up and the squeak of the stairs as she walked by. She went into the room across from mine and I heard the sound of a door closing and her own instant messenger starting up. So much for a friendly hello.

* * *

By dinner time, Miranda and I had arranged a meeting with four of our best and oldest friends. It was next week.

I ran down the stairs and immediately knew what we were having, by the smell. It was my favorite meal. Spaghetti with meat balls. Yum. I took my place at the table and looked eagerly towards the kitchen. My dad was already there but Petunia wasn't. She came down soon though. As soon as she saw me she stopped dead in her tracks.

"_You,"_ she said.

"Hey, Petunia," I said. She sat down as my mom came out carrying a bowl of spaghetti. She went back in and then came out with a pan of sauce. She set it down on a wooden platform covered with a cloth, on the table. Then she sat down herself and we began eating. Dessert was chocolate cake, also my favorite.

After dinner, Dad went to his study to read, Petunia went upstairs saying something about homework and Mom went back to the kitchen. I watched an episode of _The Simpsons_ and went up to my room. As soon as I signed back on, James started talking to me.

**Quidditchstar23: Hey, Lily, Babe.**

**Emeraldeyes99: Hey, Potter, Loser.**

**Quidditchstar23: Ha.**

**Emeraldeyes99: What do you want?**

**Quidditchstar23: To talk to lovely emerald eyes.**

I ignored everything else he said. Until another window popped up and a picture of James appeared. It was moving. He had a webcam. Great.

**Emeraldeyes99: Webcam, huh?**

**Quidditchstar23: Yup. You like?**

He started making all sorts of weird faces at me. He also did a lot of dance moves I had to admit were really funny.

**Emeraldeyes99: Not really.**

Suddenly another face popped out at me. It was grinning revealing perfectly straight white teeth. I almost screamed and jumped about a foot into the air.

**Emeraldeyes99: SIRIUS?**

I could see both of them laughing uncontrollably. I wish there was a smiley that was a death smiley. There wasn't (obviously) so I hooked up my own webcam and, when I saw them watching me, drew my finger across my throat. They kept laughing so I flipped them off and signed off. After a little bit of reading, I went to bed.

* * *

The next week was spent tanning and swimming. I might be a red head, but I have to say, a tan doesn't look all that bad on me.

On the Friday my sister got out of school I was supposed to meet my friends. They would only go to high school next year and got out earlier. I put on a black skirt and a blue v-necked, belly button, halter-top. I wore blue flip flops, and my hair was in a messy bun. I had a denim purse in which was my cell phone, money, makeup, and various other things. To top off the look, I had blue sunglasses and an anklet which was a black string with a blue lily hanging off of it.

I met Miranda outside between our houses and we walked to Coffee Island, where we would meet our friends.

When we walked in, we pushed up our sunglasses but couldn't see them anywhere. Our friends, I mean. But suddenly I saw a group of girls. They were sitting in the corner, and they didn't look like our friends, but I saw that they were all wearing charm bracelets. The year Miranda and I had left, our group had given each other charm bracelets and vowed never to take them off.

"I think that's them," I said, pointing and led Miranda over.

"Hey, guys!" she said when we came up. They looked at us blankly.

"Um. Hey," said the one with black hair who I instantly knew was Shannon.

"It's us!" I said. "Lily and Miranda!" They looked at us for a second and finally squealed. We exchanged hugs with everyone and sat down.

"I can't believe it! You guys are so…different!" said Carly.

"You too!" I suddenly noticed something. "Oh my God! You guys have nose rings!"

"And belly button rings," said Emily.

"We have to get you guys them!" said Shannon. I wasn't sure but Miranda decided for me.

"That'd be so cool!"

"I don't know, my mom would kill me," I said. But when I saw their belly button rings those thoughts were erased from my mind.

As soon as we were done with our drinks, they dragged us off to get the piercings.

"My aunt does it," said Carly, "so she'll do it for free." We stepped into the shop. Jewelry was displayed everywhere. A plump lady was standing behind the counter and looked up as the bell jingled. She saw us and smiled.

"Carly, Shannon, Emily, Jennifer! What are you doing here?" Then she noticed me and Miranda. "And who are these young ladies?"

"This is Lily and Miranda," said Carly. "They want piercings."

"Ah. Well, where?"

"Belly button and nose" I said. We had planned this all already. Miranda and I already had our ears pierced.

"All right. Well, wait five minutes, and I'll be with you," said Carly's aunt and walked away. We were talking when she came back. "Who's going first?" she asked. Miranda pushed me forward and I stood up so I wouldn't fall off. "All right, Lily," said Carly's aunt, not noticing I'd been pushed. Thanks A LOT Miranda.

She led me into a room with a chair like a dentist's chair in it. I sat down and she got her materials. I didn't want to look.

"I think it would be better for you to close your eyes," said Carly's aunt. I did. "Ok, one, two, three!" Suddenly there was a searing pain in my abdomen. Tears pricked at my eyes. Almost immediately something cold covered the painful spot, though, and it felt better. It still stung, though. "You feel ok?" asked Carly's aunt.

"Yeah," I said.

"Good. I'll let your rest a little bit while I do your friend." She led me back out where there was a recliner I could lie down in. "Don't touch the ring," she said before leading Miranda away. The girls crowded around and admired the stone. It looked like a diamond, but wasn't really. It looked great against my tanned belly.

"I love it," said Jennifer.

"Thanks," I said. "But I hope the other one won't be as painful. That's a lot of pain in one day for me."

They chuckled.

"Don't worry," said Shannon.

Soon Aunt Carly (that's what I call her now since she was Carly's aunt) came out with Miranda. I let her have the recliner as I was feeling normal now. She had gotten a baby blue stone and it looked wonderful.

Next was nose piercing. I sat in a high chair-type thing and Aunt Carly just used a piercing gun and put a stone through my nose. It was really small. (A/n: I actually have no idea how they do any of these piercings, not having any myself. Well I have ear piercings, but you know what I mean. Anyway, I read in a book that that's how they do belly button but I don't know about the other one. If I got it wrong, tell me.) Miranda was next. When I looked in a mirror, I had to say it looked pretty good. When I had just heard about doing it, I thought it might be too much, but it looked really good.

I also bought an emerald stone, a blue one, and a ruby red one. I got a choker I really liked. It was just a black string with a pale green heart hanging off but I loved it. I also got some bracelets and rings and toe rings. What a shopping spree. It was really fun.

* * *

When I got home it was almost dinner time. I came inside the house and kicked off my flip-flops when everyone was walking to dinner. They all stopped to stare. Finally my mom opened her mouth.

"You're…pierced," was all she said.

"In your…nose," added my dad.

"Belly button too," said Petunia, pointing at my stomach.

_Stupid hag._

"Lily! Why didn't you at least ask us?" said my mother.

"Well…" I said. _Wait a minute. I have no idea. _"It was just a thing of the moment. But it looks good, doesn't it?" I asked hopefully. My parents sighed and looked me over.

"I suppose," said my father, looking at Mom. She nodded.

"But any sign of an infection and you're taking them out." I agreed happily and hurried up to my room to put my things away.

* * *

For the rest of the month I hung lazily around by the pool and watched TV. Of course I met with my friends a lot.

The first day of July, my mom came hurrying home from the supermarket.

"I have an announcement!" she said at dinner. We all watched her intently. "I met this woman at the store and she invited me to dinner! We're going tomorrow."

"Cool," I said and dug in.

"But be nice tomorrow, ok? Her husband died a couple of months ago." We all agreed and I found myself thinking about James and his mother. How were they doing? Sure, maybe I hated the guy, but I still felt terrible about what had happened to his father. Not terrible as in I-blame-myself-for-James'-dad-dying terrible but I-feel-so-bad-for-James-and-his-mother kind of terrible.

After dinner I shopped online for a bit and then went to bed.

* * *

The next evening we found ourselves in our family car. I was wearing a pale green slip dress and pale green high heel sandals. My hair was done up messily and I was wearing light green eye shadow. It wasn't possible to see my belly ring because of my dress, to my disappointment.

My dad was driving the car, and my mom was reading directions off of a slip of paper.

"Pine Wood Road," she said. Dad turned left. I looked out the window. On either side of us there were huge mansions. I bet they were two or three times bigger than our house, which wasn't all that small. We passed a beautiful house. It was the biggest one on the road. It was stone, but looked warm and welcoming. There were big gates with gold words I didn't have time to make out. There was also an intercom. The driveway curved in front of steps which would take you to two huge doors. There were fountains and specially cut bushes on either side of the house.

Suddenly my mom screamed "STOP!" and my dad slammed on the brakes. She was looking at the numbers on the houses. She told my dad to turn around and look for number 27.

"You too, girls," she said. Finally my dad found it. We all stared, wide-eyed, as he drove up to the biggest house. So this was where my mom's new friend lived.

"Are you sure, Marianne?" he asked.

"Yes," she said uncertainly. She clicked the intercom and a raspy voice asked us who it was. "Marianne's family," she said. The gates squeaked open and we drove through. We got out of the car and up to the doors. My mom was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened. A woman dressed in brown stood there. She had blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Marianne! It's so good to see you again. And this must be your family!"

"Yes, this is my husband, Richard, and my daughters, Lily and Petunia," said Mom.

"Wonderful," said the woman, but not in a mean or sarcastic way. "Come on in." We stepped inside. The entrance hall was HUGE. Almost as big as Hogwarts'. There was a marble staircase leading up to a landing and then separating in two directions. As I was looking around, I noticed a boy come down the stairs. He had familiar black framed glasses and even more familiar messy black hair. I gasped and then groaned. I had found my way into the house of James Potter.


	11. Friends Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11: 'Friends' again

"Evans?" exclaimed Potter.

"Potter," I said. Mrs. Potter put her hands together and a confused expression took over everyone's features.

"Er – do you two know each other?" asked Mrs. Potter, pointing at us.

"She's from school," said Potter. As much as I hate him, I have to admit, he looked good. He was wearing a dressy blue shirt and black pants. The first two buttons on his shirt were undone, showing some of his muscular chest. I found myself staring at him.

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Mrs. Potter.

"Whoa…wait a minute. They're from the same _school_? As in, that freak place she goes to?" said Petunia.

"Petunia, please," said Mom. "Be polite."

"I will not be polite! I can't stand this! Freaks here, freaks there, freaks everywhere!" I caught Potter's eyes and we both turned away quickly, trying not to laugh.

"Petunia, they aren't freaks just because they can do magic! If I were you, I'd be happy to have a sister who could do magic," said Mom.

"Yeah, you would, wouldn't you," muttered Petunia.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" said Mom, her voice rising a little. Petunia looked like she was trying hard not to explode but it wasn't working too well. Finally she just let it go.

"Ever since she got that stupid letter, you've both been obsessing over her! You got her anything she wanted, let her do anything! When she was at school you would be worrying if she was all right, if anything had happened to her! You would talk about taking her away, but when she begged to stay you let her! Sure, you listened when I talked to you, but you didn't really care! I bet you were thinking 'why isn't Petunia a witch? Why isn't Petunia more like her _younger_ sister?' You think it's so _wonderful_ that that bitch is magical! And it's all you care about now!" She stomped away, obviously not caring that she had no idea where she was in the house. Everyone else stood in shock. Lilly's eyes filled slightly with tears. Petunia had never called her a bitch or anything before. She had learned to deal with it but this was more than she could handle.

At first she was sad, but then a great anger started taking over her. All she could hear were Petunia's words in her head. She whipped out her wand (her mother let out a little shriek) and stomped after her sister. And what was the chivalrous wizard in the house to do but follow?

The three adults were left standing in the Entrance Hall, looking at James' and Lily's retreating forms.

"I am _so_ sorry," said Marianne. "I –"

"No, it's all right. Let's just go find them before they hurt each other," said Mrs. Potter. They ran off in the direction the three teenagers had gone in.

**Lily's POV**

I could hear someone following me but I didn't care. Whoever it was, I wouldn't let them stop me.

I turned down a dark hallway. Lighting my wand (the Ministry couldn't trace underage magic at the Potters' house; I had heard James brag about it enough), I saw that the walls were stone and there were leaks on the ceiling. I was about to turn back and go a different way but I suddenly saw Petunia ahead of me. The light off my wand only showed me the silhouette of a body, but I figured it was Petunia.

I walked forward into the darkness. It was so dark I didn't notice what was in front of me – a big hole. I fell in it with a cry, landing on the side of my ankle. I heard a crack and whimpered. It hurt A LOT.

I looked around. The ditch was probably about six or seven feet deep. Seriously, who has a tunnel with a big hole in it in their house?

I heard a noise above me. Someone was coming forward cautiously.

"Lily? Petunia?" It was James. I was never happier to see him. Actually, I think I was never happy to see him. Anyway, I felt so glad that he was there.

"James!" I called. He stopped right at the edge of the hole and looked down.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked.

"Oh, I just felt like falling into a hole and breaking my ankle; it's what I do for fun," I said sarcastically. "Why do you even have a hole in a creepy tunnel in your house?"

"Dunno," said James. He waved his wand and the light went out. I heard him say something and then I felt myself be levitated. It was actually a lot of fun.

"Hey! Ask me before you do that again," I said, laughing. He levitated me right into his arms. As I felt his muscular arms around me I completely relaxed, feeling like I was totally safe. Until I realized what was happening. "Wait, what do you think you're doing?" I screeched. He looked surprised.

"You said your ankle was broken, so, naturally, I assumed you wouldn't be able to walk."

"Oh." I blinked. "Ok."

He carried me out of the tunnel and into a warm and inviting hallway. He turned right and we ran right into his mom and my parents.

"Oh, what happened?" said Mom, seeing me being carried and automatically assuming something was wrong. I guess that's what my reaction would have been too, seeing as I told her all about James and how I hated him, so there would be no reason I'd let him carry me unless I couldn't walk.

"I sort of fell into a ditch and broke my ankle," I said.

"Oh, I've been meaning to get that fixed," said James' mom. "I'm so sorry; I'll take care of that right away."

While she worked on my ankle, I asked her why there was a tunnel there.

"That's where James' father used to practice spells and curses and things. I don't use it much anymore."

"Hey, where's Petunia?" asked James, who was sitting against the wall, next to me.

"I don't know, I saw her across that hole but then I fell in," I said.

"She'll probably end up in the laboratory. I'll go find her," said Mrs. Potter, finishing with my ankle.

"May we come with you?" asked Mom.

"Of course, just be careful. James, take Lily to the living room." And with that they disappeared into the tunnel.

"James?" I said, as we were walking to the living room.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. It was like my dream come true. Being able to touch you while you were conscious and not slapping me," he said bitterly. Suddenly I felt bad about the way I'd been treating him. But I was also confused.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything that's happened since third year. And I guess you're right: I was just too stubborn to admit that I had been fooled by Britney. But I don't mean anything to you; you know that. I'm just a challenge. The only girl who has ever said no."

"That's not true!" James exclaimed.

"Yes it is. James, come on, why else would you ask me out? I mean, maybe you did actually like me the first time you asked but the other times were just to prove you could get any girl, if I said yes."

"I don't know why you decided this but it is _not_ true," said James defiantly. "Please believe me." We stopped walking and looked each other straight in the eye.

"Well," I said. "I guess I _could_ but, I'm not saying anything for sure. After all, you are a liar," I said teasingly. "And I can't trust your word."

"What? Oh no you did _not_," said James impersonating some kind of really snobby girls.

"I think I did," I said and stuck my tongue out.

"That does it!" James started chasing me. I ran into the living room, giggling. I tried to jump on the couch but James tackled me and brought me crashing to the ground. I sat up, panting.

"God, how much do you weigh?" I breathed, gasping.

"It's all these beautiful muscles," said James, kissing his biceps (A/n: Like in Anchorman). I laughed. He was really funny.

James put down his arms and looked into my eyes again. He started to lean forward but I stopped him.

"I can't," I said sadly. "Jesse."

"Right. Jesse," said James, sighing.

"You know he's moving? He's not going to come to Hogwarts anymore."

"Really?" asked James. I nodded. "I'm sorry," he said.

"No, it's ok. I'm going to break up because of long distance but I hope we'll still be friends. Until then, though, I can't kiss any other guys."

"Well…_would_ you kiss me? If it wasn't for Jesse?"

"I don't know – we'll have to see," I said mischievously. He smiled.

"You know, it's amazing. Just two hours ago, we hated each other but now we're friends and you're even talking about the possibility of kissing me…." I laughed. It was true.

"Yeah. I never thought we'd make up after just two years. Now we have to match up our friends and make Miranda and Megan get along again, while not making it seem obvious."

"We'd make it obvious if we were on good terms," pointed out James. I thought about this.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, we'll just have to pretend."

"How do we do that?"

"Pretend today never happened."

"But I don't want to do that."

"You have to."

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't want to."

"You have to."

"Lilyyyyyyyyyyy," he whined.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaames," I whined back.

"Fine," he grumbled, seeing I wasn't going to give in.

"Good," I said.

"Oh, and Lily?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"I like your piercings." He winked mischievously. I laughed and started chasing him. He ran around the room and was too fast for me to catch him. Until I outwitted him and jumped on his back from the couch, causing him to stumble and fall onto another couch. We lay there, laughing, until he put a hand on my stomach.

"Belly button too? My, my, Lily Evans and piercings…never expected it," he said. I rolled off the couch and began chasing him again.

* * *

I like this chapter. When I started writing it I didn't – in each of my stories there's a chapter that seems really boring so I don't wanna write it and I don't for a while. But I got through it and liked it!

This story will be a lot of stories I created in my mind put into one. The whole "my mom's new friend" thing was something I wanted to write as a one shot.

I hope it doesn't seem as if they became too friendly too fast. I know it was quick but it just worked out that way.

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, I'd really appreciate it!


	12. Dinner and a Chat With Sirius

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Oh my God I forgot about Caitlyn again! I was going to make her and James have a serious relationship but I can't do that since I keep forgetting about her. So let's say James has this thing how he breaks up with his girlfriends before summer so he's not tied down during summer vaca and him and Caitlyn didn't feel like getting back together.

Ok, this is gonna be kind of a short chapter and not much is going to happen I think. It was originally going to be the start of the fifth year but I decided to have more of James and Lily's friendship at his house before…well, you'll find out. James and Lily have a lot of ups and downs in this story.

Also, I changed the title of the last chapter because this chapter is going to be at James' house also.

* * *

Chapter 12: Dinner and a chat with Sirius

As soon as they found Petunia, Dad drove her home. She was grounded for a week. While he was gone, James and I watched TV while our moms talked.

When Dad got back, it was time for dinner. We were led into the dining room. I gasped as we entered. It was beautiful. There was a big mahogany table with fresh flowers in a big vase on the middle. The chairs had elegant legs that looked like a lion's paw. The cushioning was gold.

Above the table was a huge crystal chandelier. It was sparkling because of the lights inside it and looked like there were tiny rainbows on every piece of glass. The walls were painted golden yellow and the carpet was cream colored. There were red curtains with gold ties and a grandfather clock.

"Wow," I breathed, looking around. James chuckled. Mom and Dad and James' mom were all seated. James walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and he went to his own chair.

As soon as he was seated, a door across from me opened. A couple of creatures wearing fresh and clean sacks – maybe pillow cases – came in carrying trays of food. House elves. My mother shrieked and my father gasped.

"Don't worry, Mom, they're house elves. They're not dangerous," I said.

"I'm sorry," said Mrs. Potter. "I didn't realize you haven't seen any before."

"It's ok," said Mom, eyeing the house elves warily.

As they put the food on the tables, the one in the front opened his mouth.

"Dinner is served," he said in the raspy voice I recognized from the intercom.

"Thank you, Rusty," said Mrs. Potter. The house elf bowed himself out of the room, followed by the others.

"So, Richard, what do you do?" asked Mrs. Potter, helping herself to some pork chops.

"I'm vice president of a science company. We make various acids and mixtures."

"Where do you sell them to?"

"Well, some schools buy them for science classes. Usually they get them from the store but sometimes they want them directly from the company. There are stores which buy our products and sell them. Of course, you can't just go to the supermarket and buy an acid."

"Of course," agreed Mrs. Potter. "What about you, Marianne?"

"I've been meaning to get a job painting, now that the girls are all grown up, but I haven't managed to find anything. So far I've just been selling paintings in Times Square sometimes and to anyone who would want one," said Mom.

"Oh, so you're a painter?"

"Yes, I love painting."

"What do you do, Julia?" asked my dad. Julia. So that was her name.

"I'm an auror. I haven't been doing much work recently, though. I've been given a couple of months of easy going so that I can recover more from what happened."

"Aurors are like police, but they fight Dark wizards and stuff. They sort of do more than police, but basically the same stuff. Just with other things, obviously," I said, seeing my parents' confused faces.

"Oh," said Dad.

"Yes," said Julia quietly. Then she brightened. "So, Richard, do you think you'll become president of the company, or are you just happy being vice president?"

"Well," said my dad, helping himself to more pork chops, "I've only just been promoted to VP but I love it. I don't know if I'd want to become president; it might be too much work and not enough time with my family."

"Oh," said Julia. They continued to talk about work and other things while James and I ate in silence. I watched him stuff his face amusedly. It used to disgust me but now I just thought it was funny.

I found myself imagining me and James walking down the hall at school holding hands and laughing. We would sit next to each other at meal times, classes, and in the common room. I'd cheer him on at Quidditch Games and we could sit at the lake together on weekends…mmm...

"Lily? Lily!" A distant voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Yeah…huh…what?" I saw James smirking across the table at me. As if he knew what I was thinking about.

"My mom wanted to know if you liked Hogwarts but you were, like, zoned out or something and your mom started yelling your name and now here we are," he explained.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah I like it." I said.

"Oh, good. James loves it. I hear he's very popular," said Julia proudly.

"Yeah," I said. "Gets all the girls." I smirked at James. He gave me a sarcastic look.

"All except one. His friends told me there's one girl who won't go out with him. Her name's Jill or something. Oh! You must know her!" said Julia. She looked at me, expecting me to say whether or not I knew her. I looked back at James. He shook his head slightly, looking down.

"Yeah, I know her. The fights they have are famous." Julia smiled.

"Won't take no for an answer, will he?" she said.

"Nope. He just won't give up on her."

"Are you friends with her?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"Well then, tell me, do you know why she won't go out with James?" Julia asked, her eyes twinkling.

"No, but I think she might be giving in to his charm," I said and brought my cup to my lips.

* * *

A little while later, the plates were cleared, and the house elves came back into the room.

"Dessert, ma'am?" asked Rusty.

"Yes, thank you," said Julia. Rusty left the dining room but came back in soon, carrying a cake tray. On it was a magnificent chocolate cake.

I licked my lips; chocolate was my favorite.

After the cake was sitting on the table and the house elves had gone, Julia turned to James.

"Would you like to serve everyone, James?" she asked.

"Sure," he said and stood up. He cut the cake expertly. Perfect for the wedding, I found myself thinking. Then mentally bashed my head on the table to get rid of those horrible thoughts.

First James served his mother. Now that there was a hole in the cake, I could see the inside. It was a three layer cake. I was practically drooling.

You might be wondering – how come I love chocolate so much? Well here's the answer – I have no idea. I just know it's my greatest weakness. I'll do almost anything for some rich, luxurious, creamy chocolate – oh goody, I got my piece!

As I dug my fork into the cake, I felt something against my foot. I jumped, realizing it was another foot. Then I grinned, looking at James who was also grinning. I managed to slip my shoe off (I must say I was quite proud of that – strappy sandals are almost impossible to "slip off") and engaged in footsie with James Potter.

He rubbed my foot with his own for a bit while we ate our dessert. I was taking a sip of milk when he rubbed the bottom part of my foot – a.k.a my MOST TICKLISH SPOT EVER. I snorted into my milk. Everyone looked surprised until James realized what was happening. Only he didn't stop like any normal person would…no, he had to keep doing it.

So this is what it looked like to our parents: everyone was quietly enjoying some DELICIOUS cake when suddenly I snort (very unattractively, I have to say) into my milk. Then I start giggling insanely, screaming "stop! Stop!" and since they can't see my feet, they have no idea what is going on.

Well, naturally, my mother was concerned.

"Lily? Are you ok?" she asked. Finally, James stopped. I glared at him and looked at my mother.

"I'm fine," I said and kicked James, hard, under the table.

* * *

After dinner, the grown ups went to the Drawing Room and left me and James free to do what we wanted for a couple of hours.

"Your house is amazing," I said. He was giving me a tour. We were on the second floor at the moment.

"Thanks," said James. "You want to go online?" he asked as we reached what was apparently his room. I nodded.

"All right," I said. James turned the handle and the door squeaked open. The room was all red and there were Quidditch posters all over the walls. In one corner there were about five brooms. I walked over to get a closer look.

"Those are all the brooms I've ever had," explained James.

"Oh," I said. James sat down behind a desk, on which was a flat screen monitor. I pulled up a chair next to him and watched as he signed on. While he got rid of all the websites that were already open (he had apparently been online when I came) I looked around the room again.

Suddenly, I heard the sound that meant someone had IMed James. I looked back at the screen but James had clearly read it already as he was minimizing the window, embarrassed.

"What did it say?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. The person said something again. James quickly clicked on the flashing orange light and entered a bunch of random letters a couple of times so that I wouldn't see what had been said before. I crossed my arms.

"Fine. I don't care what they said," I said.

"Good," said James and I groaned. He grinned and scrolled up a bit. Seeing there was nothing bad he let me see also.

**NotasblackasBlacks: Oh Jamesie, you're not answering me!**

"What did he ask?"

"Nothing important," said James.

**Quidditchstar23: I can't talk about that right now, Sirius, Lily's here.**

**NotasblackasBlacks: Whoa, back up a moment. Lily? As in Evans? **

**Quidditchstar23: Yup.**

**NotasblackasBlacks: Lily Evans is at your house?**

**Quidditchstar23: Mhmm**

**NotasblackasBlacks: How'd you manage that? Did you drug her or something?**

**Quidditchstar23: Shut up.**

**NotasblackasBlacks: lol but seriously.**

**Quidditchstar23: Her mom met my mom at the store and invited her over for dinner, not knowing that she was Lily's mother. Obviously, since she doesn't know Lily.**

**NotasblackasBlacks: Oh. Well, cool. Hey, Evans!**

James moved so I could type. But first he deleted the window.

"You're too smart for me," I grinned. I had been planning to see what Sirius had said earlier.

**Quidditchstar23: Hey, Black!**

**NotasblackasBlacks: How's life at the Potters'? Is James behaving?**

**Quidditchstar23: Hmm…I guess so…**

**NotasblackasBlacks: Really? That's interesting…something smells fishy…**

I was standing up in order to type and James had just rolled his chair back (it was a rolly chair). He suddenly smiled mischievously and pulled on my waist. I sat down on his lap, surprised. I turned around and was about to slap him (old habit) when I caught myself. I smiled and leaned back against him.

"It's more comfortable this way," I said.

He laughed.

"For me too," he said and winked.

**Quidditchstar23: What did you have for dinner?**

**NotasblackasBlacks: Chicken.**

**Quidditchstar23: It can't be your breath then…although, tuna is called "chicken of the sea" **

**NotasblackasBlacks: Haha. That was SO funny Evans.**

**Quidditchstar23: That wasn't me, it was James**

**NotasblackasBlacks: James ? **(A/n: Originally I had this face kind of thing here but it didn't show up. If you press shift and keep pressing while also pressing 6 then making the underline thing (next to the 0) and then shift and 6 again, you'll see it)

**Quidditchstar23?**

**NotasblackasBlacks: It was the closest I could come to raised eyebrows.**

**Quidditchstar23: Oh.**

**NotasblackasBlacks: Anyway, don't avoid the matter at hand. James?**

**Quidditchstar23: I meant Potter. I mean, really, give me a break. I'm being held against my will at his house and being forced to spend time with him while everyone around me is calling him James.**

"That hurts, Lils," said James, pouting.

"Get used to it," I said.

"Does that mean I'm going to be around you a lot?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe…" I said teasingly.

**NotasblackasBlacks: Everyone around you at school calls him James.**

**Quidditchstar23: Well…I don't know it's harder not to here! It's his house, after all!**

**NotasblackasBlacks: Fine. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt.**

**Quidditchstar23: I'm surprised you know what that means, Black.**

**NotasblackasBlacks: Well, maybe I don't. **(A/n: There were two of those face things here, too)

**NotasblackasBlacks: That means double raised eyebrows.**

**Quidditchstar23: Ok but it still doesn't make any sense…**

**NotasblackasBlacks: Mhmm, it's a trick I picked up along the way.**

**Quidditchstar23: Right…**

Suddenly James' Web Cam window popped up. It had turned on!

"I forgot. Sirius and I know a spell that will turn on the other person's Web Cam…" said James.

"Oh. Wait, how is Sirius even online, anyway?"

**NotasblackasBlacks: I'm at Remmy's **

"The microphone is on too?" I asked.

**NotasblackasBlacks: Yeah. Wait a minute…OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!**

"What, what?" I asked, rather than type it.

**NotasblackasBlacks: You…James…lap…on…sitting…! **

"What?" I asked, wondering at his IQ. Then I realized: I was still sitting on James's lap! I leapt off but the damage had been done.

**NotasblackasBlacks: I saw, I saw, I saw! And Remmy did too! I KNEW I shouldn't have given you the benefit of the doubt!**

"We'll never hear the end of this," sighed James.

Oh, God.


	13. Jamie Lynn Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 13: Jamie Lynn Potter.

**James' POV**

On September 1st, we arrived at Platform 9 ¾ at 10:55. There was already smoke puffing out of the train and no one else was on the platform, aside from parents who wanted to watch their kids ride away. I took my time to get my trunk loaded and find the cabin that had my friends in it. As soon as I touched the seat, the train started to move.

"Perfect timing – like always," I said.

"Yeah, perfect. If you'd arrived one second later you wouldn't have made it on the train!" said Peter.

"Correction," I said, holding up my finger. "I wouldn't have made it into my seat." Peter rolled his eyes and turned back to trying to turn his chocolate frog into a chocolate tadpole.

"Wormtail, don't you realize that turning your frog into a tadpole will make there be less chocolate?" said Sirius.

"No, because the tadpole will just be the frog stretched out and it will be smaller but _longer_," said Peter 'impressively'.

"Right," said Sirius. "But the frog is fatter. Look at these pictures." He whipped out a book called _Amazing Amphibians_. "The frog is fatter and the tadpole is longer but if you compare them you see that they are not nearly the same size. The frog is _clearly_ bigger."

As they continued their intellectual argument about frogs and tadpoles, I looked out the window. We were passing by mountains already. The trees were orange, red, yellow, and green. The array of colors was so beautiful. I had never really appreciated nature before, but now I actually took notice. I don't know why.

Maybe it was because I had usually been preoccupied with trying to figure out what to do that would actually impress Lily not repulse her, but now I didn't have to.

I smiled at that thought.

_I just have to make sure I don't mess it up,_ I thought.

At that moment, there was a frantic knock on the door. Sirius and Peter shut up and looked at the door as Remus said "come in."

The door pushed open and Lily stepped inside. She was wearing a one-shoulder turquoise shirt that showed off enough of her stomach to see her turquoise belly button ring. She also had on a black skirt that went down about to the middle of her thighs. She was wearing black flip-flops and that anklet with the lily on it.

"Can I come in?" she asked, looking behind her. Before we even answered she walked inside and shut the door behind her.

"Uh, sure," said Remus.

"Oh no," said Lily, turning around. "Not you four. I might want to take my chances outside…"

"No, sit down," said Remus.

"Preferably on a seat, but our laps are always open," smirked Sirius. Lily blushed but I just looked at Sirius and rolled my eyes. Inside I was embarrassed but I had learned long ago not to blush or show that I was humiliated.

"Yeah, Evans, wherever you're most comfortable," I said. She looked at me and I saw a faint trace of a smile.

"You know, Potter, I would but I'm afraid your big head would knock me off," she said and sat down next to Remus. I shrugged.

"Suit yourself," I said.

"Thanks, I will."

"What's going on?" asked Remus.

"Nothing, we're just being our usual selves," said Lily, quickly. She's not very good at lying. I happen to love that about her. And I also happen to be very good at it myself.

"I meant, what's happening which compelled you to come to our compartment to seek safety," said Remus, smirking.

"Oh," said Lily turning pink. "Miranda and Megan are driving me crazy."

"Where's Tina?" asked Peter.

"Why, do you like her?" teased Sirius.

"No, I'm going out with Janice," said Peter.

"She sort of detached from us," said Lily.

"Oh," said Remus. Suddenly there was a loud shriek outside the door.

"Get your hands off of me!" shouted a girl.

"_You_ get _your _hands off of _me!_" screamed another girl.

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

The compartment door tore open. Megan was standing there with Miranda coming up fast behind her. Seeing Lily and the Marauders, Megan rolled her eyes with a frantic sigh and stomped off.

Miranda came up to the door and smiled.

"Finally. Normal people," she said. "I can't stand her." She jerked her thumb at Megan's back.

"That's too bad," said Lily, smiling sweetly and standing up. I knew that smile. She usually had it on her face when she was trying to suck up to me so that she could get close enough to slap me.

Remembering this, I touched my cheek. Lily saw it out of the corner of her eye and grinned.

"So what's up?" asked Miranda.

"I'll tell you what's up," said Lily losing her smile. "_I _can't stand _you_ right now. So you should just get out before I really lose my temper!" she slammed the door shut, straightened her skirt, and sat back down. "So," she said, "how were your guys' summers?"

Sirius got over his shock first and answered.

"Interesting, to say the least," he said, looking from me to her and back again.

"Yes…interesting…" said Remus.

"What was so interesting?" asked Peter.

"Well, let's just say Lily and James got a little friendly–"started Remus but I kicked him and he shut up.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter, confused. Sirius jumped right into the story.

"Well, Remus and I were chatting online, quite innocently-"

Lily snorted.

"Please, Black. We all know what you were looking at."

I stifled a laugh.

"Shut up," said Sirius. "Anyway. I turned on the web cam and guess what I saw?"

"What?" asked Peter. Before Sirius could answer, I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"Don't tell him!" I hissed. "What are you doing?" Sirius smirked.

"Sorry, Jamie, he wants to know."

"Sirius, seriously, don't tell him. I swear, I'll kill you if you tell anyone."

"All right, fine. I won't," said Sirius.

"Good. I'll be right back I need to go to the bathroom," I said and turned away. I heard Sirius go into the compartment. I sighed and walked to the bathrooms.

* * *

I was heading back when I heard laughter coming from our compartment. I stopped outside it and listened. 

"No, no, no, no, no, no, listen guys. After that, I go," Sirius laughed, "I go, I KNEW I shouldn't have given you the benefit of the doubt!" There was another roar of laughter.

I pushed open the door. Remus, Peter, and Sirius were all in hysterics and Lily was sitting next to them, beet red.

"Sirius!" I sighed. "I'm never trusting _you_ again." I sat down and put my arm around Lily's shoulders. "How are you doing here without me to protect you?" To my surprise she put her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

"I was doing ok but it's better now," she said. Sirius whistled. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Do you guys want to hear about what happened to Sirius last year? I don't think you've heard." I smirked.

"Oh yeah, I'd love to hear _that_ one," said Lily, grinning at Sirius.

"Yeah, let's hear it," said Remus. Peter nodded vigorously so I got up and stepped in front of the door.

"Well-"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Sirius as he tackled me.

"He – he-" I struggled to say it but Sirius clamped his hand over my mouth.

Suddenly Lily gasped.

"Remus, we have a Prefects meeting!" Of course those two were made Prefects.

"Oh yeah!" Lily and Remus both leapt over me and Sirius and ran out of the compartment.

"Sirius, let me up," I mumbled against his hand.

"Fine," he said and stood up.

"God, how much do you weigh?" I asked, pretending to rub my arm. Seconds later I was on the floor again.

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius," said Peter. "Don't you see the better opportunity?" Sirius looked at him strangely.

"What?" he said.

"Come here," said Peter. Sirius got off me and went over to Peter. They whispered to each other for a bit while I stood up shakily and sat down on the seat.

"Brilliant!" said Sirius, high fiving Peter.

"This can't be good," I groaned.

* * *

What kinds of friends do this? My friends, apparently. I need new friends. 

They Stunned me. They _Stunned _me! And when I woke up…I'm too embarrassed to say it. But if I don't, Sirius will show you the pictures. When I woke up, I noticed how I was in a very cramped space. A box. They had stuffed me in a friggin box! I couldn't see anything either, because the box was my height. The next thing I noticed was my hands were tied TO THE WINDOW. I don't know how they did that, but they did.

I heard a knocking on the box.

"Jamie? You up yet?" called Sirius. I moaned.

"What is your problem?" I said. "You _Stunned_ me! Aaaaaah!" That last part was because I'd realized…oh, my God…they changed my voice. It was a _girl's!_

I could hear laughter outside the compartment.

"Ok, that's good," said Sirius. Suddenly the front part of my box ripped open. There was a crowd of people in our compartment. It might have been the whole train!

As soon as they saw me, everyone started laughing.

"What?" I squeaked in my horribly unnatural feminine voice. That made them laugh more. "Whaaaaaaaaat?" I whined. Sirius, who was clutching his stomach, rolled up a full length mirror.

"See for yourself," he said. Then to Peter "You're a genius, man."

I looked at the mirror expecting to see stuff all over my face or something. I got that but there was also…more stuff.

"Aaaaaah! Aaaaaah! Aaaaaah! Aaaaaah! Aaaaaah! Aaaaaah! Aaaaaah! Aaaaaah!" I screamed. My "friends" were rolling around on the floor and snapping pictures.

What I saw in the mirror would haunt me in my dreams for ages. The first thing I saw was I was wearing three-inch stilettos. Then there was NOTHING until I got to my thighs. I was wearing a MINISKIRT. It was so short! How do girls wear them? I mean, I'm not saying not to – they're hot! But on girls. Not guys. That's just wrong.

After the miniskirt the horror continued. I was wearing a shirt that was like the size of a bra, but it was considered a shirt. Over that there was a short jacket and I had a purse.

As I was staring at myself, Sirius was talking to the crowd, trying not to look at me.

"A girl with a six-pack and a guy's body," he said. "How do you like it?" The girls were looking at my abs and looked taken with them, until they looked at the rest of me.

Once I heard Sirius say that I had a horrible feeling. He didn't get rid of my – did he? He was capable of anything, after all. Before I had more time to worry about that I discovered another thing. There was a really uncomfortable feeling in my butt. I could move my hands enough to feel around my body. On my waist I felt a string…

"SIRIUS! YOU PUT A THONG ON ME?" That set off a whole new wave of laughter.

I looked back at the mirror. I still hadn't seen my face. When I did I screamed again.

"Aaaaaah!" I was wearing bright red lipstick. With lip gloss, my great friend Sirius informed me. There was bright pink eye shadow on my eyelids and I think I was wearing mascara and eyeliner too! If you're wondering how I know what they're called, it's because a lot of the girls I've dated like getting make up. Anyway to top it all off, my cheeks were red (blush) and my hair was blonde and CURLED. So basically, Sirius and Peter had turned me into a GIRL.

"Like it? I'm pretty proud of my work," said Sirius. "I think we'll call you…Jamie Lynn. Jamie Lynn Potter. I love it."

"SIRIUS, YOU LET ME OUT NOW! OR ELSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN SOMEONE DOES LET ME OUT BECAUSE I KNOW SOMEONE WILL! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE, GUYS! GUYS!" Everyone was leaving! Including Sirius and Peter. "NO! GET BACK HERE! LET ME OUT OF THIS! SIRIUS! PETER! YOU RETARDS, GET BACK HERE!"

Sirius poked his head around the door.

"Now, Jamie, that attitude's not getting you out," he said and slammed the door shut.

"Oh, come on," I said. I mean, really, I had to stand there for hours looking like a girl while Sirius and Peter and everyone else were having a good time? Oh, I was definitely going to get revenge.

I couldn't think of anything though. Nothing that rivaled this. I was good at thinking up pranks. I mean, _really good_. But I just couldn't think of anything right now.

Soon, however, the love of my life came and helped me out.

"Hey, James," said Lily, smirking at me from the door.

"Lily! You have no idea how happy I am to see you! Please get me out of this!"

"All right. But you'll owe me." Lily waved her wand a couple of times and everything disappeared.

_Please have my voice back, please have my voice back, _I thought.

"Thank you – Lily!" She grinned.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." She swished her wand and my voice was back to normal.

"Thanks," I said. I felt around my waist. I was wearing normal boxers. And everything else was gone, too.

"I must say, though," said Lily, "you have very nice abs."

I grinned.

"What do I owe you?"

"I don't know. Maybe a kiss…" said Lily slyly, looking away.

"So you want a kiss?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I dunno, might be nice," she said.

I laughed and pulled her towards me.

"I guess I can do that," I said. I leaned in and closed my eyes. In a second I felt her lips against mine. It was the best kiss I'd ever had.


	14. A Prank and a Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 14: A prank and a fight

**Lily's POV**

It was dark and raining outside when the train pulled up at Hogsmeade Station.

Everyone piled out, anticipating a delicious feast and a warm, comfortable bed.

The first year students went with Hagrid, while the rest of us followed the path to the carriages. I was in one with the Marauders, still trying to avoid Miranda and Megan. Tina was with her Hufflepuff friends.

The whole ride up to the castle, James was glaring at Sirius and Sirius was laughing to himself, looking at the pictures he had taken. Peter and Remus were grinning, watching their friends.

In about ten minutes we reached the end of our ride. I started opening the door to get out of the carriage when James held me back. He wasn't glaring at Sirius anymore. In fact, all four boys were looking at their watches and smiling evilly.

"Crap," I whispered. Of course, it had to be a prank.

"3….2….1!" James said. As soon as he got to one, I heard screaming. I looked out the window and saw that a couple of the carriages had gone crazy. They were moving really fast and knocking students over. This lasted for a minute before the carriages went off in the direction of the lake.

James grabbed me as they got out of our carriage and ran to the Hogwarts doors, pretending to be completely innocent and as scared as the rest of the students. Of course the only students who weren't at the doors were the Slytherins…the ones in the carriages.

"What's going on?" whispered Miranda, appearing at my shoulder.

"I dunno," I lied. Suddenly we heard a splash. The Marauders and I burst out laughing. Everyone looked at us strangely, but then started laughing as well when they saw the Slytherin House running up the driveway, dripping wet and being followed by an enormous Godzilla-like monster. The laughter stopped, and everyone screamed, along with me, and ran into the castle.

We watched from the windows as the Slytherins tried to make it up the driveway in time. They were almost there when Snape tripped and fell. The monster advanced on him, emitting loud and terrifying roars. Snape started crying like a little girl.

"Please don't hurt me!" he squeaked. The Marauders started snapping pictures. By that time, Hagrid and the first years had gathered a little way behind the monster. Except for Hagrid, they all started screaming.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter started leaving the castle.

"James!" I called. "Where are you guys going?"

"You'll see!" Sirius shouted and they disappeared through the doors. We saw them appear in front of Snape.

"Get up, Snivelly," said James. "Don't be such a baby."

"B-but i-it's a m-m-monster!" Snape stuttered.

James rolled his eyes and walked over to the monster. He tapped his wand on it twice and it deflated like a balloon.

"Wow, Snivellus, afraid of an inflate-a-monster?" said Sirius, holding a tube in front of Snape's face.

Everyone was laughing and the Marauders were grinning. Their start of the year prank had gone perfectly…well, almost.

As the laughter died, the Marauders looked confusedly at the crowd. Making her way to the front of the group was Professor McGonagall.

"Now, who did this?" asked James sternly, looking at the students. McGonagall frowned.

"Come with me, Potter," she said.

"Good luck, mate," whispered Sirius, patting James on the back and trying to make his escape.

"You too, Black," said McGonagall.

"Aww, man," groaned Sirius.

"Come on, Moony," said James, grabbing Remus' arm.

"Wait, what? I had nothing to do with this!" said Remus innocently.

"Yeah, unless you count coming up with how to do this whole prank," said Peter sarcastically, as he was grabbed by Sirius.

And so Peter and Remus were dragged off with Sirius and James as the rest of us were ushered into the Great Hall.

**James' POV**

We had expected McGonagall to be furious, but she wasn't that mad. She sat us down in the chairs in front of her desk and stood behind the desk with her palms face down on the top.

"As we haven't even had the feast yet, I will not give you four detentions. Needless to say, the inflate-a-monster did no real harm, except for damage on Mr. Snape's nerves. Potter, stop smirking. You may go to the feast now."

* * *

And that was it! No detention, no deduction of points, no screaming at the top of her lungs…just a small speech.

We entered the Hall and were met by clapping. The Slytherins weren't applauding and were just looking sour, but who cares about them?

We seated ourselves down next to Lily, Miranda, Megan, and Tina. Miranda and Megan were fighting again ("I had the salt first!" "Well I have it now!" "God, how much salt do you need?") and Lily was literally grinding her fork into her plate.

"Lil?" I said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, gritting her teeth.

"Oookay," I said and took the fork away from her. "Enough of destroying these beautiful plates."

She looked down at the small indentations in her plate.

"Oops," she smiled. I grinned and started eating.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Miranda asked for the gravy.

"Get your own gravy, lazy ass." I bet you know who said that. Megan, of course. And that was when Mt. Lily erupted.

"Just give her the damn gravy, Megan," Lily growled. Everyone around her looked shocked. Whispers were going around and soon the whole Gryffindor table was in a silent hush.

"Lil? You okay?" Sirius asked, repeating my words.

"No! I'm NOT okay! Maybe I would be if these two could jut get along for ONCE in their lives, but they can't because they are too upset over some stupid crush they both had on you!"

"What are you talking about?" Miranda asked. "I only hate her because she's a bitch!"

"You're the bitch!" replied Megan.

"Oh my God, that's exactly what I'm talking about! Just because you're both head over heels in love with Sirius Black, you hate each other! Can't you just forget about him and be nice to each other? I'm forced to avoid both of you now because whenever you see each other you start throwing hexes and swearing!

"Seriously, Megan, it's your own fault you lost Sirius! You don't have to take it out on Miranda!"

Miranda smirked at Megan but Lily rounded on her.

"And you! It's your fault you didn't get Sirius before Megan did! Don't take it out on Megan! I can't stand either of you! You're acting so stupid!"

"Lily-" Miranda started, but Lily interrupted her.

"No! Just stay away from me! Both of you!" Lily stormed out of the Great Hall, causing everyone who hadn't noticed what was going on to turn and look.

Miranda and Megan looked at each other and ran after Lily.


	15. No Right

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**surf all day and do the hula: **I know some bits don't make sense with the books, which is why I wrote AU in the summary

* * *

Chapter 15: No right

**Lily's POV**

I could hear people running after me.

'_Probably Miranda and Megan,' _I thought. I was so sick of them. I mean, what had happened had happened _two years_ ago. Couldn't they let it go?

As they got closer, I sped up. I turned down hallway after hallway trying to lose my followers. Finally, I hid myself in a broom closet and listened until I heard their footsteps die away.

I waited for about five minutes, getting myself together. Then I opened the door of the closet and stepped out.

I walked towards Gryffindor Tower making sure I wasn't seen by Miranda or Megan. I was about to turn the corner which would bring me to the Fat Lady's portrait when I heard whimpering.

"Please, don't hurt me," said a girl's voice.

"Shut up, Mudblood. You're going to have to pay the price," growled another voice.

"F-for what?"

"For being a Mudblood!"

"No, don't! Please!"

"What are you gonna do, huh, Mudblood?"

"A-anything, just don't hurt me!"

"Get off her!" I shouted, rounding the corner, at the same time as a boy from Ravenclaw did, who I knew was called Ricky Peters.

A Gryffindor girl, probably a second year (a first year would have been accompanied by someone) was cornered by two seventh year Slytherins.

"Another Mudblood," growled one of the Slytherins, both of them pulling out their wands. Ricky and I also pulled out our wands.

"Don't call her that!" said Ricky. I was startled. Ricky and I didn't really know each other. Why should he be standing up for me when he could get hurt because of it?

The Slytherins turned around to look at him.

"What is either of you going to do about it, huh?"

"For threatening her," I said, gesturing at the girl, "and calling her a mudblood, you're both going to have detentions." Being a prefect I was allowed to give out detentions.

"And for calling Lily a mudblood you get another detention," said Ricky. He was a Ravenclaw prefect. I gave him a small smile.

The Slytherins glared at the girl for a second before walking away, grumbling.

"Thanks," said the girl gratefully.

"You'd think they'd matured enough not to do that anymore," said Ricky, shaking his head as the girl scampered off.

"I know. Thanks for helping me out," I said.

"No problem."

There was a bit of an awkward silence until Ricky spoke again.

"We better get to the Great Hall. The feast is going to be over soon and we have to take the first years to their dormitories," he said.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Let's go."

He offered me his arm. I laughed and took it as we made our way to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Hey, Lil," said James as I sat back down beside him. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, sorry. I just couldn't hold it in anymore," I answered, putting sweet potatoes onto my plate.

"I know, it was getting annoying. Want some chicken?" he asked, handing it over. I smiled. After the original Marauders had broken up, James had always seemed arrogant and self centered to me. Now that I had gotten to know him, though, he was nice and sweet.

"Thanks," I said as I took a piece. James put the plate back to its original place as Tina came over.

"Lily!" she said. "That was…well, I bet it'll have a huge impact on Miranda and Megan's relationship."

"I know," I said. "They're probably still looking for me."

"Serves them right," she said and sat down. I laughed slightly.

"So…they're really both in love with me?" Sirius asked. I grinned.

"Miranda's always been in love with you. They were fighting about you the day you broke up with Megan," I said.

"Well that was because she said she would show Miranda that she was good enough for James," Sirius replied.

"Yeah, but hopefully they'll change it all now," said Remus. Everyone nodded as Dumbledore stood up and the Hall quieted.

"I hope you all enjoyed the meal," he said. There were cheers all around. "Good, good. Now it's time for dessert!" He clapped his hands and the food vanished to be replaced with chocolate cake, cheesecake, carrot cake, ice cream, candied apples, and many other delicious items.

The chatter rose back up and students and teachers piled all sorts of sweets onto their freshly cleaned plates.

"So, Jamesie, when's the first Quidditch practice?" asked Sirius, spitting food everywhere.

"Ugh," groaned Laura, wiping food off her face. Laura was Sirius' girlfriend, and she had decided to join us instead of sitting with her House (Hufflepuff) friends. "Sirius, that's disgusting. I'm leaving." She got up to leave, clearly expecting Sirius to clean himself up and ask her to stay. Instead he took a huge piece of his cheesecake, stuffed it in his mouth, and started to speak again.

"Ok, bye, babe," he said and turned back to James. Laura stomped her foot and stormed off.

"_Why_ do you hang out with her?" asked Tina, wiping cake from her own forehead.

"She's the only girl I haven't dated from Hufflepuff yet. The way I see it is I won't have to put up with her too much since she's in Hufflepuff, and I keep my reputation," Sirius explained.

"That's horrible," I said. "But so is she. If you ever do that to me or one of my friends, though, you're going to regret it, Black."

"Don't worry, Lils, I wouldn't dream of it," said Sirius sweetly. I rolled my eyes and finished eating.

"Last, but not least, I would like to remind you all that there is an updated list of banned items outside of Mr. Dintrum's office. They now include most items found in Zonko's" said Dumbledore, which caused a loud groan. The Marauders, however, just continued drinking their tea, unfazed. When had they abided by the rules?

"Now, I'm sure you are all ready to go to bed. Off you go!"

Everyone started getting up to leave.

"First year Gryffindors, this way!" Remus and I shouted above the crowd.

"Look at you two," said James, wiping away a fake tear. "So grown up. Already screeching at the poor first years!" He let out a laugh as I playfully pushed him away. "See you!" he called and was swept away by the crowd.

Once all the first year Gryffindors were crowded around Remus and me, we got ready to leave.

"Lily!" shouted Miranda and Megan, bursting in. "We've looked for you _every_where!"

"Sorry, can't talk now," I said cheerfully and left the Great Hall.

* * *

"This is the shortest route to the Gryffindor common room," said Remus. "Try and remember it, and please, keep up!" He let out a large yawn as he waited for a couple of straggling kids. 

I led them up the stairs and down hallways. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Sugar plums," I answered. The portrait swung open and I led the first years inside. They let out gasps and ooh's and aah's. The fire was warm and inviting, and James, Sirius, and Tina were already sitting in front of it. James and Sirius turned to smirk at me and Remus.

"Boys' dormitories are the left staircase, second door up. Girls' are the right staircase, also second door up," I said, wearily.

"And boys, don't try to go up the girls' staircase. Unless you like slides," said Remus. The first years stood, blinking at him. "Uh…good night?" They scampered off.

Remus shook his head as we made our way over to our friends.

"Haha, Moony, so powerful," said Sirius.

"How does it feel to be able to control innocent eleven year olds?" asked James holding a pretend microphone in front of Remus. Remus pushed his hand away.

"Where's Peter?"

"Went to bed already," answered Tina.

"Oh," said Remus. "I'm gonna go too. 'Night."

"Good night," everyone else chorused.

"I think I'll join him," said Sirius, getting up.

"Padfoot, I thought you didn't swing that way," said James, pretending to be shocked. Sirius hit him playfully and left.

"I'm tired. See you guys," said Tina and went up to bed.

"So," said James, sitting next to me and putting his arm around my shoulders. "Enjoy the feast?"

"Yeah, it was good for the most part," I answered.

"For the most part, of course," said James.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just…I wish it was like it was before. Like it was before third year," I said. James looked into my eyes.

"I can help with that," he said. He leaned forward. My eyes closed involuntarily as our lips met. I didn't want to get into anything with James, but I subconsciously kissed him back. He started kissing me more passionately, but I broke away.

"Too fast?" he asked.

"Too fast," I said. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok," said James.

We broke apart as the portrait swung open. Miranda and Megan walked in.

"Lily, we need to talk to you," said Megan.

"I better go," said James, getting up. "See you later, Lils."

"Bye," I said. He left and Miranda and Megan took his place.

"Lily, we are so, so sorry. We didn't even realize what we were doing. We talked about it and it really was stupid, hating each other over something so small. Please forgive us," said Miranda. I thought about it. I guess it was time.

"I know, you guys. Everyone gets out of control sometimes. It's ok. Just talk it over next time, in a different way," I said. We all grinned and they nodded. I leaned forward and hugged Miranda, then Megan.

"Friends again?" Miranda asked Megan and I.

"Friends," we replied.

* * *

The next morning, the three of us met up with the Marauders and walked down to breakfast. 

I ate some toast and eggs and then headed to class. During Herbology, Ricky asked me to meet him after dinner, outside.

So, after everyone left, I went outside to wait. As it turned out, he was already there.

"Hey, Ricky," I said, shivering slightly. "What's up?"

"Hey, Lily," he said. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot," I said.

"Well, I know we haven't really talked a lot, but I really like you. I was just wondering…will you go out with me?"

I was startled. I hadn't expected this. I was about to say yes when I remember about James. We hadn't made it official, so he wouldn't really have the right to get mad at me, right? I had feelings for him, but was also developing some for Ricky. Would that be stringing Ricky on? No, because I had feelings for him too. I realized he was still waiting for an answer.

"Yes," I said quickly.

"Great!" said Ricky, smiling. I gave him a hug.

"I have to go, though. Homework," I said. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay; I have a lot of homework too. I'll see you later," he said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Ricky," I said and left.

* * *

I burst into the common room, looking for my friends. 

"Miranda, Megan, Tina, guess what?"

"What?" they asked.

"Ricky asked me out!"

"Who?" asked Miranda. I sighed, impatiently.

"Ricky Peters, from Ravenclaw."

"Ooh! What'd you say?" asked Megan.

"I said yes!"

There was a strange sound from a corner near us. I looked over to see James staring at me.

"Um, can I talk to you?" he asked and dragged me to a deserted area of the common room.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously.

"You said yes? How could you say yes?"

"Well, it's not like we ever said we were going out," I said.

"You and Ricky?"

"No, you and me!"

"But everything that happened…!"

"Still! I had the right to say yes!"

"So you have no feelings for me?"

"W –well –"

"Or am I just someone to fall back on?"

"No!"

"B – But you can't go out with him!"

"Why not?" I asked, raising my voice.

"He's no good for you!"

"And who is? You?"

"Well…yes," said James.

I rolled my eyes slightly, but I knew he was right. About him being good enough for me, not about Ricky not being good enough.

"Why is he not good enough for me?" I asked.

"He'll cheat on you!"

"He will!" shouted Sirius from the other side of the room.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, glaring. "You don't even know him!"

"Know him? I don't even know him? We were close friends until my girlfriend cheated on me with him! He knew she was my girlfriend, Lily," said James.

"Also, he cheated on 99 of his other girlfriends!" added Sirius.

"He won't do it to me, though!" I said, although I was starting to feel a little unsure.

"Why not? What makes you different?" said James.

"I…I just am!"

James was silent for a moment.

"Whatever, Lily. I can't believe you would do this to me," he said and left the common room angrily.

* * *

The following day, Ricky met me at the main staircase to take me to lunch. I hadn't seen the Marauders all day. 

"So, how has your day been going?" asked Ricky as we ate together.

"It's been okay. Kind of tiring, to be honest," I answered. "You?"

"Same." There was an awkward silence. I found myself thinking about how I never had awkward silences with James, but soon those thoughts were gone.

"I guess it's time to go," said Ricky as the food vanished.

"Yeah, I guess," I said and we walked out of the Hall. Outside the doors, Ricky stopped me.

"I'll see you at dinner, tonight," he said. He leaned in and closed his eyes. I closed mine as he pulled me into a kiss. His lips were strong and firm, which surprised me after James' soft and gentle ones.

James.

Ricky's lips were now where James' lips were two nights ago. Where I was starting to think they belonged, and no one else's did.

'_No,' _I thought. _'I'm not going to break up with Ricky and prove James right. He had no right to say those things.'_

I should have ended it with Ricky right then, before it really started. I should have taken the time to think about James enough to realize that I was wrong. I led him on, making him think we had something special, and then turned around and gone out with someone else.

It was I who had no right.


	16. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 16: The new girl

A month later, I was still going out with Ricky. At first it was because of not wanting to prove James and Sirius right, but then my feelings for him had grown stronger.

James had returned to being a player. It disgusted me how quickly his views on girls could change. He and the rest of the Marauders continued to play pranks on everyone and he would still ask me out constantly, even though I was with Ricky. He would tell me to dump Ricky and be his girlfriend. That would make me mad, like always, and we would get into fights again.

It was the end of October when Miranda, Megan, Ricky, and I were walking from Transfiguration to Charms. Well, Ricky was going from History of Magic to Divination, but he was walking us to our class first. Such a sweetie.

"Hey Lil, Meg, Mira," said James, coming up behind us with Sirius and Remus. Peter had to talk to McGonagall. "Rick." I saw Megan and Miranda smile. I scowled and moved closer to Ricky.

"Go to hell, Potter," I said.

"The cat has claws," grinned Sirius.

"Shut up, Black," I mumbled and moved away from him. This caused me to push Ricky slightly, by accident of course. He then slipped and fell, pulling me down with him.

The group stopped to look at us. I was lying on top of Ricky.

"Evans, I never knew you had such a close connection. Preparing to put on a little show?" smirked Sirius. Ricky glared at him.

"Black, could you just shut the hell up and leave us alone?" he growled.

"Ooh, what a temper, Peters," said James. "Why don't you go make out with your girlfriend? You sure do it enough in public," he added with disgust.

"Oh, please, Potter, we all know you'll make out with anything that moves, no matter who's around," I said, getting up.

"That's not true!" said James indignantly. "I wouldn't make out with this ugly shit." He pointed at Ricky. Ricky threw himself at James, causing them both to fall on the ground.

**Nobody's POV**

Sirius and Remus went to get him off their friend but suddenly Ricky's friends showed up, saw what was going on, and got to Remus and Sirius first.

Tom, Marshall, and Mark started hitting Remus and Sirius as the girls shouted for them to stop. James gave up trying to get Ricky off of him and punched him in the nose. Ricky was taken aback, but then he gave a roar of anger and punched James back.

Sirius managed to break free of Marshall's grip and hit Mark in the stomach. Remus got Marshall on the side of his nose, causing Tom to hit him in the head from behind.

A crowd started gathering as Ricky hit James on the jaw. James stumbled back from the blow. Ricky obviously thought he had won as he turned his attention to his friends and James'. Suddenly, though, James came back at him and started hitting him full on in the face.

"Get off him!" screamed Lily as she tried to pull James off of her boyfriend. James was much stronger, however, and he easily pushed her off. Miranda and Megan were trying to separate the rest of them but they weren't strong enough either and were almost hit themselves.

The crowd was cheering. Some for Ricky and his friends, but most were for James, Remus, and Sirius.

Peter broke his way through the crowd of people to see what was going on. When he was in full view of the fight he saw Tom kicking and hitting Remus from behind, not giving him a chance to turn around. Peter got mad and remembering the things James (who had taken self defense classes when he was younger – bother muggle and magic) had taught him headed in.

"Hey! Look, it's Pettigrew!" laughed Tom, pausing in the fight, but still holding Remus.

"What are you gonna do, Pettigrew?" smirked Marshall. "Glare at us?"

Everyone else stopped as well. James, Sirius, and Remus were getting even madder. Peter was like their little brother, and they hated people picking on him.

"No," said Peter coolly. "I'll do this." He balled up his hands into fists and hit Tom square on the nose. Tom released Remus and shrank back in pain. The crowd cheered (most of it).

"You never make fun of anyone of the Marauders, especially Peter (Peter blushed slightly) and get away with it!" shouted James. He tore at Marshall but Ricky held him back and hit him in the stomach.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" came a piercing voice. The crowd parted to reveal Professor McGonagall. "STOP IMMEDIATELY!" Everyone froze and stood to face her. Marshall, Tom, Mark, Sirius, and Peter mainly had black eyes or cut lips. Remus had cuts around his face and on his neck. James' jaw was badly bruised and Ricky had a black eye, and his nose was broken.

Professor McGonagall looked around everyone.

"All eleven of you," she said, pointing at the Marauders, Ricky and his friends, and Lily, Miranda, and Megan, "come with me."

Lily, Miranda, and Megan glared at the boys and swept passed them after McGonagall. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Ricky, Marshall, Tom, and Mark trudged after them.

* * *

"I can't believe you! Fighting in the hallways, this has gone far enough!" shouted McGonagall. She sighed and sat down behind her desk. "Tell me what happened." Everyone started speaking at once but she held up her hand. "Peters, you first." 

"Well," Ricky began. The Marauders had to stifle a laugh, since his voice sounded so congested. "Lily, Miranda, Megan, and I were walking to their Charms class when Potter and his friends came up behind us and started taunting us. Then he said something and I tried to get him to stop, politely, but it got out of control."

"That's not true!" shouted James. McGonagall sighed tiredly.

"What's your story, Potter?"

"I admit that we were sort of in the wrong about Lily and her friends, but you know how things get between Evans, Peters, and me, Professor," said James. McGonagall nodded.

"Go on," she said.

"Well, Evans said I would make out with anything that moved (Lily turned pink) and I said I wouldn't make out with Peters and he lunged at me."

"You used some pretty colorful language, Potter," said Lily.

"Well, yeah, I guess, but I can't get a detention for that."

"No, you can't, I suppose," agreed McGonagall. "Evans, what's your story?"

"We tried to stop them, but they were too strong," said Lily simply. McGonagall frowned.

"So you basically just stood there?"

"No!" said Lily. "We really tried." She looked at Ricky, but he just shrugged.

"I see," said McGonagall disapprovingly.

"They did, Professor," said James. Lily, Miranda, and Megan looked at him, shocked. McGonagall turned to him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," confirmed the Marauders.

"In that case, Mr. Peters, you get two days of detention. Potter, Black, and Lupin, so do you. Evans, Mitchell, and Thomas, you are off the hook. Pettigrew, and you three," she pointed at Tom, Marshall, and Mark, "get one day. You may leave now. If you need to, go to the hospital wing then proceed to your next class."

They all got up and left her office. Miranda, Megan, Peter, Tom, Marshall, and Mark hurried off to their classes. Sirius and Remus went to the hospital wing and James supposedly went with them. When he turned the corner, however, he stayed to watch Lily and Ricky.

"What's wrong, Lily?" asked Ricky, sensing that she was unhappy. "You didn't get a detention."

"No thanks to you," said Lily.

"What?"

"You didn't even try to stand up for me! You just sat there, as if I really didn't do anything to help. Potter was the only one who stood up for me."

"What? I stood up for you!"

"No, Ricky, you didn't!"

"Well…sorry," said Ricky.

"You don't get it, do you?"

Ricky just looked at her.

"Oh my – never mind," said Lily. "You should go to the hospital wing."

"Fine," said Ricky crossly and left.

James walked up to Lily.

"Hey," he said softly. "You okay? I saw what happened."

"I'm fine, thanks," said Lily quietly.

"You wanna go for a walk?" James asked.

"Sure, I guess," Lily shrugged. He was acting like his old self again.

They walked out of the school towards the lake. It was a breezy day, but still warm.

The pair stood shoulder to shoulder and walked around the edge of the lake.

"Can I ask you something?" James asked after a while of silence.

"Sure," said Lily. She had let her guard down and was acting friendly towards James.

"Is everything okay with you and Ricky?"

"Yeah, it's fine," said Lily.

"But your fight…"

"Everyone has fights once in a while. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay, I understand," said James.

"Can I ask you something, James?" asked Lily.

"Mhmm," said James, taking off his shoes. She stopped to wait for him.

"Why did you become like you were when we hated each other, again?"

"I…I dunno. I just – it was my fall back plan. I figured I lost you, so I might as well," replied James, digging his toes in the sand. They resumed walking.

"Oh. Do you actually…like being like that?" Lily asked.

"I guess. I mean, I don't hate it, but I don't really care."

"Oh," said Lily again.

James sighed and sat down at the base of a large oak tree. Lily sat next to him and pulled off her shoes. The sun was fading and Lily and James watched it set, not uttering a sound.

"It's so beautiful," whispered Lily.

"Yeah," said James. "I watch it almost every day."

The sun was soon gone completely, so Lily and James pulled out their wands and lit them.

Lily stood up and stretched. Then she walked to where the water met the beach. It was cold against her toes and she shivered as it hit her. She heard James walk up behind her and looked back at him.

"Come here," she said. He obliged and she took his hand, pulling him closer. He was surprised but didn't pull away. Lily smiled as she turned him so his back was toward the water. She leaned close to him and he thought she was about to kiss him, but instead…

"LILY!" James yelled as he hit the water. Lily laughed.

"I'm sorry James," she said, sticking out her lower lip. He sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said as he walked out of the lake.

Lily smiled innocently.

James smirked.

Lily's smile faded.

"No…James…no, come on…NOOOOO!" shouted Lily as she too fell in the water. James laughed and cast a warming spell on both of them. He then jumped into the water after Lily.

"I'll save you Lils! A little further, a little further!" he said dramatically, reaching out his hand for hers. She laughed and grabbed it. He dragged her back to the shore.

They got out of the water and sat on the bank, in peals of laughter.

Finally, when they calmed down, James stood up. He took off his wet shirt. Lily blushed and looked away, when she realized she had been staring at his body.

"It's okay to enjoy the view, Lil," said James, smirking. Lily blushed more and turned around.

When she heard a splash, she looked towards the lake. James was swimming around in it.

"Come on in!" he called.

"No!" Lily said.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to!"

"Oh well," said James. He swam towards the beach. When he got out of the water Lily realized he was only in his boxers. She turned pink again.

"Oh, come on, it's like I'm in swimming trunks," said James. "Just shorter."

"I guess…" said Lily.

"You sure you don't want to come in?"

"Yes."

"Ok, suit yourself."

James ran back into the water and started swimming again. Lily chuckled.

"Ok, Mr. Potter. I'll go swimming," she said.

"Great!" said James. Lily stood up and pulled off her shirt. James stopped treading water for a second and went under water. When he resurfaced Lily had already taken off her skirt and was running into the water.

"It's like I'm in a bikini," she said at his shocked expression. He slowly nodded. Lily laughed and splashed him.

"Hey!" James splashed her back. Soon they were in an all out war.

* * *

About an hour later, James and Lily got out of the water. They dried themselves and put on their clothes. Then they lay down on the sand and watched the stars. 

"I love night time," said Lily.

"Me too," agreed James. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," said Lily quietly. She put her head on his chest and his arms went around her protectively.

They lay there for some time, before James looked at his watch.

"Oh my God, it's already midnight!"

"Oh no! We'll be locked out!"

"Don't worry, I know a way in," said James. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and they ran to the side of the castle. He inspected the stones for a bit. Finally, he pressed one. A door appeared. Lily gasped.

James led her through it. They ended up outside of the Charms classroom.

"Wow," said Lily. "Do you know all of the secret passageways?"

"I'd like to think so," grinned James. "But there's probably a lot we still haven't discovered."

"We?"

"The Marauders and I."

"Oh, of course."

"We better go," said James. "Don't want to be caught by Dintrum."

"Yeah."

They silently walked to the Gryffindor common room, hand in hand. They said the password to the yawning Fat Lady. After being reprimanded by her for being out so late, they entered the common room.

At the foot of the girls' staircase, Lily stopped and looked at James.

"You're such a mystery, James Potter."

"How so?" he whispered, caressing her hand.

"One minute you're arrogant and self centered, but the next, you're sweet and kind."

"Well, I could say the same about you. One minute you hate me, the next, you're kissing me."

Lily looked at him.

"I didn't kiss you."

James smiled and leaned forward. His hands trailed down to her waist as hers went around his neck. He caught her in a kiss and she kissed him back.

"Yes you did," said James when he broke away. He winked at her and went up to bed.

* * *

"Where were you two yesterday at dinner?" asked Sirius when he saw Lily and James. 

"I was in the library," said Lily. "I don't know where Potter was."

"Just walking around," said James.

"All night…?" said Sirius.

"Yeah."

"Ok, then." James rolled his eyes at his friend's gullibility. Lily stifled a laugh and began eating.

* * *

After breakfast, James pulled Lily aside. 

"Can I walk you to class?"

"Sure," said Lily.

As they walked, James decided to take a chance and ask Lily something that had been bugging him.

"Why are you still with Ricky?"

"What?" asked Lily sharply.

"You don't seem happy with him."

"It's my business," said Lily.

"I'm just looking out for you, Lil."

"I can look after myself!" said Lily, starting to get angry.

"He's no good for you!" said James, his voice rising.

"You know what? You're not the one to decide that!" Lily shouted.

James realized what was happening. He calmed down and tried to fix it.

"I'm sorry, I was just -"

"No, don't. This isn't going to work. Every time we start to get along, you go ahead and ruin it."

"Lily, please, I know it's not my place to decide who you should go out with. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No. Just stay away from me Potter. I don't want to talk to you, or go out with you; I don't even want to see you! Stay out of my life, stay away from my friends, and stay away from Ricky!" She stormed off, leaving James standing in the middle of the empty hallway.

"Maybe I should really give up," said James sadly to himself. He looked down, then turned around, and left.

* * *

Another month passed and a new girl had come to Hogwarts. Her name was Gina Millon. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful face and body. Her skin was tan, she had long legs, and curves in the right places. The guys wanted her, and the girls wanted to be her. 

The day she arrived was a total surprise. No one was told they were getting a new student. Dumbledore had announced it at breakfast.

"And last, but not least, we have a new student! Her name is Gina Millon, and she's in her fifth year, in Ravenclaw!" Everyone turned to look. As soon as they saw her, the boys' mouths dropped open. The girls looked at them in disgust, and gave their boyfriends a push so they would stop.

Gina went to sit at the Ravenclaw table. The boys made space for her at once.

Breakfast went by as usual after that, but the guys kept stealing looks at Gina. She, however, continued to eat, as if nothing was going on.

When everyone was about to leave, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"The Head students have come up with a wonderful idea. Every Friday night, starting next month, there will be a sort of karaoke. Students may come up to sing things they have written, or songs written by others."

Chatter went through the Hall.

"It will be held at 7:00 every Friday evening. You have three weeks to prepare for the first show. Good luck!"

As everyone piled out of the Great Hall, they were talking excitedly about performing.

"Lily, you should do it!" said Miranda.

"Yeah, you've got a great voice," said Megan.

"Maybe," said Lily. "I'll think about it."

"Are you going to perform, Lil?" asked Ricky coming over.

"Maybe," she said coolly. He sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about not standing up for you. I should have, and I was wrong. Accept my apology?"

Lily gave a small sigh. This wasn't the apology she had been hoping for.

"I guess," she said reluctantly. Ricky didn't pick up on that.

"Great! I'll see you at lunch," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Lily was standing outside of the Great Hall, waiting for Megan and Miranda. She checked her watch impatiently as James Potter approached. 

"Hey, gorgeous," he said. Lily rolled her eyes, ready to tell him off, when she noticed he was looking behind her. Confused, she turned around and saw Gina.

The blonde smiled at James and came past Lily to take his arm. He gave her a kiss and led her into the Great Hall.

Lily felt a strange pang in her heart.

'_Is he over me? Has he really moved on? It seems like it…well then, that's a good thing! I'm glad he won't be pestering me anymore,'_ thought Lily.

But, of course, she didn't mean it.

* * *

It was around midnight when Lily gave up trying to sleep. She went to the window to look at the stars. Unfortunately, it was a cloudy night and she couldn't see anything. She was just about to find a book to read when she saw two pinpricks of light by the lake. She squinted to see what was there. She could make out a blonde head and a black haired head. They were seemingly stuck together by the lips. 

'_Probably Gina and James,'_ Lily thought. She felt another pang, remembering her own late night escapade with James.

She shook her head.

'_I'm not going to let that bother me,' _she thought and headed downstairs.


	17. The Sisterhood of the Glowing Wands

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

I took part of this chapter out of the last chapter because I wanted to put more in to do with Gina and Lily.

* * *

Chapter 17: The sisterhood of the glowing wands

Two weeks passed. James was still kissing Gina every chance he got and Lily was in an exceptionally bad mood a lot of the time. A part of the reason was that James was with Gina. Another part was that Miranda, Megan, and Tina had become good friends with Gina, and Lily felt like they were leaving her out of a lot of things. Even when she tried to make friends with Gina, it didn't work.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend. Lily woke up to find Miranda, Megan, and Tina already gone. She sighed. This had been happening a lot lately. The three girls had been ignoring Lily, especially when they were with Gina. They were best friends with her now, and Lily was second best. Gina wouldn't talk to her at all. She would pretend she hadn't heard Lily speak, or turn around to talk to someone else when Lily tried.

Lily couldn't understand what was happening. She, Miranda, Megan, and Tina were still good friends, but they were the type of friends now who would be nice to her face but mean behind her back. They had told all of her secrets to Gina, who was the most popular girl in school now. Like everything else, she had taken that right out of Lily's hands.

Lily walked the streets of Hogsmeade, in tight blue jeans, her favorite boots, and a red hoodie. She shivered against the cold and decided to get a butterbeer to warm up.

She entered the Three Broomsticks and went up to the bar.

"One butterbeer, please," she said. As she waited, she noticed Miranda, Megan, and Tina sitting at a corner table. Lily smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys," she said. They looked up at her.

"Hey, Lil," said Tina brightly. They made room for her and Lily sat down. They talked for a while, until Gina came over. She cleared her throat.

"Oh," said Lily. "I guess I'll go."

Gina nodded and took her place as Lily got up. The four girls started chatting again as Lily walked back up to the bar, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

When she finished her drink, Lily paid Madam Rosmerta and left the pub.

She went to a shop that sold Muggle clothes and began browsing. She picked out a forest green top which matched her eyes. She went to try it on and when she came out to look in the mirror, a pretty Chinese girl complimented her.

"That looks really good," she said.

"Thanks," said Lily.

"My name is Ylan Chang," said the girl, introducing herself. She had black hair which gradually faded into brown at the middle to the end.

"I'm Lily Evans," said Lily.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm transferring there. I have two friends who already go there. Do you know them? Andrea Bauer and Jenna Mills."

"I think so, their names ring a bell. What year are they in?"

"Fifth year, Gryffindor," said Ylan.

"So am I…I guess those are the two girls who share the dorm with me and my friends. Well, ex-best friends, I guess," said Lily softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Ylan.

Lily told her all about Gina.

"That's terrible," said Ylan. "They have no right to do that to you."

Lily shrugged and went back into the shop to pay for the shirt.

"Oh, look, here's Andrea and Jenna!"

Two girls entered the shop. The first one had honey blonde hair and bluish/green eyes and was about 5'2". The other had blonde hair, violetish eyes and was 5'5".

"Jenna, Andrea, come here," said Ylan. They obliged.

"Hey," said Lily with a small wave.

"This is Lily Evans, one of your dorm mates," said Ylan.

"Oh yeah," said the short girl.

"This is Andrea," Ylan pointed at the taller girl. "And that's Jenna."

"Hey," said Andrea. "Why aren't you with your friends?"

"They're with Gina now," said Lily. Andrea nodded.

"That's too bad. But we'll be your friends!"

Lily laughed.

"Sounds like a plan."

"I've got an idea," said Jenna. "Let's go to the jewelry shop and get matching necklaces, as signs of our newfound friendship!"

"Cool," said Andrea. "Let's go!"

Lily laughed again. She had only known these girls for about 10 minutes, but she already really liked them.

The four girls linked arms and skipped out of the door.

* * *

They soon walked out of the jewelry shop with silver chains around their necks that had silver hearts hanging off of them. They had also gotten charm bracelets. Lily had carefully put her old one in the box her new one had come in, to save until she met with her old friends again. She then had put on the new one and attached the charms everyone had gotten each other.

As they sat in the Three Broomsticks, they all explained about themselves.

"I'm Pureblood," said Ylan.

"She's the girly-girl," whispered Andrea. "Has blonde moments, even though she's not blonde."

"Jenna's the sporty one," said Ylan.

"And Andrea's kind of both," said Jenna.

"I guess I am too. My friends used to come to me to help them pick out outfits for dates and stuff. I like watching sports, but I'm horrible at flying."

"Cool," said Andrea.

"To the newfound sisterhood of…" Jenna trailed off.

"Glowing wands!" finished Andrea. The other three laughed and raised their glasses.

"To the newfound sisterhood of glowing wands!" They chimed and clunked their glasses together.

It was the day of the first karaoke night. Lily had been working on a song she had written. Jenna, Ylan, and Andrea were going to help her by playing the instruments.

Lily had forgotten something back in the common room and was heading back there, when she heard a noise from around the corner. She looked confusedly around but there was no one there. She turned the corner and continued walking, when she heard it again. It had come from the suit of armor.

Lily pulled out her wand and went cautiously over. She peered around the suit of armor and gasped. There were two people, who seemed very familiar, connected at the mouth.

As soon as they heard her they jumped apart. When she confirmed who they were, she felt a lump in her throat. Gina had taken one of the only things left from her. Ricky.

* * *

"Lily, wait!" called Ricky as he sped down the hall after her.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Lily as she ducked into a bathroom. She could hear Ricky pounding on the door but she sealed it and turned her back on it.

In the mirror she could see her tear streaked face. Mascara was running down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy.

It took her a while to calm down enough to fix it. She cast a couple of spells and looked as beautiful as ever again. She opened the door slowly. Ricky wasn't there anymore so she stepped into the hallway.

Lily looked at her watch and cursed. She was going to be late for her performance. She started jogging towards the Great Hall and made it just in time, as the group before her finished. She ran around the crowd and behind the curtains.

"Lily, where were you?" asked Jenna.

"Nowhere, I'll tell you later."

"Thank you, first years from Hufflepuff!" said the Head Boy, walking onto the stage clapping his hands, as two first year girls climbed off it. "Now, last but not least, we have fifth year girls from Gryffindor, playing an original song. Please welcome Jenna Mills, Ylan Chang, Andrea Bauer, and Lily Evans!"

Everyone cheered as the four girls walked onstage.

Lily cleared her throat as everyone took their place.

"This is a song I've been working on for a couple of weeks. It's called Who's that Girl, and I hope you all enjoy it."

The cheering and clapping died down as the music started to play. Lily noticed James in the back of the crowd with Gina. Miranda, Megan, and Tina were there also. Ricky was standing next to them, looking frantically at Lily. She quickly looked away and scanned the rest of the crowd, preparing to sing.

James looked at Lily with admiration. It took a lot of courage to get up there and sing. Gina started to kiss him again but he pulled away as Lily started singing.

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
When I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_


	18. Cheaters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 18: Cheaters

"That was great, Lil," said Ylan, putting down her guitar. They were backstage now, packing away their instruments and getting ready to leave.

"Thanks," said Lily quietly. She was leaning against the wall, waiting for her friends to finish.

"No, really," said Andrea. "You should become a rock star or something."

Lily didn't say anything as the others chuckled.

Jenna soon joined her at the wall (she played the drums and, therefore, didn't have to pack anything).

"What's wrong, Lily?" she asked.

Lily shook her head.

"I know it's not nothing," said Jenna. Ylan was kneeling on the floor, closing the guitar case. Andrea slung hers over her shoulder and came over.

"Yeah," she said. "You've been really quiet since right before the song. What happened?"

"Nothing," said Lily. "Just leave it alone."

"No," said Jenna firmly. "Something's wrong, and we're going to find out what it is."

"Yeah," said Ylan, finally finishing.

Lily sighed.

"Okay, fine. I was going back to the common room and I saw…I saw Ricky with Gina."

"He cheated on you?" Ylan said her voice rising.

Lily nodded.

"That lying son of a bitch!" Jenna said. "Ooh, he's going to pay."

"No, you guys, please, don't make a big deal out of this. Its okay, I don't care. I guess Potter and Black were right." Suddenly Lily groaned.

"What?" asked Andrea.

"I can't break up with him."

"What? Why not?"

"I can't prove Potter and Black right."

"Lily, you can't stay with someone who's cheating on you just because of something two idiotic boys said to you," said Ylan.

"No, listen, I'll talk to Ricky. It'll be okay," said Lily.

"But-"

"Look, it's my decision. I'm going to talk to him, and I'll forgive him, and everyone will be happy."

"You won't! You can't be happy with him!" said Andrea.

"I was happy with him before, so I know if I talk to him about this and it stops, I'll be happy with him again."

"Lily, you know it's not as easy as that."

"No, I don't, because it is. Just leave it alone."

Lily turned around and left, leaving her friends behind her, stunned.

"This is so stupid. He cheated on her and now she's just going to forgive him," said Jenna incredulously.

"I know," said Andrea.

"Come on, let's go," said Ylan softly. "We can't convince her, so let's just try to look out for her."

The other two nodded and they left as well.

**Lily's POV**

I sped down the corridors and halls, towards Gryffindor Tower. As I ran, I thought about what happened. I might have told the girls I wouldn't break up with Ricky but I wasn't sure about what I actually wanted to do.

I made it to the portrait quickly.

"Godric," I said to the Fat Lady. She nodded and the portrait swung open. Just as I was about to climb inside, a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Lily," it said quietly. I sighed. It was Ricky.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Well, I don't have anything to talk to you about."

"Come on, Lily, please forgive me. It was a mistake, a one time thing. I couldn't help it…it was like she put a spell on me."

I folded my arms over my chest. Did he really think that was going to work?

"You need to do a lot better than that to get me to forgive you."

"I know. Look, I know I was wrong. I don't know what got into me. One minute we were passing each other in the hall and the next we were making out."

"Hey, you know, that really does make me feel great! I mean, what else is there that she hasn't taken from me? She took my friends, my popularity, you, and Ja-" I broke off abruptly, realizing what I was about to say.

"And what?" said Ricky, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Yeah. What exactly is going on with you and Potter?" asked Ricky.

"Nothing. We were friends for a bit, but then he screwed everything up again."

"Yeah, sure. Are you sure there's no secret romance between you two?"

"No!" I said, blushing madly. I hoped he couldn't see the redness in my cheeks.

"So then why are you blushing?"

Busted.

"I'm not!" I whirled around and went the little tunnel that led into the common room. Ricky followed. I turned back to face him when we were both inside.

"You were!"

"You know what? This isn't even about me! This is about you, cheating on me with Gina!" A gasp went around the common room. I hadn't realized there were so many people there.

"What?" barked a deep voice from the other side. I turned to look. It was James.

"N – nothing," I stammered.

"No, did you just say that he cheated on you with Gina?"

"Yeah, why don't we just tell the whole world?" said Ricky angrily, throwing his hands up in the air.

"That means that Gina cheated on me," said James.

"And that James and I were right!" said Sirius from the fire.

I whipped around and glared at him.

"Shut up, Black."

He shrank back.

"Okay, Lil. Just stay 100 feet away from me, and we'll both be happy," he said nervously. I grinned (a very TINY grin) and winked at him. He was so shocked he almost fell into the flames.

"I can't believe this," growled James as he swept out of the common room. Sirius, Remus, and Peter followed.

"Look, Lily, I'm so sorry," said Ricky, turning back to me. "I don't know what came over me and made me do that to you. I really hope you'll forgive me. I couldn't live with myself if you didn't." He looked sincere enough.

"Okay," I sighed. "I forgive you. This time. You better not do it again," I shook my finger at him playfully. He grinned and pulled me into a hug.

Clapping went around the common room. Ricky and I leapt apart, blushing.

"Come on, I'll go back to your common room with you," I said. He nodded and put his arm around my waist. Together, we left the common room.

* * *

Soon we reached a painting of a wheat field. If you looked closely, you could see a couple of ravens in the background. I was looking around me and didn't hear Ricky say the password, which is why I was caught off guard when the painting swung open with a little squeak.

Inside the common room there were blue and black couches and chairs. Students were lounging around, chatting, playing games, and doing homework. They didn't even look up as Ricky and I entered.

"Well, this is the Ravenclaw common room," he said.

"It's nice," I said.

"Evans? You and Peters made up, huh?" called a voice from a yellow couch. I looked around. The Marauders, excluding James, were all sitting there, seemingly waiting for something.

I headed over.

"Yeah, we did. Where's Potter?"

Sirius gestured to a staircase.

"That's the girls' staircase," said Ricky coming over. I nodded in understanding.

Suddenly a lot of noises started coming from that staircase. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look.

There was a scream, a curse, and the sound of a door slamming. Then someone came storming down the stairs.

"God, you're such a slut!" shouted James, turning back towards the door. He got no response and continued to rant and rave all the way down. "Come on, guys," he said to the Marauders and headed to the door. Then he stopped and reeled around. "Evans?" he said incredulously.

"Potter," I said.

"You got back together? After what he did?"

"Yes, I forgave him," I said icily.

"But…but he cheated on you!" said James.

"I believe in second chances."

"Oh, you sure do. That explains why I never got one."

"You never got one? You never got one?" I shrieked. "I gave you millions of chances, but you blew them all!"

"Whatever, Evans. I'm done with you. I've moved on, and I'm not going to try and protect you from this guy anymore."

James left the Ravenclaw common room in a huff, followed by his friends. Before he left, Sirius leaned close to me.

"You thought we were just making it up that Ricky was going to cheat on you, didn't you? Well he did. And you're still with him. That's your decision, but don't take it out on us, just because we were right. We were just looking out for you," he whispered in my ear. He left and I glared at his retreating form.

"I better go," I said.

Ricky nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Lils," he said and gave me a kiss. I left the Ravenclaw common room, thinking about everything that had happened. What I didn't know was that it was going to get much worse.


	19. Discovered

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 19: Discovered

Things quieted down for a while after that. James stopped trying to dissuade me from going out with Ricky, just like he promised and Ricky had broken it off with Gina, just like he promised.

The news of James and Gina breaking up spread around the school like wildfire. There were many ridiculous stories of why and very few people knew the real reason. It didn't matter, though. James had moved on to the next girl and Gina was on the hunt.

One night, I was taking a walk across the grounds. It was a chilly night. I pulled my cloak around me tighter and headed towards the big oak tree near the lake. Frogs were leaping in and out of the moonlit water.

I looked up into the sky. It was a perfectly clear night, with a shiny full moon. I was half afraid of a werewolf jumping out at me, but I knew they never left the forest.

I walked down to the bank of the lake and crouched down, inspecting the frogs. They were unusual, and were only found in the Hogwarts Lake. They had bright yellow and purple spots on them and were black in color. I laughed as one of them leapt onto my head. I reached up and took it down to look at it closer. These frogs were said to have remarkable healing powers and could apparate. However, they had spells on them to make sure they wouldn't go anywhere outside of where they were born.

A gust of wind suddenly blew my hat off. I put the frog down and went to go get it. As I leaned over to pick it up I heard a sound behind me. It sounded like a footstep, very light. Then there was a sound like the whine of a dog.

I turned around slowly. It took all of my power not to scream. A gray wolf with long, sharp claws and teeth was looking back at me. Its snout was rounder than on regular wolves. It was a werewolf.

I stayed as still as possible, knowing that if I moved, it would attack. The wolf started to move forward. My heart was pounding in my chest as it started moving closer. I had no choice now. I had to make a run for it. As it stopped for a second I turned around and flew forward, toward the castle. The wolf snarled. I could hear its pounding feet behind me, as it advanced on me.

I was close to the door when I tripped on a rock. I went down face first onto the cold grass. The wolf slowed down and walked over to me. I covered my head with my arms and shut my eyes tight. I could feel its hot breath on my neck and got ready for it to bite me. It never did, though.

As I was lying there, waiting for the wolf to kill me or turn me into a werewolf, I heard another sound, besides the wolf's panting. It was the sound of hooves. I wanted to look up, but I was too afraid. Then I heard more soft footsteps (it sounded like whatever was making them was running), a squeal, and a _thump_.

When I thought it was safe, I raised my head. A large white stag and a big black dog (much bigger than regular dogs) were pinning the wolf to the ground. The wolf growled and swiped a paw at the dog's face. The dog whined and fell away from the other two animals. When it looked at me, I saw a large gash running from its right cheek right across its snout.

The wolf then threw the stag off of it and cut its side. The dog and stag were both bleeding a lot, but still they continued to try and fight the wolf. I wanted to help them, but there was nothing I could do, except tell Madam Pomfrey.

I ran inside the castle to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I shouted as I burst in.

"Miss Evans! What's wrong?" she asked, rushing over.

"Outside! There's a dog, a stag, and a wolf in a big fight! The wolf's a werewolf and it almost attacked me but then the dog and stag saved me but now they're hurt!"

"Miss Evans, are you all right?"

"Yes! But we have to help the dog and stag! Come on!" I shouted and ran out again. Madam Pomfrey had no choice but to follow me.

We flew down the hallways to reach the Entrance Hall. Finally we got there and hurried outside. There was nothing there.

"Miss Evans, there's nothing here," said Madam Pomfrey.

"I know," I said confusedly. "But they were right here!"

"Maybe, but they're gone now. Let's go back inside and I'll give you something to drink. You must be shaken from this experience."

"No, but – wait! Look! Over there!" I said excitedly. There were a couple of puddles on the ground.

Madam Pomfrey lit her wand and bent down.

"It's blood," she said.

"We have to follow it! We'll find the animals," I said. We started to follow the puddles, but they led us to the Forbidden Forest.

"I'd really like to help these animals, but we can't go into the Forest. They'll be fine, Miss Evans, don't worry."

"But you didn't see the injuries! They're really bad!"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. Now, let's go back into the castle."

"But-"

"Miss Evans, please! Let's go!" Madam Pomfrey said anxiously.

"Fine," I grumbled. I wanted to help the animals so bad! They had saved my life!

But apparently, Madam Pomfrey thought they would be all right, so that means they would be.

Oh, right. I am so sure.

Madam Pomfrey grabbed my arm and led me nervously back into the castle, occasionally looking back at the Forest.

Probably to make sure nothing would jump out at us.

Chicken.

* * *

I barely slept at all that night. I kept thinking about what happened and wondering if the stag and the dog would be ok. By the time I was finally ready to go to sleep, I opened the curtains of my bed (to check my alarm clock to see what time it was) and I noticed it was already morning! 6:30. Great.

I rolled out of bed grudgingly. I had always been a late sleeper, so I was unaccustomed to being up so early. Since there was still a good half hour before I had to get ready for breakfast, I wrapped my blue blanket with snowflakes on it around my black short shorts and blue tank top and headed downstairs.

The fire was already burning and since it was November (I needed new pajamas) I sat as close to it as possible.

I stared into the flames, dancing around in the fire place. They were so…happy was the only word to describe it. If they were people, I knew they would be really joyful and carefree, just having a good time.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a creaking sound. I whipped out my wand and twisted my body so I could peek out over the top of the couch.

A very tired James Potter entered, followed by a fatigued Sirius Black, and a weary Peter Pettigrew. I furrowed my brows. What were they doing, coming in so late? Actually, early, I guess.

"What a long night," sighed Sirius.

"I know," agreed James. "Let's go sleep for the longest amount of time possible. Which, by now," he said, checking his watch, "is half an hour."

The other two nodded and they trudged up the stairs.

I turned back around and settled down again on the couch. Why were they up so late? What were they doing? And didn't they know today was a school day? How could they stay out all night?

I thought about it some more, but I couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation to any of those questions. I sighed and went upstairs to get ready.

**Nobody's POV**

Lily, Ylan, Jenna, and Andrea headed down to breakfast that morning after everyone was ready.

Lily was nearly falling asleep in the halls as she was walking. When they got in the Great Hall she plopped down on the bench and immediately poured herself some coffee.

"Lil? What did you do last night?" asked Andrea.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep," said Lily. She downed her coffee in almost one gulp and poured some more.

"You have to have something more than coffee," said Jenna and put a plate of pancakes in front of her friend.

"Mhmm thanks," Lily mumbled.

Andrea shook her head.

"She's gonna have a screwed up day today," she said. Ylan and Jenna nodded.

While Lily was falling asleep on her breakfast, James, Sirius, and Peter entered, each looking as tired as Lily, if not more. They saw the first empty seats nearest to them and fell into them. They happened to be next to Lily and her friends.

"What's wrong with everyone today?" said Ylan as James (who was looking strangely pale) fell asleep in his oatmeal.

"I dunno, we tiiiired," slurred Sirius.

Lily picked her head up and poured her fifth cup of coffee.

"Come on," said Jenna as people started to leave. "It's time for class."

"Yippee," mumbled Lily. She gulped down the rest of her coffee and followed her friends out of the Great Hall.

"Oh my God, oh my God, that was so exciting! The animal was, like, vicious! It almost bit the professor's hand off!" said Lily happily, skipping down the hall.

"Yeah, Lily, let's celebrate," said Jenna sarcastically.

Lily stopped abruptly at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"FAIRY DANCES!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The Fat Lady jumped backward as Lily nearly collapsed in giggles. Ylan and Andrea rolled their eyes at each other and dragged her inside.

"Come on, Lil, it's time for dinner. We have to put our books away," said Jenna, following her friends.

"Oh boy! Dinner! I can't WAIT!" shouted Lily and raced up the stairs. Soon she was back, while her friends were still walking up to put their books away.

Lily was dancing around the common room when Miranda, Megan, and Tina entered. They rolled their eyes and flicked their hair at her.

"Nyeeeeh!" screamed Lily as she stuck her tongue out at their retreating backs.

Ylan, Andrea, and Jenna came down the stairs soon.

"Come on, let's go," said Jenna and they left the common room.

Lily did a final twirl before running after them.

* * *

It was halfway through dinner and Lily was starting to calm down. She was relatively normal and was eating her food regularly. She was talking to the people around her, laughing slightly more than what most people would call a sane amount, but nonetheless, she was getting back to the way she should be.

The Marauders were sitting a couple of seats down from her. Remus and Peter were on her side and James and Sirius were on the side opposite her.

Dessert had just appeared when Lily noticed something strange on Sirius' face. A line, running from his left cheek across his nose, was suddenly appearing. She watched him for some time, before he caught her and gave her a strange look. Lily turned away, embarrassed, and looked back at her pie.

A couple of minutes later, she looked back at Sirius and noticed the line becoming more visible. It seemed as though he had tried to cover it up with a magic cover up spell but the spell was wearing off.

Dumbledore soon stood up. As he was talking and making announcements, Lily couldn't help but notice the line becoming more and more prominent. It was red, and looked almost like a cut.

Dumbledore was finished and Lily stood up with everyone else to head back to the common room. When she got there, she plopped down onto one of the couches, suddenly exhausted. Sirius sat down across from her.

"Hey, Evans," he said. "How come you were staring at me all through dinner? Got a little thing for me, huh?"

Lily rolled her eyes tiredly.

"Save it, Black. You had frosting on your cheek."

Sirius' hand flew up to his cheek. Lily noticed that when he brought it back down, there was some red on it. It looked like blood. And that was actually no surprise when she looked at the cut. She gasped. It was more like a gash than a cut, and it was bleeding slightly.

Sirius cursed and leapt up. He nodded at James (who was just coming in) and flew up to his dorm.

James made his way over to Lily and sat down where Sirius had just been.

"What's up, Evans?" he said.

"Nothing," said Lily stiffly.

"Listen, I've got a question."

"No," said Lily automatically.

"It's not what you think it is," he said. "It's about school."

Never wanting to miss a chance to show off her smarts, Lily turned to look at James.

"Ok. What is it?"

James smiled slightly and continued.

"You know how if a werewolf scratches someone or bites them or something, they get turned into a werewolf too?"

"Yeah," said Lily.

"Well, does that apply to animals?"

"I don't know. Why do you want to know?"

"It's for extra credit."

"Oh yeah? What class?"

"Just general extra credit," said James. "McGonagall said Sirius and I could do it to get a few extra points. Just because our grades were slipping," he added quickly, remembering that Lily might go to McGonagall to ask to do it too.

"Then why don't you do it yourself?" asked Lily.

"We searched in the library and everything but we couldn't find it."

"Well, I guess I could," said Lily.

James beamed.

"BUT this is only because I'm interested to know too," said Lily.

"Of course," said James standing up. "I got to go. Thanks so much, Lily. See ya."

"Bye."

James went up to the dorm, leaving Lily sitting on the couch by the fire. She was deep in thought.

"This is strange…" she said to herself. "Whatever, I might as well go start looking now."

She got up and headed to the library.

* * *

The next day was Saturday. Lily was reading a book in the common room waiting for James and Sirius. She had found the answer to their question.

Soon they came in, along with the rest of the Quidditch Team. They were muddy and wet (it was raining outside) and many of them were grumbling.

"Couldn't have picked a better day for practice, James," grumbled Sirius. He shook his head like a dog, and all the water came flying off of him.

"Hey, guys," said Lily, relatively friendly. Sirius looked at her strangely (since when was she nice to them?) and headed over with James.

"Hey," he said. "What's up?"

"I found an answer to your question."

"Really?" asked James excitedly. "What is it?"

"Being bitten or scratched by a werewolf will cause a human to become one, but not animals."

James and Sirius looked really happy all of a sudden.

"However, if they're animagi," Lily said and James' and Sirius' faces fell, but barely noticeably. "It will affect them."

"How?" asked Sirius, his voice squeaking slightly.

"They won't develop any werewolf traits and they won't become one, but they will become slightly more irritable and aggressive near a full moon. Not as much as a real werewolf, though."

"That's it?" said James.

"Yeah," said Lily. "So if someone is an animagus and they get scratched or bitten by a werewolf, it won't affect them that much."

"Cool! Thanks so much. We owe you one," said James. Sirius nodded and they ran up the stairs.

* * *

In about half an hour, they came back all showered and clean. Remus, Peter, Ylan, and Andrea were all there now. Jenna had a detention for being late to class.

Sirius sat down next to Remus and sighed.

"I'm so tired," he said.

"I know," said James, stretching.

"It's your own fault," said Sirius.

"Yeah, shut up."

Lily suddenly noticed something. James had a large gash running down his side. It wasn't bleeding but it looked really red, like it had just been bleeding. She looked at it in shock. Sirius had one on his face – which was covered up again, she noticed – and James had one on his side. What was going on?

And why were they so happy when they found out about the werewolves and how they affected animagi?

She thought about it for a long, long time. All through the conversation her friends and the Marauders were having, and all night long.

At about four o'clock in the morning (thank God she could sleep in that day – otherwise she would collapse from two nights of no sleep) she finally had an answer.

But no, it wasn't possible. It was extremely difficult to do – no one as young as the Marauders could have managed it. But it all fit.

The cuts were identical to those of the stag's and the dog's. They were worried they would turn into werewolves also. It all made sense. James and Sirius were the stag and the dog. They were animagi.


	20. Lily Evans is Back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 20: Lily Evans is back!

**James' POV**

I woke up at about 12:00 on Sunday. I've always been a late sleeper.

After I showered and brushed my teeth and got dressed and everything, I went downstairs where my friends, along with Lily's, were sitting.

"Nice of you to join us, James," said Ylan.

"Hey, Sirius usually sleeps as long as I do! Why are you saying that to _me?_" I asked.

"Because Sirius was the first one down here," said Andrea.

I looked at my best friend, shocked.

"Are you kidding? _Sirius?_ He wouldn't wake up before noon on a weekend if an elephant was stomping all over him," I said.

"Shut up," Sirius mumbled and threw a pillow at me. I grinned.

"I know you have something to tell me," I said in a teasing voice. "And I'll get it out of you later."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," said Sirius sarcastically.

I nodded.

Even though he knows I will.

And he knows I know I will.

And I know he knows I know I will.

And he knows I know he knows I know I will.

But whatever.

"Hey, where's Lily?" asked Remus.

Jenna rolled her eyes.

"She's just like your two moronic friends over here," she said, pointing at me and Sirius. "She sleeps until, like, lunch time."

"I do not!" said a voice from the stairway. We all looked up and saw Lily standing there. She was wearing black boots, about halfway up her calves, a black miniskirt, and a white shit with three-quarter sleeves. Her hair was in a messy bun of curly red hair.

"Sure you don't," said Jenna, rolling her eyes again, slightly. Lily put on a small frown.

"Did you guys already have breakfast?" she asked.

"Lil. It's 12:00! We were about to go to lunch!" said Andrea.

"Proving my point, exactly," muttered Jenna.

Lily shot her a sarcastic glance.

"Well I'm not hungry yet. Let's hang around here for a while."

"But I'm hungry!" protested Ylan.

"You can eat in Hogsmeade tomorrow," said Lily impatiently. Everyone else looked at each other as she began biting her perfectly manicured nails.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sirius.

"No," said Lily distractedly. James grinned.

"Oh, come on, you can tell us," he said and sat down next to her. He even went as far as to put his arm around her. Surprisingly, Lily did nothing. She just began fidgeting as his arm touched her shoulders.

"What's going on?" asked Remus. Lily looked at him strangely. Her gaze flickered over to his hair. There was a strand of hair that was sticking out and caught her attention. She stared at his head for a while. "Um. What are you doing?" asked Remus, feeling uncomfortable.

"Nothing," said Lily and looked away. "I'm going to lunch. See ya." She got up and left, leaving seven very confused teenagers behind her.

* * *

Lily was walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall. She was thinking about James and Sirius being animagi. She couldn't figure out how they had managed to do it, alone and undetected. They were only fifteen! And it must have taken a while…

It was lucky that Ricky walked out of the Great Hall at that moment and nearly hit her in the face with the door. Otherwise she'd have never realized that the door was actually there. Until she crashed into it, of course.

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, jumping back in surprise.

"Hey, Lily," said Ricky. "Can I talk to you?"

**Lily's POV**

"Sure…" I said suspiciously. He looked really nervous. What did he want? Oh my god! Was he breaking up with me? He was breaking up with me! Bastard! Oh well, I was just going to have to break up with him first. Ha! Take that, Ricky! "But, are you breaking up with me?" Wait, what? I didn't mean to say that! Damn my uncontrollable mouth!

"No," Ricky chuckled. "It's kind of the opposite."

Hmm, what's the opposite of breaking up…?

"Are you proposing?"

"What?"

I guess not.

"Well, that's kind of the opposite of breaking up…"

"Oh. Well, yeah, I guess, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Come here," said Ricky, taking my hand and leading me into a corner where we wouldn't be overheard. I waited for him to speak, but he seemed at a loss for words.

"Ricky? What's going on?" I asked.

"Ok," he said as he turned to face me. "I'm sixteen."

"Yeah…" I really didn't see where this was going.

"And as a sixteen year old man, I have…needs."

Um. Ok.

"So, I think it's time we – ahem – took our relationship to – to the next level," he said.

How much farther could we go? We'd basically gotten to third base already. Well, you know, almost. And after third was fourth. But…OH MY GOD! MY BOYFRIEND WANTS TO HAVE SEX! WITH ME!

Ricky started to turn slightly pink as realization dawned on my face. He looked at me, waiting for me to say something. When I didn't, he cleared his throat, again.

"So, uh, do you think so too?" he asked.

Well, yeah, I'd thought about it. But I thought it would happen when I was sixteen or seventeen. I mean I know people like James, who was turning sixteen, like, tomorrow or something, had done it. But me? Lily Evans? When I was still fifteen?

And to tell you the truth, when I thought about it, I sort of imagined it happening with – well, not Ricky. A couple of times I even thought about doing it with James. I know, I know, but that was mostly during the time we were going out. If you can call it going out.

"Um. Well, I don't know if I'm ready yet. I mean, I'm still fifteen," I said. Ricky dropped his head slightly.

"Oh," he said dejectedly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Maybe when I'm sixteen?" I said, trying my best not to make him feel so bad.

"When's that?" he asked hopefully.

Um, hello? You're my boyfriend of like four months. You should know when my birthday is!

"April…" I said.

"Damn," he said. This made me slightly mad…

"Is the only reason you're going out with me to sleep with me?" I asked angrily.

"No! Of course it's not," he said. "But you know, I'm not going to wait forever. I mean, I know Gina would have done it in a second, if I'd asked her to. But I'll wait for you until April. After that, I'm out the door."

What the hell?

"Excuse me? If you're going to talk to me like that, you might as well be out the door right now, jackass!" I said. I started walking away but turned around and added, "And Gina would only have done it in a second because she's such a slut!" His mouth fell open as I walked out of our little corner. To see the faces of a third of Hogwarts, all of whom had just walked out of the Great Hall. I guess I missed lunch.

"How dare you? I am _not _a slut!" Gina stepped out of the crowd, holding a plate of french fries covered with ketchup.

"Yeah, sure," I said. "Who's that food for, anyway? I thought you didn't eat?" She gave me a sarcastic look.

"It's for Megan. She's sick." She pronounced it like "Maygen."

"And what is 'yeah, sure' supposed to mean?" she said.

"Just that you actually are a slut. You probably just haven't noticed because of all the guys you're with taking up your time."

"Yeah, well, at least I can actually _get_ guys," said Gina and smirked.

"Oh yeah, you're right. I'm just so unappealing to guys. I'm sure that's why Ricky picked me over you," I said. The crowd went "Oooh."

"God, you're such a bitch," said Gina.

"Yeah, maybe," I said, walking up to her. She looked at me suspiciously, watching my every move. I got right up close to her and looked in her eyes. We stood like that for a couple of seconds, and everyone around us was quiet, including the Marauders and my friends, who had just joined the crowd. Then, I reached down and grabbed her plate of french fries. Before she realized what was happening, I dumped it down on top of her head, ketchup and all. "But I'll just have to live with it."

Gina shrieked as I walked away.

"You bitch! I'll get you for this!"

Oh yeah. Lily Evans was back!


	21. Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 21: Forbidden Love

Soon it was March. James had turned sixteen in November and Sirius did too, in January. Remus and Peter were the youngest of the four and, interestingly enough, had the same birthday. Both of them turned sixteen on February second. Lily's birthday was next month, in April, Andrea's was in May, and Ylan and Jenna had theirs in the summer.

As soon as Lily had dumped Ricky he went crawling back to Gina. A week later she had come up to Lily, who had resumed her position of most popular girl.

"Hey, guess what, bitch," she said. Lily just looked at her. "Ricky and I? Yeah, we slept together. Take that, loser."

Everyone around the two was quiet, just like every other time Lily and Gina "talked" to each other. No one knew or could guess what Lily would do.

Lily stared at Gina for a moment or two. Then she burst out laughing. Gina glared at her and stomped away. She was still a trophy to the guys and was really pretty and everything, but that was the only reason anyone liked her at all. Miranda, Megan, and Tina, however, had no choice, because even when your leader loses their social status, you can't abandon them. Not until you find someone else, anyway, because, even as we speak, they were planning to figure out a way to get back in Lily's good graces.

All of the Gryffindors were sitting in their common room, doing homework, playing chess, or just hanging out. Lily, Ylan, Andrea, and Jenna were deep in discussion about a secret Andrea had just revealed.

"You guys, what do I do? This is HORRIBLE!" said Andrea.

"In a way. I mean what if he feels the same way and finally GROWS UP enough to see women as people and not trophies?" said Lily, glaring in the subject's direction. "Then again, if he doesn't…he could break your heart." She said this slightly…wistfully, as if she knew what it felt like.

"Lily?" Andrea said, immediately forgetting her troubles. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" said Lily, composing herself. "I just want to make sure you don't have to go through that."

"It looked like you…never mind," said Andrea, vowing to get it out of her sooner or later.

"Ok…," said Jenna looking at the two. Even though it had been Ylan who had first met Lily, Andrea had become closest to her. The two often told their secrets only to each other. While this bothered Jenna and Ylan a little bit, they ended up doing the same. After all, they always had been closer to each other than with Andrea.

"Anyway, let's get back to The Problem," said Ylan. "How did it happen?"

"I don't know," said Andrea. "I was in the bleachers of the Quidditch field with Jack (Jack was her latest boyfriend) and we had just finished making out and were just sitting there with our arms around each other and he just…flew by. He kind of smiled at me and his hair was blowing in the wind and he looked SO CUTE in that uniform with the bat…and after that all I could think of was him. Even when Jack and I were kissing again!"

"So that's why you broke up with Jack?" asked Lily.

"Yeah. I told him I just wanted to be friends, and it turned out he felt the same way."

"Really?" said Jenna.

"Well after he figured out that I liked, you know, Him," said Andrea, smiling sheepishly.

"What? How did he know?" asked Lily.

"He said it was the way I looked at him when he dumped that porridge in my lap, on Thursday. That it wasn't the glare I usually had but more of an…amused look? Whatever, I don't know but the point is, we broke up but we're still really good friends and I have NO IDEA how I'm going to handle this. Should I just wait for it to pass?"

"I dunno…" said Jenna.

"Ok, tell me something," said Ylan suddenly, shifting her position from lying with her head upside down on the couch, to upright and one leg crossed next to the other (like when you're sitting on the ground with your legs criss crossed except in this position only one of them is) . She was the love expert in the group. One of her best clients was Lily, because as we can see, she hadn't been making too many great choices about boyfriends.

"What?" asked Andrea.

"What color are his eyes?"

"Um. Is this a trick question?" asked Andrea.

"Just answer it," said Ylan, sighing exasperatedly.

"Well, okay. Most of the color is gray, but it's this really soft gray, like a cloudy sky. But it's like those clouds that just look so soft you want to float up there and sleep on them. And then there are these little white specks that look sort of like snow. The soft powdery kind that you just love to touch and don't care about the cold," said Andrea wistfully. The other three girls looked at each other.

"Okay," said Ylan. "This isn't going away for a LONG time." Andrea looked confused.

"What? What are you talking about?" Her friends laughed at her.

"When did you get close enough to inspect his eyes so thoroughly anyway?" asked Lily.

"Inspect his eyes…? What are you talking about?" said Andrea.

"Just answer it. I've never seen you close enough for you to be able to notice little details about his eye color."

"Well, he tried to kiss me under that huge mistletoe that was in the entrance hall, after the Christmas Feast," said Andrea, turning slightly pink. Lily, Ylan, and Jenna giggled. "Now, what do you mean 'inspect his eyes'?"

"Andrea, hun, his eyes have 'little white specks that look like soft powdery snow'? You're totally in love with him," said Jenna.

"I am not!" said Andrea, looking around defensively. "I can't be in love with him! It's – it's forbidden!"

Lily smirked.

"Oh yeah? Who's forbidding it?"

"This might sound totally cheesy but, my heart is. It doesn't want to get broken!" said Andrea.

"Hm. Well, it does sound a little bit cheesy, but I get it," said Ylan.

"You're just going to have to face it, though," said Lily. "You're in love with Sirius Black."

* * *

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry for how long it's taken me to update! At first I was too lazy to update and wanted to update a lot at the same time (for a lot of different stories) and was planning to start but then my computer got completely swarmed with viruses! My dad's finally fixed it but still I've been totally swamped with tests in school and projects and homework and sports and everything. But just so everyone knows, I haven't abandoned any of my stories! I promise! Now that school's started, it's just going to take me longer to update. Although, if I had someone to change The Marauders and Lily read Harry Potter book 3 into story format for me, it would go quicker…if you're interested, let me know. **


	22. Operation GSAATBNSY

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 22: Operation GSAATBNSY

"So let me get this straight," said James. He and Sirius were up in the boys' dorm. As he had predicted, he had gotten what was bothering Sirius out of him. "You don't like her anymore because she had a boyfriend she just broke up with?"

"Kind of. I mean, at Quidditch practice I flew by and smiled at her but she just looked at me and her arms were all over him. Then I saw them making out," said Sirius sadly.

"Well, he was her boyfriend. Not anymore, though, remember? You should go for it," said James encouragingly.

"Yeah, I guess," said Sirius, standing up. Then he sank back down onto his chair. "Oh, who am I kidding? Andrea would never go out with me."

James rolled his eyes, sighed, and left the dorm.

* * *

**James' POV**

Ok, so Sirius didn't have enough confidence to ask Andrea out. That was a first. Well I would just have to tell her that he liked her and see what she would do.

"Hey, Andy," I said, sitting down next to the girls.

"Don't call me that, Potter," said Andrea.

"All right, fine. But I have to tell you something reeeeeeeeeeeeally important," I said.

"What do you want, Potter?" said Lily. "We're trying to do our homework."

I looked over at her parchment which was covered in ink blotches and crossed out words.

"Obviously," I said with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes and swept her paper off the table and into her bag. "Anyway, Andrea, back to the matter at hand." I put my arm around her shoulders and put my feet up on the table. I could see a couple of girls looking and waving at me in the corner. I winked at them and they turned away, giggling.

God I love being me.

"Potter. _What do you want?_" said Andrea.

"Oh. I know who has a HUGE crush on you."

"I'm sure you do."

"So am I."

She sighed.

"Ok, who is it?"

"Sirius," I said.

"Sirius?" she asked, swallowing. Lily looked at her. "Sirius who?"

"How many Sirius's do you know, Andrea?" I said.

"One," she said quietly.

"Yeah. So do you like him back?"

"NO!" she said and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ok…"

What was wrong with her?

"Well…bye," I said and made my escape.

"Potter, wait!" said Ylan. I turned around.

"What?" I asked. She quickly nodded behind Andrea's back and mouthed "she does"

I grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Operation GSAATBNSY (Get Sirius and Andrea Together by Next School Year) was under way.

"Hello, ladies," I said walking over to the girls in the corner. They giggled as I sat down. "How's it going?"

* * *

This sucks. Ylan, Jenna, Lily, Remus, Peter, and I had been trying to get Sirius and Andrea together for a whole friggin week and we weren't any closer than when we had started. Sirius kept losing his cool around her and she would always remember about her unfinished potions essay when she saw him. Lily was acting strange around Peter, Sirius, and I too. Nothing was going right and frankly, I was really starting to lose patience over everything. To top it all off, it was a full moon On Sunday. Remus was starting to get irritable and Peter, Sirius, and I were too, but barely noticeably. 

"Lily!" I shouted, running down the hallway after her.

"What?" she asked, turning around.

"Where are you going? Sirius and Andrea are both going to the common room right now! We need to get there!"

"I can't right now," she said. "I have…stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"Just stuff."

"Lily," I started but she had already run off. "God damn!" I shouted and walked, fuming, back to the common room. I'd had enough of this. Couldn't people just cooperate and stick to the plans?

I needed a break. Detouring from the route to the common room, I ran to the entrance hall and into the night. Without even stopping, I transformed into the stag and flew swiftly through the forest.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I heard James shouting behind me as I ran to the Room of Requirements. I had followed the Marauders once and found out about it. Dumbledore said it was the perfect place to do it.

Thinking about what he was asking me to do sent chills down my spine. At first I couldn't believe he was asking me. I was only fifteen years old! But Dumbledore had assured me it would be fine.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Enter," said Dumbledore when I knocked on his door. He had called me out of Transfiguration for this, and I hoped it would be important because I needed to work on that essay. _

_I went into his office. I had been there once or twice but it always amazed me._

"_Please sit, Miss Evans," said Dumbledore pleasantly. I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "I called you in here to talk about a matter of grave importance. As you know, Lord Voldemort is growing stronger as each day passes. He is killing more and more people, wizards and Muggles alike. Even those who pose no threat for him._

"_I was recently called to Agatha Trelawney's home. She is a seer, a true one. She said she had something to talk to me about. While I was there, she made a prediction. I can't tell you exactly what she said, but it had to do with a member of your family being a threat to Voldemort."_

"_A member of my family?" I asked. "But my family is a Muggle family."_

"_Yes, but you aren't a Muggle, are you now, Miss Evans?"_

"_No…but I'm just Lily Evans! I'm only fifteen. How could I be a threat to Voldemort?"_

"_I'm not entirely sure. Miss Evans, I want to tell you about an organization called the Order of the Phoenix. It is an organization that helps fight Voldemort and his followers."_

"_I've never heard of it before," I said, astounded. "Who's in it?"_

"_Well, I am, for one. You most likely haven't heard of most of them, but James Potter's mother is a member."_

"_Does that mean…?"_

"_Yes, his father was a member as well. Miss Evans, it is very dangerous to be part of the Order."_

"_But…what does this have to do with me?"_

"_They are all doing their best to protect you, at the moment. Ever since I told them about Miss Trelawney's prediction, they've been working on it nonstop."_

"_Really? I don't want to cause any trouble…but I still don't understand."_

"_We have found out that Voldemort has learned of the prediction. He is now going to try and get to you. We need a way to get information about Voldemort (for he is onto the Order and is hiding himself most thoroughly) and get you out of Hogwarts for a bit."_

"_Leave Hogwarts?"_

"_For a little while, yes. For this, however, I have a dangerous proposition for you. It would be much to our advantage if you would agree to try and find Voldemort and collect information. He would never suspect it."_

"_Professor…you want me to go after Voldemort?"_

"_Well, not exactly. Just to find where he is. We'll send members of the Order with you and they will send a message back to the rest of us. Of course, you will not be able to just go. You'll need to do something."_

"_Do what?" I asked shakily. I couldn't process this. _

"_You'll need to become an animagus."_

"_An animagus?"_

"_Furthermore, it will have to be without the Ministry's knowledge as Voldemort can easily find records of animagi and become aware of you."_

_We sat in silence for a while._

"_Miss Evans? Do you think you're up for it?"_

"_It would be helping the Order out a lot. It would be keeping me and my family safe. It would keep Voldemort out of Hogwarts…I guess I can't really say no."_

"_Oh, yes you can. The Order will understand completely. After all, you are only fifteen years old."_

"_No, I'll do it. I'll do it Professor," I said._

_He gave a small smile._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes," I said firmly._

"_Wonderful. In two days time I will provide you with the potion. Since the school year is almost over, you will spend the summer practicing and when you get back to school we shall carry it out."_

_I nodded and started to leave, already starting to imagine it in my mind._

"_Oh, and Miss Evans?"_

_I turned around. _

"_Please send Mr. Potter in. He should be at the gargoyle."_

"_Yes, Sir," I said and left the room. Potter was indeed standing at the statue. He didn't look the least bit surprised to see me there and didn't even say anything as he sped up to Dumbledore's office._

_**End Flashback…**_

It had been two days since then. Dumbledore had just given me the potion and I was going to try it out.

_I need a place to become an animagus._

I paced around the tapestry three times and a blue door appeared. I entered and poured the potion in my mouth.

* * *

**James' POV**

A month later, examinations were over and everybody was packing their trunks. Operation GSAATBNSY hadn't been active for a while. Lily was barely ever around, as she was always disappearing somewhere. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had taken to following her, only to determine she was doing something in the Room of Requirements. Ylan and Jenna were forced away from us Marauders by Andrea, who knew something was going on. So there I was, the only one left who wasn't preoccupying their time with something that prevented Operation GSAATBNSY from going on. But, with Sirius and Andrea doing other stuff all the time and me not being able to find either of them, I couldn't really continue trying to get them together. So, I spent the rest of the time I had hanging out with other people in or around our year. They were a bit surprised to see the Great James Potter coming over to them to hang out for a couple of days without the other Marauders, but they got over it.

On the day we were leaving, Lily couldn't very well be doing anything mysterious as we had breakfast and then we were out so Sirius, Peter, and Remus couldn't follow her. Andrea made her friends avoid us up until the very moment we stepped off the train, thinking we couldn't do anything then.

She underestimated the Marauders way too much.

"Hey, Sirius," I said. "I think you left your Exploding Snap Cards in the compartment!"

"Noo!" shouted Sirius and ran back aboard the train. Remus, Peter, and I followed him, grinning to each other. On the other side of the train, I knew Lily, Ylan, and Jenna had somehow gotten Andrea into our compartment.

Sure enough, as soon as Sirius burst into the compartment, there were two shrieks and yells of "what are you doing here?" I ran up to the compartment and poked my head through the door.

"Hey, guys. We don't have a lot of time, so I just want you to know you won't be getting out of the compartment until you kiss. For two minutes. Of the French variety. Yeah, so you might want to get at it," I said pointing at my watch. I slid the door shut and placed a locking spell on it.

"James!"

"Potter!"

"LET US OUT!"

"Have fun, you guys," I said and sat down. Everyone else followed my example.

"You think they'll do it?" asked Remus.

"We'll wait and see."

**Sirius' POV**

James is going to pay for this. I don't know how, I don't know when, but he will.

I turned to face Andrea.

"So…I guess we're stuck here for a while, huh?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess," she said. "But what if the train leaves?"

"Ah, well then, we're screwed." Realizing what I just said I tried to fight down the heat in my cheeks. Andrea turned slightly pink too. "Ahem. Um, what I meant was, we're in trouble because James won't let us out until we, uh, do what he wants."

"You mean, make out for two minutes?"

"Basically, yeah," I said. "We don't have to though," I added quickly, "if you don't want to. We'll get out somehow."

"No, I'll do it," she said. Blushing again she added, "We have to get out somehow, right?"

"Yeah." Why did I feel so nervous? This wasn't like me!

"So then…"

"Let's do it," I said, finishing her sentence. I knew the Marauders and Andrea's friends were waiting just outside the compartment, which, unusually, made me even more nervous.

I stepped closer to her and she looked up at me. I leaned in uncertainly and left a little distance between us, waiting for her to close it. She did momentarily and our lips came together. Fireworks erupted in my head. My arms went around her waist and hers snaked up to my neck. I slowly moved the kiss into a french. Only because otherwise we wouldn't leave, of course. I didn't want to or anything. I didn't like her anymore. Right? Shaking these thoughts from my head I pulled her closer.

**James' POV**

In five minutes, a green light appeared at the top of the compartment door. That meant it actually took them three minutes to even start doing it. Wimps. All of us stood up and I unlocked the door. Andrea only just managed to jump away from Sirius before we saw anything. Her cheeks were as read as Lily's hair and I could see Sirius trying hard to fight his own blush down. I grinned at them.

"How was it?"

Sirius smacked me on the back of my head.

"Well, judging from the amount of lip gloss on your lips, Sirius, and lack of it on yours, Andrea, I'm guessing you guys had a good time." Their fingers immediately flew up to their mouths.

I took that time to run away.


	23. No Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 24: No friendship

**Lily's POV**

Half of the summer was over. Ylan was in France, Jenna in Germany, and Andrea in Jamaica. They sent me occasional letters but the distance proved too much on their owls, so I had no one to talk to.

I was practically finished with my animagus transformations. The only thing I had left was the stripes.

I was online shopping when suddenly an IM window popped up. It was Miranda. I hadn't talked to Miranda for months, ever since she, Megan, and Tina ditched me for Gina. But now, she was inviting me to come over. Right when I was about to respond, the phone rang.

"Lily, it's for you!" my mom shouted up the stairs.

"Thanks, mom!" I said back. I picked up my phone. "Hello?"

"Lily!" shouted a voice I recognized as Shannon.

"Shannon! Oh my God, I haven't talked to you forever!"

"I know! What's been happening? How's Miranda?"

"Miranda…well she and I aren't really on the best of terms anymore," I said.

"Really? Why not? What happened?" asked Shannon.

"Well, there was this new girl, Gina, at our school and Miranda and two other girls I was best friends with ditched me to go hang out with her. I don't know what's going on now, though, because Miranda just asked me to come over."

"You're kidding! Miranda did that to you? I can't believe it!"

"I know."

"Well go over and get her bracelet. She doesn't deserve it anymore! You still have yours, though, right?"

I looked down at my wrist on which was the bracelet Ylan, Andrea, and Jenna had given me, not the one Emily, Shannon, Carly, and Jennifer had given me.

"Yeah, I still have it, but I took it off."

"Why?"

"Well the whole thing with Miranda…and none of you are at our school!"

"That's true. Actually, I think we should get something else, without Miranda."

"That's a really good idea!" I said. "What should we get?"

"Rings?"

"Yeah! That'd be really cool," I said.

"Well, I'll tell Emily, Carly, and Jennifer. You go get that bracelet."

"Ok. I'll see you later."

"Bye," said Shannon.

"Bye," I said and we both hung up.

I turned back to the computer. I told Miranda I'd be right over and hurried out of my house.

Two minutes later I rang the Miranda's doorbell. I heard footsteps and the door opened. Miranda was standing there, along with Megan and Tina.

"Oh. Hey, guys," I said, not having expected to see the other two.

"Hi, Lily," said Tina. Miranda held the door open and I walked in. The Mitchells' home was really cozy. There were comfy chairs and couches everywhere, bookcases in every room, as well as warm inviting lamps, and beautiful plants.

"Let's go up to my room," said Miranda.

We followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom. It was big, but not enormous, and was decorated entirely in blue. Blue walls, blue curtains, blue carpet, blue, blue, blue.

"So," I said, "why'd you invite me over?"

"We haven't talked to you forever, Lily. By the way, I love that outfit. Where'd you get that shirt?" said Megan.

I ignored her.

"Miranda, what do you want?"

"Ok, Lily, I admit it. We were totally in the wrong about Gina. It cost us our friendship with you and it was really stupid. We just want to be friends with you again," said Miranda.

I stared at her.

"What do you say, Lil? Can you forgive us?" asked Tina.

"Um. I don't know," I said. "Miranda, can I see your bracelet?" She looked confused for a second but gave it to me. "Thanks," I said. "And sorry, but I have a lot better friends right now than you ever were." I pocketed the bracelet and started to leave.

"Hey!" shouted Miranda. "Give me my bracelet back!"

"What bracelet?" I asked.

"The one you just took from me! The charm bracelet!"

I gave her a blank look.

"You know, the friendship bracelet Shannon, Emily, Jennifer, Carly, you, and I all gave each other?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. To have a friendship bracelet from us, you need to have a friendship with us," I said. Miranda's face fell.

"B – but -"

"Sorry."

I opened the door and left her room. I passed through the living room and the dining room until I reached the front door. By the time they came downstairs after me, I was gone.

**  
**


	24. Death Eaters and Saving Snape

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**I'm a horrible horrible horrible horrible horrible person! I haven't updated since who knows when and now probably nobody will want to read when I do update. I have 4 days off from school (actually 2 weeks but I went to Paris for a while woot woot) and I'm going to spend my time updating and writing, writing and updating so that I at least update every story once. I'm soooo sorry please do still read my stuff!**

Chapter 25: Death Eaters and saving Snape

It seemed like in almost no time I found myself on the platform 9 ¾ once again. Shannon, Jennifer, Emily, Carly, and I had all bought each other rings, to replace the bracelets. The rings were silver bands with our birthstones in them. Mine had a diamond for April, Shannon had a sapphire for September, Emily had a ruby for July, and Carly had an amethyst for February.

I took in a deep breath of the humid air. The sky overhead was cloudy, and far off in the distance I could see flashes of light. A storm was coming. I hurried onto the train. It was 10:50, so I still had time, but I wanted to make sure I found a compartment and got my luggage on. Wheeling my trunk behind me and carrying Marigold's cage, I searched for an empty compartment.

"Lily!" someone shouted. I looked around and realized it was coming from the compartment on my left. A roar of laughter erupted as I pulled open the door. Sirius was…well, let's say it looked like he was trying to climb the window. The rest of the Marauders let out another howl of laughter and Ylan, Andrea, and Jenna were grinning too. I rolled my eyes and sat down near Jenna. Apparently, Andrea and Sirius had become a couple so the rest of us were doomed to sit with each other. Oh well, it's our own faults.

"Lily, babe!" said James, noticing me. "How's it hanging?" He slid over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I pushed him off.

"Ugh. Potter, it's the first day back, I'd rather not catch any deadly diseases from you just yet."

"Well, then, how about a little later, if you know what I mean?" said Potter suggestively and waggled his eyebrows at his friends. They erupted once more. I rolled my eyes again and stared out the window. The train began to move slowly, speeding up until the station was long gone. Rain began spattering on the windows.

"Let's play truth or dare," said Ylan, a mischievous glint in her eye. Everyone's heads popped up and James had an evil grin on his face. I sighed and shut the book I was reading.

"Ok," I said.

"Well, who wants to go first?" asked Jenna.

"I do!" said Peter enthusiastically. "Ok…" he scrutinized each of his potential victims carefully. "Sirius!"

"Yeah," said Sirius briskly.

"I dare you to…make out with Sandy Goldstein for ten seconds," said Peter. Everyone looked excited over this. Andrea, however, looked upset. Sirius looked over at her.

"I don't think -" he started.

"OOOOOH! Sirius is backing away from a dare!" Peter exclaimed. That was something Sirius _never _did. _Ever_.

Sirius looked for support from the other people in the compartment, but in vain. Finally he sighed.

"Fine," he said and stood up. We followed him out of the compartment and into the one a couple down from ours.

"Go on, Sirius," said Peter as his friend paused in front of the door.

**Andrea's POV**

He wasn't going to do this. No way.

Sirius stepped into the compartment in which Sandy and her friends were sitting.

No. Please, no.

"Hey, Sandy," I heard him say. "Come here." Was he actually doing it? No, he wouldn't…the next thing I knew he was in a lip lock with Sandy. My heart had been stretching the whole walk down here and now it just flew apart. Do you know what it's like to watch the man you love with all your heart, kiss one of the most gorgeous girls in the school? Especially when you know that practically every other girl wants him for herself and will do anything to get him? Even the ones who also want his best friends to be theirs. Which meant, of course, that Sandy was probably really enjoying this. I felt my whole face heat up and my eyes start to burn. I felt like I had a horrible fever that went all the way inside me and infected my heart. Or what was left of it, anyway.

As Sandy let out a little moan, I couldn't take it anymore. I tore from the compartment, just as Sirius' ten seconds were over. I heard someone call my name but I didn't stop until I reached our compartment. I slammed the door shut and let the tears finally fall. I knew it was just a dare, but it didn't stop how I felt. I may have been overreacting but I couldn't help it. It seemed like both of them had enjoyed it. And what if I lost Sirius to Sandy now? I couldn't even think…

A pounding on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I wiped away the tears and stood up as someone slid the door open. There stood Sirius, concern showing on his face.

"Andrea," he started but I cut him off.

"Go away," I said angrily.

"It was just a dare! You can't be upset over it. It didn't mean anything!"

"Sirius! You could have said no to the dare! You don't know what it's like to see your boyfriend, who's one of the biggest 'heartthrobs' in Hogwarts, make out with one of the prettiest girls in the school! Especially when you know she'll do anything to go out with him!" He opened his mouth to speak but I didn't let him. "Even if it was just a dare, it still feels the same as if it wasn't!"

"How can you be getting so worked up about this? It was one kiss!"

"One kiss? One kiss! It was a ten second make out. That's a big difference from one kiss!"

"Andrea, please, don't -"

"Don't what? Break up with you? Well, sorry, but I can't be with you when I keep imagining you giving that 'one kiss' to Sandy!"

"Andrea…" He didn't say anything more. He just said my name and suddenly my anger died down. But my decision was made. I swept past Sirius and out of the compartment.

**Peter's POV**

I felt horrible. It was all my fault that this happened. I made up the dare. If it wasn't for me doing it, Sirius would never have had to kiss Sandy.

We saw Andrea striding down the hallway in the opposite direction. Remus made to go talk to her but Ylan held him back.

"She needs time alone right now," she said softly. We entered the compartment to find Sirius staring solemnly out of the window. We sat down quietly.

"Hey, Padfoot," said James. "Are you ok?"

Sirius didn't answer. We sat in silence for a good twenty minutes. Then, suddenly, Sirius punched the wall and tore from the compartment. James stood up and started to go after him when the train gave a mighty lurch and the lights went out. We heard screams go down the train and instinctively lit our wands. James had fallen down and hit his head on the door. There was a small cut that was leaving a trickle of blood down his face.

"James!" cried Lily and rushed over to help him. No one took the time to find this strange.

"I'm fine," said James, sitting up. "What happened?"

**James' POV**

Nobody knew what was going on. Remus stuck his head out of the compartment door and noticed other students doing the same. Suddenly near the front of the train there was a loud, blood curdling shriek. More screams erupted as someone gave a shout.

"DEATH EATERS!" they yelled. "DEATH EATERS ON THE TRAIN!" Chills went down everybody's spines. Lily healed my cut and we all rushed out of the compartment, our wands drawn. The screams were getting closer and we could hear people running towards us.

"Help!" sobbed a small first year girl. She was running as fast as she could and behind her was a Death Eater.

"_Stupefy!"_ I yelled. The Death Eater turned his head, just as the spell hit him. He fell back with a thud. Jenna cautiously approached him and snapped his wand in half.

"_Ignite!"_ she said and the two halves of the wand burst into flames. There was a horrible screeching sound.

We walked slowly down the hall, checking each compartment. Noticing a group of second years huddling in one I went inside. The rest of the group went on.

"Do any of you have an owl?" I asked the second years. All five nodded.

I conjured some parchments and a quill.

_Professor Dumbledore, _

_Death Eaters are on the train. Please send someone to help. Only the older students really have a chance to fight them off. Come as soon as you can!_

_James Potter_

I sent that off to Hogwarts with a small barn owl which looked like it would fly fast. Outside, I could see bunches of other owl flying in the same direction.

I took another piece of parchment.

_Minister,_

_There are Death Eaters on the _Hogwarts Express. _Please send aurors immediately!_

_James Potter_

I sent that owl out as well and turned to the second years.

"Send more owls to anyone else you can think would be of help," I said and they nodded. As I was leaving I asked, "Do any of you know any useful spells?" They shakily shook their heads. "All right. If a Death Eater comes in, say _Stupefy _and take his wand if it works. If it doesn't, then do anything you can to fight them off. Also…" I cast a temporary invisibility charm on them. "This invisibility charm will last for half an hour. You have to wait two hours before casting it again, so after half an hour is up, don't ask anyone to cast it again. Understand?"

"Yes," they mumbled.

"Good," I said and ran out of the compartment. Ahead I could hear shouts.

"It's her! Look, it's her! Get her, Malfoy!"

I heard a girl scream.

"Get off me! Let me go!" My breath stopped in my throat. It was Lily. I ran as fast as I could, just to see one of the Death Eaters, presumably Lucius Malfoy's dad, grabbing Lily. I sprinted towards them.

"Malfoy, go!" shouted a Death Eater, upon seeing me. "It's Potter!"

"What are you talking about? Potter's dead!" said Malfoy.

"No! It's his son!" Malfoy turned towards me, but too late.

"_Stupefy!_" I shouted and he fell, releasing Lily. She shattered his wand and set it on fire.

"That's it, Potter!" said the Death Eater who had tried to warn Malfoy. _"Avada -"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _I yelled and his wand flew into my hand. _"Quasso!" _I pointed at the wand and it exploded into millions of pieces.

"_INCIDERE!" _bellowed a Death Eater to my left. I dodged it but on the other side another did the same thing. Just as I turned around the spell hit my left arm. A gash appeared and suddenly I felt like fire was licking up my arm.

"_Medicor,"_ I gasped and pointed my wand at my arm. Before it had time to work, however, my wand flew out of my hand. Not bothering to look where it was, I tore off my sleeve and wrapped it tightly around the wound. I couldn't see where my wand was. There was a Death Eater next to me, raising his wand to curse a fifth year student, who was, in fact, Caitlyn, the girl I had had the longest relationship with, during my third year.

I punched the Death Eater in the face and took his wand.

"_Accio wand,"_ I said and my wand came flying to me. I then destroyed the Death Eater's wand and stunned him. Then I took off down the hall.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"Albus!" a sharp voice said. Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, when suddenly a woman burst through.

"Ah, Minerva, what can I do for you?" he said pleasantly. Minerva McGonagall had a distraught look on her face.

"We've been getting numerous owls from students aboard the train. There are Death Eaters there!" Dumbledore lost his smile and stood up. He went over to the window and looked out. Sure enough, about twenty owls were flying towards his office as fast as they could. When they reached the window, Dumbledore let them through. All of their messages said basically the same thing.

_Professor Dumbledore! Please help us! Death Eaters are on the train!_

"Alert the Ministry immediately," he said gravely and swept out of the room.

* * *

Andrea was battling a big Death Eater, three times the size of her and was having trouble. 

"_Stupefy!"_ she yelled but the Death Eater wasn't affected.

"_Protego,"_ he said lazily. Andrea was getting tired.

"Andrea!" shouted a familiar voice. She knew who it was.

"I don't need your help!" she shouted and dodged a spell sent her way. "_Expelliarmus!" _

"_Protego," _said the Death Eater again.

"_Expelliarmus!" _shouted Sirius immediately, coming up behind her. The Death Eater didn't have enough time to block it and flew back against the wall of the train. _"Stupefy!" _said Sirius and the Death Eater went unconscious.

Fuming, Andrea summoned his wand and destroyed it. Then she turned to Sirius.

"I don't need your help, thanks!" she shouted. He was about to respond when his eyes widened. He suddenly threw himself at Andrea, knocking her on the ground. She was about to yell at him when she saw a jet of green light fly over their heads. Sirius scrambled onto his feet and Stunned the Death Eater.

"Too bad, I'm not letting you out of my sight," he said to Andrea. "You may not like me anymore, but I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." With that, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall.

* * *

James had found Lily and was making sure she was all right, where no one could see them. 

"You're sure you're ok?" he said worriedly.

"James, I'm fine, you're the one who's hurt!" said Lily, gesturing at his arm.

"It'll be fine," said James. "We should get back." They started to head into the battle again when they heard a voice.

"You won't join the Dark Lord, then, Snape?"

"No!" shouted Snape.

"What is wrong with you, boy?"

"He killed my mother!"

"She was a clumsy girl. She deserved it!"

"Take that back! Take it BACK!" shouted Snape.

"Your father was a fool too. He wouldn't join after he found out about your stupid mother," hissed the Death Eater.

"Don't talk about my family that way!" screamed Snape. "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

The Death Eater shrieked and staggered into view. James gasped and Lily let out a scream.

There were slashes across the Death Eater's chest and face and blood was pouring out. Snape looked shocked and wasn't moving from his spot.

"_MEDICOR!"_ James and Lily shouted together. The cuts barely started healing. The screams brought two more Death Eaters over. They saw their companion and helped him right away.

"Who did that?" they bellowed.

"Snape," whispered the injured Death Eater. Snape looked terrified. James and Lily raised their wands to help him.

"_Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" _they shouted at the Death Eaters and they fell down, their wands flying neatly into James and Lily's grasp. The two approached Snape.

"Where did you learn that spell?" asked James.

"None of your business, Potter," said Snape, but he looked worried and shaken.

"That's really Dark Magic, Snape!"

"I KNOW!" the other bellowed. James shook his head, staring at him.

"Fine. Be careful," he said and started to turn away.

"Potter," said Snape. James turned around. Their eyes met and an unspoken thank you was given. James nodded and he and Lily left the scene.

* * *

Aurors and the Order soon arrived. Some Death Eaters made it away but the rest were arrested. Two students, one third year, and one seventh, had been killed and many more were injured. Everyone was taken to St. Mungo's, even for minor injuries. Most were released that night but those hit with Unforgivables were kept overnight. The Marauders, Lily, Ylan, Andrea, and Jenna were all let out the same day. They arrived back at Hogwarts and went to their dorms. The start of term feast was going to be held the next day. As soon as they got there they all plopped down in their beds and went to sleep. 


	25. The Feast and Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 26: The feast and Hogsmeade

The next day was a free day, free for people to do what they wished. In the evening was the feast.

Dumbledore stood up and the Hall quieted.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! We had a rather rocky start and I'd like to take this time to have a moment of silence for two dearly departed students. Jacob Tellerman, in seventh year Ravenclaw, and Amanda Jackley, in third year Hufflepuff. Please bow your heads." Everyone in the Hall did so. After a moment passed, Dumbledore spoke again. "There will be memorials tomorrow, for anyone who wishes to go, and for close friends and family, the funerals will be on Wednesday." There was a small silence as some students composed themselves. "On a lighter note, we had planned to have a ball this year." Everyone looked slightly happier after that was announced. "Fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years may attend," said Dumbledore. The younger students put their attention back on their desserts. "However, this is a different type of ball. A little bit like a masquerade ball. The girls will wear masks, so their identities are unknown. Then, as everyone comes down to the Hall, where the ball will be held, there will be two lines to get in. One for girls, one for boys. As you stand in line, the person who's in the same spot as you in the other line will be your date for the evening. Feel free to dance with whomever you want to, but always remember who your date is." Excited chatter broke out.

"That sounds fun," whispered Lily.

"Now, there's one more thing," said Dumbledore smiling. Everyone quieted down. "The girls will leave one thing out of their outfit, such as a piece of jewelry. The man will have to conjure the finishing touch for his date." The girls giggled. "The ball will be held three weeks from now and there will be two Hogsmeade trips for you to get everything you need.

"Now, we have three new members of the staff. Horace Slughorn will be taking over Potions. Thomas Finch will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Argus Filch will be our new caretaker," said Dumbledore. He gestured at each new staff member as he said their names. Argus Filch was an unpleasant looking man, with brown hair and a shadow of a beard. He was stroking a grey kitten, whom everyone recognized as Mrs. Norris, previously belonging to his father.

"Isn't he a Squib?" whispered James. Sirius shrugged.

"As usual, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all and you may find a list of banned items, outside of Mr. Filch's office," continued Dumbledore. "Now I'm sure you are all full of our excellent feast and would like nothing better than to go to sleep. Have a good night!"

There were simultaneous scraping sounds as the students pushed back their benches and stood up.

"Ms Evans," said Dumbledore, coming up to Lily. "I'd like to speak to you in my office in about ten minutes." She nodded and he walked away.

* * *

"Fortuna Major," said Remus and the Fat Lady let the Gryffindors into their common room.

"Lily, aren't you coming?" asked Ylan. They were walking up the stairs to the dormitories but Lily stayed behind.

"Yeah, soon. I just have to – do something first," she answered. Her friends sleepily shrugged and left.

Soon she was alone in the common room.

She was just about to leave for Dumbledore's office when the portrait opened. James walked in.

"Oh, hey," he said.

"Hi. Where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just now. You came in after everybody else," said Lily curiously.

"I just had to talk to Dumbledore about something."

"About what?"

"It's nothing," said James, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh. Ok," said Lily.

"Yeah. Well, good night," said James and made to go up the stairs to his room.

"Wait!" James turned back around. "I – I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me, back on the train. If it wasn't for you, I might not be here," Lily said. James nodded and grinned.

"No problem. Well, since I saved your life, would you want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?" Lily stared at him. Instead of answering, she made an exasperated sound and stalked out of the common room. James shrugged and went up to bed.

* * *

Lily knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Hi, Professor," said Lily and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"I trust you know what I want to talk to you about?" Lily nodded.

"The attack."

"Yes. They were there for you."

"I know," said Lily.

"We have to carry out the mission as soon as we can. Have you successfully transformed?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. It took me a while, but I did it," she answered.

"Would you mind showing me?"

"No problem, Professor." Lily stood up and walked over to a clear space in the room. She concentrated on the picture and soon changed into a beautiful tiger with a sleek coat. It was a little smaller than regular tigers, but still pretty big.

"Very good," said Dumbledore and she changed back. "That will come in very useful. As you know, in two weeks is the ball. We will perform the operation three days afterwards. I will send a member of the Order with you, but he will be in his Animagus form, because the Death Eaters will know to look for him, but have no idea of him being an Animagus."

"Who is it, Professor?"

"Do not worry about it, Ms Evans," said Dumbledore with a smile. "Do you have any other questions?" Lily shook her head.

"No, sir," she said.

"Very good. You may go now." Lily stood back up and exited the office.

Saturday came quickly. Lily, Ylan, and Jenna went together, not wanting to be around the Marauders after James' last attempt to get Lily to go out with him. Andrea was walking with Sirius, having forgiven him. The rest of his friends were walking with them too. She found the girls after they got to the village, and they went shopping together.

* * *

"How about this?" asked Jenna tiredly, holding up a pink gown.

"That's cute! Try it on!" said Ylan, searching for her own. She had rejected Jenna's last four choices, and Lily had gotten rid of the rest. Jenna was now getting tired and just wanted to get out of there.

"Hey guys," said Andrea, finding them again, after purchasing her dress, "you wouldn't mind meeting up with the boys after this, would you?"

"Um, let me think," said Lily. "Yeah, actually, I would."

"Oh come on, please!" begged Andrea. "I really, really want you guys to come!" Lily sighed.

"Fine," she said.

"Thank you!" squealed Andrea.

"All right, how's this?" asked Jenna, coming out of the changing room.

* * *

"No, no, no, absolutely not!" said Ylan. "It's too baggy and does nothing for your features! I guess pink just isn't your color! Here, try this one." She handed Jenna a golden, floor length dress. Jenna rolled her eyes and walked back into the changing room.

An hour and a half later, all four girls finally had their shoes, jewelry, and dresses and were ready to meet the guys.

"Hey!" said Andrea, bouncing up to Sirius and giving him a kiss.

"You're finally done!" exclaimed Peter. "We've been waiting for _hours!_"

"Oh, please," scoffed Lily. "It wasn't nearly that long."

"It's what it felt like," muttered Peter.

The girls sat down and ordered butterbeers. The group talked and laughed for a while after, each of the girls ignoring James.

"Lily," he said. She continued sipping her drink and listening to the others' conversation, pretending not to have heard him. "Lily!" he repeated, louder this time. She still ignored him. He gave an exasperated sigh. "Whatever. I'm out," he said and left the pub.

"What was that?" asked Remus.

"He's got issues, that one," said Lily.

"No, I meant, why were you ignoring him?" demanded Remus.

"He asked me out _again_," said Lily, clearly expecting Remus to side with her.

"_Again?_ What do you mean, _again?_ Notice how he didn't ask you out at all during the end of last year, the summer, and this whole week! You could give him a chance!" Lily was speechless.

"I – I-"

"Whatever. I'm going back to the castle. Coming, Pete?" Peter nodded and they left together.

"I guess we'll go too," said Jenna. "See you later, Andrea."

"Bye," said Andrea. The other three turned and left the Three Broomsticks, Lily still speechless.

* * *

That night, Lily, Ylan, and Andrea were still up at 12:00. Andrea wasn't back yet. They hadn't seen her since dinner.

"I wonder where she is," mused Jenna. Lily was silent, thinking about that day. Suddenly the door burst open. The three girls jumped. Miranda, Megan, and Tina (who had given up on Lily and stuck with Gina) didn't wake up, thankfully.

"Where were you?" whispered Ylan. Andrea looked flushed and happy. She was obviously really excited about something.

"Oh my God, you guys! You'll never believe it!" she said.

"What? What happened?" asked Lily, intrigued.

"Sirius and I did it! We went all the way!" squealed Andrea. The other girls were silent.

"You slept with Sirius?" said Lily.

"Yes!"

"Oh my God!" shouted Ylan, forgetting all about being silent. Megan, Miranda, and Tina woke with a start.

"Quiet down!" they shouted.

"Shove it," said Lily.

She, Andrea, Jenna, and Ylan walked down to the common room.

"Tell us all about it! What was it like?" asked Jenna.

"It was…great," said Andrea. "Unbelievable." The girls talked about it for a while longer and then moved on to other things. They talked all night, never going to sleep.

* * *

They were going down to breakfast, Andrea worrying all the way. Having told her friends all about it, she was now afraid Sirius would dump her.

"What will I do? What if he really does ditch me, now that I've given him everything?" she asked.

"He won't!" said Ylan.

"I guess," said Andrea uncertainly. But then she started worrying again.

"Andrea, come here," said Lily. She pulled her aside where no one could hear them. "Sirius would never do that to you. I can tell how much he cares about you. It's natural for you to be worrying about this – especially with a guy like Sirius. But I know he won't treat you like the other girls."

"Are you sure?" asked Andrea doubtfully.

"I'm sure," said Lily reassuringly. "Andrea, you're my best friend in the world. I don't know what I'd do if anyone hurt you. And if Sirius does, I'm going to have to kick his ass." Andrea smiled.

"Thanks, Lil. Do you really mean that though?"

"Of course! You mean the world to me. I know I sound like a lesbian right now, but-" Andrea chuckled. "- I love you more than anyone. Not the way I'd love my husband or something, but at the same level. I could never take it if you got hurt."

"Me too. Thanks, Lily." Lily smiled. They hugged and walked to breakfast together.

A minute later, unnoticed by either of them, Lucius Malfoy snuck out of the shadows and rushed out of the castle.


	26. The Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 27: The ball 

It seemed like in no time, the evening of the ball had arrived. Lily was incredibly nervous. More so than for a regular ball, for she knew that in three days' time she would be sneaking off with some member of the Order of the Phoenix to track down Voldemort before he could get to her because she posed some sort of threat to him…right. Anyway, the point is, she was so nervous, even her friends (who were completely lost in the excitement of getting ready for a ball) noticed.

"Lily, what's wrong?" asked Jenna.

"N –nothing, I'm just nervous. To see who's going to be my date," she said. She hadn't told them about the mission. Dumbledore had said that that would be a good idea – this was a very dangerous thing, and the less people that knew about it the better.

"Well, you better get ready!" said Ylan. "There's only two hours left!"

"Two hours!" exclaimed Lily. "Are you kidding?" She grabbed her robe out of the dresser and dashed into the bathroom. Half an hour later, she emerged, smelling like strawberries. Her legs and underarms were cleanly shaven, her face washed, and acne medication (which was the sole reason she didn't have any) applied. Jenna (who was ready, except for her dress) magically dried Lily's hair and started applying make up.

"Thank God your hair is naturally wavy and beautiful," said Ylan. "There would have been no time for that!" Lily grinned. With 45 minutes left, she cast anti-wrinkle and protective charms on their dresses. The protective charms made it so that nothing could spill on the dress or stain it.

Then the girls majestically donned their gowns.

"Oh my God, Ylan. You were totally right! This dress does make me look taller!" exclaimed Jenna, who was always saying how she wished she was taller.

"Wow, Lily," said Andrea. "You look like…Cinderella." They all looked at Lily. She did, indeed, but not in a bad or overdone way. It was just perfect.

"Yup. Complete with glass slippers," she said, kicking up her leg. They all laughed. "All right, well, time to change our hair color." Lily's first victim was Ylan. She turned her black/brown hair into only a brown chocolate color. Next was Jenna. Lily took a hold of her honey blonde hair and changed it to black. Andrea's blonde hair was changed to red. Not as red as Lily's though – more like orange. And then, came Lily herself. She pointed the wand at her head, muttered the spell, and her hair turned a beautiful blonde color.

"Lily, that looks really good. But auburn's definitely your color," said Ylan. The others nodded in agreement. Lily just observed herself in the mirror. Then she suddenly noticed something.

"Oh my God, you guys! I forgot to change my eyes!" They were still noticeably emerald green. And everybody knew that only Lily had those eyes. "Oh, and they take half an hour to change!" she wailed.

"Calm down, Lil. It'll be ok. Change them now, and just avoid looking your date in the eyes until you know your eyes have changed color."

"Ok," said Lily miserably. Then she cast the spell and felt better. "Oh well. This will still be fun."

"It's time to go!" said Ylan. They had stayed a little late – they wanted a nice entrance.

"Put on your masks, ladies," said Lily.

* * *

The Marauders were standing in line impatiently. They were all dressed the same way – black pants with a black shirt, opened at the top couple of buttons, exposing a bit of their bare chests. They also had black boots on. Very 19th century pirate.

"Ugh, why do girls take so long to get ready?" sighed Sirius exasperatedly. He was anxious and irritable – ever since that night with Andrea he couldn't stop thinking about her and couldn't think what he would do if he didn't get her as his date.

He looked into the Great Hall, turned ball room. Couples were dancing on the polished floor or sitting at their little tables. He watched as a newly paired couple stopped at the doorway and as the guy (Toby Diggins) conjured his date a beautiful butterfly pendant.

Finally Sirius felt a tug on his arm. He turned to look. Peter was staring, his mouth open wide, at four girls who had just appeared at the top of the stairs. Everyone in the entrance hall stopped to look at them. Sirius immediately knew which one was who he had been yearning for. She was wearing a strapless blue dress which came down to the floor, just covering her feet. She and the other three walked gracefully down the stairs. But Sirius had eyes only for her. As she came closer they locked eyes. Without a word, Sirius took her hand and led her inside, forgetting about the lines. Immediately their arms encircled one another and they started swaying to the music.

**Lily's POV**

I watched Sirius lead Andrea off. They were so perfect together. I only wished I had something like that.

As Jenna, Ylan, and I took our places in line, I suddenly realized who I was paired with. I frantically tried to switch with Jenna (who was behind me) and the girl behind her but it was too late. Remus led Ylan to the dance floor and I moved miserably up the line. I was fully prepared for the worst date of my life. But as I looked carefully at him (making sure to avoid his eyes) I realized: he didn't know who I was. He wouldn't try anything. This could be my opportunity – my only chance to see the real James Potter.

With that thought I let him take my hand and lead my inside. I looked around in wonder. Icicles were hanging around the Great Hall and there were little candle lit tables here and there, enough for every couple. The ceiling was alight with stars and a glistening moon hung in the middle.

'_This might not be so bad,'_ I thought and decided to just enjoy my time. I began walking towards one of the tables when James stopped me.

"Wait a second. I still need to give you your gift," he said.

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot about that," I said smiling. He nodded and stepped back. He looked me up and down and finally he snapped his fingers and pointed at my bare neck.

"I got it!" He whipped out his wand and gave it a swift wave. In his hands appeared a beautiful gold necklace with a crystal lily hanging off it. My breath caught in my throat. It was amazing. I couldn't wait to put it on. That is, until I made the connection.

"U – um why a lily?" I asked, fearing that he knew who I was.

"It's my favorite flower," he said simply and moved to put it on me. I didn't stop him. "Do you like it?"

"It – it's beautiful," I answered. He clasped it together and took my hand.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, but as soon as we started I felt faint. "Actually can we do it later? I think I need some air."

"Yeah, sure, no problem," James said and followed me outside. As soon as I stepped out I gasped. There were twinkling little lights covering everything, and fairies flying around throwing rose petals in the air.

We walked down the pathway until we came to a spot right near the lake. We sat down on a bench and looked out at the glistening water together.

**James' POV**

We sat in silence for a little while, still hearing the faint sound of music coming from the castle. Finally I needed to talk.

"Can I ask you something?"

She didn't look at me but said, "Sure."

"What year are you in?"

"Sixth."

"Oh. Me too."

We sat silently again until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Here?"

"Yeah. There's music," I said, pointing vaguely in the air.

"Sure."

I stood up and gave her my hand. She took it and got off the bench. I put my hands on her waist and hers came around my neck. We swayed together with the music.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked again.

A slight grin appeared on her lips.

"Sure," she said. She seemed to be saying that a lot.

"What's your name?"

She was silent for a little bit. I thought maybe she hadn't heard me. I turned my head to look at her and saw she was looking at the lake again. Maybe it was because the moonlight was making her look like she was glowing, or maybe it was something else- all I knew is at that moment I had the strongest desire to kiss her. I caught her chin and my right hand and pulled her to face me. She looked down quickly but I didn't care. I leaned forward and my lips softly met with hers. It only took a second for her to kiss me back. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and it met with hers. My hand wandered back down to her waist and pulled her closer. Her fingers ran slowly through my hair. After a minute or two she let out a little sigh and I chose that time to pull away. I didn't let her go though. I looked down at her as her eyes fluttered open. And suddenly I was staring into a pair of emerald green orbs.

**Lily's POV**

James' eyes widened in shock as I quickly pulled away and covered my eyes with my hands.

"L – Lily?" he stammered. And why wouldn't he be shocked? I myself couldn't believe I'd let him kiss me like that – but it had been such a wonderful kiss.

I didn't know what to do. Look at him and admit who I was? Possibly get a relationship I now realized I had been yearning for, for such a long time? Or run away and lose my chance? Maybe that would be for the better though.

I was just about to turn around and leave when I felt a burning feeling in my eyes. It lasted for only a second but I knew what it meant – my eyes had changed their color. They should now be blue.

I raised my eyes to his – and immediately saw the disappointment that came with his gaze.

"Oh. Never mind," he said. I stayed silent, torn between my desire to be with him and the knowledge that I better stay away. "Y – you want to go inside?" he asked.

"Sure," I said quietly and we walked back to the doors.


	27. Andrea's Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 28: Andrea's tragedy

**James' POV**

"That was one ball I can honestly say I had a good time at," said Sirius as he fell down onto his bed happily. I didn't say anything and just lay on my side with my back facing them.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" Sirius asked as he noticed my silence. Remus watched as he took off his watch and jacket.

"Nothing," I mumbled into my pillow. Sirius and Remus came to sit on my bed. Peter wasn't back yet.

"Move your fat ass, Sirius," Remus grunted as he struggled to find room. He gave a mighty push and Sirius flew off the bed. Remus shifted over and started trying to figure out what was wrong with me. "Prongs, tell us what's up," he said. Sirius popped up on my other side, right in front of my face.

"It's nothing!"

Remus sighed.

"Fine," he said and grabbed a hold of my ear. He pulled it until I sat up.

"Ow, Remus, what the hell?"

"Tell us what's going on!"

"Fine!" He let go of my ear and I got in a comfortable position. "So my date wanted to go outside, right? We went outside and, I don't know why, but I really wanted to kiss her. When she opened her eyes after, I thought they were green, like Lily's. I guess it was wishful thinking because I looked at her eyes again later and they were blue." I got up and started pacing around the room. Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

"…So?" they both said simultaneously.

"It just reminded me that I'll never really have a chance with her again. That's all," I said quietly and flopped down into the chair near Peter's dresser.

"Sorry, mate," said Sirius after a moment.

"Nah, it's fine. I should have realized a long time ago. I guess now it just hit me full blast. Let's go to sleep, I'm dead tired." I climbed back into my bed and lay on my side again. All night my dreams were filled with a silhouette of a red haired woman, calling out to me and then running away.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Lily was walking to Charms when James suddenly caught up to her. Ylan and Andrea gave him a slight glance and then turned back to their own conversation.

"Lily," he said, out of breath. "I need to talk to you; can you come here for a second?" It was the day after the ball, right after lunch. All day, James had been tortured, trying to figure out if he should ask Lily the question he was longing to have an answer for. He finally decided to do it.

"I guess," she said hesitantly and moved into an empty classroom with him.

"I have to ask you something about the ball last night."

Lily's heart started pounding in her chest. She knew what was coming.

"Go ahead," she said, swallowing. James paused, not knowing how to continue.

"Um. Ok, were you my date?"

Lily raised her eyes to his and then looked away. She looked around the classroom silently. After what seemed like an eternity for both of them, she glanced back into his eyes once again.

"No," she said quietly. James' heart fell. Lily walked towards the door and he watched her, a knot forming in his stomach.

As Lily walked out the door, she wiped a tear from her eye. Why couldn't she just tell him how she felt?

* * *

A few hours later, at dinner, Andrea showed up late. Her expression was somber and her eyes were red. Her friends immediately found her a place. 

"Andrea, what happened?" asked Sirius, an arm around her.

"My – my parents. You-Know-Wh – I mean, Voldemort. He – he, -" she broke down in sobs. Everyone looked at each other worriedly. James suddenly felt a blast of compassion for Andrea. He realized what must have happened.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly.

"What happened?" asked Jenna.

"I think Voldemort killed her parents," James said, swallowing. He knew how hard it must be for her. "Am I right?" Andrea nodded into Sirius' shoulder, her tears wetting his robes.

"Oh, Andrea, I'm so sorry," Lily said rubbing her friend's back. The others remained in shocked silence. They sat like that for the duration of dinner. Finally they went back to the common room and sat around the fire. Andrea stared into it as she spoke.

"Dumbledore said I can go home tomorrow," she said in a flat voice. "You guys can come with me for a day if you want."

"Of course we'll come," said Ylan softly. "Jenna and Lily and I will get your stuff ready for you," she offered.

"Thanks," Andrea said, nodding.

"We'll just go up to our dorm," said James. He, Remus, and Peter left the room. Sirius and Andrea were alone now.

"I'm so sorry."

"Thanks."

Sirius wrapped his arms around her again and rocked her back and forth. They sat like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day, the group headed out of the front door to the carriages. Remus and James carried Andrea's bags. She was going to stay home with her grandmother for a little while until she was okay again. 

The carriage and train rides passed by silently. Sirius kept his arms on Andrea the whole time. At the platform, they were met by an old lady dressed in black. She was Andrea's grandmother, on her mom's side.

"Andrea!" the woman exclaimed and rushed forward to hug her granddaughter.

"Hi, Grandma," said Andrea.

"And these are your friends, I imagine," said Andrea's grandmother (her name was Alice), trying to force a smile. In her eyes, however, everyone could see the devastation.

"Yeah. James, Remus, Lily, Ylan, Jenna, Peter, and Sirius," said Andrea, pointing to each one.

"Hello, all. Let's go to the car, shall we?" As they walked, Sirius put his arm around Andrea's waist and whispered in her ear.

"She seems nice," he said. Andrea smiled.

Soon they were driving (James had offered, saying he didn't want Alice to go through too much trouble and he knew how because he had taken Muggle lessons) and were out of the city. They stopped at Alice's house. She said she couldn't take seeing her daughter in that state again. The next stop was Andrea's house.

When the group walked inside they saw everything in perfect condition. They walked through a few rooms and went upstairs. The door at the end of the hall was open and swinging slightly because of the breeze from the open window. Andrea dug her nails into her palm and led her friends inside. She bit her lip when she saw what was there.

A man, Andrea's father, and a woman, Andrea's mother, lay side by side on the floor. Their eyes were wide open, the wands in their hands just charred remains. They had obviously been going to bed, as both were in their pajamas.

Tears started falling from Andrea's eyes and her shoulders began to shake.

"It's horrible," Peter whispered. Suddenly a sound came from the bathroom. Everyone whirled around. There was someone standing in the doorway. It was clear it was a man, from how built he looked. He had a skeleton mask covering his face and a hood covering his head. He was a death eater.

"Hello, children," he snarled. Andrea stared at him in shock.

"You killed my parents," she said in a whisper.

"No, not really. But I sure helped." The death eater sent chills down everyone's spine. James grit his teeth, trying to stop himself from going after him. Whoever this person was, he had something to do with his father's death. But this was Andrea's time.

She slowly got out her wand.

"You killed my parents," she repeated. The death eater snarled as he saw her mouth moving to form a spell.

"Oh no you don't," he said. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"NO!" Sirius jumped forward, saying a silent spell in his head. The death eater waved and disaparated, right before he was hit. The jet of red hit the closet door, which he had been standing in front of, and burned a hole right through.

The group could only watch while, as if in slow motion, the green killing curse shattered through a chandelier and struck Andrea. She flew back into the wall and fell forward, not moving. Lily let out a shriek and Sirius sank to his knees, watching as the life left the eyes of the one he loved.


	28. The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who is still reading and reviewing! I love reading your reviews. Knowing that you like the story is half of what drives me to write it. Thank you again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, to Caddie (since you weren't signed in I can't reply by email) when the Death Eater was there, they were at Andrea's house. Dumbledore had let the group take her home where she would stay for a while at her grandmother's but she wanted to see what had happened to her parents, and that's where they saw the Death Eater. Thanks for the review!  
**

Chapter 29: The mission

Dumbledore met the solemn group at the doors. They paid no attention to their surroundings, or the smiling and laughing students around them. They let themselves be led to Dumbledore's office without a word. Once there, they sat down into the chairs in front of his desk and waited.

"I am deeply sorry for what happened," Dumbledore began. "I know how difficult it must be for you to have witnessed what you did." He let his gaze linger on Sirius. "You will each get two days off from classes, to recover from the shock. You may go now." Everyone got up to leave. "Ms. Evans, will you stay for a moment?" She nodded and waited for the others to leave. Inside, she was tearing apart. Andrea had been her very best friend – and she felt like she had been the reason for her death.

"Professor, I'm scared," she confessed once everyone was gone.

"It would be foolish not to be," he agreed.

"I don't want them hurting any more of my friends! I know it was my fault Andrea died today! They want to get to me, to make me hurt. I don't know if I can take it, Professor."

Professor Dumbledore was silent for a minute. Then he spoke again.

"Ms. Evans, you cannot blame yourself for what happened to her."

"How can't I? She was my best friend!"

"You must focus on the matter at hand, Ms. Evans. Voldemort is using those close to you to torture you. He knew killing your best friend's parents would bring her, and yourself, to their home. There he could have her killed right in front of your eyes." Lily wiped an angrytear from her cheek, remembering in horror the feeling of watching somebody die. "He won't stop there. He will move on to your other friends, their families, and your family as well."

"Professor, what do I do?"

"Start the mission early. Tonight."

* * *

Lily walked out onto the chilly grounds at midnight. Dumbledore had told her to wait for her companion here, but she didn't know where he'd come from. She stood for five minutes or so before she heard soft steps on the grass behind her. She turned around. From the forest came a white stag. James. Lily opened her mouth slightly in shock. James was in the Order of the Phoenix? As he got closer, she could see the scar on his side and a sorrow in his eyes. He jerked his tall antlers in the direction from which he came. Lily transformed and padded alongside him. 

It was a wonderful feeling, being an animagus.

'_Too bad it's only temporary,'_ Lily thought. Suddenly she heard another voice in her mind.

'_I just want to tell you that we can hear each other's thoughts. Dumbledore put a spell on us so we can communicate. Just thought you should know. Also, if we're more than twenty feet away from each other, we won't be able to hear each other anymore. So if you ever want to just be alone and have your privacy, you can move away.' _

'_So I can hear all of your thoughts and you can hear all of mine?'_

'_Well, yes. But you can make it so that when you don't want me to hear what you think, then I won't.'_

'_How?'_

'_Just think "Don't hear me for…" and then say a certain amount of time. I won't hear you for that amount of time, unless there's an emergency. When you feel ok with me hearing you again, just say "Hear me".'_

That was all he said. Lily knew it was James but she didn't recognize his voice. He had probably disguised it so that she wouldn't figure out who he was.

'_Thank you,'_ Lily said and fell silent.

* * *

They had been walking for about an hour. Lily tried out the words for James not to hear her, and they worked. During the half an hour she had asked for, she thought about him. She thought about the Order of the Phoenix. And mostly she thought about how so many people were risking their lives everyday to save hers. 

'_We should probably make camp now,'_ said James.

'_Ok. I am kind of tired,' _Lily agreed. They found a comfortable looking clearing and lay down. James rubbed his antlers on a rock and sent sparks around a little pile of sticks. In a minute a warm fire was blazing. Lily thought it would be safe to transform back to human. Once that was done, she wrapped her arms around her knees and transfigured a rock into a blanket.

"Do you want one?" she asked, gesturing at her blanket. The stag shook his head, the fire dancing in his eyes. After five minutes of watching him, Lily turned her gaze to the sky. "I know it's you, James." He shifted his head so he could see her but said nothing. Half an hour later, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lily woke up to find James gone. She was almost beginning to panic when she saw him emerge from the trees. He looked majestic and proud. Lily felt a slight pang as she looked at him. 

'_We should get going. Every minute counts,'_ he said and began leading the way. Lily nodded at his back, even though she knew he couldn't see her anymore. She turned once again into the tiger and followed James.

Along the way, they saw many animals and birds of the forest. Lily had never been in the Forbidden Forest before. It wasn't because of the rules against it; the Forest had always seemed dark and foreboding. Now, however, she realized that it was actually beautiful.

Lily was also surprised as to how James acted with her in the forest.This was a side of him she had never seen. She had known him as nice, arrogant, sweet, mean, but never like this. He was so mysterious; he barely talked and just focused on completing their task. He acted professional and seemed so wise, the way he directed her on where to go.

Suddenly Lily was wrenched from her thoughts (which she had sealed from James) by the realization that they were out of the forest. There was a large plain ahead of them and after that a high hill.

'_Where are we?'_ Lily asked in astonishment. The size of the plain and the hill was overwhelming.

'_I don't know.'_

'_Then why did you lead us here?'_

'_I know we have to be going somewhere in this direction, but that's all.'_

'_How do you know that?'_

'_Most of the Death Eaters we have seen come from the south of Hogwarts. We tracked their footprints and found the trail they take to Hogsmeade. We saved ourselves time by starting from Hogwarts,' _James explained.

'_So the Death Eaters come from here?'_

'_As far as we can tell. Unless, of course, they have deceived us in some way. But this is where we truly start. You must be alert at all times. If they truly come from here, there might be an ambush sometime. Be careful.'_

'_Wait, I don't understand. How did you track their footsteps? Why didn't they just Apparate?' _Lily asked confusedly.

'_They want to create an essence of fear that reaches their destination before them, usually. It gives them a sort of power. It's not a danger to them either; by the time people figure out they are coming, it is always too late anyway.'_

'_That's horrible. So how do you fight them?'_

'_You have to be prepared.' _

This wasn't the answer Lily had wanted. She tried to get more information, but James had blocked his mind. Lily sighed slightly and sped up her pace. She began jogging until she was running full speed. James kept walking slowly, not paying her any mind.

Lily loved the feeling of running as a tiger. She let out a happy growl and pushed herself as fast as she could. She ran for five minutes until she had to stop to catch her breath. James had been left far behind. Even though she had gone as far and fast as she could, Lily saw that she wasn't even a fourth of the way across the plain. This would take a while…

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Lily finally saw James' silhouette, illuminated by the setting sun. He was walking at a slow and steady pace. At last, he was within twenty feet. 

'_What are you doing? Didn't you say every minute counts?' _Lily asked angrily. He looked calmly at the top of the hill.

'_Yes,'_ he answered. Lily barely saw him running, he was there so fast. Lily was astounded. If he could run that quickly, why hadn't he caught up with her sooner?

'_Well, come on. We should go,' _she said and began walking again. James fell in step with her and they walked in silence again.

* * *

It took five days, but finally they crossed the plain. It wasn't very hot, but Lily felt dehydrated. When she had tried to transfigure a leaf into water and a rock into a glass her magic hadn't worked. 

"I can't get a drink, magic isn't working," she said dejectedly to James as he returned from his ten minute escapade. Lily had changed back into human formin order to try and conjure food and water.

'_Excellent,'_ said James.

"What's so excellent about it?" Lily snapped.

'_There are magic barriers around here. That means we're getting close. I'm guessing Voldemort has these barriers here in order to ensure that no one other than him and the Death Eaters can do magic when they are here. It decreases the risk of an ambush.'_

"Oh. But what will we do about water?"

'_I found a little stream over there. I'll show you,'_James said briskly and led Lily in the direction from which he had just arrived. Sure enough, there was a little stream of water. Lily fell to her knees and drank as much as she could.

"That feels good," she said as she wiped her mouth. "Should we continue?"

'_No. Let's rest. We can decide what to do in a couple of hours. You need to sleep.'_

"What about you?"

'_I'll keep watch.'_ The stag led her back to their little camp, started a fire for when night came, and lay down. Lily had no blanket now but it wasn't too cold yet. She dropped onto the ground and took a long nap.

* * *

When she woke up she suspected it was sometime in the middle of the night. The fire had been extinguished and it was much colder. She couldn't see anything in the darkness so she turned into the tiger. It helped a little, but not by much. She still couldn't see James. 

Lily was about to call for him when she picked up his scent. Curiously, she followed it and ended up at the foot of the hill.

The stag was there, looking up at the full moon. He looked wistful and was thinking about something. However, Lily had no time to understand what he was saying because he sensed she was there and blocked his mind.

'_You're up. Good. Let's get going,'_ he said.

'_Going where?'_

'_Over the hill. I think Voldemort probably has his lair there.'_

'_Ok.'_

And so they climbed. They kept going until morning when Lily couldn't take it anymore. Her legs collapsed under her in exhaustion.

'_We can stop for a bit if you want,'_ James offered, coming back to where she lay.

'_No, let's keep going. I'll be fine,' _Lily protested.

'_No, you need your rest. It'll be fine. Just lie down for a little bit. I'll keep watch if you fall asleep.'_

'_I'm really fine.'_

'_Rest.'_

Lily gave up and lay down. The muscles in her legs burned and it felt so good to let them rest. Her eyelids slowly grew heavy as she nodded off.

* * *

An hour later, she woke up. Her legs still ached but she knew they had to keep going. 

'_I'm ready,'_ she said.

'_All right,'_ said James, who hadn't moved. _'Let's go.'_

They continued climbing for several hours. The light was beginning to fade when they finally reached the top of the hill. They looked over the other side expectantly and saw….nothing. Lily let out a cry of despair.

'_I can't believe it. All of that climbing to find nothing,' _she said hopelessly.

'_I think there's a charm; some sort of spell that will unblock all of the barriers put around the lair to make sure no one finds it by accident.'_

Neither one of them spoke while the stag stood, thoughtfully looking into the sun. After half an hour, he finally seemed to have the answer. He said something which Lily couldn't make out so she turned towards the valley at the bottom of the hill expectantly.

Nothing happened.

'_Maybe we're in the wrong place,'_ she offered.

'_Maybe.' _But he didn't move. He continued to watch for fifteen minutes. Finally there was a ripple in the air. _'Look!' _Lily turned back towards the valley. There was a shimmer and the trees around gave a shudder. Then, as if out of nowhere, a black castle appeared.

'_We did it! We found it!' _Lily cried in amazement. _'What do we do now? Go back to Dumbledore and tell him where it is?'_

'_We –' _James was cut off as he dodged a blazing blue light that was sent directly towards his head.

'_What was that?' _asked Lily fearfully.

'_Ambush!'_ cried James and leapt at her to get her away from a green jet of light. _'Go back to Dumbledore, tell him what happened!'_ Death Eaters started coming out of the surrounding woods and from the fortress.

'_But –'_

'_GO! He needs to know!'_

Lily hesitantly turned around. She started running full speed, like before in the plain, to get away from the fight. The last thing she saw as she looked back was a black haired man in the midst of a sea of Death Eaters. She gave a small sob and turned away, coming back the way they came.


	29. Voldemort's Weakness

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 30: Voldemort's weakness

Two week's worth of a journey finally brought Lily back to Hogwarts. She had kept getting lost along the way and was always afraid of Death Eaters jumping out at her from behind the trees.

Even though they had never really talked, she found the trip so lonely without James. His presence had comforted her and made her feel safe. Now she felt vulnerable and alone.

Without stopping to catch her breath, Lily transformed into a human and ran across the grounds to the castle. The change in speed had startled her; as a tiger she could run much faster.

She flew past the Great Hall ignoring the shouts of "Lily where were you?" and only stopped at Dumbledore's office.

"Licorice Wands! Jumping Jelly Beans! Grinning Gargoyles!" On her third try, the stone gargoyle finally sprang aside. Lily leapt onto the stairs and burst into Dumbledore's office.

"Ms. Evans!" she heard McGonagall exclaim, astonished, from inside.

"I'm sorry," Lily panted. "I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore, now."

"What is it? You can say it in front of Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore from his desk.

"Professor," Lily started, struggling to catch her breath while she talked. "We found it! We found Voldemort's lair! But Death Eaters attacked us! James told me to come back and tell you and he stayed there to fight them!"

Dumbledore's face turned grave.

"When was this?"

"Two weeks ago, sir. I couldn't find my way as easily by myself."

"I see," Dumbledore said seriously.

"We need to go back! We need to save James! He could be dead!" Lily shouted anxiously. There was a pause.

"We will, of course, go there. But there's no guarantee we will be able to save Mr. Potter."

"But –"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Evans. Mr. Potter was well aware of the dangers when he offered to take this assignment. We will do everything within our power to get to him but I hold no promises," Dumbledore said. Lily lowered her eyes and said nothing. "May I peer into your memories to find the way?" Lily nodded and a strange presence filled her mind, kind of like when she and James had talked during the trip.

"I will go get the rest of the Order," said McGonagall briskly and left the room. The feeling was gone from Lily's mind now, and she knew Dumbledore had gotten what he needed.

"I see where to go. Thank you, Ms. Evans; you have done a great service to the Order. Your power to transform will be gone soon. By noon tomorrow you will no longer be able to."

"Yes, Professor," she said. James was most likely dead and it was all her fault.

"Come with me now. We must take you to the hospital wing and then you will rejoin your classmates at dinner. Do you feel ready for that?"

"Yes, Professor." Another person she cared about, gone.

Dumbledore led her out of the office and down to the infirmary. After Madam Pomfrey had fixed various cuts and scrapes she had gotten from bushes, he took her to the Great Hall. There was a great hush as Dumbledore led a sullen Lily to the Gryffindor Table, where she sat down in silence. McGonagall came in afterwards and took her place at the Head Table and Dumbledore stood in front of the teachers.

"Attention, students!" Dumbledore called out to the Hall. "I have something of great importance to tell you!" Lily's friends watched her worriedly as she stared down at the table. "I and all but five teachers will not be at school for a little while. I cannot tell you the reason for our absence but you would do well to listen to the teachers remaining here. You will have classes with the rest of your year as the number of teachers staying is so small. Those who you will answer to for however long we are gone will be: Professor Rourke, Professor Binns, Professor Tanner, Professor Tudeski, and Professor Lakley. They have each offered to stay and look after you. They will each take over Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Head of School, respectively. I believe that is all, so enjoy your dessert!"

The various cakes and ice creams appeared and everyone dug in. They were still, however, casting occasional glances at Lily. The very center of the Gryffindor Table was quiet.

"Where were you, Lily?" Jenna asked finally. "We thought – you know."

"That I had been murdered? Like Andrea?" Lily asked angrily.

"I –" Jenna looked startled. Lily sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just upset."

"Why, what's happened?" asked Ylan.

"Yeah and where have you and James been for the last month?" asked Sirius. Lily looked away.

"Nothing's happened," she said, avoiding Sirius' question. Students began to leave the Hall. "I'm going to bed." She got up and walked away. Remus, Sirius, Peter, Ylan, and Jenna stared after her.

* * *

James sat in the cell, hugging himself for warmth. There had been too many Death Eaters for him to hold off on his own and he was just glad Lily had gotten away. When he had transformed back into a human, he had Obliviated the Death Eaters so that they wouldn't remember him being an animagus and Lily having been there at all. They must have taken down the magic barriers; he had managed to do it successfully. However, when they saw him afterwards, they captured him and brought him to the fortress. 

James got no food and little water for the eternity he had been there. Time seemed to drag on and he had no idea how much had passed. He could only hope Lily had gotten back to Hogwarts safely.

The door suddenly wrenched open. Three Death Eaters came in, pointing their wands at him. This was not unusual; every day, they would try to get information about Dumbledore from him.

"Hello, Potter," the one in the middle sneered. James stood up and faced him.

"Hello," he replied.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about Dumbledore?" Just like every day.

"No."

"Are you sure about that?"

James made no answer and kept his eyes on the Death Eater.

"Have it your way then," the Death Eater said. "_Crucio!_" James gave a gasp and fell to the ground twitching and turning and pain. He had learned not to scream or make a sound but it was almost unbearable. Finally it stopped.

"Come on now, Potter. Be a good little boy and tell us about Dumbledore," said the Death Eater on the left. It was a woman.

"No!" shouted James and lunged for her legs. He grabbed them and pulled them out from under her. She fell back and hit her head on the bars of the cell. A little blood trickled onto the floor as she lay there, motionless.

"You'll pay for that one, Potter," snarled the Death Eater on the right. "_CRUCIO!_" Once again, James twisted this way and that on the floor until it was over. He lay on the ground, panting.

"We'll be back tomorrow," said the middle Death Eater. He levitated the woman out and slammed the door behind them.

* * *

The next day when they came back, the Death Eaters said nothing. Instead, they stood, as if waiting for something. And soon, that something arrived. A tall man was approaching. His robes dragged on the ground, making a swishing sound, the only noise to be heard. James knew who it was right away. When he came to a stop, the man started speaking. 

"Hello, James," he said, his voice quiet and menacing. "How nice to see you. Take your wand." He tossed James the wand that had been taken away from him upon arriving there.

"I'm not afraid of you, Voldemort," James spat, catching the wand.

"Oh really? _Crucio!_" James dodged the curse.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted. Voldemort laughed and blocked it with ease.

"_Imperio!_" The spell hit James full blast. _'Hit your head on the wall,'_ a voice said inside his head. He struggled against the spell but already felt his legs move towards the wall. His hands placed themselves on the stone and his neck was already throwing his head back when –

"NO!" He tore himself from the wall, picked his wand back up from the floor and faced Voldemort once more.

"Good job, Potter. You can fight the Imperius Curse. But no one can fight this one. _Crucio!_" Voldemort shouted again. This time James had no time to dodge it and fell against the wall in the greatest pain he had experienced yet. He couldn't help himself and let out a small scream. Voldemort smiled in satisfaction and lifted the curse. James was left trembling as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Still aren't afraid of me, Potter?" said Voldemort. James let out shallow breaths as he shakily rose to face him again. He shook his head.

"There's nothing to fear about you. You may have more power than some other wizards but some day we will join together and destroy you. You are just a man. Just like everyone else."

Anger blazed in Voldemort's scarlet eyes.

_"CRUCIO!" _He screamed. James fell back again writhing in agony. When it was over this time he didn't get off the floor. His breathing was ragged and he could feel blood trickling down his whole body.

Voldemort walked over and crouched down next to him.

"Dear, dear," he murmured glancing at James' face. James lifted his eyes to his, his breathing still heavy.

Voldemort pushed aside the right shoulder of James' robes, allowing him to see the bare skin underneath. He studied it for a moment and then suddenly put his wand to James' body. It was a light touch but James was filled with agony, the most horrible pain he had ever experienced. Voldemort dragged his wand along James' skin, as if drawing something. James let out a horrible scream that lasted right up until Voldemort lifted his wand. "I will kill you, Potter," he said as he watched James scramble for breath. "It will come soon, don't worry. Death will be a sweet release for you." James tried to look his enemy in the eye, hoping not to show fear, but it was in vain. He let out a slight moan as he felt his shoulder throb. "But, even then, when your heart no longer beats, when air no longer fills your lungs…even then, you shall never be rid of me," Voldemort said as his gaze flickered to James' shoulder. He got up and walked away. James rolled onto his back on the ground, the pain almost unbearable. He heard the Death Eaters quickly follow their master out the door and lock up the cell. He gave a final gasp and was swallowed by blackness.

* * *

He was woken up by a tremendous blast. Somewhere above his head he heard shouts and curses. He sat up cautiously. Pain erupted through his body and he let out a small sound as he waited for it to pass. Finally he could pay attention to what was going on. Was someone attacking the castle? He walked slowly towards the door of the cell, pain filling his body with every step. His stomach called for food and his throat yearned for water. 

James couldn't see anything from the hallway so he moved back to where he had started from, hoping to hear something more. He couldn't make anything out, but something was definitely going on up there. As he moved towards the door again, he felt something beneath his foot. Looking down, he saw his wand. They had forgotten to take his wand! He picked it up as fast as he could without hurting himself too much. Still he had to rest afterwards. When he was better he moved back to the door.

"_Alohamora,"_ he whispered. The door swung open without a sound and James crept out of the cell. He turned right and found a flight of stairs. Climbing up them took about ten minutes but he finally made it. He passed a few more corridors until he got to the source of the noise. What he saw astounded him. Order members, Hogwarts teachers, and aurors were fighting against the Death Eaters. They were greatly outnumbered but were doing well.

James' attention was drawn to a woman with black hair fighting a Death Eater as another pointed his wand at her back.

"Mum!" he shouted in panic and pointed his own wand, saying the first spell he could think of. "_Incidere!_" A large cut appeared on the Death Eater's arm. He dropped his wand in pain.

"James!" yelled his mother. James ducked under a jet of green that had been sent his way and turned around.

"_Stupefy!_" he shouted. The Death Eater behind him fell to the ground. Mrs. Potter ran up to him.

"James, I'm so glad you're all right," she said, hugging him. He winced a little. "We have to get you out of here."

"No, Mum, I'm fine. Really, I can fight."

"No! I can't risk losing you too. Let's go." Not giving him a choice, she grabbed his hand and led him quietly out of the room without being noticed.

They were now in an empty hallway, the shouts behind them. There was a door ahead and that was where they headed. It took them outside where James saw that there were several order members.

"Mr. Potter!" exclaimed McGonagall. "Come, come, we must get you out of here!"

"I'm going back inside. I'll see you later, James!"

"Mum, wait!" But she was already gone. James wanted to go in and fight but he knew he was more than likely to get killed in his condition.

"Come, Mr. Potter. You look terrible," said McGonagall.

"Thanks, Minnie, that means a lot." McGonagall let a smile appear on her face.

"I'm glad to see you didn't lose your sense of humor. Come." She led him around the fortress to where he could see the teachers, Order, and aurors had been before they attacked. Those who were too severely injured were there as well.

McGonagall, who had a few cuts as well, had just found a spot for James when a huge blast of red sparks came from over the hill.

"That means to retreat. We are greatly outnumbered," explained McGonagall gravely.

"I know," said James. "Here, I'll help," he added as she began to put charms on the injured so that they wouldn't be seen.

"Mr. Potter, you know the way back, correct?" asked McGonagall, looking worriedly towards the hill where they could now see the Death Eaters advancing on their enemies as the aurors and the Order moved further back.

"Yes, Professor," James said.

"Good. Lead everyone back to the woods and wait there." She cast a charm on him so he blended in with his surroundings and hurried away.

"Come on, then, I guess I'm leading you guys out of here," said James to the injured fighters. He recognized several of the Order members and two teachers, but not the rest. He figured they were aurors.

Going around the hill took longer than James had anticipated since everyone, as well as himself, were hurt. However, it still only took a couple hours since they weren't actually climbing it. As soon as they reached the beginning of the plain they moved as fast as possible. If the spell wore off and anyone saw them they were completely an open target.

The battle was soon over however, and they slowed down. Like before, with Lily, it was taking a couple of days to cross over. James could see the rest of their army, Dumbledore at the lead, not far behind, but his orders were to wait in the woods so he didn't stop.

* * *

The injured group waited for the others for about seven hours. When they finally arrived James found his mother and made sure she was all right. He couldn't lose her too. 

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, James stayed by the fire. He stared into the dancing flames until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the smiling eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"You have helped the Order a great deal, James," he said. "We would never have found this place without you. And Ms. Evans."

"I did what I had to," James said hardly and turned back to the fire.

"There is something bothering you." It wasn't a question.

"It's just – I've seen how powerful Voldemort is. And he grows stronger every day. It makes me uneasy because I don't know how he can be defeated."

"Are you scared of him?"

"No. My father once told me not to fear him. Fear of a name only increases –"

"-fear of the thing itself," Dumbledore said. "Yes, yes. But that's his name. Do you fear the person behind it?"

"I – I don't know."

Dumbledore said nothing.

"A – actually," James said, now realizing. "Yes, I do. He's terrifying."

"You would be a fool not to fear him." Dumbledore sat down next to James. "As to how we will defeat him…I think of this every day. It worries me, I admit. But, you know, he has weaknesses, just like anybody. You just have to find them."

James looked at him quizzically.

"Sir?"

"For example, I have the strongest weakness for sherbet lemons. Voldemort has a weakness for greatness."

"I don't understand," said James.

"Voldemort strives for greatness. Greatness to him is the point of his life. He wants to be the most powerful in the world – the best. But, as many like him, he frowns upon anyone less than pureblood. That is, he thinks they aren't worth living. He considers it a weakness to not be pureblood. Voldemort's reaction when his weaknesses are mentioned is his true weakness. It makes him angry. He may be more frightening when he's angry – but he's less in control of himself."

James was more confused than ever.

"I still don't understand. Voldemort's weakness is greatness because he wants to be the greatest? And your weakness is sherbet lemons…so are you saying you want to become a sherbet lemon?"

"Think for a moment. What do you think would shame Voldemort the most?"

James thought. And thought. And thought. And finally, he had an answer.

"Not being pureblood!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly."

"That's his weakness? He's not pureblood?"

"His whole _past_ is his weakness. His family, his blood, his real name."

"Why would his real name be a weakness?"

"Tom Riddle. He was named after his father," Dumbledore explained. "His father was a Muggle. Voldemort couldn't stand it so he changed his name, to something he hoped would cause fear to the whole world. As you see, it worked."

James tried to take in all this new information. Voldemort was only half-blood? He couldn't believe it.

"It's quite late," said Dumbledore. "We all need our rest for tomorrow. I suggest you go to sleep and try not to let your mind be overwhelmed with these thoughts. Good night." The old professor got up, leaving James by the fire.

As James lay down to sleep he saw the shadow of Voldemort in his mind.

'_Next time we meet…I'll know how to handle you,'_ he promised and closed his eyes.


	30. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 31: Return

Lily was startled by the sound of the bell. She picked her head up and saw the rest of her year leaving the classroom. She quickly gathered her things and joined the crowd.

The teachers had been gone for just about a week now. They had left lesson plans for the substitutes, but the new professors were still having difficulty. The classes were so big that many people just talked to their friends all class without the teacher noticing. Since there were only four teachers, four of the years would have class at once – the other three would have free periods. Then those three years (fifth, sixth, and seventh) would have class and the rest would have free time, and one teacher would get a break.

Lily had been having trouble sleeping. She kept imagining Dumbledore being killed or the teachers finding James' mangled body. She had woken up screaming more than once and her friends were getting even more worried. She wouldn't tell them where she had gone, what had happened to her there, or where James was. Remus had also realized that she must know where the teachers had gone and the group began asking her about that too. Lily began trying to avoid them and it wasn't hard with so many people in one class. During free periods she would walk around by herself or find someone from another house to talk to.

However, whether she was surrounded by people or not, she felt completely alone. It wasn't all because of James. She would walk by and see Miranda, Megan, and Tina laughing with each other. Sometimes Lily would see Gina there too. It made her wish nothing had ever happened between them when she remembered the good times they had had. Then she would pass by her own friends and notice the absence. It wasn't the same without Andrea. She knew everyone else felt it too, especially Sirius. It was even harder for him than the others since now his best friend was gone somewhere too and he had no idea where.

As Lily was walking from Charms her bag suddenly split open. She let out a frustrated groan and knelt down to pick it up.

"Need some help there, Evans?" asked Sirius, coming to a stop beside her. They were on better terms ever since Lily had come back from the mission – she'd needed someone to turn to, to cope with Andrea's death. He hadn't gotten over it yet either so they helped each other. They were still on a last name basis though, more or less, but in a friendly way. The only Marauder Lily wasn't close to at all now was Peter. Not to say she didn't like him; he was fine enough, she just wasn't particularly close with him.

"No, it's fine, I'll just be a minute," Lily said. Sirius shrugged and kept walking, but stopped at the opening of another corridor.

"What do you think's going on over there?" he said, gesturing at the hall. Lily repaired her bag and shrugged it onto her shoulder, coming up to him.

"Where?" she asked. Then she saw a small group heading in the direction of the hospital wing.

"Hey, that's McGonagall!" exclaimed Sirius in a whisper when she turned around. He and Lily ducked behind the wall to avoid being seen by their Transfiguration professor.

"I guess they're back," said Lily thoughtfully as the group headed into the hospital wing. The doors closed and they heard murmurs coming from the room.

"Come on!" said Sirius and led Lily to the door. They pressed their ears up against it, trying to hear what was going on.

"…doesn't look good," they could hear Madam Pomfrey saying. "But I'll do my best. As for the rest, they'll be fine. I can fix them up in a jiffy and all they'll need is a good rest. However, if I can do nothing for him, we will have to send him to St. Mungo's."

"Thank you, Poppy," came a woman's voice. Lily didn't recognize it but Sirius obviously did.

"That's James' mom!" he whispered. Lily's body suddenly felt like it was filled with ice. They had found James.

She felt a tugging on her arm.

"Let's go," Sirius said. "They're coming." Sure enough, just when they turned the corner again they saw the doors open and Dumbledore come out. He was followed by McGonagall, Mrs. Potter, and the other Hogwarts teachers.

"I'm sorry, Julia," McGonagall said, putting a hand on Mrs. Potter's shoulder.

"Albus…she'll be able to help him, won't she?" James' mom asked Dumbledore sorrowfully.

"If she can't, the healers at St. Mungo's will. I'm sure he will be fine," Dumbledore replied, but he sounded worried. "I'm afraid we can do nothing until Poppy examines him."

"But why did he collapse like that? Right when we got to the Hogwarts grounds?"

"It must have been too much for him," said McGonagall. "I cannot even imagine what that poor boy has endured."

"Let us have a cup of tea in my office," Dumbledore offered. He, McGonagall, and Mrs. Potter all headed off down a corridor while the rest of the group went the other way.

Lily and Sirius exchanged glances and ran into the now empty hospital wing. Well, not completely empty. There were several aurors and teachers lying on beds, all asleep. At the far end of the room, there was a bed surrounded by curtains.

Lily and Sirius rushed over. What they saw horrified them.

James was lying on the bed, his hair dirty and messy. Mud and numerous cuts covered his face and neck. His eyes were closed and they could barely see his chest rising and falling.

"James," Lily whispered. "What did they do to you?" Sirius stood over his best friend solemnly. Then he turned to Lily.

"Wait a minute," he said. "Don't you hate him? You know, him being an 'arrogant prat' and all?"

Lily shook her head and put her hand over James'. Sirius furrowed his brows but said nothing and looked back at James.

"What happened to him?" he said softly.

"Death Eaters," Lily whispered and Sirius' eyes widened. Before he could say anything though, a noise came from the room on the other side of the hospital. Madam Pomfrey emerged carrying a bottle with a purplish liquid inside.

"Ms. Evans! Mr. Black!" she exclaimed in shock. She looked from them to James, then back at them again. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"We wanted –" Lily began but was cut off.

"Never mind, just go! You shouldn't be here!" Madam Pomfrey bustled over and shuffled Lily and Sirius away from James' bed. "Out!" she ordered and closed the curtains in their face.

The pair walked quietly out. Then Sirius suddenly perked up.

"Hang on," he said excitedly.

"What?" asked Lily without interest.

"_Accio Cloak!_" Sirius pointed his wand at the general direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Sirius, what are you –" Lily stopped, mid-sentence, by a whizzing sound. Before she knew what was happening, something flew by her, straight into Sirius' hands.

"Invisibility Cloak," he explained grinning.

"_What?_"

"Come on, get under." Lily did as she was told.

"Where did you get an Invisibility Cloak?" she demanded.

"It's a friend's. Let's go."

"It's James', isn't it?"

Sirius made no reply and started leading them to the hospital wing. They had left the door open on their way out and Madam Pomfrey was coming over to close it. They barely made it inside before the hospital wing was locked.

"She really can't see us?" Lily whispered as the nurse walked away.

"Nope," Sirius said. "It's not soundproof though, so be quiet." They made their way over to James' bed, where Madam Pomfrey was leaning over him. They could see that she had already washed the dirt off of his face. She poured some of the purple liquid onto a white cloth and began to wipe the cuts with it.

'_Disinfectant,'_ Lily thought.

When she was done with his face and neck, Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and James' clothes were replaced by sweatpants. This allowed the three to see what was on his upper body.

Lily could barely silence her cry. She looked at Sirius but he was staring at his best friend with a horrified expression.

The cut from the werewolf had faded away but a new one had been formed in the same place and was bleeding freely. Drops of blood from a small gash across James' left collar bone were trickling down his chest. Several more cuts were on his body, red but not bleeding. However, one caught their attention the most. Right where the right shoulder began (near his armpit but not actually under the arm) was a squiggly sort of line. It was rounded at the end with a straight line coming out from that. It was glistening with drops of blood and Lily suddenly realized it looked like a snake.

Madam Pomfrey gave a gasp.

"Oh dear," she whispered. She ran to a black square on the wall, tapped her wand once against it, and began speaking. "Albus! You must come down here at once, this is very serious!"

"We will be right down, Poppy," came Dumbledore's voice.

"It's like an intercom," Lily whispered. Sirius gave her a confused look. "I'll tell you later."

Several minutes later, Dumbledore arrived back at the hospital wing, followed closely by McGonagall and Mrs. Potter.

"Come, come, you must see!" Madam Pomfrey led them over to James' bed. Mrs. Potter gave a small cry.

"I can't belie- he's been- " she stuttered and suddenly broke down in sobs.

"What is it?" whispered Lily to Sirius.

"It's a mark – Voldemort marks all of his victims with it. Or," Sirius swallowed, "his future victims. The ones he kills himself, not by his Death Eaters."

"He wants to kill James?"

"I guess he's a threat to him, somehow. James' dad had one too, when they found his body. Only 3 people have ever been marked with it, who weren't dead yet when it was found on them and it's always on that spot of the body."

"Who were the three people?"

"Frank and Alice Longbottom were the first two. They graduated about three years ago, I don't know if you remember."

"I remember," Lily whispered. "Is James the third?" Sirius nodded. "What happened to Frank and Alice?"

"They're still alive. They got away from Voldemort three times and on the last time, a year and a half ago, he marked them. You never know how long a person is going to last after they've been marked."

"So…eventually, James is going to be killed? By Voldemort?"

"Nah, it's not certain. There's always a possibility he'll leave James alone, or James will kill him or something. I don't even know why he wants him dead. He's sixteen, what kind of threat could he be to Voldemort?"

"I don't know, but he obviously wants him gone," said Lily and turned her attention back to the adults.

"He can't be marked, he can't be!" wailed Mrs. Potter. "I can't lose him too! He's all I have, what will I do?"

"Poppy, please give Julia a Calming Draught and take her up to my office. I will be up shortly."

"Of course, sir," said Madam Pomfrey. She found a little bottle, full of dark blue liquid and gently prodded Mrs. Potter to drink it. Then Madam Pomfrey led her out of the hospital, telling her that she would be able to help him, not to worry.

"Albus, perhaps I should accompany them?" offered McGonagall with a sad gaze at James.

"If you wish to." McGonagall nodded and left. As soon as she was gone, Dumbledore turned towards Lily and Sirius. "You can come out now," he said. Lily's eyes widened and Sirius hesitantly pulled off the Cloak. The three of them stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Professor," Lily finally said, "what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know," answered Dumbledore. "We will have to wait and see. But for now, we are all safe. That is what's important." After another moment, he patted James' hand gently. "I must take my leave now. Feel free to stay as long as you want." He turned and left quietly, his purple robes gliding across the stone floor.

Lily sat down next on James' bed and placed her hand over his again.

"He'll be fine," said Sirius, moving to the other side of the bed. "You heard Dumbledore, we're safe for now. Especially since we're at Hogwarts – as long as we're here, we're safe."

"I know. Really, I do. It's just weird, seeing him like this."

"I know."

A bell toll suddenly boomed in the distance. Lily jumped.

"How long have we been here?" she wondered.

"An hour, probably. Come on, we should get back," said Sirius.

"Yeah." Sirius gathered up the Cloak from where it had fallen on the floor and got his and Lily's bags from by the door.

"Coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a second." Lily leaned down and pressed her lips to James'. Then she got up and took her bag from Sirius.

"Ooh, kinky," he grinned. She laughed and chased him all the way to the Entrance Hall. They stopped to catch their breath and Lily suddenly hit him on the back. "Hey!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You've met your match, Sirius Black," Lily smirked.

"Touché," he said and, slinging an arm around each other's shoulders, they headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.


	31. Yeah, and Sirius is a Virgin

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**I'm out of excuses. I'm just a really lazy person. That's all I'm going to say about why I haven't updated.

* * *

**

It was a week before Valentine's Day. Everyone was at lunch except for Madam Pomfrey and her patients. She sat in her office filling out some papers when she heard a slight moan. She looked quickly into the hospital ward. James was stirring in his bed. Madam Pomfrey walked over to him and put a hand gently on his shoulder. Suddenly he shot up in his bed with a shriek and turned his wide open eyes towards the witch. She let out a terrified scream. There were no whites in his eyes and no pupils – they were scarlet in color. An image of a snake coming out of a skull's mouth flashed through Madam Pomfrey's mind as she fainted away and James fell back in his bed, writhing and convulsing.

* * *

"Remus!" Jenna giggled as he tickled her mercilessly. "Stop, stop!!"

Ylan and Lily watched the two amusedly. Jenna and Remus were both single now and their friends were wondering if they would get together.

Lily and Sirius had told everyone about James, and the group was now on their way to the hospital wing. They pushed open the doors and strode inside. Oddly, the room was empty, save for several patients in their beds.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Lily called. No answer.

"That's weird," Sirius shrugged and began walking to where he knew James was lying. The others followed. As he made his way up to the bed, Sirius' foot caught on something and he fell with a yelp.

"Haha, nice Sirius. Real smooth!" Jenna grinned.

"Oh my God!" Ylan suddenly shrieked. She pointed to something on the ground, the thing which Sirius had tripped over. It was a hand, sticking out from behind the curtain.

"It's Madam Pomfrey!" said Remus, checking the other side of the curtain. He knelt down. "She's unconscious. Come on, help me get her on a bed." He and Sirius lifted her and put her down on the cot next to James'.

"I wonder what happened," Lily murmured, kneeling down where the nurse had just been lying.

"Dunno," said Jenna.

"You guys…" Lily suddenly said, sounding scared.

"What?"

"James…he's not in his bed."

"What do you mean?" Everyone crowded around the bed, staring at the empty white pillow.

"Where could he be?" wondered Ylan. A noise from the other side of the room made them turn. James was standing with his wand out, pointed at Lily.

"Don't move," he said coldly. He flicked his wrist and Lily flew toward him with a shriek. He wrapped an arm around her neck and turned her to face him. She stared into his blood red eyes.

"James," she whispered, horrified. He tightened his grip around her and she let out a whimper. James grinned scarily and looked back at the group. His lips parted as he began to form the deadly words.

"James, don't!" Sirius shouted, knowing what was coming. "Think about what you're doing. It's us! Sirius, Remus, Ylan, Jenna! We're your friends."

James paused for a second. He turned his eyes to Lily and she looked right back at him. They stood in silence for a few moments and James' body began to shake slightly. Lily could see his mouth trying to form words but no sound came out.

"Help," he suddenly whispered. Lily was the only one who heard him. "Help me. Please." He began shaking more and more uncontrollably. He dropped Lily and his wand and wrapped his arms around himself. "Help me, help. Please, help me," he repeated over and over. He slid down against the wall and fell down in fetal position. His shakes turned into convulsions and screams. Suddenly he straightened out completely and a black shadow appeared to fly out of him. He stopped moving now and lay still on the ground. It was all silent now.

Lily got up cautiously as the other four walked slowly over. They crouched over James.

"James?" Lily said quietly. He opened his eyes. They were hazel again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered sounding pained. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry. Can you walk?" James nodded and started to get shakily on his feet. He fell back into Lily's arms. She stumbled a little under his weight and Sirius and Remus rushed forward to help. Together, the three of them managed to get James back to bed.

"We should leave them alone," Sirius whispered to Remus. They beckoned to Ylan and Jenna and the four of them left the room.

Lily sat down on the edge of James' bed.

"James," she started, eyes already beginning to water. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that any of this happened. I should have stayed to help you. Or at least –"

"Or at least what?" he asked, breathing heavily and getting comfortable in the bed. "There's nothing you could have done. If you had stayed to fight it's likely we'd both be dead right now and nobody would know where Voldemort's lair is. Lily, listen to me. This wasn't your fault."

"James, think about it!" Lily exclaimed. "If I hadn't agreed to go to find Voldemort, they wouldn't have made you go with me. They could have used someone else, not from Hogwarts. And someone other than me would have been a way better help back there. If someone else had gone, you wouldn't be lying here right now!"

James lay silent for a moment. Then he put his hand over Lily's. She jerked it away and turned her head so he wouldn't see her crying.

"Lily. They didn't make me go," he said softly. "I volunteered. I wanted to be there to personally make sure nothing happened to you. I knew you would offer to go yourself. That's who you are; you wouldn't want to put someone else's life in danger because of you. I wanted to be there myself to watch over you. To protect you."

Lily turned her glistening eyes to his.

"What?" she whispered. "James, why would you do that? Look at what happened to you!" He tried to speak but she cut him off. "I know what that mark means, don't pretend it's nothing big. You could be dead soon. Do you even realize what kind of danger you put yourself through, just because you have some sort of crush on me? You don't know what it will do to me if you die, do you? Especially since, all these years, I've been treating you like crap. Treating you worse than you ever deserved. And after that, for some reason, you still risk your life for me. If you die now, because of this…I'll never forgive myself. I mean, now I think - no, I know, finally – that without you, I don't know what I'd do. And I can't believe it took me so long to realize that. I love you, James. I don't know how I'd survive without you. I know how ridiculous I sound right now. I'm supposed to hate you, right?" At this point Lily broke off, making a sound somewhere between a cry and a laugh. She wiped her eyes and struggled to continue. "The thing is though, James," she went on, "I don't hate you. I love you. And I have loved you. For so, so long. I don't know why I didn't see it. Or why I was too stubborn to admit it. But I wanted you to know. Even though you can't possibly love me back…I just wanted you to know."

She sat silently for a minute, watching James' chest rise and fall. Then she laughed. "You know, I just heard that all in my head. My little novel I just told you. It sounds so dumb. And it's all too late. God, how stupid do I get? If I had told you all this earlier then, maybe, everything would have worked out differently. And you would have known all this, back when you still wanted to be with me. But now that you're almost dead because of me, it's too little too late, isn't it? Yeah." She got up to leave but suddenly felt a tug on her hand. She turned back around to see James, grinning up at her.

"You think I don't love you, Lily? You think I just have a mild crush on you? Maybe you're right. I mean, I do tend to risk my neck for girls I just like a little bit. I do tend to lie silently on my little hospital bed and listen to them rant on about stupid stuff like that it's their fault I'm here. For girls I have just a crush on, I always try to keep them talking, just so I can listen to their voice. For girls I just have a crush on, I always pick fights with them, just so they will be with me for as long as the fight lasts, just so I can feel the touch of their hand, even if it's to slap me. I think you're right Lily. I just have a crush on you."

Lily smiled.

"Come on, how do you even think that?" James asked incredulously. "I don't love you? Yeah, and Sirius is a virgin."

Lily laughed and hesitantly laid herself down next to James.

"So that must mean you love me a lot then," she grinned.

James brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Oh yeah," he whispered and leaned in to give her the best kiss either of them had ever had.


	32. Out of the Order

Disclaimer (do we still have to post these?): I don't own Harry Potter. But the seventh book is coming out tomorrow, boy am I excitedddd!

Let's start with this: I am really annoyed with myself too! I wouldn't be surprised if nobody reads my stories anymore. But, here's what I have decided to do. I'm getting my Harry Potter buzz (from OoTP movie, rereading HBP, and DH coming out in a couple of days) during which I'll be really into writing my stories. And I've finished this one! So no more posting catastrophes where I stop posting for, like, a year at a time. If anyone is still going to read, thank you so much for sticking with me. And, if nobody reads anymore, I'm still doing it because it's fun and maybe someone will discover my stories again in the future. So thank you for anyone who continues reading!

Oh, and also, I've been editing other chapters lately. Just to fix grammar and stuff and to change some things that just sounds stupid (like how I pretty much made Lily a Mary-Sue – at least that's what it feels like to me). I began this story so long ago that there are some things I don't like anymore. Anyway, the content isn't really changed, just some few words. Now, on to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 33: Out of the Order

After a night of passionate kissing, Lily and James were discovered by the waking Madam Pomfrey.

"Ms. _Evans_!" she gasped as she came around to the bed. Lily's eyes widened and her face turned bright red as she scrambled, with difficulty, off the small bed.

"Madam Pomfrey! I – uh – I was just…ok, then, bye!" she shot out of the hospital wing as fast as she could, not daring to look at her boyfriend's amused face.

Embarrassed beyond belief, she sped down the hallway, which was illuminated in pink by the rising sun. She must have been with James for hours, though it didn't feel like nearly that long.

Up ahead, Lily could see several students making their way to an early breakfast. She figured that Dumbledore must be up already and went to go visit him.

"Tasty Troll Truffles," she said to the gargoyle, which promptly moved aside so she could pass. After her knock was received by a soft "enter" she pushed open the door to reveal Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Ms. Evans. What can I do for you, this early in the morning?" Dumbledore seemed tired, but his eyes still contained that everlasting twinkle.

"Sorry, Professor, for bothering you so early," Lily said as she moved closer.

"It's no bother at all. Please, sit down. Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you." Lily sat down nervously, playing with her hands in her lap. "I, um, I wanted to know how it went. At Voldemort's lair, I mean."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well," he said, "as I'm sure you know already, Mr. Potter was injured but is doing a considerable deal better than he was yesterday." The twinkle behind his half-moon spectacles seemed to stand out more than usual, as if he knew something more than he was letting on. Lily turned pink and looked back at her lap. "Several teachers and aurors were injured, but nothing too serious and I believe they have all been treated properly."

"That's good. So, what's going to happen now?"

"Ms. Evans," Dumbledore said, getting up from behind the desk and gesturing for her to stand. "I will not be worrying you with any more about Lord Voldemort for as long as possible. You have done beautifully and now, I think, you deserve a break. Go back to your normal daily routine and leave all talk of Voldemort to the Order."

"But, Professor," Lily began. He was already escorting her out. "I just want to –"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Evans. I know you are anxious, but I can't bear filling your mind with such terrible things any longer. Go, now, and get some sleep. I think you could use it." With that, the old headmaster opened the door. Lily was disappointed, but knew that she could get no more out of him.

"Thank you, Professor," she said and descended down the spiral staircase, leading from his office to the hall. Behind her, she heard his door close softly.

Lily began the walk back to Gryffindor Tower. Students passed her in groups, some going to breakfast, others heading outside to enjoy the crisp winter morning. The sun was shining brightly now and through the windows Lily could see students, wrapped up in winter cloaks, sitting near the lake.

She entered the empty common room and went up to her dorm. Her roommates had already left. In about half an hour, Lily emerged from the bathroom, showered and dressed in a dark blue sweater, black skinny jeans, and pointed boots. It was Sunday, so the students had all day to relax. Lily grabbed her wand and went down to breakfast.

* * *

James was released within the hour with orders to go straight to Dumbledore. Not that he needed to be told twice – he wanted to know what had happened to him that had made him attack Lily. 

After knocking on the door, James was told to enter. He took the same seat as always in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you, Professor," James replied. "How's my mom?"

"She'll be arriving here shortly, to verify that you are, indeed, better." James smiled a little.

"Before she gets here," he began, "I wanted to ask you something, sir."

Dumbledore nodded, signaling James to continue.

"Before, in the hospital wing, there was this period of time where I felt…different. Strange. I don't know how to explain it, really. It was like I couldn't control my body. And then Lily came in and I felt like I hated her, like I wanted to kill her. But it wasn't _me _who wanted to kill her it was…well, whatever was inside me. Before it could though – or before I could – I think I managed to fight it off. But I felt like it was part of me…Professor, I don't know what's happening."

Dumbledore was thoughtful. He remained silent for a moment. Then he spoke.

"Mr. Potter, I believe I can say with some confidence that this won't happen again. As to what happened…my only idea on the matter is quite farfetched. I think, what might have happened, is that Voldemort was almost trying to leave a piece of himself in –"

At that moment, the flames in the fireplace blazed green. Mrs. Potter rushed out.

"Oh, James!" she exclaimed. She pulled him out of his chair and hugged him. "Albus," she said, "I hope you realize that was the last time James did anything involving the Order. I want him out of it, now!"

"Mom!" James cried, pulling away from her. "You can't do that, I love being in the Order!"

"Oh yes I can! I won't be asked to endure the sight of you in a hospital bed again! I won't!"

"Mom, please, I'm fine!"

"Fine? You are not fine. Have you even seen the mark on your shoulder? You know as well as I do what it means. I have half a mind to take you home right now. But," she continued, seeing James' furious face, "I know you are safer here. As for the matter of the Order," she said, cutting him off again, "no more missions! You are too young. You're only sixteen years old!"

"Come on, I can handle –"

"Maybe we'll discuss it again next year, all right? But not now. Albus," Mrs. Potter said, turning to Dumbledore, "I want to thank you for everything you have done for my son. I also want to request a private meeting with you."

"Very well. Mr. Potter, could you excuse us please?"

James looked exasperatedly at his mother who quickly ushered him out.

"Be good, and stay safe, James!" she called before closing the door behind him.

James grudgingly walked down the steps and towards the Great Hall. Out of the order? She couldn't pull him out of the order!

"No matter," James told himself. "It's not important right now anyway." He continued on his way to breakfast, cheering himself up by hexing a Slytherin on the way.

As soon as he entered the Hall he found Jenna, Ylan, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting at the middle of the table.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them.

"Jamie!" shouted Sirius and shot up. He wrapped his arms around James and pulled him into a giant bear hug, lifting him up off the ground.

"Whoa, okay there, Padfoot. That's enough now." Sirius let go with a grin.

"So," he began slyly. "Tell us what happened!"

"Well I was attacked by Voldemort and –"

"No, with Lily!"

James grinned.

"Oh, I don't know. A little of this, a little of that. Where is she, anyway?"

"Right there," Jenna said, pointing. James turned his head. There she was, looking more beautiful than he even remembered. He slowly got up from the bench he had sat down on and walked over to her. A smile broke out on her face as she threw her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said into his shoulder.

"I'm just so glad you're here," he said and kissed her, not caring that students and teachers were all around them. She laughed as they broke their embrace and began walking towards their friends.

"Oh," said Sirius blinking. "I see, then." James grinned and sat down with Lily on the bench. They clasped hands underneath the table and smiled at each other. James felt his heart swell with happiness. He didn't need the Order, or to prove himself in a mission. All he would ever need, it seemed, was right next to him.


	33. A Mapping Mystery

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Which, by the way, had an amazing last book. Amazing.

**Please read my author's profile thing. I wrote something about that story, the Marauders and Lily Read Harry Potter Book 3 so if you liked it go read what I wrote about it. Also if you want to read the story, go read my profile! It's at the top!**

Sorry if anyone's getting multiple alerts about chapters and then finding out they're not true. I'm editing my story so I have to replace chapters all the time. First I have to add the new chapter, then put it in its place. So, the new chapter 4 would be seen as a completely new chapter until I edited it. Anyway, that's why you're getting false story alerts.

* * *

Chapter 34: A Mapping Mystery

James had never been more excited for Valentine's Day. On Wednesday he was already getting nervous. Remus and Sirius watched him bemusedly in History of Magic as he stared dreamily into space. Lily was rather excited as well, barely managing to keep her head straight during classes. Jenna occasionally looked over at Remus and grinned, pointing at the two – James' unseeing eyes watching Lily while she herself looked flustered, having missed the last five lines of notes.

As soon as class let out Lily headed down to N.E.W.T Ancient Runes with a small wave at James. Remus, Jenna, Peter, and Ylan made their way onto the grounds for their N.E.W.T Care of Magical Creatures class. This left James and Sirius on their own to climb all the way up to N.E.W.T Divination.

"This class is the best thing that will ever happen to us!" Sirius had told James earlier the previous summer. "Come on, sixth year! We're going to need _some_ time to sleep!"

The pair began walking slowly up the stone steps of the tower but a timid voice called out Sirius' name. He turned to see Amanda Wilkinson, a fifth year Ravenclaw with brown hair and eyes, looking at him.

"Be back in a second, mate," he said to James. James nodded and leaned against a wall, sighing. Another girl was about to have her heart broken, as Sirius had refused to date ever since Andrea died. He saw the two talking quietly a little way down the hall. To his surprise Amanda did not give the disappointed nod he had expected. Instead a smile broke out over her face as she gave Sirius a light hug and walked briskly towards her classroom.

"What happened?" James asked as Sirius rejoined him on the stairs.

"She asked me out."

"And you said yes?"

"Well, I'm thinking it might be time to move on," Sirius said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and continuing up the tower. "You know, from Andrea. I mean, I'll always love her, I think, but she wouldn't have wanted me to, well, stop my life completely. I'd give anything to have her back though."

James laid a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know," he said. "But, you're right; she would have wanted you to be happy, no matter what." Sirius smiled.

"Anyway," he said, "can't wait to see what Carlson's cooked up for us today. Some Grim sightings, I'm guessing?"

James grinned.

"Sounds like a good guess to me."

* * *

Half an hour later they emerged from the classroom, followed by their coughing classmates. 

"Right, sorry about that," James said as Sirius ushered them along.

"This way, this way," he pointed, grinning. The last to leave was Professor Carlson.

"My classroom!" she shrieked, slightly hysterically pointing at the smoke emerging from the door.

"It really wasn't our fault, Professor!" Sirius said erasing the amusement from his face. "Who knew that those smoke bubbles were so easily burstable?"

With a glare Professor Carlson brushed passed him and went after the rest of her class.

"Don't worry!" James called after her. "We'll have it fixed up in no time!" He caught Sirius' eye and grinned. As soon as everyone disappeared beneath the trap door the pair headed back inside. Opening the windows and issuing wind from their wands they quickly cleared the air of any smoke. The classroom looked untouched, except perhaps the smoke bubble that lay in pieces on the floor; whilst the other students had been attempting to make a prediction from the smoke, James and Sirius had passed theirs back and forth in a game of catch.

"Well, now that that's done," said Sirius, "I believe we still have roughly twenty-five minutes of class left." The two grinned at each other once more and simultaneously plopped down on the couches, falling asleep instantaneously.

* * *

They emerged from the small attic classroom just in time for lunch. As they entered the Great Hall they saw that Lily was already there. They joined her and began piling their plates with food. 

"How was class?" she asked.

"Great," said James, his eyes twinkling. As he stuffed a drumstick in his mouth Lily said,

"Really? Carlson looks furious." She pointed to the Head Table. "Did something happen?"

"Nope," Sirius lied, downing some pumpkin juice.

"Anyway," James quickly changed the subject, "how was Ancient Runes?"

"Oh, it was great. I think. I kind of zoned out for half of it."

"Thinking about me, were you?"

"Maybe…" Lily grinned. Sirius watched the two amusedly.

"All right, all right, you two," he said as Lily gave James a kiss, "that's enough of that. Where is everyone else, anyway?" At that precise moment, Remus, Jenna, Ylan and Peter entered the Great Hall, looking flushed.

"Fun class?" James asked, looking them over. Remus' scarf was slightly lopsided and had tears at the bottom. Jenna's hair was disheveled and Ylan and Peter both only had one arm in their robes. The four groaned and, without elaborating, sat down and began eating.

"Okay…" said Sirius. "So we made the right choice, then, not taking that class, huh?"

"Looks like it," Lily laughed.

"Anyway," James said. "We've got a free period after lunch, don't we?"

"Yes, finally we can catch up on some sleep!" Remus said appreciatively.

"Don't you two still have to finish that Potions essay?" Jenna asked, pointing at James and Sirius who groaned.

"So nice to have you looking out for us, mom," Sirius said.

"Well, if it helps, we'll all be asleep while you're slaving away," said Jenna.

"Shut up," groaned James.

Forty minutes later found him and Sirius sitting on the floor in the common room, trying to finish their essays.

"God, I hate this class," Sirius mumbled, trying to get rid of an ink spill on his paper. "We've already wasted twenty minutes of our free period!"

James glanced out the window. It was an unusually warm February day and some of their fellow sixth years were swimming jovially in the lake.

"I – hate – my – life," Sirius was grumbling, enunciating each word with a scribble.

James looked down at his own essay. He was nearly done, although he had made half of it up. He knew that, although Sirius was complaining, the man had an unusual knack for Potions, probably passed down from his father. James didn't really bother with the class, although he needed good marks if he ever hoped to become an Auror. Lately he had been thinking of a career in Quidditch, however.

"Stir counterclockwise," James read out loud as he wrote, "three times, add a bezoar, and stir clockwise until…" he paused, thinking of a color. "Green," he finished. Sirius glanced at him.

"What the hell kind of potion are you making?" he asked. James shrugged and put away his parchment as he looked outside again. Lily was out there with Ylan. He watched her for a moment until Sirius threw down his quill with a shout of triumph.

"Done!" he said happily. "And we still have thirty-five minutes left." They went upstairs to put away their bags then hurried out into the corridor and towards the front doors. As soon as they felt the sunlight on their skin they began stripping down to reveal the swimming trunks that had been under their robes, waiting to be revealed all day.

Breaking into a run they jumped up and plummeted into the lake with shouts of "CANNONBALL!!" Everyone on the bank was showered with drops of water.

The two Gryffindors' heads soon emerged from the water and James' face broke into a smile as he spotted Lily on the shore. He beckoned her into the lake and she joined him, laughing as they began splashing each other.

Sirius walked onto the shore after a while, drying himself with a vacated towel nearby. He found Ylan and sat down with her but soon her boyfriend Matthew came outside and whisked her away. Sirius was left by himself near the large oak tree. Though there were groups of people all around him, he felt no desire to join any of them. Instead, he took out the Marauder's Map and began looking at it. He wondered whether anyone had gotten up yet and his eyes quickly found Gryffindor Tower. Curiously, he noticed that Remus wasn't in the dormitory, something that he and James must not have noticed in their haste to get outside. Sirius searched the map until he saw the tiny dot labeled "Remus Lupin." It was moving alongside another labeled "JennaMills." Sirius was watching them when they suddenly disappeared off the map. He blinked in confusion.

He was still pondering what had happened when James and Lily came up to him, arms around each other.

"Time to go, Padfoot. Potions," James said. As everyone got dressed again, Sirius took him aside.

"I was just looking at the map and I saw Remus and Jenna just disappear," he said.

"What do you mean?" James asked, rubbing a towel on his head to dry his hair.

"They were walking together on the seventh floor and then their names just vanished."

"Seventh floor? What were they even doing, I thought they were both asleep?" James said as he remembered that he could dry his hair with magic.

"I thought so too. Guess not though." Their conversation was interrupted by Lily and Ylan rejoining them.

"Ready to go?" Ylan asked.

"Yep." James laced his fingers through Lily's as they walked. There were a few straggling sixth years in the common room when they entered to get their bags but Remus and Jenna were still absent.

"Any idea where she went?" Lily was asking Ylan as the boys came back downstairs with Peter, having woken him up. Ylan shook her head and shrugged.

"She'll turn up. Oh, there you guys are. Come on, we're going to be late."

The group trudged out of the portrait. Lily, Ylan, and Peter were walking ahead while James and Sirius fell behind to discuss the mysterious disappearance from the Marauder's Map.

"I still don't get it. Is there something we missed on the map?" James was saying.

"Probably. We should check out the seventh floor before dinner and see," Sirius replied.

"We can't make any changes to the Map though. We'd have to start all over."

"True. But at least we'd know what's there."

They entered the dungeon classroom grimly. Remus and Jenna entered right behind them, not addressing the fact that they had just been missing. Lily beckoned Jenna to her and Ylan's table while the Marauders sat down at theirs.

Professor Slughorn came out of the office that was connected to the classroom.

"Good afternoon, class!" he said cheerfully. "Before we start, I'd like your essays please." With a wave of his wand, everyone's essays floated out of their bags and onto his desk. "Now, today we will be brewing a Calming Draught. The instructions are all in your book. Begin!" There were sounds of shuffling and pages turning as students pulled out their books and began flipping through them, looking for the correct page.

Halfway through the class, as James was cutting up roots, he had a sudden revelation.

"The Room of Requirement!" he whispered excitedly at Sirius, his knife narrowly missing his finger. Remus, who was sitting on his right, was concentrated on turning his potion back to the yellow color it should have been, rather than the putrid green color it had become and so paid no attention to James.

"What?" Sirius barked, exasperatedly pouring his own roots into the bubbling cauldron. James looked around to make sure no one was listening, but he shouldn't have been worried. He could see Lily's brow furrowing slightly as she glanced at her potion. Several rows behind her, Snape seemed to be writing in his book. He then straightened up and stirred the potion counterclockwise, although the directions clearly stated clockwise.

"Idiot," James muttered and turned back to Sirius. "The Room of Requirement. It's on the seventh floor, isn't it? And it's unplottable so it wouldn't show up on the map, remember? I wonder what they're doing in there…" As he spoke, he absentmindedly picked up his chopped roots and threw them in the cauldron. It turned a heinous grayish yellow color and started bubbling furiously. It let off an odor that reminded James slightly of dung. He could see Snape sniggering in the back.

"God, Prongs, how many of those roots did you put in? It said two not ten," Sirius said. He picked up one of his newt's eyes and dropped it in James' cauldron. It stopped bubbling immediately and smelled slightly better. The mixture inside lost a little of the gray and looked more yellow.

"Thanks, Padfoot," James said. Time was almost up and he quickly looked over the next set of instructions. _Stir clockwise 5 and ½ times and add a salamander skin._ James did as it said, cringing as he added the skin. He was about to go on when Slughorn announced that time was up.

James looked around the room. Next to him, Sirius' potion was forest green, exactly as it was described to look near the end. On his other side Remus had managed to turn his yellow but had no further progress. Next to him, Peter's was a pale green color. Snape, James noticed, wasn't paying attention to Slughorn. He scribbled something out in his book, turned to his cauldron and added something in. Apparently it had the desired affect because his mouth curved into a small smile and he turned back to his book.

Slughorn was walking around the room, hands on his enormous belly.

"Very nice, Mr. Black, very good indeed. Mr. Potter…ah, well, better luck next time. Mr. Lupin, good job; good job, Mr. Pettigrew." He then moved towards Ylan and glanced into her cauldron. He gave her a nod. He did the same with Jenna and finally had come to Lily. He face lit up. "Ah, Ms. Evans, another marvelous concoction! Very good, very good, you could make a living out of this! It's not finished but it is on the right track. Five points to Gryffindor." He beamed as he moved on to Snape. "And what have we here, Mr. Snape?" He peered into the cauldron. "Why, you have a completed Calming Draught here! But, curiously, I see you have not touched your roots." Snape did not say anything. "No matter, you got the job done it seems. Ten points to Slytherin!"

Slughorn moved through the remaining students and then back to the front of the room.

"Very well done today, class," he said. "Your assignment is to study up on how to identify different poisons. It would not hurt to be well prepared for our next class." With a wink, he retreated into his office, just as the bell rang.

The students filed out.

"Finally, Transfiguration," James said happily. At least he knew he wouldn't make a fool of himself in this class.

"So Prongsy," Sirius said, walking slightly ahead of the group with James. "Room of Requirement, you say?"

"Yeah, but I don't know –"

"Hey, Jenna," Ylan said behind them. "Where were you earlier today? During the free period."

"Oh," she said, "I was just in the library finishing my Transfiguration essay."

"You know," James said, falling into step with her. "Sirius and I are quite skilled in that area. We could have helped you. Wouldn't have had to take you the entire period that way."

"Oh, well thanks but I work better on my own really."

James glanced at Sirius. They didn't like secrets being kept from them. And they were going to get to the bottom of this one.


	34. Sirius' Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! I deleted chapter 23, "The Best Summer Ever", because it wasn't very important. It had Sirius running away and moving in with James but that's not supposed to happen until the summer of sixth year and I wanted to leave that until later. So, that chapter wasn't vital at all and now it's gone. Just wanted you to know. ****Because of this, chapters 23 onward have the wrong chapter number in their title. I don't think I should go back to every chapter and change that though, because it's not really a big deal.**

**PS. I know James is supposed to be a Chaser but I used to think he was a Seeker, so that's what I said he was at the beginning of the story. Since I started it like that, I'm keeping him as a Seeker here.**

* * *

Chapter 35: Sirius' Mistake

The warm weather seemed to have been a temporary gift as the days soon turned cold once again. Students walked on the grounds wrapped warmly in scarves and cloaks. However, this cold weather had nothing to do with Sirius' gloomy mood. He couldn't keep his mind off Andrea and no matter how hard he tried to look forward to his date with Amanda he couldn't seem to muster up any excitement. It was very reluctantly that he got out of bed on Saturday and began preparing for the Hogsmeade trip. The two other boys with whom the Marauders shared their room had already left. Remus had vanished but Sirius didn't pay any attention anymore – this was a usual occurrence by now.

When Sirius came back out of the bathroom after his shower he discovered that he was the only one left in the room.

"Figures," he muttered. Peter was still seeing Janice and it was James' first official date with Lily. He didn't blame them for being excited about it but he also felt a bit of resentment that he couldn't be as happy. With a sigh he left Gryffindor Tower and headed down to the Entrance Hall. There were many people standing alone, waiting for the dates that were in other Houses. Sirius joined them. Before long he saw Amanda appear at the top of the stairs, laughing with a friend. She smiled at him, said something to her friend, and came to greet him.

"Hey!" she said brightly.

"Hi," Sirius replied, trying not to show how unhappy he was. "Ready to go?"

Apparently Amanda was oblivious to his somber mood as she nodded and, with another happy smile, began walking outside. Sirius walked beside her and couldn't help thinking how Andrea had been calmer and more collected and how, when she smiled, it seemed like it was only for Sirius whereas Amanda was letting the whole world know who she was smiling at and why.

Sirius shook these thoughts out of his head as he climbed into a carriage with Amanda. They were the only two occupants and it was a rather silent ride. When they got out at Hogsmeade Amanda took his hand.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Dunno," Sirius said, scanning the area for his friends.

"How about Madam Puddifoot's?" Amanda suggested, smiling coyly at him.

"Uh, I dunno," he said taking his hand away as if to scratch his head. "How about the Three Broomsticks?" He could see her face fall but she nodded.

"Sure," she said.

The bar was almost empty today. Most people were at Madam Puddifoot's, the tea shop that contained many private tables just for couples looking to be alone. Amanda led Sirius to a small table for two in the corner of the room.

"I'm really glad I'm here with you, Sirius," she said after they had ordered. Their hands were both lying on the table top and she inched hers slightly closer to his.

"Yeah, me too," Sirius said distractedly. He wished there were someone else who he knew in here. He was already regretting his decision to go on a date with Amanda, even more so as she began stroking his thumb with her own.

"You know, I've watched you play Quidditch. You're really, really good. I love watching you swing that bat…" Amanda giggled as Sirius worked to keep from grimacing. For a while he just let her talk without listening to a word she said. Occasionally he would take a sip of his Butterbeer; sometimes their knees touched under the table and he would hastily pull away.

He finished three Butterbeers and finally couldn't bear to sit there any longer. He took his hand away from Amanda's and stood up, swinging on his cloak.

"Thanks, Amanda, this has been…yeah," he said and started to leave.

"Wait!" she called. He turned around. She was sitting at the table with a confused look on her face. "Where are you going?"

"I don't think I'm ready to date yet, actually. I'm sorry but maybe some other time." Without another word he left the pub quickly shivering at the cold that met him. A light snow had fallen and he almost slipped in his haste to get away. He now had the problem, however, of being left with nothing to do. James and Lily, he knew, were probably enjoying a romantic tea at Madam Puddifoot's. This was probably true of Ylan and Matthew as well. Peter didn't seem like the tea shop type but, wherever he was, Sirius knew he'd be with Janice. He wasn't sure if Remus or Jenna had dates for the day so he decided to try and find them. He'd start, he decided, at Dervish and Banges, a favorite of Remus' and then maybe move on to Zonko's.

He started carefully down the slippery street. All around him, couples were walking with their arms around each other, whispering in each other's ears. He soon reached his destination and entered the shop, brushing snow off his cloak. However, he was in for a disappointment. The store was quite empty except for the shopkeeper who greeted him with a nod. Sirius left, hoping that maybe they were in Zonko's. The place was almost empty as well and not even the various pranking items on the shelves managed to attract his attention.

Finally he decided to just head back up to the castle. On his way he passed the Three Broomsticks and something made him stop. As he looked through the window he saw a couple at the table he and Amanda had been sitting at previously. Their hands were clasped on the table and they seemed to have eyes only for each other. Suddenly Sirius gasped.

"So that's what you've been doing in the Room of Requirement, you sly dog," he said, grinning, as he watched Remus say something quietly to Jenna. He stood like that, peering into the pub, for several moments until suddenly his eyes met Jenna's. Remus looked up as well. Sirius' eyes widened. He pointed vaguely towards the castle and sped off, his mind racing.

'_Remus and Jenna!' _he thought as he made his way towards the school. _'I should have known…'_ He didn't understand why they had been hiding whatever was going on from the rest of the group and continued to ponder it as he went to have lunch in the practically deserted Great Hall.

* * *

Several weeks later Remus and Jenna still hadn't said anything to Sirius about what he had witnessed. Everyone else had had a great time, of course, and he had to endure James' and Peter's stories for longer than he could handle. They had finally quieted down eventually and things were going back to normal. 

Two and a half months later brought James' favorite day of the school year – the final Quidditch game, which would decide who won the Quidditch Cup. If Gryffindor beat Slytherin, they would take the Cup. If not…well, James would be too embarrassed to face his team again.

As a James Potter tradition, the Gryffindor team sat together at breakfast. None of them touched their food. Some were discussing strategies and others were just too nervous. Fifteen minutes before the game they all headed down to the pit together, to go over their plans one last time.

As everyone was putting on their robes and grabbing their broomsticks they finally heard the sound of feet on the boards above. Excited chattering filled their ears as the students poured into the stadium. Five minutes to go. James, trying to hide how nervous he was from his team, ensured them that they would all do great.

A horn suddenly sounded in the distance. The talk above them died down a little.

"Okay, everyone, you know what that means. Let's go," said James. He led the team out under the bleachers to the exit. They each mounted their brooms and, as another horn sounded, kicked off and flew out. The Slytherin team had flown in directly opposite them. Players from both teams flew around the pitch until Madam Hooch walked onto the grass. Everyone took their positions.

"Let's have a clean game, shall we?" she called up and opened the box to release the Bludgers and the Snitch. James' eyes followed the little golden ball until it disappeared from sight. Madam Hooch picked up the Quaffle and eyed the players warily. Then she threw it up. In a split second, everyone burst into action. A Slytherin Chaser caught the Quaffle and shot towards Gryffindor's hoops. He tried to pass to a teammate but Megan intercepted it and flew towards the other end. James was flying high above the rest, searching for the Snitch.

It was as Sirius was sending a Bludger towards the other team, about twenty minutes in, that he heard a low voice call his name behind him. He turned around and realized he was hovering directly in front of the Slytherin stands, right where Snape was standing.

"All right there, Black?" he said. Sirius scowled at him.

"What do you want, Snape?" he sneered, turning back to the game.

"I just thought I'd offer a suggestion. Aim the Bludger over there," Snape said, pointing at the Hufflepuff section, "there's a big group of Mudbloods standing together."

"Believe me, Snivellus, if I'm going to be aiming it at anyone in the stands, it'll be you."

"It's a pity. Your poor mother had to be cursed with a son like you. You're a disgrace, you know. Your entire family thinks so. What did they ever do to deserve you? A blood traitor, tarnishing their name…"

Sirius whipped around.

"Shut up, Snape!" he roared and flew off to the other side of the stadium. He knew Snape was just trying to get a rise out of him, he knew Snape just wanted to make him mad. But all the same, the words were burned in his mind. He didn't like his family and he knew they didn't like him. But to hear someone else voice his thoughts, to hear someone else confirm that it was true…Sirius couldn't see well, his eyes were swimming in and out of focus. Everything was blurred. It was like the truth had been hovering above him for years, slightly visible, but had now come crashing down on him.

He vaguely saw a Bludger come towards him and beat it automatically, not aiming, not knowing what he was really doing. A high pitched scream brought him back to reality; his vision cleared just in time to see Tina falling off her splintered broom. All around him people were yelling; Gryffindor was being led ninety to thirty and they had just lost a Chaser, hit by Sirius' Bludger…

He flew off, panic now the main element in his mind. He was near the Slytherin hoops and saw a Bludger going towards Megan. He started after it but the other Gryffindor Beater cut him off.

"I'll handle it!" he called back to Sirius, clearly worried. And suddenly deafening cheers filled the stadium, Gryffindors were shouting, ecstatic. Sirius looked down to see James waving the Snitch in the air, a smile across his face. He knew he should be happy but couldn't be. Snape's comment and almost having lost the game for Gryffindor took over in his brain, making him miserable. He touched down to the ground as Gryffindors poured from their seats, rushing toward James. Sirius began walking away, broom in hand, when he saw Snape ahead with a group of Slytherins. Snape noticed him and called to his comrades.

"Oh look, it's our hero. What's the matter, something get in your head, Black? You're lucky, really, that your girlfriend's dead. Wouldn't have wanted her to see that brilliant hit." With a triumphant look on his face, Snape turned away. Fury engulfed Sirius, rage filled his body, and he stalked ahead to pull the Slytherin aside.

"You still want to know, Snivelly?" he hissed. "You still want to know where Remus goes every month? Tomorrow night take a trip to the Whomping Willow, press the biggest knot and find the tunnel at the roots. Go on down there and have a look." He turned on his heel and left. Snape was left with a bewildered look on his face and soon he too hurried off.

* * *

James rushed after Sirius. He had heard every word; he wanted to berate him for being so stupid, ask him how he could have done such a thing. But Sirius eluded capture and James didn't see him until classes the next day, by which time he was concentrating on how to stop Snape. 

He made his first attempt after lunch, cornering him in the hallway.

"Snape, about what Sirius told you…" he began but Snape cut him off.

"Sorry, Potter," he sneered. "It's not my fault Black blew your little secret. No avoiding it now. Soon I'll find out what you're up to and believe me, I won't keep it quiet."

James had no idea what to do. Even the fact that they had won the Quidditch Cup vanished from his mind as he wondered what he could do. The only thing he could think of was waiting for Snape that night to stop him from going.

In the common room that evening, James claimed that he didn't feel well and that he would join the other Marauders later. He retreated to his room but returned moments later under the Invisibility Cloak. He made his way down to the front doors where he would wait for Snape and do whatever it took to keep him out of the Shrieking Shack.

The sun had set – it was moments before the moon would come up. He knew that Madam Pomfrey had already escorted Remus to the tunnel, had already wished him good luck, like always. He'd seen her come back inside, ringing her hands. He also knew that Sirius and Peter had already sneaked outside, transformed, and joined Remus in the Shack. He had seen them go by as well. The only person he hadn't seen yet was Snape. Ten minutes had passed since Madam Pomfrey came inside and still he hadn't appeared. Maybe he had rethought the whole thing?

James' heart lifted slightly until he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the Whomping Willow go still. His throat was dry as he rushed outside, just in time to see Snape disappear into the tunnel. He had missed him; he must have been waiting outside all along. James broke into a run, throwing off the Cloak. The Whomping Willow began moving again as he was halfway to the tunnel. Branches whipped against his face and he barely dodged a limb, sliding into the tunnel just in time. He dropped to his hands and knees and moved as fast as he could, feeling the rocks and roots cut his skin. He saw a bobbing light up ahead. _'Snape.' _

Just then, a howl pierced the night. James knew the moon must be up. He saw the light ahead stop and knew that Snape was frozen to the spot. The end of the tunnel was getting close and James knew he had to move fast. As the light began bobbing again he tried to speed up and finally he could see the outline of Snape's body as well as the end of the tunnel. Another howl and Snape stopped moving. He was at the end, he was peering into the Shack…

James reached out blindly and pulled at the robes that met his fingers. Snape was jerked back just as the snarling face of the wolf appeared at the mouth of the tunnel. James grabbed Snape, pushed him back down the tunnel in front of him and urged him to go. He could feel the wolf's hot breath against his neck and he heard the growl right next to his ear. And then, with a snapping of teeth right beside his head, James and Snape were off. He followed the wand light again as the wolf's cries faded further and further into the distance. The two boys moved quickly towards the end and, with a pound at the knot, ran out under the Whomping Willow's non-moving branches into the night air.

"That – that was – he's, he's a –" Snape was stuttering. A look of horror seemed frozen on his face.

"Yes," James said panting. "Yes, he is. But please don't tell anyone. Not for me, for Remus. You know as well as I do what would happen if anyone found out."

Incredulity formed on Snape's features.

"Not tell anyone? _Not tell anyone? _He's a _werewolf!_"

"Please, for Remus. He's never done anything to you, it's always been me and Sirius."

"He's never done anything _for_ me either!" Snape roared. "He's never stopped you two, has he?"

"He's tried! Look, Snape, please. I promise I'll give you anything – _anything_ – if you don't tell. Anything."

"There's nothing you have that I want, Potter," Snape snarled. "Nothing you're at liberty to give away, anyway. Mark my words…I will not keep this silent. In fact, I think I'll go have a nice talk with Dumbledore. Let's see how he feels about this situation." Snape stalked off furiously, before James could say anything else.

After a minute's pause James found his Cloak again. He felt relieved – Dumbledore would convince Snape to stay quiet. He folded up the Cloak and stuffed it in his robes. Making sure Snape was well out of sight, he walked back towards the tree. He levitated a stick into the knot, immobilizing the branches once again. He transformed into the elegant white stag and moved through the tunnel again, much more comfortably this time. He entered the Shack to see the wolf lying in a corner, lazily watching Peter run around. As James came in the animals looked up and he went to join them, steadily avoiding Sirius' eye.


	35. A Split

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 36: A Split

Lily was woken early the next morning by shouts coming from the common room. She was a rather light sleeper and so was not surprised to see that her roommates were not bothered by the noise. She crept quickly out of the room and hurried down the stairs to find the source of the commotion.

She found herself standing with several other roused Gryffindors, staring at the scene in front of them. James and Sirius were standing, facing each other, exhaustion and anger clearly written on their faces. Remus was standing next to James with his arms crossed, looking a little under the weather but livid as well. Peter was standing in what appeared to be No Man's Land, his expression unreadable.

"It doesn't matter who it was, Sirius, you shouldn't have done it! You know what could have happened!" James shouted, his eyes blazing.

"What's going on?" Lily asked a small group of people next to her, as Sirius made his retort. They shrugged, apparently having gotten down there just moments before her.

"And not only that," James was continuing, ignoring whatever Sirius had said in reply, "you exposed –" he broke off, for the first time noticing the crowd that had gathered. "Never mind, we'll talk later!" he barked and stormed up to his room. Remus shot Sirius a murderous look and left the portrait for the hospital wing. Sirius glared after James before following Remus' lead, only presumably to another location. Peter seemed like he was torn but eventually followed Sirius.

The onlookers went to finish a last hour of sleep, whispering amongst themselves. The Marauders had had a fight. A big one, by the looks of it. It was inconceivable!

Lily was soon left alone in the common room. Knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep anymore, she cautiously made her way up the staircase that led to the boys' rooms. She peered into the sixth year room but saw that only two beds were occupied. Wondering where James had gone, she continued up the stairs until she reached a large window at the very top of the tower. On the window seat sat James, staring out, his expression still furious.

"James?" she said quietly.

"What?" he snapped, turning his head. When he saw Lily his face softened. "Oh, it's you. Sorry. Come here." He held out his hand and she took it, sitting down opposite him on the seat.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I take it you were one of the people who saw?" he said, grimacing slightly.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Nobody knows what was going on though."

"It's just…Sirius did something really stupid, is all. Something that could have gotten S – someone really hurt."

"Does it have to do with Moony?"

"Yeah."

Lily paused for a second. She hadn't told him that she knew about Remus or Sirius.

"Does it have to do with Remus being a werewolf?" she asked hesitantly.

James eyes widened.

"Wh – what did you say?" he stammered. She dropped his gaze. She felt almost guilty for not telling him sooner. "How do you know?" he whispered when she didn't answer him.

"I just kind of put two and two together. I mean you and Sirius are Animagi – oh, yeah, I know about him too – but anyway, you two are Animagi and then once after the full moon I saw Remus in the hospital. And then it happened again and there was this chapter in our Defense Against the Dark Arts book about werewolves and I read it and it all just kind of…fit. And I guess…I mean, is Peter an Animagus too?"

James slowly nodded.

"If you figured it out," he said eventually. "What if other people do too?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that," she told him quickly. "I know you guys so well that it's easy for me to see if your behavior changes and things like that."

"You – you won't tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not!" Lily said earnestly. "I would never do that. You know I wouldn't." She took his hand and stroked it with her thumb. "Look, whatever this thing is with Sirius…you guys will figure it out. You two can get over anything. I mean, how long have you known each other? Ages. It'll all work out, you'll see." She gave him a reassuring smile and stood up, pulling him with her. "Now, what do you say we get dressed and then…I'll do my best to cheer you up."

He grinned.

"Oh really?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and walking down the steps. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

As they reached James' door she put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"You'll see," she murmured against his lips and went down the rest of the steps and back to her room.

She had acted as confident as possible but the truth was, she was terrified. She suddenly felt like she was ready – ready, ready – and it couldn't have come at a stranger time. It was 6:30 in the morning, her having just woken up and him having been with a werewolf all night. Maybe, she mused as she was getting dressed, it was that she felt like she had no secrets from him. She felt a closeness she hadn't felt before. Suddenly, with a gasp, she was aware of another feeling that she hadn't known was there. She was in love. Not the kind of love that they already shared. It was the kind of love that was formed, not out of pure feelings, but out of experiences; it was formed out of the closeness that she and James shared, and the intimacy. It was the love that makes a person certain they will spend the rest of their lives with the one they love.

Lily stood at her dresser, a shirt clutched in her hand above the open drawer. She was in love. In love! She couldn't believe it.

She finished getting dressed as quickly as possible and raced out of her room. James was already waiting for her in the common room. He smiled when he saw her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you want to do?" he murmured against her ear. His hot breath tickled her neck.

"Dunno," she said, closing her eyes and leaning against him. This felt so perfect, so right. She had to tell him now; she felt like she couldn't hold it in any longer. She pulled her head back and looked at his warm, hazel eyes.

"James," she said softly. "I want to tell you something. If I don't I feel like I'm going to – to burst or something. I want you to know, so badly. I want you to know…I love you, James. I really, really love you." She could see something light up in his eyes; something which had been fury just a short while before but was now something entirely different.

"I love you too, Lily," he said with a smile. Then they were kissing, arms wrapped around each other, pouring every feeling into that one kiss. Of all the times Lily had thought that one was her best kiss ever this topped them all. She knew they were meant to be together, and she knew they would be forever.

The kiss ended gently and Lily realized where she wanted to go. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the common room, to the only place in Hogwarts that didn't show up on the Marauder's Map.

* * *

Breakfast was a rather awkward affair. James and Lily arrived a little late and James' good mood was immediately ruined when he saw Sirius. The latter was sitting quietly and occasionally talking to Peter, who was looking nervously at Remus. For his part, Remus was only talking to Jenna and Ylan, both of whom looked very confused at this situation. James and Lily joined the group, James ignoring Sirius. Lily shrugged, feigning innocence, when Jenna and Ylan asked her what was going on.

The rest of breakfast passed by like this. James and Remus wouldn't even look at Sirius, and vice versa, while Peter sat uncomfortably between them.

Classes were quite the same; James and Remus sat at tables with Ylan, Jenna, and Lily, while Sirius dragged Peter off to a table with other classmates.

By now, word had spread of the Marauders' fight and everyone would look from James to Sirius, as if expecting another blowout.

After Transfiguration, James gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and stalked off to Divination by himself. During class he sat at a table with Gregory Thomas, one of their roommates. Sirius partnered with Daniel Robins, a Hufflepuff. In Charms, which Peter alone didn't take, Sirius was partnered with Holly Fisher, a Ravenclaw girl with dark brown hair and olive green eyes. Normally Sirius might have struck up a conversation (having gotten over the disastrous date with Amanda) but on this day he was too distracted.

It was a very long and tense next few weeks; the Marauders were split. Although Peter tried to repair the damage his efforts were in vain. And so, the train ride home for summer break was terrible. James and Remus sat in a compartment with Lily and Jenna. Ylan had gone off to find Matthew and Peter was stuck miserably with Sirius and a bunch of fourth year Hufflepuffs. It wasn't being with Sirius that he minded – it was the fact that their tight knit group was falling apart and there was nothing he could do about it.

At the station, Sirius wished Peter and the girls a happy holiday and left with his father, not so much as glancing at James or Remus. James barely noticed, however, as he was about to meet Lily's parents for a second time – only this time it was a much different situation.

"Mom, Dad!" Lily called as she spotted them. They smiled as she walked over with James. "You remember James."

"Of course!" Marianne Evans said. "I seem to remember Lily mentioning a little something about you in one of her letters as well." Mrs. Evans' eyes twinkled and Lily blushed.

"Yeah, well…yeah," she said. James grinned. At that moment he heard someone call his name and turned to see his mother rushing over.

"James!" she said and gave him a hug. "I hope you're not still mad about the Order?"

"Not too much," he said, smiling.

"Good, I'm glad. Oh, Marianne! Richard! How nice to see you again. And you too Lily, I've heard quiet a lot about you lately." Lily blushed again.

"Well," said Richard Evans, "I guess we'll leave you two to say goodbye. Let me just grab your things, Lily." He took hold of the handle of her trolley and began pushing it away. Mrs. Potter took James' and followed Mr. Evans, talking excitedly with Mrs. Evans.

"Well, that was sufficiently awkward," James said, grinning as he took Lily's hand.

"Just a little," she laughed. They began walking slowly. They reached the doors of the station and realized they couldn't delay their goodbye any longer. Leaning down, James gave Lily a warm, passionate kiss and then took her outside.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other this summer," he said, glancing at their parents, who were talking amiably.

"I hope so," Lily said. With a final quick kiss they parted and walked over to their parents.

"Oh, ready to go?" asked Mrs. Evans. Lily nodded. "All right, well, we'll see you sometime, Julia. Take care. Goodbye, James!"

"Bye Mrs. Evans, Mr. Evans," James said. He and his mother walked away, talking about the school year. Lily and her parents climbed into their car and Lily was pulled back into the Muggle world.

* * *

It was August. So far, James thought, this had been the best summer of his life. He and Lily had both turned seventeen at school and now could both use their magic at home. They had passed their Apparition tests as well, making it easier to keep in touch. They would often find various new spells and practice them at James' house, so they wouldn't bother Petunia.

Remus had passed his Apparition test as well, along with Ylan and Sirius. During the second month of break Remus had finally forgiven Sirius when the latter had come to his house to apologize. James, on the other hand, had had no contact with Sirius at all.

It was a rainy day and Lily was at the Potter house again. She and James were practicing turning each other's hair different colors, as well as doing certain other things. When Mrs. Potter came home from work that night she found the two curled up on the couch, watching a movie.

"Hi Lily!" she called.

"Hi Mrs. Potter!" Lily said brightly.

"Are you staying for dinner tonight, dear?"

"Oh, no thank you, I can't. It's Petunia's birthday today," Lily explained. Mrs. Potter nodded and disappeared down the hall.

"Petty's birthday?" James inquired, using his special name for Petunia.

"Yeah. I have to be there at eight for dinner."

"Lily?" James said, looking at his watch.

"Yeah?"

"You know it's 8:05 right now?"

"What!?" she shrieked and jumped up. "I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Bye. Have fun," James said amusedly as she turned on the spot and disappeared. James continued to flip through the channels for a little while until a knock on the door resounded through the house.

He got up, walked through the huge Entrance Hall to the oak double doors, and pulled one open. There stood Sirius with a rucksack hanging off one shoulder. They stared at each other. Sirius' hair was soaking wet as the rain continued to pour down on him and his face held a miserable, remorseful look. James looked at him, not saying anything.

"I – I ran away," Sirius said hoarsely. Something happened, then, without any other words being spoken, and they both stepped forward to embrace each other like brothers.


	36. Several Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 37: Several Surprises

The water was a clear, crystal blue. James was beneath the surface and Sirius was stationed on the diving board. Mrs. Potter had been only too happy to let him live with her and James, and had taken him in as her own son. He was preparing to jump when Lily and Remus appeared with a _pop_. It was the last week of vacation and the first time the group was together. James and Sirius' feud had gotten in the way of earlier gatherings and after that everyone left for vacation with their families. Even now, Ylan and Peter were still absent; Ylan was in Italy while Peter was in France.

"Hey!" Lily called cheerfully. James' head emerged from the water.

"Hey guys!" he said, climbing over the side of the pool.

"Jenna here yet?" Remus asked.

"Nope!" Sirius called as he did a running dive into the water.

"Anyone want some lemonade?" James asked, taking out his wand.

"Sure – hey, want me to teach you to make it the Muggle way?" Lily suggested.

"Uh, yeah…sounds like fun," James said and let himself be led away. They entered the house from the back and, just as they were passing the fireplace, green flames erupted and someone came out.

"Hey. Can't wait to get my Apparition license," Jenna said, dusting herself off. She headed out to the pool with a wave. "You guys coming?" she called back.

"Yeah I'm just teaching James how to make lemonade the Muggle way," Lily said.

"Suuure," Jenna replied, grinning. "Making lemonade, mhm. Well, don't let me bother you." She turned the corner and they could hear Sirius' cry of "JENNA!!" as she stepped outside.

Lily smiled and continued into the kitchen.

"Okay," she said, heading for the refrigerator. "We're going to need lemons, sugar, and water." She got the lemons and water from the fridge and was reaching for the sugar when…

"Hey, Lily?" James said. She turned around.

"Yeah?" Suddenly he picked her up and placed her on the counter. "What are you doing?" she squealed.

"I have an idea that's much more fun than making lemonade," he grinned and engaged her in a long, deep kiss.

* * *

"So, how was everyone's summer?" Sirius asked, floating in the pool. Jenna and Remus were sprawled out on the lounge chairs. They didn't answer him. "Fine," he said with a pout. 

"Here, Sirius!" Remus called suddenly and threw a tennis ball into the pool.

"Ball!" Sirius yelped and splashed after it. Jenna looked at him incredulously.

"Freak," she muttered, smiling in amusement.

"I resent that," Sirius said, spitting the ball out of his mouth. The glass doors opened and James and Lily came out holding a pitcher of ice cold, magically made, lemonade.

"Lemonade! Made perfectly the Muggle way!" James shouted. "Iiiit's good!"

"Sweet." Sirius got out of the pool and grabbed one of the cups Lily had brought out. He poured himself some lemonade, drank it up, and then cannonballed into the pool.

Half an hour later, after several cups of lemonade, Jenna announced that she needed to go to the bathroom. Sirius, James, and Lily were engaged in a game of "pass the beach ball around" in the water and so didn't notice when Remus sneaked into the house.

"Anyone want some food? I'm heading for some of that lasagna Mrs. Potter made last night," Sirius announced, climbing out again and drying himself off.

"No thanks, I'm good," Lily said. James nodded.

"Yeah me too."

"Suit yourselves," Sirius said and entered the cool house. It was as he was passing the pool room that he heard a noise. Mrs. Potter was still at work so he cautiously went to find the source.

He was in for the shock of a lifetime. Jenna was sitting on the pool table and Remus' hands were on her legs. They were tightly joined at the mouth.

"Oh my God!" Sirius shrieked. The two jumped apart. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" he shouted, pointing and jumping.

"Sirius!" Jenna hissed. "Shut up!" But it was too late.

"What's going on?" James said as he and Lily came upon the scene. As they both took in Remus' hand placement and his and Jenna's general position they both shouted simultaneously. "Oh my God!"

"Okay, um, we were –" Jenna began but Sirius turned to James.

"_That's_ what they've been doing in the Room of Requirement!" he told him. "I saw them in the Three Broomsticks together on Valentine's but I completely forgot!"

"Valentine's?" Lily said. "How long has this been going on?"

"We first noticed about a week before Valentine's Day," Sirius said excitedly.

"Hang on, how did you 'notice'?" Jenna asked, sliding off the pool table. Remus, however, had inkling.

"The Room of Requirement," he said, looking back and forth from James to Sirius. "It's not on the…is it?" They shook their heads. "So whenever we disappeared…you knew?"

"You _dog_," James said smirking.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Jenna said, looking at Remus with a smile on her face. "We just kind of liked it being…secret."

"Ooh, kinky," Sirius said.

"Shut up," Remus replied. "But this is cool too. I mean, with everyone knowing and all we don't have to sneak around anymore." He snaked an arm around Jenna and gave her a kiss.

"This is kinda cool," she said grinning.

"Aw, now, wait a minute," Sirius complained. "Now I'm like the fifth wheel. What am I supposed to do, sit around and watch you guys fool around?"

"If that's what you really want, Padfoot. I gotta say, it kinda creeps me out though," said James.

"Wow, Sirius. I mean, I knew you liked to be close to your friends and all but…" Remus smirked.

"Ah, screw you guys. I'm gonna go find a date." Sirius stalked off and Disapparated moments later.

* * *

Five hours later, after the sun had set and everyone had left, Sirius reappeared. 

"What's up, Padfoot?" James said amusedly as he watched his friend walk around with a triumphant look on his face.

"I," Sirius said, kicking off his shoes and lounging on the couch, "just had an incredible date with Holly."

"Fisher?"

"The very same. You see, that day in Charms something just…clicked. I knew it was meant to be."

"Sirius. You burned one of her eyebrows off." Sirius scowled.

"Whatever, shut up. It's good now."

James just grinned and threw an envelope at Sirius.

"Our Hogwarts letters came," he explained. Sirius opened his casually.

"Haven't you opened yours yet?" he asked, eyeing the untouched envelope on the desk.

"Nah, they just got here. Besides, it's just another book list."

"Really?" Sirius said, glancing over his own. "Yours looks a little bulky there." James looked at it and saw that Sirius was right.

"That's weird. Wonder what it could be?" He slid a finger under the seal and pulled out his letter. Something fell out. "What the –"

"It's a badge," Sirius said, coming over. "Maybe you got a new Captain's badge or something?"

"No, I don't think so, it's…holy shit it's the Head Boy's badge!"

"_What?_ Are you kidding? Jeez, I know you're smart and all, Jamie, but Head Boy? Is Dumbledore on crack?"

"I know!" James looked over the letter that had come with the badge. "_'Dear Mr. Potter, I am pleased to inform you of your appointment as Head Boy…'_ This has got to be a joke."

"James, Sirius? Did your Hogwarts letters come?" Mrs. Potter called.

"Uh, yeah," James answered. She entered the study where they were standing.

"What's the matter?" she asked, looking at their shocked faces.

"I'm…Head Boy," James said, still staring incredulously at the badge.

"Oh, congratulations! That's amazing! Oh, wait until Clarissa finds out! She was so sure Gregory would get it but I told her, I told her my son is brilliant!" Planting a kiss on James' forehead she rushed away, presumably to write a letter to Clarissa Thomas, who had been boasting the entire summer about how she had spoken to Dumbledore and ensured Gregory would get the badge.

"I'm Head _Girl!_" Lily popped in with a shout. "Can you believe it? Head Girl! I get to use the bathroom and the lounge room thing and everything! I'm so exci – wait, what's going on?" she asked, for the first time noticing their expressions.

"I'm Head Boy," James repeated.

"What!? Oh, that's great! We can patrol together and stuff! This year is going to be great!" Lily said happily. Then she kissed him on the cheek and Disapparated with another _pop!_

* * *

A week later found James and Sirius pushing their trunks through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. They looked confusedly at the students milling around them. 

"Who are some of these people?" James said. "I've never seen them before in my life."

"I know. And some of them look like they're our age," Sirius added.

They piled their trunks on the train and, with a final goodbye to Mrs. Potter, climbed aboard. The scarlet engine lurched into motion as they walked through the corridor. Finally they found their usual compartment, where the rest of the group had already assembled.

"Have you guys seen the random people walking around?" Sirius said as he and James sat down. "Anyone know who they are?"

"Oh they're from Italy," Ylan said. "Although some of them are British, which I don't really get. But anyway they're students from the magic school in Venice. The place where the whole magical community has their own world underneath the canals. While I was there we heard that the school closed. The students are being split between Hogwarts, Beuxbatons, Durmstrang, and the school in America until a new one opens for them in Italy."

"So we're stuck with these Italian freaks all year?" Sirius asked.

"Some of them are really nice," Ylan said. "Others…well, let's just say they'll be going straight to Slytherin."

"Aw," Peter groaned, "do we have an extra long Sorting Ceremony because of them?"

"Probably," Ylan answered.

"That blows," Sirius said. "Anyway, I'm gonna go find Holly. See you kids later." He left the compartment and Ylan followed his lead.

"I guess I'll go find Matthew, haven't seen him all summer. See you!" she waved and left as well.

Lily, James, Jenna, and Remus were engaged in an intense game of Exploding Snap when the compartment door slid open.

"Excuse me," said a voice. "Do you mind if we join you?" They all looked up. There were three people standing there. The girl, who had spoken, had long blond hair and brown eyes. She was flanked on either side by two boys; one with neat blond hair and piercingly blue eyes, and the other with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Sure," James said, scooting over on his seat. "Are you some of those people from that Italian school?"

The girl nodded as she sat down.

"We're all from Britain originally though," she said.

"What are your names?" Jenna asked.

"I'm Ron Tile," said the brown-haired boy. "That's Hermione Mack." He pointed at the girl.

"I'm Harry Morris," said the blond-haired boy. "What are you guys' names?"

"I'm James Potter," James said. "That's Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Jenna Mills." He pointed to each.

"So do you guys just hang out with each other or are there other people in your group?" Harry asked. He looked around at everyone, but his gaze seemed to skip over Peter.

"Actually, yeah," Jenna said. "There's a girl, Ylan Chang, and Sirius Black."

"Who _says_ he's a guy, but I remain unconvinced," James grinned. The three newcomers laughed.

"So how'd you guys end up at Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"Well since we're all originally from here anyway, they decided this would be the place we should go," Ron said.

"What year are you guys in?" Hermione asked.

"We're in seventh. Top of the food chain," Jenna said.

"Oh, us too."

"You know, I think I'm going to go find Janice. I'll see you guys later," Peter said. Ron, Hermione, and Harry didn't pay much attention to him and didn't look at him. A confused look crossed his face and he left the compartment.

"We better get to the Prefects' compartment," Lily said to James and Remus.

"Oh come on," James groaned. "That's the most boring thing ever. 'Okay, no wandering at night, no banned items, blah blah blah.' Like anybody cares."

"It'll be quick, let's just go," Lily said, pulling James to his feet. Harry grinned up at them.

"We'll see you guys later," Remus said, crossing the compartment to the door.

"Yeah, see you," Harry said, and his gaze never left them as they walked away.

* * *

**I've had the ending planned out before I even began the story so, even though it's not my favorite anymore, I'm sticking with it. Plus I can't think of another one that isn't really boring. Lol, anyway, I hope you like it. **

**  
Please review! **


	37. TheItalianbutNotReally Kids

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 38: The Italian-but-Not-Really Kids

The rest of the train ride went by smoothly. Harry managed to lose spectacularly at Wizard's Chess to all of the guys while the girls were filled in on some gossip by Trisha Morrison, a fourth year who had heard some interesting things over the summer. Finally it was announced that they were almost at Hogsmeade Station and Trisha left the compartment, making the noise level die down quite a bit.

"Hello, friends," Sirius said jovially as he slid the door open with a bang. Peter, who had been in the middle of getting dressed, started and fell down, tangled in his robes. Nobody paid much attention.

"Sirius, where have you been?" Ylan asked. "Were you with Holly this whole time?"

"Is that a problem, Lanny?" Sirius asked, swinging his trunk down and narrowly missing Remus' head.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"This is Sirius," she explained to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were watching him amusedly. Sirius looked up.

"Who are you talking to?" he said. "I think everyone in here knows –" He broke off as his gaze fell on the newcomers. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Ron, that's Harry, and that's Hermione," Ron said. "We're from the Italian school."

"But you're not Italian…"

"Sirius do you ever listen?" Ylan said exasperatedly. "I told you, they're not all Italian."

"Well, that's weird," Sirius mumbled.

The train soon pulled into Hogsmeade Station. It was raining rather heavily, with fat droplets soaking the students as they rushed towards the carriages.

"Sucks for the firsties!" Sirius cackled, watching a group of tiny kids walk up to the enormous gamekeeper.

"That's Hagrid!" Jenna called to Hermione above the pounding of the rain. "He's the gamekeeper – he's really nice!"

There wasn't room in the carriage for all ten of them so Harry, Ron and Hermione offered to go sit with some of their friends from the Italian school.

"We'll meet up with you later!" James shouted and the group piled into a carriage. As they sat down, shivering and brushing water off of themselves, the carriage lurched into motion.

"So," Peter began, "what do you guys think of those three?"

"They seem nice," said Lily.

"Yeah, but did you notice the way they keep staring at James, Lily, and Sirius?" Jenna pointed out. "It's kinda weird."

"Well, who can blame them? I mean, just look at me. It's hard to tear your eyes away, innit?" Sirius said, grinning.

"Oh, shut up," Remus said. "Seriously, I noticed too."

"I'm sure it's nothing, you guys, you're probably imagining it," Lily said.

"Maybe," Jenna said skeptically. However, soon all thoughts of Italian-but-not-really kids were driven out of their minds, replaced by the image of a breathtaking castle.

"I still can't get used to it," Lily murmured as their carriage rolled through the gates and came to a stop. They all jumped out and ran through the puddles to the front doors as fast as they could. As soon as they were dry and warm they followed the crowd into the Great Hall.

"I wonder where Harry, Ron, and Hermione are," James said, glancing around as they sat down.

"Probably outside. They have to be Sorted, don't they?" Jenna replied.

"Oh yeah."

The chattering and laughing subsided as Dumbledore stood up at the Head Table.

"If you would all please give your full attention," he said. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin!" Tiny Professor Flitwick came forward with a shaky three legged stool and the tattered Sorting Hat as Dumbledore sat down. Then, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall strode in, followed by the first years.

"Get smaller every year, don't they?" Sirius muttered to Remus.

The first years followed Professor McGonagall up the Hall to the Head Table. Some of them were looking curiously around; others were staring straight ahead, clearly terrified. They came to a halt and were turned to face the rest of the school. The Sorting Hat began its song.

The whole Hall listened quietly until it was finished. When the tear in the Hat closed and it was silent again, Professor McGonagall took a rolled up parchment out of her robes.

"When I call your name," she said to the first years, "you will come up, sit on the stool, and place the hat over your head to be Sorted." She unrolled the parchment and began calling names.

"God, I'm starving," Peter moaned.

"I know, can they hurry up?" Sirius agreed.

"Remember, they still have the Italians to Sort," Ylan said. The boys all groaned.

"But I'm hungry!" James whined.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the first years were all seated. Some people turned eagerly towards their plates, anticipating the appearance of food. However, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now, I'm sure you'd all like to get to our delicious feast. But, we still have some people who need to be Sorted!" Clearly not many people were aware of this fact as they looked around at their friends in confusion. "As some of you know," Dumbledore went on, "the Italian School for Magic closed this summer. Therefore, some of the students from there will be joining us here at Hogwarts, until such a time as a new school can be opened for them. I trust you will all be kind and welcoming. Now, for the second Sorting!"

This time it was Hagrid who led the students in. They were of all ages; first years, second years, all the way to seventh years. James easily spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione who looked unfazed; not just at the Great Hall but also Hagrid, which was strange, considering his size.

This second Sorting Ceremony took even longer than the first. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione were each sorted into Gryffindor, Sirius and James stood up and cheered the loudest out of everyone. They were in the middle of doing some complex dance moves when McGonagall told them to sit down and be quiet.

Eventually, everyone was Sorted. The empty golden plates and platters on the tables were now filled with all assortments of food. Sirius looked like he was about to cry.

"It's…it's just so beautiful!" he cried looking down at the food. The other Marauders wasted no time on sentiments and instead tore into the food immediately.

"God," Hermione said, staring. "Do they always eat like that?"

"Well," Jenna answered, grimacing slightly at the piece of chicken hanging out of Sirius' mouth. "It's the start-of-term feast. But…yes, every day."

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron to share a laugh, but found herself facing the exact same scene as was being presented by the Marauders.

"Boys," she groaned and rolled her eyes, grabbing the spoon for the mashed potatoes just as Ron stuck his hand out for it.

* * *

An hour later the group was walking back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry was talking quietly to Lily, Hermione and Ron were engaged in a conversation with Remus and Sirius, and everyone else was talking amongst themselves. When they got to the common room they were all too tired to hang out and went up to bed. 

The other two boys with whom the Marauders shared their dorm had gone to sleep already, so they talked with Harry and Ron in whispers. They shared stories and jokes for as long as they could until they all drifted off to sleep, content, knowing that they had just made some good new friends.

* * *

It was a month into the new school year and James was excited. He could hardly contain himself as he posted a notice on the board in the Gryffindor common room – Quidditch Season was starting. 

"Prongsy yay!" Sirius shouted as he ran into the Great Hall that day for lunch. "Finally! I've been waiting for SO LONG for Quidditch! Thank you for finally scheduling the tryouts!"

"Quidditch?" Harry asked. "Are you the Captain?"

"Yeah," James answered, throwing some food at Sirius so he would stop jumping. "You play?"

"Oh, um, no, but I love the sport. When are tryouts?"

"Saturday. You can come watch if you want."

"Sure, that'd be great."

* * *

Saturday rolled around quickly and, first thing in the morning, Sirius and James grabbed their brooms to fly around the pitch a little before tryouts. 

Around nine, people began showing up with their brooms. Others made their way to the stands, to watch the tryouts. So many people turned up that James had to split them all up. First a group of first years flew around the pitch; some had clearly never had lessons and simply fill off the sides of their brooms and others cut corners to shorten their flying time. Next off was a group of aspiring Chasers. James needed a new Chaser, Keeper, and a Beater, so he should have been focused on this group. However, as they were flying around, he couldn't help but notice Harry in the stands, sitting next to a beautiful red haired girl – also known as Lily Evans, James' girlfriend. They looked to be deep in conversation and James suddenly realized that he often saw them together, talking quietly to each other. He began to feel rather uneasy – they were so close together…

"James!" Sirius called, snapping James out of his trance-like state. "What do we do now?" James looked around.

"Oh, right. Um, Chasers, can you fly again? I kind of missed it." And so the tryouts wore on and James was becoming increasingly nervous about Harry and Lily.

A week later, James posted the results of the tryouts and, as everyone flocked around the list, he pulled Harry aside.

"Can I talk to you?" he said.

"Sure," Harry replied and they went out into the hallway to get away from the noise in the common room.

"Lately I've noticed you and Lily…well, you're always together. And you seem really close. Do you like her, or something?"

Harry stared at James for a moment, incredulously.

"Are you kidding?" he said. "You think I like Lily? That's – that's just disgusting, man! What is the matter with you?"

"Hey!" James retorted. "What's wrong with Lily? Why is that disgusting?" Harry's face suddenly changed from one of disgust to one of shock.

"Oh! Right, um, no she's fine it's just – I feel so close to her that…I think of her like my family. Yeah. So it was just weird for a moment there. But no, don't worry, I don't like her. I swear." And then, with what must have been a reassuring smile, Harry left James standing in the hallway, more confused than ever.

* * *

**Please review!**


	38. An Ending and a Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**I'm getting sad now...it was one thing to finish writing this story but to finish posting it is way different! This is my longest story ever and I'm happy that I ended up finishing it. I hope you all enjoyed it. This is the last chapter so thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

  
Chapter 39: An Ending and a Beginning

It was on a cool and breezy October day that most of the Hogwarts students found themselves in Hogsmeade for the first time that year. As it was almost Halloween, pumpkins were set in windows of homes and stores, some leering and some smiling pleasantly down at the passersby.

The Marauders and their friends walked down the cobbled streets. James and Lily were walking off to the side, holding hands and laughing at various pumpkins together. Sirius was in a heated debate with Harry about Quidditch, with Ron butting in occasionally.

"No, no, _no,_" Sirius was arguing, "absolutely _not!_ The Chudley Cannons will _never_ win the World Cup. Ever!"

"They'll have their day!" Harry said adamantly. "Maybe not this year, maybe not even in twenty. But, someday, they will definitely win."

"You are out of mind. Completely bonkers!" Sirius cried. "Delusional. I fell slightly sorry for you, really."

"You wanna bet? When they win, I will make sure to track you down wherever you are and get my money. That is a promise."

"Oh, okay, I'll have someone remind me to set some money aside for you in my will. I'll write: _This money goes to Harry Morris, for when the Chudley Cannons win the World Cup. Too bad he'll never get it._"

Jenna and Remus, who were walking hand-in-hand nearby, laughed.

"Hilarious," Harry said dryly. "But I _will_ get that money. Because they'll win."

Sirius shook his head.

"Like I said before," he said. "Totally psychotic."

"Okay, okay, enough Quidditch talk," Ylan suddenly chimed in. "Let's go get a drink or something. I'm bored out of my skull."

The group turned towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Yo!" Sirius called, noticing James and Lily weren't following. "Mr. and Mrs. Prongs!"

James turned his head.

"Huh?" he called.

"We're going to the Three Broomsticks? You coming or what?"

"Oh, yeah." They followed their friends inside, where everyone sat down at a booth near the door and ordered Butterbeers.

They were talking and having a good time when the door jingled and opened. Severus Snape walked in. He paused for a second with a hostile glance at James. It was rather surprising that one quick look could be filled with such loathing. The whole group glared at Snape.

"All right, Snivelly?" Sirius said. He noticed something flicker in James' face and regretted having said anything. He didn't want another fight. He didn't have to worry, however; Snape didn't stick around. He let his eyes rest on Lily's for a moment and then continued up to the bar.

"I hate him," James muttered, taking a sip of his drink and making sure not to look at Lily. She stayed silent. The entire booth was rather solemn now, no one really daring to speak after seeing the dark look that had settled on James' face. Then, they heard Harry mutter something. Snape's hair was suddenly a vivid mix of pink and sparkly lime green. Snape remained oblivious to this fact as he pulled the door open and, with one last sneer in the Marauders' general direction, left the pub.

Ron and Hermione burst out laughing first, followed quickly by everyone else. James seemed to lighten up at this and gave Harry a small but appreciative smile.

They finished off their drinks and left as well.

"Look at this," Jenna breathed to Hermione as they were standing in Dervish and Banges a little while later. She was pointing to a silver instrument filled with holes and emitting multicolored sparks and smoke from each one. "I wonder what it is?"

Hermione shrugged and gazed at the shelf, looking at each object with interest. The boys were having a bubble war with some other kind of instrument and she made sure to steer clear of them as she moved around the store.

Sirius was in the middle of blocking a rather poisonous looking bubble thrown at him by Remus when the door opened.

"Hey!" he cried, when he saw who it was. Unfortunately, this interfered with his bubble-blocking ability and his face burst out in boils as he was hit directly in the eye. Mr. Dervish hurried over, muttering, to clear Sirius' face as the other guys burst into laughter. Finally, with his skin clear but his eye still red, Sirius made his way over to Holly.

"Hey," she said bemusedly.

"Sorry about – hey shut the hell up!" Sirius shouted, turning to his friends. This made them laugh harder. James was on the floor and trying, in vain, to get himself back up.

Holly couldn't suppress a grin.

"Wanna get out of here?" Sirius asked her.

"Sure," she said, still grinning.

"Stop that! It wasn't funny," he pouted. She shoved him playfully and they began making their way to the door. However, everyone in the shop suddenly heard several bangs that had nothing to do with the instruments in the store. They were followed by more and then someone screamed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around.

"What's going on?" Ylan wondered.

"Dunno," Harry said, moving towards the door. He looked out the windows, trying to see something. Then he stepped outside. The group watched as a yellow jet of light flew past his head. He managed to duck and scrambled back inside, a horrified look on his face.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Death Eaters."

Mr. Dervish yelped.

"_Death Eaters?"_ he exclaimed. "In Hogsmeade?" Harry nodded.

"They're coming up this street – they saw me go in here."

"So? Maybe they won't come in if we hide," Peter said.

"Peter, they saw Harry come in," said Ron, for the first time speaking directly to Peter. "Of course they're coming in here."

"Well, who knows why they're here?" Jenna said. "It's not like they're after Harry or anything."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Yeah," answered Hermione. "No, you're right, of course. But they might anyway."

"Look, I don't think we have much time to debate this," Remus reasoned. "It doesn't matter if they're coming in here or not. What we need to do is get an owl to the Ministry and go out there. A lot of Hogwarts kids are here – and we're the oldest. We have to help everyone."

"You're right," Lily said. "Mr. Dervish, do you have an owl?"

"Y – Yes, of course," he stammered. "Let me j – just go and get it."

"While he sends the letter, let's wait behind here," Holly said, pointing at the counter. The group crouched down behind it and peered discretely out from the sides. They could see a group of Death Eaters now walking up the street, right past the store.

"Told you," Peter hissed. The Death Eaters were gone from sight now, and Mr. Dervish was back.

"It doesn't matter," James said, straightening up. "Remus is right: we need to go out there."

* * *

Screams and cries filled the air now. The streets of Hogsmeade were filled with battling students and shop keepers against the Death Eaters. Hogwarts teachers were showing up but it would still be a while before Dumbledore even got the message of what was going on – apparently he was at a Wizengamot hearing. 

Night time was falling. The older students and adults were battling furiously to keep the younger kids safe. However, they were outnumbered.

Remus had dodged a Killing Curse only to be hit with a Stunning Spell cast by a student with bad aim. Ylan was unconscious but nobody knew what had happened. Though it wasn't very long, the battle seemed like it was going on for hours.

* * *

Aurors were now arriving and the Death Eaters were being pushed back. However, the battle was still going. As James Stunned someone he noticed three figures out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione running away. 

"Lily. Look at them. They're running away!" he said.

"James, it doesn't matter. Watch out!" Lily shouted. James ducked a spell and tore off after Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Lily called after him but he didn't answer. She had no choice but to follow.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" James screamed furiously at the three but, over the screams and cries in the background, Lily could barely even hear him.

"James, we should go back, just leave them!"

"No, Lily, they're seventh years too! They should be here to fight! Even if they are cowards!" After everything everyone else was putting into the battle, James couldn't believe that these three were just running away. He continued after them.

The trio finally stopped at the edge of a forest. It was much quieter here and the sounds from Hogsmeade were barely audible anymore.

James and Lily stopped, panting. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't look like they were running away – they seemed to be doing something else.

"Come here," James whispered, pulling Lily behind a tree. They could just see the trio. Hermione was looking around to see if they had been followed while pulling something out of her robes. Ron seemed to be restraining Harry.

"Let me go, Ron! Let me GO!" Harry roared. "I just want to say goodbye to my parents – I'll be right back, let me just say goodbye!" He wrenched himself from Ron's grasp.

"Harry, stop!" Ron called after him, but he didn't listen. He was running, unknowingly, right at Lily and James.

Hermione had her wand out now. With a flash of light, Harry stopped still, as if he had hit a brick wall. The spell was blocking him from going forward.

"Harry, please!" Hermione pleaded. "You know you can't go back. What if you get killed?"

"I won't!" Harry shouted at her, still not moving. "The battle's almost over, I just want to –"

"HARRY! No! You _know_ what will happen if you talk to them! You'll ruin everything. Harry, please. Please, come here."

Harry didn't move. And suddenly, he had changed. His hair had gone from neat and blond to messy and jet black. Like James'. Ron was now looking at Harry through brown eyes, under a canopy of flaming red hair.

"The charms are wearing off," Hermione said, pushing back her now brown and bushy hair. "Harry, we have to go. You knew the rules," she added quietly.

Harry nodded. He had been looking at the ground, only a few feet from Lily and James, with a furious expression. Now he looked up and Lily found herself staring straight into her own widened eyes. She heard a gasp by her ear and knew James had seen them too. Harry's eyes…just like Lily's.

Ron and Hermione remained oblivious to the fact that Lily and James were there. They were both grabbing on to a Muggle pen now. Their thumbs were placed on the top and it was starting to glow slightly blue.

"Harry, come on!" Ron called. Harry turned around reluctantly and walked back towards them. As the glow intensified he looked back over his shoulder again. Lily and James were still watching.

"HARRY!" Hermione called desperately as the pen began vibrating. With one last look at Lily and James, Harry finally grabbed on to the pen. He, Ron, and Hermione all pressed down on the top at the same time. A bright light seemed to erupt from the pen, momentarily blinding Lily and James. When their vision cleared, they left their hiding spot and looked around. The clearing was empty. No Harry, Ron, nor Hermione. All they could see was the dark of the forest in front of them; the only sounds were the crickets, and the shouts in the distance.

* * *

Nobody ever found out what had happened to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But Lily and James felt they had a pretty good guess. 

"Hello, Harry," Lily Potter said, years later, looking down at the small bundle in her arms. James was at the side of her bed, beaming. "Welcome to our world."


End file.
